Inheritance Book 4: End
by Obrusnine
Summary: The end is near, war wraps Alagaesia in it's steely grip. Eragon and Saphira are the only hope they have for victory. Romance and tragedy await them along their path, will they be able to succeed in their journey? This is my version of the conclusion to the epic story started in Eragon. Story currently in a rewriting stage. Rewrite Status: 17 chapters out of 39
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Hello, welcome to my story. Before you enter, I want to outline exactly how this is going to work. I want you to know that any inconsistencies you find in this novel against the word of Christopher Paolini are naught. I am writing this story myself, and thus there may be changes from what you are expecting. To outline changes and additions, I have decided to start including what I call Reference Material at the end of every chapter. These are excerpts from writings by characters across Alagaesia and possibly beyond. The Reference Material will always have something to do with something within the chapter it is posted in. If you find something strange, look at the Reference Material before commenting.**

**Anyways, I just wanted all new readers to know that I am just using the rest of the series as a focus to write the story I want to write. Especially with how disappointing Inheritance the last book in the series was. So many loose ends... **

**Just so you know, this story is meant to wrap up Eragon's conflict with Galbatorix. It won't be the only fanfiction I write to wrap up loose ends and close out the series in my mind. Also, for all new readers, the story is in a rewrite stage... if you find stuff inconsistent with the chapters before it, it has probably not been rewritten yet. Just check whether or not the Key is there. I'm going to start including it in all chapters.**

**Anyways, to keep track of all of this fiction, here is what is canon within this story (in chronological order).**

**BE (Before End)**

**Eragon: Adventures into the Spine**

**Eragon**

**Eldest**

**Brisngr**

**DE (During End)**

**Inheritance Book 4: End**

**AE (After End, stories I'm planning on writing)**

**Leadership – Transformation (The – means they take place simultaneously)**

**Return**

**Challenges of the Throne**

**Afterlife**

**So, there you go. I would tell you what these after stories are about... but they would spoil this story with just a description so I'll hold off. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key: **

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

This Chapter was last Edited on: January 20th, 2011 FD

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

Chapter 1: A New Life

Eragon lay on his bed, looking at the stretched canvas ceiling of his tent. Saphira rested outside in the cold of the night. They had not talked much to anyone since leaving away from Feinster to camp outside of the city. Eragon brooded over the consequences of recent events. Oromis and Glaedr lay dead, with Glaedr's mind locked within his Eldunari. They had not been able to talk to him yet, grief made it impossible to get into his mind TO talk to him.

Eragon and Saphira were preparing for a full force attempt to break in with their minds. Galbatorix was still out there, even if Oromis was not. Without Glaedr, Eragon was not sure that they would be able to defeat him, or even give him a fight. Without Glaedr, Eragon was sure that all was lost.

Still, even though the hope was dim, Eragon believed that Glaedr would eventually open up and help them for the world's sake. Even as he was, ridden with grief over the loss of his partner and link to life for hundreds of years, Glaedr was selfless and would eventually come out. At least… that was Eragon's hope.

Eragon had not known the great gold dragon for long, and wasn't sure whether or not the loss of Oromis had driven him over the edge. According to what Eragon had heard from Saphira herself about Dragon's, not to mention Oromis's many stories, it was a miracle that Glaedr still held a link to the living world… in spirit or body. Many dragons' die at the loss of their riders, and vice versa, but Glaedr had been lucky.

If his mind and values had survived fully intact… it would be extremely impressive.

_Eragon, stop thinking so openly. Your thoughts pour into my dreams._ Saphira suddenly said. Eragon heard a draconic yawn from outside.

_Oh, I'm sorry Saphira. So much has happened recently… I can't do anything but brood over it. _Eragon said back across their connection.

_I understand Eragon, but keep it to yourself. _Saphira said. _We both need some rest, now go to sleep or I'll come in there and make you. _

Eragon grinned, _Yes mamn. I'll try to be quiet for you._

A resounding thump came from outside as Saphira returned to the ground, _You better._

Eragon adjusted his position on the bed, and closed his eyes. Waking dreams joined him in rest.

**The Next Morning**

A rustle and the thump of a boot upon the ground slightly roused Eragon, but he just thought it was someone brave enough to walk by Saphira.

But, the thumping kept up and began approaching closer to the tent. Whoever it was, he or she was running. The sound carried a purpose.

"Eragon!" Came a shout from outside. Eragon knew it as the voice of his cousin Roran. He roused himself to full awareness and sat up in his bed. Roran repeated himself outside the tent.

Eragon stood up and walked to the entrance to the tent, he unraveled the strings that held the tent shut and stepped out into the sun. His vision was at first blurred but quickly steadied itself. Roran was running toward him, still a hundred yards away. Eragon was still surprised at the extent of the abilities granted to him by the dragons back in Elesmera.

He waited and Roran reached him, breathing pretty hard, and grasped his shoulder.

"What is it Roran?" Eragon asked.

"Elain is in labor, but something is wrong. Gertrude can't tell what though." He answered.

"Have you brought in some of the Varden's healers?" Eragon asked.

"We have, but when I left, they still hadn't figured out what was wrong. I thought that you could use your spells to help, so I came to get you right away."

Saphira stood and came behind Eragon.

_Sounds like we should hurry. _She said to both of them, Roran resisted the mental touch for a second but quickly gave. The training Eragon had given him on mental defense techniques had obviously paid off.

"Yes, you should. Now come on." Roran said.

_It will be faster to fly there. Get on. _Saphira said.

Eragon quickly jumped on while Roran scrambled up her tail and got on behind Eragon. Using Roran's memories to guide her, Saphira jumped into the sky and headed off in the direction of Elain and Horst's tent. They landed on the ground seconds later.

Eragon and Roran quickly jumped off and landed on the ground, Eragon much more lightly than his cousin. They entered the tent without further words. Horst stood near the bedside while healers tended to his wife. Albreich and Baldor stood in the corner in a hot discussion before they entered. Baldor quickly turned to greet Eragon.

"Eragon!" He said.

"Baldor, how is she?" Eragon asked.

"She's not doing so good, neither the healers nor Gertrude have any idea what's wrong. If you want more than that you should ask them. Gertrude left to help tend to others though, so you'll have to talk to the Varden healers." Baldor said. "But please, you have to help her."

"I'll do what I can." Eragon said. Albreich, who was as pale as the moon, looked at Eragon and said nothing for returning his attention to the ground. Eragon could tell that he was feeling powerless to help his loved ones.

Eragon understood this feeling and approached the bed with renewed resolve. One of the healers stood to talk to him.

"Argetlam. We've tried everything, but nothing is working. We have no idea what's wrong; we've applied some anesthetics to ease the pain." He said.

"Are you stupid?" Eragon suddenly asked in reasonable anger. "Take her off of them right now, they could hurt the baby."

"Y-yes Argetlam." The healer said, approaching the bed again.

Eragon came to the foot of the bed and raised his hand over Elain, who was not beginning to moan and scream in pain, but just heavily breathing. He interpreted this as extremely strange and proceeded.

"Scannara." Eragon muttered. His hand glowed, and he could see inside of Elain. He thought back and remembered everything he could about birthing that he had read at Oromis's. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember much. Biology had been part of his training, but he had never been particularly good at it.

As it was, he couldn't exactly tell what he was looking at. But he looked for any glaringly obvious problems. He could not find anything odd besides the baby. But then he noticed something. Elain should be trying to push the baby out with her muscles, but there was no movement. Eragon quickly knew it was the anesthetics. They had probably tried to administer them early as she was in pain and something must have been wrong with it.

The Varden healers were used to birthing people from different regions, the anesthetic could possibly have negative effects on people from Carvahall. He found the anesthetics within her veins and quickly identified it as a common anesthetic used within the Varden called Alderphene. One in every ten thousand people could temporarily suffer complete and utter paralysis from it. Giving it to a woman who was attempting to give birth was taking an incredible risk.

He took his mind off of the scanning for a second and saw that Elain was not moving at all, strange for a woman in extreme pain.

Broadening his mind and covering all of the anesthetic in Elain's body, he muttered a short spell to freeze it all in place.

"Straction." Eragon said, his Gedway Ignasia glowed extremely bright and white liquid poured out of her skin and merged into a ball of swirling liquid in the air. After it had all emerged, Eragon muttered another short spell and it returned to flasks near the bed. Just as Eragon had thought, Elain immediately burst into extreme pain but all she did was start breathing harder than ever before. Not a move of the lips or tongue to scream.

The anesthetic had caused a neurological reaction that only cured with 48 hours of time. Elain did not have that much time. If the birthing did not happen soon, she would go into Cardiopulmonary arrest and Eragon would have to use a revival technique. He had to stay here with Elain, but he could think of only one solution, which would require him to leave.

He turned to the healers and lowered his hand to point at one, "You! Go get Trianna the sorceress now."

"Y-yes sir." He said, he was obviously not the one in charge here. So it had to be the other healer.

"What you did seems to have had no effect on her at all." He said.

"You idiot!" Eragon burst out in anger. "You gave her Alderphene! Don't you know that that causes total temporary paralysis in one out of every ten thousand patients?"

"Wh-what?" He asked.

"You don't know!" Eragon burst out. "You call yourself a doctor? You gave Alderphene to a woman in labor! You should know not to give anesthetics to woman attempting to give birth, but that medicine has now caused a neurological reaction so taking out the anesthetic isn't enough. So, now, I am resorting to desperate measures."

Here is where Horst joined in. He grabbed the confused doctor's shoulder and flipped him around.

"You bastard." He said angrily, and punched the doctor across the face. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Is he dead…?" Eragon asked.

"He would deserve it if he was." Horst said angrily. The doctor coughed blood onto the floor.

"Ah, he isn't half as dead as he looks, is he?" Eragon asked.

"Unfortunately, anyways, back to the task at hand." Horst said. "What do you plan to do Eragon?"

"Summon a spirit to help Elain." Eragon said.

"But… how would a spirit help? Also, isn't that… dangerous?"

"I won't lie to you, it's extremely dangerous. But it's the last choice we have, or Elain will eventually enter a medical state called Cardiopulmonary Arrest. When that happens… I will… I will have to use electricity to jump-start her heart. The baby would die."

Horst said nothing for a few seconds. Then, "Y-you didn't answer my original question. How is summoning a spirit going to help?"

"I'll give you the cliff notes version. There are several different types of spirits in the world. These are called "Affinities" for, if they were once human, they inherited the skills they possessed in life. If the spirit we summon is not human, than one of two things will happen. It will either kill us, or know what's wrong and fix Elain for us. For we are summoning a medical spirit. Of course, I'm no sorcerer. My… previous teacher never taught me how. So, for this we're going to need Trianna."

"But, I thought spirits were extremely difficult to control… This seems extremely precise, but if the method of control is imprecise, than something will go wrong. I should know, smithing is a precise job."

"We're not binding the spirit though; we're asking it for help."

"Binding? I don't get it." Horst said.

"When a spirit is summoned, there is usually a step in the summoning ritual that binds a spirit under control. Otherwise, anything can happen when it shows up. Hopefully the bad anything won't happen, because I'm going to ask Trianna to remove the binding ritual."

They stood in silence for a few moments, and Eragon picked up a distant voice.

"Speaking of, here she comes."

"Eragon, as far as I know, you spell casters communicate with your minds. Why not just contact her that way?" Roran asked, suddenly rejoining the conversation after leaving Eragon to his work.

"I didn't want her to know that I needed her for personal reasons. She would've known by the feel of my touch." Eragon said. But, that was the last word, for Trianna walked in.

"Eragon, what is it that you needed?" Trianna asked rudely as she entered. Eragon and Roran looked at her in silence, unsure of what to say. "Oh, I'm sorry, have I offended you _Argetlam._"

"N-no, discount that. I need you to do something for me." Eragon said.

"What is it?" Trianna asked, now interested.

"Summon a spirit of medicine, without a binding ritual."

Trianna's jaw immediately dropped.

"You're joking?" She asked hopefully.

"No."

"Well, to me you are. There is no way I'm going to do that, you're crazy, that could get us all killed if the spirit is not honest."

Trianna turned to walk out, but Eragon grasped her shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, Eragon said, "That's an order Trianna."

She narrowed her eyes back, "Fine. But if we get killed, then I'll never stop bothering you in the underworld."

Saphira snaked her head in and growled threateningly.

_I'd love to see you try to bother me and him; I'd also love to see this spirit try and take me. _She said, broadcasting her thoughts.

"Ha, if it is a strong spirit, it would destroy you." Trianna said.

Saphira said nothing, but growled deeply. Trianna slightly paled.

"Besides, what do you need the medical spirit for?"

Horst stepped aside to reveal Elain.

"This is PERSONAL!" Trianna asked in anger. "I'm not doing this."

She turned to walk out again, but only met Saphira.

Albreich spoke up for the first time.

"Please." He said.

Baldor repeated the same, followed by Horst, and even Roran.

Eragon finished, "Please Trianna, she needs your help… and so does her baby."

"You've… convinced me." She said, turning back.

"I owe you one Trianna."

"You owe me more than THAT Eragon."

She took a handful of white powder from her pouch and threw it to the ground in front of the bed as the rest gave her room. She drew a long stick as well and then drew an arrangement of wavy lines in the powder, then drawing a circle around them.

"No binding ritual, correct?" Trianna asked.

"Yes." Eragon said.

"May I ask why?"

"Yes, you may."

"Well?"

"I am going to ask it for help, binding it would make it unreliable."

"Eragon, you are crazy."

"Just do it."

Trianna said nothing but took off her sandals and threw them into the corner. She fell into a kneel inside the circle in what appeared to be a position to pray. She started speaking the ancient language so quickly even Eragon could not tell what she was saying except for small excerpts, but even those were gibberish.

Trianna's eyes began to glow, and she spoke ever faster. The white powder also began to glow, and soon after a beam of light jumped up into the canvas ceiling. Trianna stood, and raising her hands in front of her backed out of the circle, never stopping her speaking. Eventually, the light became so bright that only Eragon and Trianna herself (eyes still glowing) could keep their eyes open.

Then, suddenly, the light stopped, Trianna stopped speaking, and her eyes stopped glowing.

"But, what was…" Horst started saying.

"Shut up, you risk all of our lives by speaking!" She said quietly. Horst quieted.

A light, not bright, but small, emerged in the circles center. Suddenly, it grew brighter and a sphere jumped up out of the white powder. It reminded Eragon of the spirits he had encountered when he was with Arya all that time ago. The spirit did nothing.

Eragon knew what he needed to do. He approached the spirit.

"Eragon, what are you doing?" Trianna hissed through her teeth.

"Take your own advice." Eragon said silently. Before she could say anything else, he reached out and touched the spirit and touched it with his finger. He had expected to feel what he had with the previous spirits, but it was entirely different.

He was surrounded by white, and broke contact with the spirit, but still was in a white world. The orb flew around Eragon in circles; his hair was flying as wind made his hair dance.

A deep voice boomed through Eragon's ears as the shining white orb settled before him.

"WHAT DO YOU WISH OF ME; BY NOT BINDING ME YOU HAVE TAKEN A GREAT RISK!"

"I need your help spirit!" Eragon yelled, as the sound of wind could still be heard.

"WITH WHAT?"

"Take it from my mind."

"AS YOU WISH!"

Eragon felt the gentle touch, of something good in nature, but also felt its power. It could crush him without a second thought, and Eragon was in awe. It sifted through his memories taking in all that he was. Seconds later, whatever had happened was over. The white world faded, his finger was again touching the spirit. He fell backwards onto the ground, and then stood at a respectable distance. The spirit said nothing, but zoomed right into Elain's stomach.

Then it came out again, and it came to Eragon. He unconsciously moved his arms into a cradling position, the spirit zoomed around his arms, and suddenly a weight burdened his arms. The light faded away, and he could see as the orb returned to its original position. A baby, wrapped in a blanket was in his arms.

"Thank you." Eragon muttered. The spirit disappeared, and with the disappearance came an unexplainable wind that drew the powder against the side of the tent. Eragon cradled new life within his arms, in awe of just how powerful some of the forces in this world were.

* * *

**Reference Material 1: **_**Detailing the Riders, Excerpt from Chapter 1: Introduction, By Kendal Urans**_

_Hello, thanks for reading my book! But, I suppose I should get on with introducing the riders to you._

_Now, as a historian, my primary job is to eliminate misconceptions. The biggest misconception about the riders I can think of is that all riders are primarily warriors who exist for the fight. This just is not true. In fact, some of the riders only had basic combat training with the swords, making them more for show then for use._

_The riders were far more then warriors with a convenient mode of transportation. They were diplomats, scientists, educators, artists, and so much more. With the mixture of culture and race that goes with the riders, they were even better at these things then us mere mortals._

_Of course, being an elf myself... one of those who were present during the original creation of the dragon riders, I am in a unique position to understand._

_Anyways, the real point here is that the riders were beyond what most people think. They made huge advancements, especially in the area of medicine. The riders were doctors beyond compare, and their research accelerated medical research beyond what most would think._

_Even if they don't know everything the riders did, modern doctors all learned from the riders. They advanced medicine so far that it is beyond our time by hundreds or even thousands of years! It is the primary area of their accomplishment, and they should be celebrated for it._

_Further misconceptions about the riders include..._

**End of Excerpt**

* * *

**I hope you liked the idea of Reference Material, I think it helps me thicken backstory very well. It also lets me not have to shoehorn things in during the chapter and thus make dialogue progression awkward. Thanks for reading, R&R (Read & Review) please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Oath of Fealty

**A quick author's note here is that if you see ancient language words you are unfamiliar with, then they are words I've either improvised or pulled from the Old Norse language.**

* * *

**Key: **

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last Edited on: January 20th, 2012 FD

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

Chapter 2: Oath of Fealty

Nobody moved a muscle. Horst stood against the side of the tent, almost tearing the fabric, with his mouth open wide. Trianna stood near the exit with a similar expression. Baldor and Albreich sat in opposing corners near the exit also wearing the same expression. Eragon stood near where the spirit had been with the baby cradled in his arms in awe.

Then, suddenly, a giggle issued from between Eragon's arms as the baby woke up. Everyone but Trianna came to look at the baby. Trianna herself closed her mouth and fell into silence. Horst pulled the blanket away from the babies face.

All of the babe's little hair was pure white. He pulled the blanket lower to check the baby's gender, and then put it back up.

"It's a girl... my beautiful daughter. Can you give her to me please Eragon?" Horst said and then asked.

"Oh, sure, here you go." Eragon said, handing Horst the baby gently.

"What of my mother Eragon?" Albreich suddenly asked. Eragon put two of his fingers to the side of her neck.

"She will yet live, my friend." He said, feeling her pulse beating and her breath upon his forearm. Albreich nodded and began to clean up the mess, Baldor joined him. He heard multiple audible sighs of relief.

Eragon walked over to Horst who was still cradling the baby with a soft smile. A tear of joy sprouted on the end of his eye.

"Eragon, why does she not cry?" He asked.

"I do not know, perhaps the touch of the spirit mellowed her. It did turn her hair white after all." Eragon responded.

Suddenly, Trianna butted in with, "Eragon, are you done? We need to talk."

"Hold on Trianna, I will be done here shortly."

"Fine, meet me outside when you're done." She said, stepping out of the tent.

"As you wish." Eragon said more to himself then her. He turned back to Horst.

"What will you name her?" Eragon asked.

"I... do not know. I think we should change our name arrangements to suit this predicament. Either way, I need to have Elain present before I christen her." Horst said. "But, no matter. Eragon... what you've done for me... It's..."

"Nothing Horst, it's nothing." Eragon said, cutting him off.

"No, no it isn't. I need some way to repay you."

"Honestly Horst, leave it be."

"No." He said, falling silent as he began to think of a way to repay him. Suddenly, it seemed he had an idea. "Baldor, come and hold the baby please."

"Okay father." He said, standing and coming to his side, where the baby was placed in his arms. The baby giggled again and Baldor grinned, starting to make noises and play with it.

Horst moved to the sword rack nearby, and grabbed a standard longsword he had made recently off of it. Testing it's balance and weight, he nodded and came back to Eragon. Horst dropped to his knee before him, presenting Eragon the sword with both hands.

Horst then said, "Out of deep respect of you, and a debt that I must repay, I, Horst son of Ostrec, Blacksmith of Carvahall, father of Baldor and Albreich, give you my blade and fealty, Eragon. Do you accept my pledge?"

"Horst, this is un-" Eragon began to say.

"Do you accept my pledge?" Horst said again rather forcefully, making it clear he would not give it up. As saying no would indicate disrespect, Eragon decided he had no choice.

Eragon took the sword from Horst and laid the flat of it against Horst's forehead.

"I am honored that you choose to serve me, Blacksmith Horst. I accept, as you accept all the responsibilities accompanying the station. Rise as my vassal and take your sword." Eragon said, feeling Trianna's eyes on him through the tent exit.

Horst stood and took the sword from Eragon, quickly taking the accompanying scabbard from the rack and sheathing the blade inside it, then again standing before Eragon. For the second time, Albreich and Baldor stood looking in disbelief at Eragon and this time, their own father.

"What do you wish of me milord?" Horst asked.

"Um... well, this is still a little bit unexpected." Eragon said. "But I think I should be able to think of a way for you to be useful. Now, I'm sure you gained at least a small amount of competence with a blade on your journey from Carvahall to the burning plains, yes?"

"Indeed I did milord."

"There is no need to address me so formally Horst; I'm still your friend here."

"I have a responsibility to address you as such as your vassal. I would never disrespect you in such a way."

"Well... if you say so. Where did all the big words and political talk come from huh?"

"I have had plenty of practice since getting here, milord." Horst said, grinning.

"Ha, I guess you have." Eragon said, grinning back. "Anyways, back to business."

Horst stood at attention again, Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Okay Horst." Eragon began. "Your orders are as follows, you will stay here. Christen your child with a name and take care of your family. But, in your spare time, I want you to go to the Varden's weapon master and practice with your blade. I expect some degree of swordsmanship beyond competence by the time I return from the funeral service of my own previous teacher I am attending with Arya in a few days' time. When I do return, you are going to start training with me. As my vassal, you need to be an expert with a blade. These are you orders, do you understand them well?"

"I understand them milord." Horst said.

"Good, then I take my leave." Eragon said. "Have a nice day Horst, and the rest of you."

"You to, milord." Horst said.

As Eragon turned to leave, Baldor suddenly spoke up.

"Oi, come and get this incompetent healer off of the floor huh Eragon? I mean... we don't know what to do with him." He said.

Eragon turned back and said, "Oh yea, almost forgot about him. I'll take him before Nasuada and sees what she thinks his sentence should be."

"I support the sentence of death..." Horst whispered.

Eragon took Horst's shoulder, "Death is not the answer. He may be incompetent, but we all make mistakes. Isn't there enough death in the world already?"

"I... see what you mean milord."

"Besides, if this man is retrained he can still be put to good use." Eragon said. "Manpower is definitely not something we can waste in the current climate."

Horst nodded, and Eragon stepped away from him and picked the healer up off of the floor, hauling him over his shoulder with very little effort. As he began to exit the tent, he suddenly thought of something and picked a small stone up off of the floor. He threw it softly to Horst, who caught it and examined it closely.

"What do you wish me to do with this... rock milord?" He asked inquisitively.

"I want you to focus, very hard. Try to breach a place where power rests deep within your mind. When you feel that power flowing through you, I want you to focus your mind on the stone and say, Stenr Reisa." Eragon said.

"Oh please." Trianna said from outside, scoffing. "That man could not possibly have any magical talent."

Still, she bent her head inside to watch. Horst concentrated on the rock, and then said, "Stenr Reisa."

Nothing happened to the rock, but Horst suddenly broke into a harsh sweat and fell onto his backside. Eragon turned as he took interest.

"Oh please Eragon, total coincidence." Trianna said.

"You saw what I saw Trianna. "This man" may yet have undiscovered magical talent." He said in response. While Albreich helped Horst stand back up.

"You... you're saying I am a magician?" Horst asked.

"It seems like it doesn't it...? If you ever make anything happen to the rock when doing that, come to me immediately so I can teach you how to control magic. But... don't practice any more until I return from the funeral. I don't want you messing around with this when I'm not around." Eragon said.

"As you wish, my liege." Horst said, coming over to Baldor to continue playing with the baby while Eragon went outside. Saphira was resting in the small space between the tents in this row. Other people had to shimmy across the entrances to the tents to get by, but only the bravest of them did this. The most cowardly screamed and ran away or back into the tent they had just left. Others just stopped fifty feet away and turned back in the direction they came.

Trianna stood to the right of the entrance waiting for Eragon as he stepped out. She followed him as he hung the unconscious healer across the saddle and tied him down.

"Eragon..." She said.

"What is it Trianna?" Eragon asked as he pulled himself up onto Saphira's saddle as she woke up and stretched.

_Yes, spit it out would you? _Saphira said. _We have other things we must attend to. Not including showing this arrogant two-leg to the one who leads. _

"What you did in there, it's... amazing. I... can't tell how you did it exactly, but I have an idea." Trianna said.

_What would this idea be hm...? _Saphira asked.

"Besides, where did the grumpiness come from. Now you seem more like you're in awe." Eragon said grinning.

"Oh shut up Eragon, this is not a joke!"

"There it is."

Trianna cursed him under her breath.

"Fine, let me start over." She said. "Over the years of Alagaesia's history. There have been certain notable sorcerers. Only one has been specifically recorded, but three more are hinted at in various texts."

"What made these sorcerers so notable?" Eragon asked curiously.

"They were said to have the ability of natural sorcery, the ability to actually go through the process of summoning spirits without learning that much about it. As if the teaching itself unlocked this latent talent. But, that wasn't even the best part..." She said. "Their most impressive ability was the ability to communicate directly with spirits, and influence them to a certain degree, just with their mind. Normal people and sorcerers are torn apart from this contact, which is why mental training is the first step in the training of any sorcerer. Influence on bound spirits is guided through use of the ancient language."

"What were they called...?" Eragon asked, now thoroughly interested. Even Saphira was craning her neck so she got a good look and hear what was said.

"Well... in the ancient language, the word is a mouthful. But, in that word is Vættir-Gjallarhorn, or "Spirit-Callers"." Trianna said.

"So, what? You are insinuating that I'm one of these Spirit-Callers, even though I cannot even use sorcery?"

_It is quite the sensational statement. _Saphira said suspiciously. _Are you trying to get something from us here? _

"Yes I'm insinuating that and no I am not trying to get anything from you!" Trianna said angrily. "If you are one of the Sprit-Callers Eragon, do you not realize that this power could help you defeat Galbatorix!"

"I can see your point... an army of spirits would be pretty helpful..."

"Eragon, that's not possible. But, they could assist us in other ways. Spying without being seen, assisting troops in battle by healing their wounds and standing with them increasing their prowess, and any number of other applications we can't even think of."

"But how would I do any of these things?" Eragon asked.

"Look, all you need to do is let me teach you a little sorcery. If you are a Spirit-Caller, you will pick it up almost instantly. If not, I guess you are just particularly good with spirits. If you are indeed a Spirit-Caller, then we can use a ritual from a book I have to summon the first Spirit-Caller to help you learn how to use your abilities."

_I don't trust this Eragon. _Saphira said exclusively to him. _Don't listen to her, she is untrustworthy. I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. _

_Saphira, you're being ridiculous. The only reason you hate her is because of that time she hit on me. _Eragon said. _Besides, you can throw her quite far._

_Do I get a chance to test my throwing ability? _

_No Saphira, no you don't. Anyways, do we really have any other choice here? We need more power to defeat Galbatorix. I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, we have no choice but to trust her._

_This seems to opportunistic!_

_We have no choice Saphira._

_As you say Eragon... just be cautious. If this goes awry, I might have to kill her._

_I know you fantasize at the opportunity. _

"Fine, I will do as you say. But not now, there is much that needs to be done first. I will come to you the first chance I have. Does this satisfy you?" Eragon told her.

"It does, I await your attendance." Trianna said. She put on a sly smile and walked away, disappearing beyond a corner.

_That... was interesting. _Eragon said.

_Indeed. _Saphira said. _But, do we not now have baggage that must be dropped off?_

_Indeed we do, to Nasuada's tent. We have much to tell. I'm still not sure she'll agree with Horst's fealty to me. _Eragon said.

_She will have no choice. Besides, I do not think she is insensible. If I were her, I would view this as an opportunity. _

_I hope she agrees with you..._

Saphira took off to the pleasure of those below, and landed before Nasuada's isolated tent at the center of the camp.

_I will stay here. _Saphira said. _I need a little more rest to restore my energy from our last battle, even though it was a while ago, I am a bit sore._

_You must be sore if your vanity allows you to admit it. _Eragon joked.

_Hmph. _Saphira said. _I suppose I won't tell you anything anymore. _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _Eragon said, jumping down off of the saddle as Saphira lay down.

_Oh, I could never stay mad at you little one. _Saphira said, nuzzling his stomach with her snout. _Come back soon, and good luck. _

_The same to you with your rest. I will be right back. _Eragon said as he untied the healer from Saphira's saddle and draped him over his shoulder. He kissed Saphira behind the ear. She laughed.

_Come on Eragon, you know that tickles, stop it! _She said. Eragon smiled.

_Just making sure you know how much I love you. You're my best friend Saphira. _He said.

_I love you to little one. But what brought this on? _She asked.

_It's just... we're getting so close to the end of this war. We don't know that we'll win, we don't know if we'll even survive! I... just wanted you to know that before we go and jump into the fire. _

_We will win Eragon, and we will live through this. Still... thank you, I appreciate it. You had better go though, I think he's starting to wake up._

The man was indeed starting to move around on Eragon's shoulder.

_Okay then, be right back. _

He walked towards the tent and two Urgal Nighthawks lowered their halberds to block his entrance.

"Geez guys, come on and let me in. Do I really need to request an audience every single time?" Eragon said exasperatingly.

"Is that Eragon?" Came Nasuada's voice from inside. "I told you, don't stop him from entering! Ever! Unless of course I tell you. Ugh, never mind. Just let him in you forgetful fools!"

The Urgals raised their halberds and allowed Eragon to enter.

Nasuada stood over a table of maps on the right side of the large tent, she was making writings and looking about at reports to keep track of the ever changing variables in the war. She had a canteen of water strapped to a belt around her waist and she was wearing a man's shirt and trousers.

"What is it Eragon?" She asked without looking up.

"I have someone that needs sentencing milady, and a few new things that I think you need to know..." Eragon said.

At this, Nasuada looked up taking a swig from her canteen or water. Eragon dropped the man onto the floor on his back. The man started to stir.

"Slytha." Eragon muttered, and the man fell back to sleep. Nasuada raised her eyebrow.

"Uh... I think you should hear the story first." He said, sweeping Nasuada's mens clothing with his eyes curiously.

"If you are curious as to why I am wearing mens clothing, you need just ask." She said noticing his curiosity.

"Okay then, if I may ask, why are you wearing mens clothing?"

She stood and walked over to kneel beside the man and look him over.

"There are multiple advantages to this clothing I don't get in a dress. I wear it on those days when I have no appointments." Nasuada said, lifting up the man's eyelids with her fingers to check if he was still alive.

"What are these advantages?" Eragon asked.

"One, that I can move far more freely. Two, if we get attacked, I can fight in this if necessary." Eragon noted the sword hanging from her hip. "That's about it, although I am sure I could think of more. But anyways, didn't you come to tell a story Eragon?"

Nasuada stood and took a seat at the table of maps she had been presiding over when he had entered. Eragon followed suit and sat in a chair opposite of her.

"Well, it all started this morning when my cousin ran up to me..." He started, and then proceeded to tell her all that had happened that morning. Up until Horst swore fealty to him and as she was taking a drink from her canteen she spit it onto the ground in surprise.

"What!" She asked, composure forgotten and then immediately retaken before Eragon could answer.

"Well... Horst swore fealty to me because he felt that he owed me a debt. I told him to practice with the sword so he could provide as my vassal." Eragon said.

"You should not have accepted his pledge without my permission Eragon. Although... this is an interesting development. I will allow it." She said.

"If I may say so milady. Morzan may not be my father, but he used my mother to conduct tasks he could not do himself. He was her black hand. While Horst is not my wife, and I would never use him against you, it is not hard to draw parallels here." Eragon said. "I suppose Horst is my White Hand, or at least he will be."

"Interesting, and I agree. Do you wish me to spread tales of this White Hand to Galbatorix's men and beyond? This would inspire confidence in our side, and fear in the enemies." Nasuada said.

"Soon, I will want that. But... not yet. I don't want Horst exposed like that until he's ready for everything that role demands. So for now, we should keep him a secret."

"If you say so Eragon. I find myself inclined to agree with you. Anyways, now that that is dealt with, finish the story."

Eragon quickly finished the story.

"So... Trianna thinks you're some kind of spirit god huh?" Nasuada asked curiously.

"She does seem to think so. I believe her, Saphira not so much, but she never really liked her." Eragon said. "Besides, it's not like we have much of a choice here. I need to pursue anything that will give me the power I need to confront Galbatorix. If this is the path that leads me to that goal, then so be it."

"I agree. Just... be careful Eragon. Something about this seems a bit off to me."

"She does want to defeat Galbatorix as much as I do. But, as you say, I will be cautious." Eragon said. "Something about this strikes me as awry to, and I fully expect Trianna to trick me for her own gain at some point. But I will watch her every move."

"Good, now wake this man up. Time to sentence him for malpractice."

"As you wish milady." Eragon said, putting his hand over the man and saying, "Vaka."

The man's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"What... happened?" He said groggily as his vision came into focus and he turned to face Nasuada and Eragon. "Argetlam? Lady Nasuada? What...?"

"You've been brought here because my friend Eragon here and several further witnesses accuse you of the crime of Malpractice. How do you plead to this crime, for which the punishment is execution three days' time from the day the sentence is handed out." Nasuada said.

Fear covered the man's face as he quickly stood up. Eragon suddenly realized that she was going to kill this man.

"I plead not guilty!"

"I coincide with his statement!" Eragon suddenly said.

"Eragon, just what do you think you're doing?" Nasuada asked, turning toward him with angry purpose.

"You cannot just kill this man! He can be retrained, and he can still be of further use! One mistake is no reason to send this man off to the Gallows! It's wrong!" Eragon said angrily.

"Right and wrong have no place in the law Eragon, this is the charge for malpractice. Now, revert to the truth or I will charge you with Perjury."

"You can try! I know the sentence for that is death!"

Saphira's head suddenly darted into the tent as she roared to punctuate Eragon's statement.

_If you did try, know that you would have to stop me first._

"I... know I can't do that to you. But, under your Oath of Fealty, I ORDER you to tell the truth Eragon. Now."

Eragon knew he had no choice. He reverted his statement. Saphira backed her head from the tent, but stood outside the tent, alert.

"Thank you Eragon." Nasuada said, turning back to the man. "I find you guilty of malpractice. Guards!"

Two human Nighthawks entered with swords drawn.

"Take this man to the tents reserved for prisoners. Tell the man in charge there that this one has a date with a noose in three days' time. Understood?"

"We understand Lady Nasuada." They said, and dragged the man away, who was so devoid of hope that he did not fight against it.

"You are dismissed Eragon. Go get some rest." Nasuada said.

Gritting his teeth, Eragon turned to her and bowed saying, "As you wish milady."

He left out of the tent fuming. Greeting by Saphira whose nostrils were literally smoking with anger. Eragon jumped on and she jumped into the sky in silence. The day was still young, and Saphira flew away from the camp to be alone. Eragon warned Blodhgarm and the other elves assigned to him that they were flying off for a small bit and they would not be far.

Saphira flew for an hour without direction, and they stayed in silence. Eventually, she landed in a small clearing next to a waterfall. Eragon jumped off and splashed his face in the water. He also refilled his canteen and took a drink, stretching after to relief himself of the pains that had built up from sitting still for so long. Saphira paced back and forth behind him, her stamping reverberating through the woods as she tried to calm herself.

Eventually, she said, _I knew this would happen Eragon. I knew that this Oath of Fealty is extremely irresponsible. Why we ever chose to abide by it is a mystery to me._

"She didn't have much of a choice." Eragon said, playing with the anti-scrying necklace around his neck with his fingers as he sat against a tree. "She has to abide by the law, or else people will start to lose faith in her as leader of the Varden. If she took what was right and wrong into account with every judging then she wouldn't be the law-keeper she needs to be. Still... this is wrong. This is very wrong."

_I can sense a plan here Eragon. _She said mischievously looking Eragon directly in the eyes with one of her own.

"You always know what I'm thinking don't you...? I was getting to that..." Eragon said, grinning.

_If we didn't know what the other was thinking, then what a poor dragon and rider we would be. _

Eragon smiled at that comment, then began to explain his plan.

"Okay, look." He said. "We leave for Oromis's and Glaedr's funeral in two days' time. Right?"

_Yes. It's not like we can miss it. _

"I know... but, we can't delve into our feelings on that subject just yet. We... we need to stay rooted in the here and now. The plan, focus on what I'm saying here."

_As you say little one._

"Okay, when we leave, I'm going to convince Arya to help me rescue him. We have some finer details on the plan we need to lay out, but that's got to be our basis. I'm going to need Arya's help to sneak through the camp and get that guy out before he's executed."

_But how do you know she will help us?_

"She's come to trust me, now that I'm truly a dragon rider in full." Eragon said. "If I tell her about this, I think she will support me for standing up for what I think is right."

_For what you know is right... I agree, she trusts us far more than she did previously. It looks like we do have a solid foundation to start on, now just to finish the entire plan. Dashing into the hunt is unwise, a strategic approach allows us to make sure that the prey does not escape._

"Exactly." Eragon said, and they continued to build their plan from the ground upwards.

* * *

**Well... wow. That... was the longest chapter on anything I've ever written. It's taken me nearly two hours of writing, but it's done. I've become really invested in this story, on shaping the ending that I would have liked to see out of the Inheritance books. I hope you all support me on the way there. Remember to R&R (Read & Review).**

**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass!**

**-Obrusnine**

* * *

**Reference Material 2: **_**Sorcery Throughout the Ages, Excerpt From Chapter 27: Most Powerful Sorcerers, by Clark Hayden**_

_...Now those are very powerful sorcerers. But a friend of mine, whose name is Eragon Shadeslayer, surpassed even that. He is one of the legendary Spirit-Callers, and he's one of those who have influenced my desire to write this book in the first place. Of course, as someone with as much responsibility as I carry, it is hard to find time to write a book._

_But, this story is not about me. Anyways, before learning more about Eragon as a Spirit-Caller, you should know more about the Spirit-Callers themselves. _

_The word in the Ancient Language for them is Vættir-Gjallarhorn. They are named Spirit-Callers because of their adeptness at communication with spirits. Of course, maybe adeptness isn't the best word, but that is beyond the point. These Spirit-Callers were NATURAL SORCERERS that could communicate and control to a certain point spirits! The most powerful forces in our world._

_Only one other Spirit-Caller is confirmed to have existed, the other three merely hinted at in various writings, but the original Spirit-Caller is undoubtedly Leanna, who is never given a last name. She was the force that protected this world before the riders came into existence, meaning that she existed as a force of justice before she was killed by the very spirits she controlled because of her overconfidence. _

_In fact, she's the one who originally made the riders necessary. She became a very powerful shade and disappeared, thus she wasn't there when the dragon-elf war broke out. Then when the riders did establish themselves, she reappeared! She terrorized the land and the riders were forced to respond. I wish that I had been there when she was fell and it gave the riders their identity as heroes throughout the next 5000 years. Unfortunately, I had not even been born at the time. A shame. Too bad the only rider known to have survived that moment was killed by Galbatorix when he invaded Doru Araeba. A shame indeed._

_But, that was Leanna. Back to the subject of Eragon..._

**End Excerpt**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

**Sorry for that horrendously long time between my updates. I have a lot going on. I also started working on my new Uncharted story that I have planned on writing for a long time. But enough of that, this is Inheritance… finally at chapter 3.**

* * *

**Key: **

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last Edited on: January 21st, 2012 RW

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

Chapter 3: Rescue

* * *

**2 Days Later**

_Where do you think she is? If she doesn't hurry we'll be late for the service. _Eragon said to Saphira as he sat in the nook between her paw and side.

_Well, we'll only be late because of the fact that you just must pull off a daring rescue. _Saphira answered humorously from her position curled up on the ground. She opened one eye to look at Eragon.

_I thought you agreed with me. _Eragon said.

_I agree with the fact that you must do what you think is right. _

_What we think is right Saphira. _

_I'm sorry, you are right. We are in this together._

_Through thick and thin. Life is precious, no matter how insignificant it may seem._

_Tell that to the rabbits I just consumed. _

Eragon grinned at the statement, but didn't have a chance to retort because he saw Arya's tent flaps shift as she began to step out.

Arya had provided him with elven funeral wear which she had forced him to put on even though they weren't to arrive until the next day.

His clothes were an extravagant black suit with golden lining all of the edges. The buttons that went up his jacket to reveal the black bow-tie and inside black shirt (both also lined with gold) were made out of an alternating pattern of gold and silver. She had also tried to make him wear the gloves, but he wanted to be able to fight without changing if necessary so she forfeited on them, the same thing with the dress shoes. Both had been decorated with an overlaying triangular pattern.

Eragon thought his clothes were overly extravagant and flashy, but he realized that pretty much everything the elves did was this way. Whether intentionally or not.

He immediately stopped thinking his clothing was extravagant as Arya stepped out.

Her dresses top looked like a woman's version of Eragon's jacket. But the dress part on the bottom was completely different. It was an overlaying pattern of fabric shiny silver and gold alternating triangles that was lined with black. She also wore a tiara that had a golden triangle on the center.

Eragon was blown away, gaping.

_Mind yourself Eragon. _Saphira said to him amusedly.

"What is it Eragon?" She asked in response to his expression. He closed his mouth.

"Don't you think this clothing is… overly flashy for a funeral?" Eragon asked. "I mean, you look beautiful in that and all…"

She laughed, which was definitely not something she did very often.

"Eragon, you may think this clothing is flashy. But you forget, a funeral is not something we celebrate often. We elves do not die of old age. The passing of another is a melancholy event, and we should celebrate with clothing appropriate to the station to the one who has passed." Arya said. "This is actually the most extravagant clothing we possess for funeral wear, this is only used when someone of a station above even royalty dies. That would be a rider, who's passing must always be mourned."

Arya's voice mesmerized Eragon, and he suddenly understood why he was wearing this ridiculous clothing. It was something he would never have been able to understand if he was still human. But as a rider who was just as immortal as an elf, he understood the need to pour all of ones resources into respecting one who has passed.

"I understand." Eragon said.

"I should think so, but we should be off." She said.

In response, Saphira let out a resounding draconic yawn as she stood up and stretched like a cat.

Speaking to both of them this time, Saphira said, _Ah, so now we will be off. Get on, I wish to take to the skies as soon as possible._

_So do I… _Eragon said to her and her alone as both him and Arya climbed into her saddle. _Remember, land in that place I showed you. I'm going to summon a wind around me and Arya so it seems we are caught in an insurmountable gale. You must put on the appearance that you are also trapped in it, and that we are being slowed and blown off course._

_I know Eragon. You think I would forget a plan I helped form? _Saphira asked.

_Of course not, I was just making sure I didn't forget it. _He said grinning.

_Sure you were. _She said, laughing in her draconic way.

"What has got you two on?" Arya asked inquisitively.

"Oh, nothing." Eragon said as Saphira jumped into the sky and angled toward Ceunon, where the funeral would be taking place.

Eragon knew Arya would sense it if Eragon worked a spell, so he had to make it look like he was doing something entirely different in that spell when he weaved it. He knew that this meant he would have to weave two simultaneously, one with his mind and one with his voice. He knew he had to bring an isolated and heavy wind on him and Arya alone as well as making an illusion for the eyes that the trees below were being disturbed by a massive wind.

He weaved the illusion with his voice.

"What are you doing Eragon?" She asked.

_You'll see. _He answered with his mind so as not to disrupt his incantation. As he was nearing the end of the incantation, he started his wind spell within his mind. The illusion suddenly took hold of him and Arya.

"Wow Eragon, your spell weaving has improved! A full illusion, Oromis taught you better than I thought." She said, then all of a sudden the wind Eragon had summoned started. Saphira jerked all of a sudden. It would've tossed them off if it wasn't for the straps that kept their feet.

"Well, looks like you didn't need the illusion!" Arya yelled as she gripped Saphira's sides.

"Saphira! We'll never make it through this gale unscathed, we need to land." Eragon yelled over the loud wind.

_I… can do it… _She said both to him and Arya, making it look like she was struggling against a hurricane force wind. The trees below appeared to be whipping around because of the illusion. Saphira slowly pulled them off course and towards a canyon in the distance.

Saphira "fought" the wind for about ten more minutes while they approached the canyon.

"Saphira, put us down in that canyon over there!" Eragon yelled.

_As… you say… Eragon. _She responded, diving for the canyon while folding her wings. She quickly reopened them and they landed softly. Eragon and Arya unstrapped themselves and jumped down. They were almost being blown away.

Saphira stepped in front of where Eragon had put the source of the wind to stop them.

_Can't let you get caught in the wind now little one, you would be blown on forever. _Saphira said exclusively to Eragon.

_Ha, if you say so Saphira. _Eragon said. They all stepped into the canyon and Eragon let go of the spell that kept the wind blowing on him and Arya.

"Great…" Eragon said. "Now we're going to be late."

"Nonsense Eragon, we have time." She said.

_Oh, you have no idea how little time we actually have. _Eragon thought to himself.

"Yea, I suppose you're right." Eragon said. He pulled some spare firewood he had started keeping with him whenever he traveled out of his pack and built a fire on the ground. He whispered, "Brisngr."

The fire lighted, spreading warmth in the canyon.

_How long shall we wait before telling her Eragon? If we wait too long, then we will be late for the funeral. _Saphira asked Eragon, curling up near the fire.

_We have to wait until night is about to fall, I want to make sure we have the best chance that she'll agree to help. _Eragon said. _That would be when the problem is right in her face._

_Did you find out where he's being kept? _Saphira asked as Eragon sat down on her paw.

_Yes, isolated from the rest of the prisoners in the detention camp. I've also memorized the guarding pattern so we can go undetected. _He said.

_Did your basic alchemical skills suffice for the mixture you wanted to make?_

_Yes, it should be quite effective. You remember where to wait for us right?_

_Yes, of course. Seems like everything is going according to plan little one, our prey will not escape us. _

_It never has. _Eragon joked, grinning as he leaned back against Saphira's warm scales.

_Oh, such lies Eragon. _She said sarcastically as she set her scaled head on the ground and closed her eyes. Eragon didn't respond but grinned and shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Arya suddenly asked from her position sitting by the fire and staring into the flames.

"Oh, nothing." Eragon said innocently.

"You're lying to me Eragon, but a dragon and her rider deserve their secrets." She said. "Keep them as you will."

"As you say Arya-svitkona." Eragon responded.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

The sun was setting on the horizon as darkness began to take root in the canyon.

"Will this wind ever stop?" Arya wondered.

"I don't know, this is one fierce wind." Eragon said. "We may have to wait until morning."

"Then Eragon, we will be late." She answered.

_Eragon. _Saphira suddenly spoke up. _We have rested long enough, it's time. _

_Got it. _Eragon said back.

He walked towards Arya.

"Er… Arya?" Eragon said.

"What is it Eragon?" Arya asked.

"Do you wish to know about what I and Saphira were speaking of earlier?"

"Very much so…" Arya said. "But, it is none of my business."

As he walked toward Arya, Eragon accidentally tripped over a log hidden in the brush and fell forward.

"Eragon, what are you… Ouch!" Arya said as Eragon fell onto her, knocking her backward off of the tree stump she was sitting on. He fell directly on top of her and they were face to face. For a moment, neither of them spoke as their bodies touched each other. They looked into each other's eyes with longing, Eragon knew it. He could see longing in her eyes. But she quickly hid it from him.

"Um… Eragon, aren't you going to get up?" Arya asked calmly and emotionlessly.

"Uh… yea, sorry." Eragon answered as he stumbled onto his feet blushing. He quickly helped her back to her feet.

_Eragon, careful. _Saphira said. _This is not the time to let your emotions cloud your judgment._

_I know that. _Eragon responded.

"Anyways, Arya, it actually is your business." Eragon said, as he sat on the ground nearby. Arya sat back down on the stump.

"How so?" Arya asked.

"Well, we were discussing something that involves you." Eragon answered.

"Like?" She asked Eragon quizzically.

"Um… a plan we had, before we embarked to the funeral."

"What kind of plan?"

"Uh… a rescue mission."

"Rescuing whom?"

"Um…" Eragon wasn't sure how to start.

_Enough. _Saphira suddenly cut in, speaking to both of them now. _Let me explain it._

"As you say Bjartskular." Arya said.

Eragon grinned and chuckled.

_A few days ago, Eragon brought a two-leg healer before she who leads. _Saphira said.

"Yes, I had heard about that. He had mistreated a pregnant woman from Carvahall correct?" Arya asked.

_Correct. Well, anyways, she who leads convicted this two-leg of it. She sentenced him to death. _

"Well, that is the usual punishment is it not? Honestly, we elves do not treat life as meaninglessly as you humans do." Arya said.

"Well, elves don't really have crime as far as I know." Eragon spoke up.

"Hm… that is correct." Arya whispered taking out a canteen of water. "But anyways, what does he have to do anything? He is meant to be executed tomorrow is he not?"

"That's the problem." Eragon said.

"Problem? How is that a problem Eragon?"

"He doesn't deserve such a punishment. He could be retrained a reapplied, we cannot afford to waste any degree of talent these days." Eragon said. "I'm pretty sure Nasuada agrees with me, but she needs to uphold the law… She can't take personal opinion into account."

Suddenly, Arya connected the dots in her head.

"So you want to rescue him Eragon?" Arya asked, almost too calmly.

"Well, yea." Eragon said. "He doesn't deserve such a punishment, it's not right to kill him for such a simple error. I need to do what is right."

"…And you need my help to do it." Arya said. Eragon nodded.

"Okay, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Wh-what? You're going to help, just like that?" Eragon asked surprised.

"Yes Eragon. You have realized something all elves realize. All life is precious, no matter what it is or who they are." Arya said. "You have also realized, that as a rider, you must defy those you have ties with and do what you think is right. You do not belong under anyone's control Eragon. That is how it should be."

"I thought you would reach that conclusion." Eragon said.

"So, Eragon, what's the plan?" Arya said.

"Well first, letta." Eragon said, raising his palm in the direction of the canyon entrance. The illusion immediately ceased."

Arya smiled.

"I completely forgot that you never removed that illusion. You have gotten very good at deceiving me Eragon." Arya said.

"I'm glad that you think that's a good thing." Eragon said grinning.

_Hurry Eragon, tell her of the plan. We must move soon, and quickly. _Saphira said.

"Yes Eragon, tell me what the plan is." Arya repeated.

"Okay." Eragon said, going through his pack and pulling out a pouch.

"What's that?" Arya asked inquisitively.

Eragon opened the pouch and bought out a small needle.

"This Arya, is something Brom taught me a long time ago. I haven't needed it until now of course, but it will be damned useful." Eragon said mischievously.

"Eragon, it's just a needle." Arya said.

"Ah, but that's because you can't see what it's coated with." Eragon said.

This piqued Arya's interest.

"What?" She asked.

"It's a special rider mixture. Of course, in the beginning I just thought it was a poison Brom came up with himself. I learned that it originated with the riders from Oromis." Eragon said.

"Wouldn't poisoning our own soldiers be… unintelligent?" Arya asked.

"Don't worry about that, the poison is more of an anesthetic. Combining the roots of the Alder tree with many other ingredients other than water and using certain techniques that I unfortunately cannot tell you make a very special substance the riders called The Elder Poison. Coating anything in it makes it so that if you poke it through someone's skin, they are out within five seconds." Eragon said. "You can see why the riders wouldn't want to formula for this particular poison out for public use."

"I see, so you coated those needles in The Elder Poison?" Arya asked.

"Yup, a small poke with one of these things will knock anyone out." Eragon said.

"Just how effective is this poison?"

"Let's just say that it can kill in high enough doses." Eragon said. "But in doses as small as what is on this needle, or just a drop, will knock someone out cold for around eight hours."

"Yes, I can see why the riders kept this a secret. The public could do some really deadly things with this kind of substance." Arya said.

"Here." Eragon said handing her one of the needles. "Be very careful with that, if you so much as drop that on your fit, in could go through your skin and you'll be knocked out."

"I'll be careful Eragon." She said, putting it in her sleeve and poking it through to hold it there.

"Good." He said, and he went over to Saphira and dug through her saddle bags. He brought out two black robes and threw one to Arya.

"Put that on." He said. "It's a pair of Hulda robes. You might want to put regular clothes on under it, this formal wear is difficult to move in."

"Hulda as in hidden? What do these do, I can sense an enchantment." Arya said, running her hand along the material.

"These are robes the riders used when they wanted to be discreet. After you put them on, they will slowly or quickly change color depending on the situation you're in to match the background. It'll make us hard to see, and no one will think much of us once we're inside the camp." Eragon said.

"I see… The riders were indeed inventive." Arya said.

"Very, the enchantment takes hours to weave into the robes." Eragon said.

Arya didn't say anything else, but she left the camp and put her regular clothes back on, then donning the Hulda Robes. Eragon did as well.

"I'm guessing we're walking back?" Arya said. "Saphira is too easy to spot."

"Yes, she'll be waiting here so that we can escape. This is just out of sight of the camp, I tested that one. Even with elves sight, you can't see this place." He said.

"Good, you were very thorough Eragon."

"I try, let's go." Eragon said. "Another thing about these robes, you can use them to create brief bursts of invisibility without much energy taken from you."

"So these robes do borrow our energy to function?" Arya asked.

"Yes, but it's such a miniscule amount of energy do to workarounds in the enchantment that it isn't noticeable."

"That's good. How do I make myself invisible?" Arya asked.

"Just whisper Hulda and the robes will cloak you for about thirty seconds. You can do this with the energy already stored in the robes. It only works once, and it doesn't hide your footprints."

"Wait, there are no gems in these robes, how did you store energy in them?" Arya asked.

"A little riders trick, and it's only a little bit." Eragon said.

"You really are a hope for this world Eragon."

Eragon didn't respond to this.

"I have a lot on my shoulders." He said.

"Yes, and you're handling it well. I don't think… that the world would have the hope it does without you. You started weak, but you proved that you could do whatever it took to become strong. You'll beat Galbatorix Eragon, I know it." Arya said. "I just needed you to stand up for yourself to see that."

"Heh… so you didn't believe in me before?" Eragon asked.

"Eragon, of course I did."

"You don't have to lie to me Arya. I know you've all been having your doubts. With me having lost to Murtagh, this whole Eldunari situation…" He looked back towards her. "I know you've all started having you're doubts. It doesn't take a mind reader to see it."

"Eragon…" Arya said.

"We should get going." He said, and sprinted off into the darkness. Arya sprinted after him in silence.

_Be careful little one. _Saphira said.

_I will Saphira; I'm not letting the world down. _Eragon said.

_This is about more than just this two-leg you want to save isn't it? _Saphira said.

_Maybe._

_You forget who you're talking to Eragon, tell me. _

_It's just… I failed everyone and especially the dwarves when I let Hrothgar die, when I lost against Murtagh. _

_You couldn't have known that Murtagh had the Eldunari, and you forget that he took great advantage of your weakness from the fit of battle. We won't lose next time, we've both gotten stronger in mind and body since then, even if it has been such a short time. _

_You give me hope for the future Saphira, thanks._

_We are one Eragon; your doubts are mine as well. So I had to squash them. _

Eragon grinned, and he closed his connection to Saphira and hid himself from their surroundings so that he could not be detected by the Varden's spellcasters.

"Arya!" Eragon whispered to her.

"What is it Eragon?" She asked.

"Close your mind to our surroundings. If the Varden detect us, we're not going to be able to pull this off. We're supposed to be halfway to Ceunon already." He told her.

"I already have Eragon."

"Okay."

They kept sprinting towards the camp, they approached at great speed.

"I don't want us to be sighted, cut into the forest." Eragon whispered to her, turning towards the forest nearby where they were camping. Arya followed right behind them. Their progress was slower using the forest, but they managed to make it to the outskirts of the camp, outward facing wooden spikes the like of which the Varden always used to defend their perimeter stopped their advance.

"What now Eragon?" Arya whispered.

"We're going to need to become invisible, and then we have to jump the barricade and get into the camp. We should be able to walk around unhindered by the time we become visible again." He whispered back. "After that, just follow me to where they keep the prisoners. They are keeping him holed up in his own prison tent on the west side of the prison tents."

"How many guards?" Arya asked.

"There is going to be five around the entrance, because he's going to be executed tomorrow. We should be able to take them with the needles without seriously injuring them." Eragon whispered the smiled. "A little beauty sleep never hurt anyone, ready?"

"Yea, let's go." She said.

"Hulda…" They both whispered. They both immediately faded and became invisible.

"Thirty seconds, go!" Eragon said, and sprinted towards the perimeter defenses. He couldn't see what Arya was doing, but he himself jumped with all he could up on top of one of the spikes. He sprinted across its length and into the camp. To stop himself from throwing up dirt with his footsteps, he slowed himself to a light run. He passed guards and quickly went between two tents. He became visible again at that moment.

He peeked around the edge of the tent and looked around for Arya.

"I'm right here Eragon." She whispered, touching him on the shoulder. Eragon jumped, but realized who it was. They pulled their hoods up and stepped onto the path.

"Follow me." Eragon said, and they walked together heading northwest. No one stopped them as they walked. But they had to make sure to keep their pace down so as not to attract undue attention.

About ten minutes later, they were almost to the prison part of the camp, when a guard stopped them.

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing walking around at this time of night?" He asked. Eragon tried to keep walking without answering, but the guard persisted, and grabbed Eragon's shoulder. "Hey, I asked you a question!"

Eragon grabbed the guards hand over his shoulder.

"Hey what are you…?" The guard started to say, but he didn't have time to finish the sentence. Because Eragon flipped the guard over his back and he slammed onto the ground. As he was starting to recover from the devastatingly painful blow, Arya poked the guard in the neck with her needle. He fell to sleep instantly.

Eragon dragged him into the shadows and stored him in-between two tents. They kept walking in silence. No one else made to stop them.

They finally made it to the outside of the prison section of the camp. Guards patrolled the barricades of this section of the camp, only certain people were allowed through. They wouldn't be able to just waltz right in. They also couldn't become invisible again because the Hulda robes didn't have another charge and they couldn't risk casting a spell that could be detected by someone in Du Vrangr Gata.

"What do we do Eragon?" Arya whispered to him as they walked in-between two tents to hide themselves.

"There are only two guards at the entrance to this part of the camp; we should be able to take them out." Eragon said.

"Excuse me if I'm mistaken, but I can see eight around the entrance." Arya pointed out.

"Don't worry, those guards are just starting their patrol route again, they'll be out of sight in a minute and a half and we can take out those guards."

Arya nodded, and they waited. The extra guards disappeared from sight as Eragon had predicted.

"Okay, let's go." Eragon said. They sprinted towards the guards.

"Hey, what are you…?" They started to ask, but Eragon and Arya ran right past the spears they had put out towards them and stabbed them in the neck with the needles. They dragged the unconscious guards between two tents and stepped back out towards the entrance. They entered with no other interruptions.

"We have to stay hidden now, stalk between tents." Eragon whispered. "They'll know we don't belong here. Especially after they find that two guards are missing."

Arya nodded again, and they dashed in-between the tents. The shimmied as fast as they could between the tents, making sure not to disturb the cloth on them as they made their way to the western side of the camp.

They arrived within around five minutes.

Eragon pointed to a tent with alight with a lantern inside, five guards stood outside of it.

"There." Eragon said.

"How should we take on the guards?" She asked. Eragon pointed to a tent three left of the one they were heading for. Go over there, I'm going to walk in front of them and distract them, you can sneak behind them and take most of them out before they know you're there.

Arya nodded and stalked off in the direction of where he had pointed. Eragon made a brisk walk towards the guards. He stepped right in front of them, where he was fully lit.

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?" The one in the front asked.

"Why, I'm here to rescue an innocent man." Eragon said, making sure to change his voice so they didn't know who he was, and keeping his face hidden with shadow.

"Huh…?" The guard wondered quizzically. All of a sudden, Arya emerged from behind them and took out one guard with her needle, quickly swing kicking another one onto the ground and stabbing him with it.

Eragon jumped forward and stabbed the guard who had talked to him first with his needle, then tripped him up and hit another that was trying to get Arya with his halberd. The last guy dropped his weapon and raised his hands into the air.

"Don't worry; we're not going to hurt you. This will just make you sleep for a little while." Eragon said, and stabbed him in the neck before he could say anything. He collapsed onto the ground.

"That went rather well, don't you think?" Eragon asked.

"It isn't over yet, come on." Arya said, entering the tent. Eragon went in after her. The man's hands were tied to each other behind a wooden pole. He seemed to be sleeping.

"Hey, wake up." Eragon said in his normal voice, removing his hood. The man opened one eye.

"It's you…? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Look, I thank you for trying to help me. I realize you can't do anything, I don't blame you."

"Look, I'm not here to ask you to forgive me. I'm here to rescue you." Eragon said, he took a dagger from his hip, and went behind him. He cut the ropes.

"But won't the guards…?" He started to ask.

"Don't worry about them; they're taking a well-deserved rest." Eragon said.

"But what about my family? I'm not leaving without them." He asked.

"Well, they haven't been arrested have they? Tell me your name, I'll tell them where I dropped you off and they can leave the Varden and meet you there." Eragon said.

"Don't be arrogant Eragon." Arya cut in. "If they find this guy missing, his family is going to be the first ones they ask."

"Hm… you're right. We have to pick them up. But I hadn't counted on this; Saphira isn't going to be able to carry us and his family." Eragon said. "Too many people."

"What if we have his family sneak him out?" Arya asked. "Does your family have a wagon?"

"Yes, they do. We had to use one to get here. It's with the other ones." He said.

"Will your family be able to take it?" Eragon asked.

"Yea, they can leave whenever they want." He said.

"Then we can sneak you out on that." Arya said.

"They search those wagons." Eragon said.

"We can make him invisible." Arya said pulling out a small emerald she was carrying with her. "But this gem isn't big enough to give him enough energy to get through the gates invisible."

Eragon pulled another set of Hulda robes he had thought wise to bring with him from his pack.

"This should make the enchantment last long enough." Eragon said. "All I need to do is change where the robes draw their energy."

"Okay, good idea. Looks like we have a plan." Arya said.

"Here." Eragon said, giving the robes to the man. "Put those on. Then follow Arya here to the wagon storing area."

"Where are you going Eragon?" Arya asked.

"I need to go pick up his family." Eragon said turning back towards the man. "What's your name and where is your place of residence?"

"My names Gary Ulrichsson." The man said. "I and my family live on the leftmost tent in the healers section."

"Yes, that's the center of the camp. Okay, hurry up and put those robes on." Eragon said. "Meet me at the wagons storing area."

Eragon drew back up his hood and left the tent. He headed toward the healers section.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

Eragon saw the tent he was going to. He looked around, and then darted inside. A woman was sitting at a small table in the middle of it. Two children were sleeping on cots on the left side of the tent.

"Hey, who are you…" She hissed at him. Eragon put his hand gently over her mouth to silence her.

"Shush." He said, pulling off his hood.

"Shadeslayer?" She suddenly whispered quizzically as he removed his hand from her mouth. "What are you doing here…? It's an honor of course, just… surprising."

"Look, I'm saving your husband from execution. Pack up everything you need, grab your kids, and let's get out of here!" He said.

She nodded instantly and jumped out of her chair. Quickly gathering essential supplies and smaller items that looked like heirlooms, she tripped over one before she picked it up. She then stuffed it all into a pack and grabbed a few canteens. She filled them up from a barrel and then stuffed them into the pack, which she slung over her back.

She went to the kid's bedsides and shook them awake.

"What is it mommy?" The girl said.

"Yea, what is it?" The boy said.

"We're going to go get daddy and go back home." She said.

"Yay!" Both children shouted.

"Shush!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Yes children, be quiet or you may not be able to see daddy anymore." She said. "Now come on, mommy has already gotten all your things. The children got up and put on their clothing as Eragon kept watch through the tent entrance.

"Are you ready?" Eragon whispered.

"Yes." The woman said, grabbing each child's hand and having them follow her.

"You can walk with impunity. Meet me at the wagon storing area. Okay?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, we'll meet you there." She said. Eragon departed ahead of them.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

Arya poured energy into the gem. Filling the tiny thing to its breaking point and then stopping.

"Here." She said, handing him the gem. "Do not let go of this, or you'll become visible again."

Gary nodded.

"Where are they?" He asked as he sat on the back of the wagon belonging to his family. Arya had already put the guards to sleep.

"I'm not sure. We could be discovered if I reach out with my mind. We'll just have to be patient." Arya said.

"I have to be honest with you, after all that time tied up… patience isn't my strong point."

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it." Arya said annoyed. Then she spotted a woman and two children approaching. "Look, is that them?"

"Yea, that's them." Gary said. He stood up and took off his hood. He waved. She nodded towards him. "Where's Shadeslayer?"

"He probably had to stay stealthy. He should be here shortly." Arya said, but she was worried nonetheless.

The family embraced.

"Oh honey, I thought they were going to kill you." The woman said.

"Never, I wouldn't leave you like that." He kissed her.

Arya was stricken. This compassion… she had only seen it once. Eragon had shown it to her. It was love, what she now realized was the purest thing in this world. She wondered how she could have been so stupid as to turn him down so harshly. A tear rolled from her eye, and dropped to the ground.

_Maybe age doesn't matter. _Arya thought to herself. _Especially not to us, people to who age means nothing. Eragon is intelligent far beyond his years, and maybe that is what I should take into account. But no… it's not meant to be. But what if…_

Arya shook herself out of it, and wiped the tear off of her face as everyone in the family but Gary clambered aboard.

"Where is he? Actually, why do we need him anyways? Aren't you a spellcaster?" Gary asked.

"Yes." Arya said. "But Eragon is the only one who understands the enchantments on these robes. They are a tool of the riders."

"If you say so. I hope he hurries up." Gary said.

_Yea, me to. _Arya thought to herself. Another robed figure entered her view all of a sudden. She sighed in relief. But why had she been worried? He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

_What is this? _She asked herself. _I can't let this take me; I have to listen to reason. _

Eragon walked in front of them and lifted his robe.

"Where's the gem?" He asked Arya.

"H-he's got it." She said, pointing at Gary.

"Arya, is there something wrong?" Eragon asked.

"No, nothing." Arya said, shaking herself again. "Just thinking about something."

Eragon shrugged and took the gem from Gary. He began muttering an incantation, and after a few minutes, he gave it back to Gary.

"Be very careful, you must not drop that. If you do, the robes contact with it will be lost and you'll be discovered." Eragon said. "Oh, and one more thing. Being invisible doesn't make you not solid. You'll still make noise on wood and disturb items with your touch, you have to be still, and only move if absolutely necessary."

"Yes, thank you Shadeslayer." He said, bowing.

"Of course, but don't think you're leaving without swearing to me that you will seek to be retrained and never ever knowingly mistreat a patient." Eragon said.

"Of course, I swear."

"No, you need to swear to it in the language of the elves."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, you cannot lie in their language."

Gary chuckled.

"You're kidding right? A language doesn't stop you from lying."

"Oh, I swear to you, I am telling the wholehearted truth."

"Hm… Okay. I was going to do it anyway, so it won't be a lie. What are the words Shadeslayer?"

Eragon quickly taught him the words he had come up with. He actually picked up on them quite quickly, and within ten minutes, he had finished.

"Okay, good. Now climb into the wagon. When you get near the gate, say the word Hulda. You will become invisible for about a half hour. Be very careful with your timing, one second to long and you will be caught." Eragon said.

"Thank you again Shadeslayer." He said. "I won't ever forget you."

"As you say, good bye Gary, son of Ulrich."

Gary nodded, and his wife made the horses move away from them. Eragon went over to Arya.

"It is done then?" She asked.

"It is done." He said. "I just hope it was the right thing to do."

"It was Eragon, it was." Arya said. "But, do you have a plan for leaving?"

"What, you didn't think I would plan ahead?" Eragon asked.

"Of course I thought you had a plan Eragon, that's why I asked." Arya said.

"Come on, all we need to do is step off the barricades the way we came in." Eragon said. "After we knock them out of course."

"Good enough for me, let's go." Arya said. She herself desperately needed to get moving; maybe the simple act would distract her from her thoughts.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later…**

They walked back into the camp. Saphira let out a draconic yawn.

_Welcome back little one, I trust you were successful? _She asked.

_Yes, we were. Something seems to be bothering Arya though. _Eragon responded. _I'm not sure what, and she won't share it with me._

_Sometimes it is best to just leave a woman to her thoughts Eragon. _

_I trust in your judgment. You are the expert here after all._

_Either way, it's best we get going. I've rested enough for one day, and we need to fly full speed if we are to reach Ceunon on time. _

_As you say. _Eragon said as he slid the robes off. He grabbed the elven funeral wear he had been wearing and left the camp to change back into them. When he had, he found Arya already waiting on Saphira's back with her dress on.

He got on, and Saphira took to the skies. He left Arya to her own thoughts, which seemed to be the best course of action. It was a fight she needed to face on her own, as much as Eragon wanted to help her through it.

* * *

**Holy crap, that took a while. Four sittings and four hours of writing to be exact! I hope you all liked it, I'm going to try and update a bit more frequently from now on. Although, if the chapters keep taking this long to write… don't expect me to post another one tomorrow. Although, if I don't get writers block, I should be able to. I'll try; we'll just leave it at that.**

**-Obrusnine**

* * *

**Reference Material 3: **_**Detailing the Riders, Excerpt from Chapter 3: Rider Stealth Tactics, By Kendal Urans**_

…_Now, the riders had to embark on many clandestine operations while operating. Stealth was of absolute importance when the mission assigned to them had to be done discreetly. Like rescuing a hostage or spying on an organization that they thought was a threat to peace._

_The first priority of riders while sneaking was using the appropriate equipment. Such as Hulda Robes. Hulda Robes were…_

…_the second was a poison they called The Elder Poison that was so deadly in large doses, the riders kept it a secret from the public. But, in very small doses, it was a very potent anesthetic. A poke from a needle coated in the poison was guaranteed to put someone out in five seconds or less. In fact, the riders usually used needles to avoid killing people when they we're infiltrating. _

_The third was magic; they usually entered castles and the like by jumping off of their dragons high in the sky and using magic to drift to the ground. They also sometimes used magic whenever they knew enemy spellcasters were not around. _

_That's all the equipment they needed besides they themselves to easily infiltrate anywhere. The riders were some of the best spies in Alagaesia, and no one wanted to try and conduct anything they wouldn't approve of behind closed doors for exactly this reason…_

**End of Excerpt **

* * *

**Everyone remember that I can send you PM updates when I publish new chapters that are rewrites of old ones. Just PM me and I'll do that for you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Vision

**Hey everyone, sorry for my horrendously long time on updates. I said I would improve, but apparently I haven't... I have recently gotten SWTOR so it gets harder… I am trying, but chapters that have become as long as the ones I'm writing take four or more hours to prepare, and I always write in a single sitting to preserve flow. So, sorry, but no that the long time between updates is worth it… just remember that the chapters are all going to get as long as the one below. **

**Then of course I've just gotten out of SWTOR, then got into Mass Effect 3 (whose ending was very disappointing), and of course the novel I'm writing. It's really hard to balance all of these things. But let's get to the story.**

* * *

**Key: **

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: March 14th, 2012 ED

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

Chapter 4: Vision

* * *

Air swept by Eragon's head as Saphira propelled herself forward at great speed. He was starting to wonder how she was managing to keep it up for so long; he could feel her fatigue building. She had been flying non-stop for almost two days at top speed without slowing down. Previous flights had built up her endurance, but Eragon knew she wasn't going to be able to go much further.

"Hey Saphira, you're going to get hurt if you keep flying like this… why don't we land. I and Arya can walk the rest of the way while you get some rest." Eragon said patting her neck softly. He broadcasted concern across their link.

It took her a little while to answer, as she was concentrating very hard on staying awake. Eragon was surprised that she wasn't foaming from the mouth as she had done once before, when the situation was a lot more dire. He used their link to look through Saphira's eyes and he could see that they were blurry and unfocussed.

_Can… make it… _Saphira said. She didn't make it exclusive to Eragon, instead broadcasting it to everyone within a quarter mile, which was mostly nature and trees.

"Eragon is right Bjartskular; we can walk the rest of the way. It is not far, we are almost there." Arya said. "You can always catch up later."

A few seconds passed again while Saphira pondered an answer.

_Must… in time… disrespectful… _Saphira muttered incoherently.

Eragon now understood why she was so desperate. She wanted to make it in time to respect Oromis and Glaedr's memory. She interpreted every second missed as disrespect towards their former masters. Perhaps it was because she couldn't wear flashy and hard to move in clothes like they did, so she was seeking a way to respect them as much as they were.

"Saphira…" Eragon said. "You aren't disrespecting anyone by not being on time. It's my fault, if I hadn't taken the time to rescue that man, we would have been there already."

They were flying over a wood now; Eragon noticed that they were starting to sink through the air and Saphira was starting to blink more. He felt a ping of regret across their link.

_Sorry… Eragon… insensitive… _

"You know I don't feel that way. It's not your fault either. But you're hurting yourself, and would Glaedr and Oromis feel that was respecting them and their memory?" Eragon asked hugging her around the neck softly. "They would want us forgetting about them completely actually... thinking about the next move to taking down Galbatorix."

This time she didn't answer and Eragon felt Saphira drift closer and closer to unconsciousness. Saphira's wings lost commitment to flight, just floating there. She herself closed her eyes for several seconds before opening and closing them again. They were starting to fall faster, Eragon could spot the individual leaves with his enhanced vision. They were glittering with drops of water from a rain just hours before.

"Saphira! Wake up, we're going to crash!" Eragon said. She woke momentarily, flapped her wings once, then her eyes closed completely. Her wings fell to her sides without closing and they began tipping towards the ground. Saphira's wings were then caught by the air and dragged upward without resistance.

"Saphira!" Arya yelled. "Come on!"

The air rushing by them was fast enough to push them back in the saddle. Their hair was flying and they we're getting closer and closer to the trees.

"Come on Saphira, you have to get up!" Eragon yelled over the wind.

"Wake up Bjartskular!" Arya yelled again. They were now seconds from colliding with the trees.

_Come on Saphira! You have to awaken! _Eragon tried over their link. He didn't get a response and he could feel her unconsciousness.

"_SAPHIRA!" _He yelled with his voice and mind.

Suddenly Saphira's eyes snapped open. She raised her wings and flapped them as hard as she could. Leaves we're torn off of the branches below as the wind from her flaps reached them. They were still falling though, her wings clipped the tips of the trees as she pulled up and she almost went spinning but managed to regain control and go back up into the sky.

_Phew… good job Saphira. Now put us down before you kill us! _Eragon said.

_I… sorry little one. _Saphira said. Her eyes were only half open and Eragon could almost feel them burning across their link. But she was determined to keep them open.

"It's alright Saphira." He said switching back to his voice. "Look over there, a clearing."

He pointed toward a small circle amid the wood. She aimed for it and half fell and half dived towards the clearing. She then raised and beat her powerful wings at the last second, but it wasn't enough and she went crashing to the ground. Eragon and Arya we're nearly thrown off and would've been if they hadn't been wearing their straps. Dirt was thrown skyward around them from the ground and grass torn from it by Saphira's claws as she attempted to get a grip. She got it and they stopped cold. She fell to the ground in exhaustion.

They both got off. Eragon went and patted Saphira on the head.

"Don't worry about us; we're only 2 hours walk from Ceunon. Join us after you have gotten some rest alright?"

_Alright little one. _Saphira said looking into his eyes with one of her own. Veins of bloodshot bluish red were all throughout her majestic blue eye and Eragon was made weak at his partners suffering. _Do not worry about me._

Eragon kissed her on the forehead as she laid her head on the ground.

"Don't you worry about me either, just get some sleep."

But he need not have said anything as she was already dozing.

"Good night, or rather afternoon, partner of my heart." Eragon whispered in the ancient language.

"Is she going to be alright Eragon?" Arya asked walking up behind him.

"She should be fine Arya-Svitkona. She pushed herself harder than she should have, and despite what she said it was my fault she had to..." Eragon said frowning.

"Do not feel guilty Eragon, it was her own choice to push herself. But it was both of your choice to save that man. Do not blame yourself for following what is within your heart." She said. She put her hand on Eragon's chest. "It's what makes you who you are."

"Thank you for the kind words, I will not forget them." He said. He placed his own hand on top of her own. The moment was perfect, but then they both broke it.

Eragon blushed and removed his hand from hers at the same time she blushed and pulled her own close to her.

"Sorry…" Eragon said.

"It was nothing…" She replied. "We should get going."

She looked away into the woods.

"If I'm right it's this way." She said pointing northwest.

"It's going to be difficult to get their without dirtying this clothing, and definitely hard to get there within the estimated two hours with how difficult this is to move in." Eragon said.

"The robes are enchanted to be impervious to mud and dirt in small quantities. We should be alright if we do not fall into a giant mud pond or something." Arya said.

"But I thought women loved mud baths." Eragon said grinning. He quickly shook his head and started scratching the back of it slowly. "Sorry, that was a bad joke."

Arya smiled warmly.

"Very bad my friend." She said. "Especially because you still seem to forget that elven and human women are different."

"Yea, sorry about that." Eragon said.

"Don't worry about it." She said getting serious. "We must go or we really will be late."

"Sorry, let's go."

They walked towards the trees leaving Saphira sleeping behind them.

The trees didn't make it too difficult for them. They were wide enough apart that they were able to step easy. They could also enjoy the beauty of the sunlight pouring through the gaps in the tree branches above them, and the glittering leaves that appeared to have been soaked with rain a few hours before.

They walked in silence for fifteen minutes. Eventually, Eragon just couldn't take the waiting anymore, and he tried to strike up a conversation with Arya.

"So… how are the elves doing over in Ceunon anyways?" He asked.

"They are doing fine." She responded bluntly. He thought it would be rude to inquire further and fell back into silence. A few minutes later he tried again.

"Do you think Glaedr will ever start responding to us again? He's closed himself off from us. We've tried communicating with him and failed." He asked stepping up onto a low ledge and pulling himself up.

"I… do not know Eragon. You have had far more experience with dragons then I have. I would like to think he will eventually come out for the sake of protecting us from Galbatorix, but I could be wrong. If I am, we are going to be needing a new plan." Arya answered.

"Then I really hope you're right." Eragon said. "Because we're just about at the end of our rope as far as plans are concerned. I won't be able to beat Galbatorix how I am now."

"I fear you are right Eragon." She said. "But I believe in you. You always seem to find a way."

"Thanks Arya-Svitkona."

"It is not a problem Eragon… Elda."

She fell silent here and Eragon was stunned. She had used a very high praise honorific. He didn't think he had ever heard her use it in his direction before. He had never known she held him in such high regard.

Maybe it had to do something with the feelings she had been battling with.

_I wonder what's wrong with her… _Eragon thought. _Maybe I should confront her about it after all. I do not see a better time than now._

He hesitated, thinking that he needed to wait for the right moment, and tried again to strike up a conversation.

"Moving through the woods like this… it's been a long time since I last did it." Eragon said. "Even during I and Brom's travels from Carvahall, crossing through many a wood, I did not have the time to just peacefully walk through the woods and enjoy nature like this."

"Are you forgetting you're time in Du Weldenvarden Eragon?" Arya asked.

"No... but it was different there. The entire forest feels like one single being there, albeit a large one. Here… it feels like there are many more things alive and separate from each other. It makes things more unpredictable." Eragon said.

"Do you… ever miss having a normal life Eragon?"

Eragon raised an eyebrow. He didn't think she had ever asked him such a personal question before. He wondered what was up with her.

"I do sometimes…" Eragon said. "But then I remember that if I did have a normal life I would never have met Saphira. Without her… I don't think my life would have ever felt complete. But I still do miss it sometimes. Now I can't hunt without feeling queasy and selfish for valuing my life above another… even if it's just an animal.

"Before I set off with Saphira… hunting was exciting and challenging… I had great respect for the animals I hunted as well. But magic and my time among the elves changed me. I don't… feel like the same person I was before."

"No matter what Eragon, your family and your old life will be with you in the form of memory." Arya said. "Without using them as lessons, you wouldn't be much of a person or a rider. Always remember that Saphira chose you for the person she felt when the egg hatched, and if you had truly changed between then and now, she probably wouldn't stand by you anymore.

"Your form and mind may have changed beyond recognition, but you are still the same person inside Eragon-Vor. Never forget that."

Eragon was shocked again; she had used the male honorific for a close friend.

"Thank you for your wise words, Arya-Svitkona." Eragon said with wonder.

"No Eragon-Vor, thank you for your hopeful presence." Arya said. She whispered something additionally under her breath.

"What was that?" Eragon asked inquisitively.

"Oh, sorry, I said and for your great friendship." Arya said blushing.

"Yours as well." Eragon said. He noticed they had stopped, and they were looking each other in the eyes. He knew now was the time.

"Arya… there has been something bothering you." Eragon said. "I would like you to share it with me if you would."

"Eragon…" Arya said. She turned away and started looking at her feet. Eragon walked up to her and grasped her shoulder, she didn't brush him off like he would of expected. He froze for a moment, and then shook it off.

"It's okay Arya, you can tell me anything, and I won't judge you. You know that… you know that I…" Eragon trailed off. He had been about to say the fateful words.

"Yes, I know that you love me Eragon." She said. She didn't seem to care either, that what she had just said was something she had considered forbidden before. Eragon was suddenly brimming with confidence. He turned her around, and he hugged her fiercely, and… she hugged him back. He noticed she was crying, he had never seen her doing that before.

"Why Eragon…?" She sobbed. "Why do you have to be so… perfect?"

"I'm not perfect Arya, no one is." Eragon replied.

"Maybe to yourself you're not, but to me… to me you are everything I would want to be with. Everything I would want to love even if I can't." She said.

"I'm sorry Arya; I can't just… stop loving you." Eragon said. "I can't deny my feelings..."

"I know…" She replied. A few seconds passed. "That's why you're so perfect…"

"Arya…" Eragon said. He hugged her a little closer; she looked up at him with tear-stained eyes.

"Eragon…" She said.

Seconds passed with them just looking into each others eyes. Then suddenly, the moment took them and their faces got closer together... and suddenly they were kissing. It was soft and loving. For a few seconds, it felt like the moment would never end to Eragon. It was a moment of pure love and feeling, a moment where everything felt like it was right in the world, and a moment that he felt defined him inside. Then suddenly, Arya appeared shocked and Arya pushed them apart.

"Eragon!" She shouted. Birds sprung from the tallest branches and flew off. "Stop! We can't do this!"

She was still crying.

"Arya…"

"You're too young Eragon, why don't you understand? I'm over a hundred, and you are just sixteen. Even I am considered but a young adult among my people… you are like a newborn to us. The difference is too great!" Arya said. She was struggling and Eragon saw it.

"Maybe the difference doesn't matter!" Eragon shouted back. "Maybe only the fact that we love one another matters. Why can't that be what matters? Instead of age, instead of social restrictions, instead of our own thoughts?"

"I never said I love you Eragon!" Arya yelled back.

"You didn't have to! I could feel it!" He yelled.

Silence fell.

"That's what you've been struggling with haven't you… whether all of those things matter or not?" Eragon asked.

Arya didn't answer.

"Come on, answer the question." Eragon said putting one foot forward and pointing at her. "Answer Arya!"

Seconds passed.

"Come… Eragon. We must continue or we will be late." She said. She turned from him and began walking. He followed after her.

"This conversation isn't over yet Arya; this is a matter that has to be resolved!" He said. He grabbed her arm forcing her to stop and she shook him off, knocking him down onto the ground as she flipped around.

"We can deal with this later Eragon!" She yelled. She crying even harder now, tears were pouring from her eyes. She wiped them away with her arm and turned away again and started walking. Eragon stood and brushed himself off. He could tell she needed time to think, so he followed after her in silence.

The hours passed slowly as Eragon and Arya remained as far apart as possible, trapped in their own thoughts. Eragon could feel the soft touch of Arya's lips on his own, the sweet taste of her saliva and the feeling of her tongue moving subtly in his mouth. As they walked, he touched his own lips with his hand.

They made progress very slowly, what would've taken them minutes in flight took them over an hour to accomplish... especially when the area began to get a bit more treacherous with cliffs and creeks.

"We are getting close." She said. Tears were gone from her eyes now, and she had regained control of her emotions.

"Yes, I am starting to feel human presences on the edges of my awareness." Eragon said. "Look, there's Valenler Lake, that's the one that stretches out of Alagaesia to the north."

He said this as they crested a low incline.

"You are right; Ceunon is only just out of our vision. If the trees were not here, we would be able to see it." Arya said. "But the funeral isn't actually taking place in Ceunon, but on the edges of Du Weldenvarden. This is a small separate wood, but if we cross to the right for half a mile or so Du Weldenvarden should be in the distance."

"Okay, let's go." Eragon said sliding down the opposite side of the incline they were on. He then followed the trees at the top of the incline to the right as Arya followed.

About five minutes later, the city of Ceunon emerged into their view. It was mostly a trading outpost with the human nations to the North, but they had stopped trading since Galbatorix had taken power. The huge trading center had now turned into a poor and poverty ridden village stricken with disease. They had recently begun getting back in their stride by transferring from trade to lumber.

They had begun cutting down large swaths of trees for Galbatorix so that he would give them just enough resources so they could live. It made Eragon sick, as he could feel the suffering. But also hope.

He had heard that Ceunon had initially fought against the elves, but was now enjoying their help. Their conditions were improving with medical support from the elves. Last he had heard, the elves we're actually teaching the population to farm. He actually did see a few fields of sprouting vegetables in the very far distance with his keen vision.

He could still feel suffering and resentment from the village, because Galbatorix had stopped supporting them once Ceunon had been captured, but he knew it was significantly less than he would have beforehand. It still made him sick that Galbatorix would let his subjects live in such poor conditions once they were no longer profitable.

He kept walking, and a few minutes later he could see a crowd of tents situated next to Du Weldenvarden. But they weren't boring looking human tents; they were elegant, green, beautiful, elven tents.

"The funeral itself is taking place amidst the trees." Arya spoke up suddenly. "But we will be staying somewhere in those group of tents."

"I've never been to an elven funeral before, this should be interesting." Eragon said.

"You would be extremely fortunate to have been at one before. As I said, it is not an occasion we celebrate often, and you are young." She said. Eragon could feel a lingering air of discomfort. He knew it was from what happened back in the woods.

It took several minutes, but they were finally at the edges of the tents. He also noticed that the clothing they wore really was impervious to dirt, it was just as clean as when they had started, but still extremely difficult to move in. A few elves suddenly emerged to greet them.

"Shur'tugal Eragon, Arya Drottningu, we have been expecting you." They said in the ancient language as they approached. They initiated the standard elven greeting, and Eragon and Arya responded in kind.

"Saphira Bjartskular is already here." An elven woman on the right of their group of three said. This made Eragon raise an eyebrow.

"She is? I've limited my connection from her so she could sleep, so I didn't know." Eragon responded. "Did she say anything?"

"No Eragon-Elda, I am afraid not." The male in the middle said. "She asked to be directed to your tent when she arrived, we did so, and she is now sleeping soundly next to it."

"Could you tell me where that is? I want to check and make sure she is alright." Eragon replied.

"Of course Shur'tugal." The elf said, he pointed to a hill a small ways from the camp. "We put you're tent behind that hill so that you and Saphira Bjartskular could have some privacy. The funeral is not until tomorrow, so you both can get some rest. You do look rather tired Shur'tugal if I can say."

"You may." Eragon said. "Because I am."

He bade them a farewell, and the same to Arya, before walking off in the direction of the hill. He heard the elves talking to Arya as he walked.

"Arya Drottningu, Islanzadi Drottning requests your presence in her tent." The male said.

"Of course, tell her I will be there after I see the memorial site for myself. I want to make sure it's prepared for tomorrow." Arya replied. Even as he got further, his keen hearing was able to pick up the conversation.

"Of course Arya Drottningu, would you like someone to guide you to the memorial site?"

"Yes, after all, I do not know where it is."

"Lane here will guide you then…"

At this point Eragon passed from range of hearing the conversation. He began walking up the hill, as he crested it; he covered his eyes as the sunlight hit him. He looked down to see Saphira curled up next to the tent he assumed was his. Another hill was in front of him, the tent situated between them.

Eragon did not make an attempt to reach out to Saphira, as he did not want to disturb her from her slumber. He descended from the top of the hill as quietly as possible. As he started to walk by Saphira, her wing suddenly sprung up and one of her eyes opened.

"Sorry Saphira." He said letting her into his mind. "I did not want to disturb you."

_It's alright Eragon, now come over here and sleep with me._ She said. Eragon smiled and walked over to lie down against her stomach, she covered him with her wing. He closed his eyes in the darkness and he heard Saphira hum as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Eragon slowly opened his eyes in the darkness and sat up yawning.

_Good morning partner of my heart. _Saphira said lifting her wing. The orange glow that heralds the coming of the sun was scattered along what little of the horizon Eragon could see.

_Wow, I can't believe I slept that long. _Eragon said rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he leaned back against Saphira's side.

_We have been through much as of late. _Saphira said.

_That we have, why don't we go to the top of that hill to observe the sunrise? _Eragon asked pointing to one of the hills near their tent.

_Or how about we observe it from the sky? _Saphira asked. She stood knocking Eragon over. _Maybe you should learn to watch out hm little one?_

He playfully punched her leg as he sat back up grinning.

_Not fair... But yes, let us observe it from the sky._

_Then get on! _

Saphira flashed him a draconic grin as he climbed aboard and she jumped into the sky. She flew in the direction of the sun as it emerged from the horizon. Eragon spread his arms and grinned as he shared the beautiful moment with the he shared his heart with.

Then something began happening. Eragon's vision suddenly lost focus and direction... just jumping in random directions without his consent. He could feel something or someone, a presence, pulling him towards something.

_Eragon?_ Saphira wondered of him worriedly. He found that he couldn't answer her as the world around him started to look like it was turning to smoke. Saphira called to him again, but it started losing punctuality and started sounding like it was coming from a great distance.

The world around him faded until it was just he and Saphira amidst an impenetrable darkness. Then suddenly, she to burst into blue smoke and was gone, and he was hanging there. He couldn't move or breathe for several moments until suddenly the world began to take form again, but it wasn't the same form it had been before.

He was on Saphira's back again, what appeared to be a desert wasteland lay in every direction. There was some kind of structure in the distance that he couldn't quite make out.

_Saphira? Where are we?_ He asked.

_Haven't you been paying attention Eragon? _She asked. The communication didn't seem… real somehow. It was muddled and came across a long distance. Not in space terms of distance though, but something else.

_Maybe time? _He wondered.

…_We are going after Galbatorix. He's leading us somewhere. _Saphira finished.

_What? But… we're not ready! _Eragon replied.

She didn't respond, instead, everything began to move faster around him. The structure came closer as if time had been accelerated, and it was revealed to be some kind of gigantic rock with unrecognizable inscriptions coating it.

Then his vision seemed to zoom in on something below. It was a man Eragon could not make out clearly, and a gigantic black dragon.

All of a sudden, without knowing why, he lay upon the ground with pain racking his body. He could feel the same type of pain from Saphira. He looked down, a red patch covered the patches of his white shirt he could see through his armor. A large gash had been torn through the center chest plate, blood was pouring from another gash through his armor at his stomach.

He raised his hands to his face to see blood and sand covering them. He could feel the pain, but it too felt like it was from across a great distance, and it felt… numb somehow, unreal.

He was lying in some kind of dark cave like place now. He turned his head to look up a stairway, the man he had seen and assumed was Galbatorix blocked out the sun from outside. But still Eragon could not clearly see his face, it was wrapped in shadow. He turned his head the other way to see the door. There were inscriptions of what appeared to be words written in a language Eragon didn't understand, but suddenly, they glowed and shifted into the runes he could understand.

_Speak your true name to enter. _It read.

"You could say your true name if you wanted to enter, but even I know you don't know it." Galbatorix said. The voice was twisted, unfamiliar, and dark. It didn't even sound like anything, like he had heard something, but he hadn't.

_Speak your true name to enter Eragon… it's our only hope. _Saphira said to him. Eragon could feel she was wrapped in a fight, and she was losing.

Voices began emerging from nowhere.

"Speak your true name." Someone said. It was Arya from the voice Eragon recognized. Other voices began adding, repeating the same words. Roran, Katrina, Garrow, Nasuada, and everyone else he knew… then voices of those who he didn't. The voices spoke together, repeating the same words over and over.

"I don't know it…" He said. "I don't know…"

The voices kept saying it. Then they all stopped, and then said something else.

"Say your true name or we are all doomed."

Suddenly, everything around him burst into smoke and images burst through his mind. He was standing over a crystal in the center of a dark room; it was bursting in white light. He saw Saphira, lying upon the ground bleeding her bluish red blood… the same color upon a sword he held. Then he was on Saphira's back, Alagaesia was behind them, Roran was standing on the coast waving with Katrina alongside him. There was also a shadow of a small person next to them waving as well. Then he was falling through the air amidst a storm, lightning flashed.

All of a sudden he was a dragon; he looked to the left and saw he was flapping his blue wings up and down. He was over the ocean and he looked right to see Saphira who was wearing a draconic grin and gazing at him.

Then, still a dragon, he was situated inside the opening of a cave gazing down on a mountain range he recognized as the Beor's.

Then, still a dragon, he was standing on the top of some great tower amidst a mountain range he didn't recognize. He could see a great ocean stretching away in all directions.

There was a burst of images passing so fast he could not tell their form.

Then a final moment of pain, he was lying in a grassy field, and Saphira was beside him. She was looking down at him, and she was sad, a tear rolled from her eye. He could see bluish red blood coating the ground. Then this vision faded to black. A thought crept into his mind unbidden.

_Am I dead? _

There was a voice calling to him. It was getting louder and louder, then it began to clear and he understood what it was saying.

"Eragon! Eragon wake up!"

His face rolled to the side suddenly as if he had been slapped. He could feel grass intertwining with his hair. A Light emerged in the distance and it looked like he was getting closer to it faster and faster. The voice kept calling to him, and he recognized it as Arya's.

_Eragon please wake up! _The thought crossed his mind, but he realized it was Saphira speaking to him.

The light was now right before him, and he closed his eyes. There was a burst of pain and his head rolled to the other side on the grass. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, taking in a very large and very deep breath. His head suddenly slammed into something else resembling a head hard and pain flared up on his forehead.

"Ouch!" Eragon and Arya shouted. Eragon sat up again more slowly; he opened his eyes again to see Arya standing up grasping her forehead.

"Arya? What happened? Where am I?" He started asking in rapid succession. She lowered her hand from her face, and to her credit, it was straight and unfeeling. Eragon realized what he had just done. "Oh, Arya, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"It is… alright Eragon-Vor, I am fine. It is just nice to know _you_ are alright." Arya said.

"What happened?" Eragon asked. He looked around and saw that he was situated on the grass near the elven camp. Several elves were looking in their direction. He stood up and dusted himself off. Saphira stood a few feet from him looking at him worriedly.

_Eragon… we were flying and you passed out… _Saphira said making sure Arya was in on the conversation. The vision he had had rushed through his mind.

"I… saw something..." Eragon said.

"Like what?" Arya asked.

"Some kind of… vision." Eragon said. "Of the future maybe? Or… maybe something else. I don't know. Images, voices, events… it was all so hard to understand."

"You've had premonitions before Eragon." Arya said.

"No, it wasn't the same. Not like when I saw you without scrying. I also felt… some kind of presence. Everything felt and sounded like it was coming from across time, or maybe something else." Eragon said. "It wasn't like a premonition, it was more… intense. It felt more like... a message. I've also never had it happen when I'm awake before."

_When it was happening, it was like… you weren't here anymore. I could feel you alive, but you weren't here, like you had traveled a great distance without going anywhere. _Saphira said.

"It felt like I was being pulled by something or someone." Eragon said. He looked back up at Arya. "The images… some were happy, I could feel the happiness from them as well. But then… there were also much darker ones. Times of death... despair... misery…"

"This is incredibly disturbing Eragon. I don't think I've ever heard of anything like this before. Not a single description of a premonition I've heard of is anything like this. The area the premonitions take place in is also usually focused, but yours sounds like it was diverse, scattered, confusing, and unfocussed." Arya said. She put her hand underneath her chin and scrutinized Eragon.

"So now what?" Eragon asked.

"The funeral should be beginning soon." Arya said. "Afterwards, I will speak with my mother about it. She should be able to consult with the most intelligent of our race about this. Or maybe she herself will be able to make sense of it."

_In the meantime? _Saphira asked.

"You should both go clean yourselves up before the service. The clothing you wear will be fine, but you yourselves could be cleaner, especially after our trek through the woods…" She trailed off for a moment here. "You should ponder what you have seen and try to work it out, maybe you and Saphira will be able to make more sense of what you saw."

"Of course." Eragon said.

"I will continue preparations. I… will see you at the service Eragon." Arya said. She left without further comment, which Eragon interpreted as rather strange.

_She seems to be even worse than before… _Saphira said. _Did something happen in the woods Eragon? She seems to address it as if something did._

_Maybe… later. _Eragon said. _I still need a little bit to think about that myself._

_You can talk about it with me whenever you're ready. But you can't hide it from me forever. _Saphira said. They began walking towards the nearby river coming from the woods, hoping to find a secluded spot where Eragon could bathe and Saphira could clean herself with the help of a brush Eragon kept in her saddlebags.

_Don't I know that one... _Eragon said.

* * *

**There we go, finally overcame writers block and got this damned chapter done. Hope you liked Eragon's vision, took a bit of effort to construct it, and a few new plot points for future chapters and stories sprung to mind.**

**I felt that we needed a change of pace as far as reference material is concerned. The others were always excerpts from historical archives or novels, so I felt we needed something more formal. So the reference material here is a formal report to Islanzadi from one of her scouts.  
**

**-Obrusnine**

* * *

******Reference Material 4: _Scout Illian Kendall report on Ceunon to Queen Islanzadi  
_**

_Hello my queen, the following is my detailed report on Ceunon._

_ According to my observations, our suspicions were correct. Galbatorix is having the people of Ceunon harvest large amounts of wood from the trees of Du Weldenvarden. My guess is he is using it to build some kind of war machines._

_The people of Ceunon have no choice but to do Galbatorix's bidding because they have been cut off from their primary source of income as a trade city. They used to be a primary trading outpost when human's from the rather more primitive Northern Lands still traded here. Galbatorix's harsh policies towards foreigners has convinced them to cease all trade with Galbatorix's empire, and with that, the Northern Lands are also cut off from trading with Surda in the far South. _

_Because of this lack of trade, Ceunon's income dropped and trade ceased. Galbatorix aids them as long as they get his lumber. They have started shifting all of their resources to lumber collecting and shipping. Galbatorix does not allow the trade of this wood with any other Alagaesian cities so they cannot regain an economic foothold. Because of this they are prevented from stopping Galbatorix's lumber operations without jeopardizing their own people. It would take a combination of economic support from Galbatorix and their lumber operations for that to happen._

_The people of Ceunon are suffering and poverty and disease is running rampant. While Ceunon was previously a great trading city, that is quickly changing as the situation degenerates. They are cutting down great amounts of our forest, and while we previously accepted their minimalistic lumber collection, this large amount that they are drawing currently could be harmful to Du Weldenvarden. If not that, you can sense the large loss of life those operations are causing._

_If we are to finally join this war and attack Ceunon, it should be soon as the city is currently weak and their morale low, as well as preventing further damage to the forest._

_I await further command my queen. Followed by this report is maps and recorded positions of their defenses and entrenchments as well as a detailed fairth map I made of the city as well as other fairths to show the city from both inside and outside. I have also recorded the rough numbers of their amounts of weapons, what kind they are, and have drawn what strategic predispositions the commanders have here from their minds. I have recorded the amount of supplies and money within the treasury as well (finding the amount in the treasury was a most difficult task, much discrete magic was needed to access the records! Which I have also duplicated every record I could find with magic and included with this report.)  
_

_Thus in addition are profiles I have made from my observation on the more important people within the city. It was relatively easy to travel around disguised, so I was also able to get fairths corresponding to most of the profiles. Psychological profiling has also been included. Be warned that their are some ballistae on what is remaining of the collapsing stone walls. Unluckily, most of the wall still in good condition faces in the direction of Du Weldenvarden so flanking from the river is a good suggested tactic.  
_

_As I said I await further command and if you decide you need more information on specific subjects I would be more then glad enough to collect it._

_Scout Illian Kendall_

* * *

__**Everyone should still remember that you can subscribe for PM updates! Please spread the word on this story, it is hard to get views and reviews when I haven't published a real new chapter so I am way near the bottom of the list... All I need is you to tell your Inheritance reader friends! Your book club or something... you know, the works.**


	5. Chapter 5: Release of Mind

**Hi everyone! Found myself getting to this next chapter a lot faster than I thought I would. It's good for both of us, maybe I'm finally out of the writer's block woods… but I wouldn't get your hopes up. This thing tends to strike at the most irritating times… like almost every time I go to write.**

**Please start advertising this story to friends, I need some reviewers.**

**I'm thinking of doing an imitation of a forums "bump" by posting a fake new chapter and then immediately deleting it so that I can get some more reviews. I need to know how I am doing as far as my rewrites go!**

**Additional Detail: Braies were the underwear of the middle-ages. According the Wikipedia post about them, they replaced the loincloth and were "trouser-like clothing which the wearer stepped into and then laced or tied around the waist and legs at about mid-calf". I thought I would add a layer of authenticity, **

**Oh, and one more thing, as far as "mating seasons" for dragons go… totally scrapped. Not part of my series. I am mentioning it because Dragon's and their romances with each other are a component in this chapter. Instead I have come up with a far more romantic version. Christopher Paolini's version of how dragon mating works makes them look like dumb animals. Only animals have mating seasons… dragons became more than that after the riders came into existence. Intelligent beings don't have mating seasons; they "mate" because they have created an emotional connection with each other that intelligent beings have the capacity to form. **

**As such, I have altered what Brom taught Eragon in "Eragon" and have even included that section of his teachings as reference material.**

**Also, I noticed that I had accidentally not been making Saphira talk like a dragon. I may even go back and do edits to previous chapters because of this. I wasn't sure what Saphira referred to the elves as so I made her refer to them as "two-leg tree-huggers" because that is the impression I get of them, lol**

**Also it's good to remember that nothing that happened in Inheritance applies here. Nada, nothing, zip, which is why the elven burial in this chapter is completely different from how it worked in the book.**

* * *

**Key: **

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: March 23rd 2012 RW

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

Chapter 5: Release of Mind

* * *

Eragon worked quickly to bathe himself as Saphira licked a lot of herself clean beside the creek. While staying near each other, they averted their eyes from each other respectfully as each bathed. But he also shared his vision with Saphira through their link. She let out her breath very slowly when she saw the ending of the vision.

"See? That was no premonition, or… at least it didn't feel like one." Eragon said as he bathed himself in the creek water.

_I didn't get that feeling either. _Saphira said. _It feels like a warning, but from whom? I could not sense a… presence like you said. It was familiar, but very hard to discern. _

"Neither could I…" Eragon said. "But I didn't feel as if it were familiar. That's odd. It felt like… I was thinking it myself. But, how could I watch my own thoughts from the third-person? That doesn't make any sense."

_Neither does the fact that if this is a message, or a warning, or whatever it may be, that it seems to indicate future events. _Saphira said. _I thought gazing to the future like this was impossible. _

"So did I… If this was a message that was delivered to us, how could they be so intimately aware of future events? Also, how could they be this detailed?" Eragon said.

_Maybe it is just an attempt by the two-leg Galbatorix to scare us… _

"I would've felt it if another mind was touching my own, but I didn't."

_But I did, but it was so muddled and confusing seeing the vision from your memory that I wasn't able to recognize it other than it being familiar. _

Eragon finished scrubbing himself with the sponge he had brought along and stepped out of the creek. He tossed the sponge up into the air a few times and caught it.

"But what is that supposed to mean?" Eragon thought out loud. He threw the sponge towards the water as if he we're trying to skip a rock. It bounced off of the surface until it reached the other side. He dried himself in the towel slowly, knowing he was getting wet again moments later anyways.

_If I knew that little one, we would already be hunting down the source of this message. _Saphira said. She was done licking herself off and stepped near Eragon without looking at him. Eragon put on a spare set of Braies and started taking off Saphira's saddle.

"I wish Glaedr would respond to us… Maybe he would know what it was." Eragon said. As he said this he finished untying Saphira's saddle and it slipped off and fell to the ground. One of the saddlebags fell right across a jagged and sharp rock and it split open. Some of Eragon's clothes spilled out onto the ground, but on the top of the pile rested a small pouch.

_It seems you have some sewing to do little one. _Saphira said. _Wait a moment, isn't that…?_

"…the pouch I put Glaedr's Eldunari in? Yea." Eragon said. He picked up the pouch and pulled on the lace. The bag loosened and fell open. A golden glow emanated from within and Eragon went to grab it. His skin brushed it and suddenly Eragon clutched the Eldunari in his hand hard without meaning to. The pouch fell from his hand and he still clutched the Eldunari within his hand, light emerging from in-between his fingers. He turned to Saphira and his eyes were aglow with the same color as the light, both of his iris's turning to pure gold.

_Eragon!_ Saphira wondered at him. But then suddenly, through her link, she started feeling and seeing the same things as Eragon did. A burst of images, emotions, and things Eragon couldn't understand flooded his mind. He could recognize some, dragons flying and then being bought down by other dragons with riders atop them above what seemed to be some kind of fortress. Then he saw a flash of Oromis's face and images of a dozen or more places he didn't recognize. He caught a glimpse of the Crags of Tel'naeír before and after Oromis's hut had been built in the distance.

He caught multiple images of people he didn't recognize. In the images they were alive and well, dying, or dead. He then saw an image of Oromis crying silently as he stood amongst a very large group of small spires on top of blocks projecting from the ground.

Then he was a dragon flying through the skies. His long neck made him look to the left, his eyes also moving of their own accord. He saw white wings flapping not unlike the blue ones he had seen in his vision. But also there, was Glaedr flying beside him with his leg still attached.

Then he saw this from Glaedr's point of view, looking back at the one he had been moments earlier. It was a white female dragon…and he could feel Glaedr's immense emotion toward her.

Finally, all of this solidified into a clear vision. He was riding astride Glaedr as fire danced amongst the towers of a city in the distance. Explosions and cracks as these towers fell. Dragon riders were fighting dragon riders amongst the sky in front of them. One side appeared to be defending the city, and the other seemed to be attacking it.

His head looked around at the devastation of its own accord. He noticed that he recognized where he was standing. He was atop the same tower inside of the same mountain range he had seen in his vision.

His mouth suddenly moved of its own accord, and he heard a voice that was not his own emerge from his mouth.

"This… is our fault Glaedr. What have we done?"

The voice was that of the teacher he had lost. It was the voice of Oromis. Eragon suddenly returned to himself and let go of the Eldunari instinctually. He was shaking all over as he backed away. The light from the Eldunari had only grown stronger.

Eragon raised his shaking palm to his eyes to see it was bleeding from squeezing down on the more jagged parts of the crystal very hard. He raised his right hand that had the Gedwey Ignasia on it to his other hand. It was shaking to, as was his whole body.

"W… Waise…" Eragon tried to say. But he couldn't finish pronouncing the spell. He looked over to Saphira and saw that she was shaking to. She had dug her claws into the ground and was ducked low, looking about instinctually for threats. Eragon backed up and sat back against the tree. He didn't really notice as the wood scratched his bare back. He just kept shaking as he tried to overcome the shock of what he had just experienced.

_Eragon…? Are you… alright? _Saphira asked him. Her nervousness radiated clearly across their link.

It took him several minutes of deep breathing exercises to calm down enough to answer.

"I… think I'm alright Saphira." He said. He had stopped shaking somewhat. "What… was that?"

_I would say I don't have a clue, but I think we both know what we saw. _She said.

"Yea… the destruction of Doru Araeba… other flashes of the past… and the faces of those long dead." Eragon said. He hugged himself.

_Why we would see that though is a mystery. _Saphira said.

"Well… it seemed that those were Glaedr and Oromis's memories. It seems… that not just Glaedr is in there, because the last view was from Oromis's point of view." Eragon said.

_That would make sense. A rider and dragon are bonded very closely. Memories from the rider would obviously reside within the dragon's Eldunari. _She said.

"What about that white dragon?" Eragon asked looking up at her.

_I think… that was his bondmate little one. _Saphira said.

"His… bondmate?" Eragon wondered. "Is that like… his wife?"

_It is very similar Eragon, in that there is love between the two. _

"But a wife and husband aren't bonded like a rider and dragon…"

_Not among humans. _

"What does that mean?"

_I… can't say much about it. It is something for dragons to know… but I will tell you a little. _She said. She seemed a little nervous about it.

"What's wrong Saphira?" Eragon asked. He stood on his weak legs and came to her, leaning against her for support.

_It is something you learned about in… his limited insights into the mating of dragons. Of course, he could never understand, as he… had not ever experienced it himself. _Saphira said.

"Him? You're being incredibly vague Saphira." Eragon said. She shifted uncomfortably.

_Brom… Eragon. _She said.

"Oh…" Eragon trailed off. She flinched.

_I'm sorry; I should not have brought him up. _

"It's alright…" Eragon said. He gazed up into the sky. "I think I've gotten over it now. I… need to remember him how he was. Because those memories of those we've lost mean everything."

_Okay little one. _She said. She set herself down on the ground and pulled Eragon closer with her wing. She could tell he was getting cold standing out in the air in only his undergarments.

"So… what were you going to say about the mating of dragons?" Eragon asked.

_You remember what he explained to you right? _Saphira said.

"Yes, dragons mate for life. They mate with other dragons for love, and not because they are available, ever since the dragons gained true intelligence after the creation of the dragon riders." Eragon said. "It's what the difference between dragons and animals are."

_It seems you forgot the part about bonds Eragon. _Saphira said.

"Oh yea… Brom said that dragons from bonds with their lovers that run even deeper than the bond between dragon and rider." He said. "I never really understood what he meant by that."

_Well, there is more to it than that. _She responded. _It's a very limited interpretation of the bond between a dragon and their bondmate. _

"Now you're just confusing me."

_He was right when he said that the bond runs deeper than the bond between dragon and rider. When dragons fall in love with each other, and are fully ready to commit to that relationship… we go through a process Glaedr called "the joining of hearts". _

"But… we are bonded to. Our hearts are intertwined are they not?"

_Yes, we are bonded Eragon… and don't ever doubt that. But… it's not the same. A few strands of our minds are linked together, so we can feel what the other is feeling. But we also know that these thoughts are clearly separate from our own. When two dragons go through the Joining of Hearts… it changes them._

"Changes them how?"

_They cease to be separate beings. The bond between two dragons that forms through this joining is called "the lovers bond". While we share a few strands of our mind, two lovers amongst dragons share everything .Their minds are directly intertwined. In the essence of mind, the two are no longer separate beings… but rather two parts of the same whole._

"That kind of seems like a violation of privacy…"

_It does… but that is because you don't understand it. After this happens, even if one side dies, the other cannot ever form a bond again. Because it would literally be part of your very being that was destroyed. When two dragons form the lovers bond, it is an ultimate commitment of love and trust. _

_Secrets can't be kept from each other, higher level thoughts cannot be hidden, emotions cannot be suppressed… It's not like our bond. We can choose to block each other off if we want, and the same is true in a lovers bond… but the block will be much weaker. The only thing keeping one side from breaking the block is that the other trusts that one side is blocking it for a reason._

_It is also directly necessary for… reproduction. Dragons cannot have hatchlings without having formed a lovers bond with one another. Our reproductive process is as much a fusion of mind as it is one of body._

"Wow… that's… incredible Saphira. I never knew…" Eragon said in awe. "How do you even know this stuff if you've… you know, never been able to do it yourself."

_Glaedr taught me what I needed to know. Even if he hadn't, I would've felt it as part of my being the moment I found the one I wanted to be with._ Saphira said. _Not that I will ever find a male dragon, not to mention one that would want to be my other half, and I would want them to be mine. _

He leaned against her and radiated encouragement and certainty across their link.

"We'll find you a mate Saphira… I promise." Eragon said.

She did not need to respond; because the feelings of gratitude he felt emanate from her was thanks enough. She pulled him closer with her wing. Several minutes passed with them just looking out across the creek at nature and the sun still rising in the sky.

_We should… _Saphira started.

"…probably finish up what we came to do." Eragon finished. He also healed his hand with a quick spell. Saphira let go of him and went to a wider part of the creek. For a creek, it was quite deep and wide. He went to the saddlebags to grab Saphira's brush.

_Eragon, you need to get Glaedr's Eldunari. _Saphira said. He had not considered that, he turned back to her.

"But what if… whatever just happened happens again? I want to investigate it further… especially the fact that the place I saw in my vision was Doru Araeba… but the funeral is going to be starting in about two hours from what I can see of the sun." Eragon said.

_When you picked up the bag, you did not feel it. _She replied. _You only felt and saw those things after you touched the Eldunari with your bare hand. Although I wonder why you didn't feel and see these kinds of things the first times you touched the Eldunari, it is important that we can avoid it happening again when we have important things to do. Maybe hand coverings would prevent you from seeing anything._

"That's it!" Eragon said. "Gloves…"

He dug through the saddlebags and found an old pair of gloves. It was actually the pair he had used to cover his hands during his trip into Teirm with Brom… He instantly smashed the thought. He didn't have the time for an emotional breakdown. After all… he would have to prepare himself for the emotional encounter with his previous masters' bodies. He would really have to control his emotions for that.

He put on the gloves and went over to the glowing gem. He carefully touched the gem with the end of one finger. Nothing happened so he added another finger. Again, nothing happened.

Concluding it was safe, he just grabbed it with his entire hand expecting something to happen… but nothing did.

"It works Saphira, nice call." Eragon said. He tossed it from one hand to another to make sure.

_You would have figured it out eventually on your own Eragon. _Saphira said. _But flattery will get you on my good side…_

"As if I didn't know that…" Eragon scoffed. Saphira made no response other than jokingly glaring at him. Eragon grinned as he wrapped Glaedr's Eldunari up in a cloth before putting it back into its pouch. He then sorted out his clothes to the remaining un-ripped saddlebags while keeping the Eldunari with his personal possessions this time.

He had packed in a hurry before leaving for the Funeral so had hastily stuffed it into the bag with a majority of his clothing in it. He then retrieved Saphira's brush and headed back for the creek with it in hand.

* * *

**One Hour Later… **

"Okay Saphira, I'm ready." Eragon said as he pulled his shirt over his head and strapped Brisngr to his hip. He had already refitted Saphira's saddle on her. So she came over to him.

_Jump on. _She said. He complied, hopping up and grabbing hold of the saddle before pulling himself up. She jumped into the sky and staying low set a heading for the elven camp. She set down back on the grounds seconds after and began walking through the elves camp.

As Eragon had expected, they all started ignoring him pretty much immediately, staring at Saphira in awe. There was also a small group of female dancers that followed them as they headed into the forest on foot.

_Do you even know where we are supposed to be going little one? _Saphira asked.

"Uh… no." Eragon said. "No one told us where to go after we got back…"

_Well, the funeral site I presume. But of course they didn't tell us where that is. _Saphira said. She looked at the dancers and stopped. _Ask them for instructions…_

Eragon shifted to communicating with her using his thoughts.

_How? They won't pay attention to me. Their attention is drawn elsewhere as you can see. _He said. Indicating that the elves were dancing near Saphira and looking at her only. Of course, Saphira and Eragon while observing the minds around them… were keeping them close at hand so near a city where Galbatorix's agents could be stationed. Saphira had embraced her own mind with the elves while still keeping herself distanced from them and ready to close her mind at any time.

_As it should be… _Saphira said smugly. Eragon grinned.

_That wasn't arrogant or self-absorbed at all… _Eragon said sarcastically.

_No, it wasn't. _Saphira said acting offended.

_So what are you waiting for oh beautiful one, aren't you going to lower yourself to mortal standards for once and ask for instructions? _Eragon asked.

_I wouldn't understand what they meant by them anyway… I'm not intimately familiar with human terms… _Saphira said. Eragon almost fell off of the saddle laughing. _Yea Eragon… laugh it up while we remain stuck here._

The dancers were now looking up at Eragon.

_Surprised at my loud behavior among the trees no doubt… _He thought. He turned his thoughts back to Saphira. _Fine, I will spare you this once. But you need to come up with better excuses. _

_Indeed… _She replied. Eragon started speaking to the elves in the ancient language.

"Hello. I am sorry, but no one told us where the funeral site is." Eragon said. "Could you tell me?"

The elven women giggled a little at him. He could feel his face burning in embarrassment, wondering what he had done to deserve it. But one of the women stepped forward and answered his question, also in the Ancient Language.

"It is no issue Shur'tugal Eragon. Follow this path a little further until you find a fork, turn right and proceed until you see a very large gate with flowers covering it leading down another path. Follow that and you will arrive shortly." She said.

"Thank you." Eragon said. "Have a nice day."

"May the stars watch over you Shur'tugal and you as well Bjartskular." The elf blushed and stepped back into the circle of dancers. They immediately lapsed into bouts of talking. Eragon turned his thoughts to Saphira.

"You as well." Eragon responded. Saphira started walking along the indicated path.

_Elves are a lot more like humans then I thought. _Eragon said.

_It is this place Eragon. _Saphira said. _Do you not smell it? It feels like your thoughts have been freed…_

He could definitely feel the effects on Saphira's mind. But… he could not smell what she said she could.

"I don't smell anything." Eragon said.

_That is odd. _Saphira said. _Perhaps it is only dragons and elves that can sense it._

"I'm more like an elf then I am a human honestly." He replied indignantly.

_Well, it doesn't seem to have as strong an effect on me either. _She said. _I can smell it, and it has opened my mind a bit, but not as much as it seems it has for these elves. They seem to be far more open with themselves, less..._

…_formal? _Eragon asked.

_Yes. It has opened their minds so much that they are not as excessively polite before. _Saphira said. _I admit while I am worthy of the attention, it always got a bit bothersome before. They didn't seem to revere me as much as usual as we traveled through the camp. _

_You are right… _Eragon said. _I could feel far more elves in that camp then came to see us. Honestly, I think I like them this way more. Maybe that's why the elf woman even paid attention to me._

_You are worthy of attention to Eragon. _Saphira said. _It often bothers me that they don't pay you the same respect they pay me._

_Well, you know the elves; if they worship anything… it's probably the dragons. _Eragon said. _What am I but a human being? _

_You are my rider little one. _She said.

_Thanks… Saphira. _Eragon responded. He emanated gratitude. They didn't talk for a few minutes, just enjoying the forest.

_I wonder what this place is, and what history it carries. _Saphira said. _It feels like some great event happened here. But I cannot place it. _

Eragon looked around a small bit. Smelled the air, even though he still couldn't smell it, then just relaxed and felt the location around him.

_You are right. _He suddenly said in awe. _I can feel it. Like something happened here that will effect this location forevermore. _

_I just noticed what this place smells like. _Saphira said.

_What? _Eragon asked.

_It smells… like the freedom of dragons, but also the restraint of the two-leg tree-huggers. _She replied.

_What's that supposed to mean? _Eragon wondered.

_I have no idea Eragon. It just… jumped to mind unbidden._

Neither said anything further, preferring to just walk on in silence and revel in each other's presence as well as in the presence of nature around them. They soon came to the fork in the road the elf woman had mentioned and Saphira turned in the direction she had indicated. Suddenly, Eragon jumped.

"Saphira!" Eragon said out loud.

_What is it Eragon? _Saphira asked. She wound her head around to look at him.

"I… _I smell it_!" He said. It was just something just at the edge of his smell. But he could indeed smell it, and he could feel it freeing his mind. "It feels… kind of like the Agaeti Blodhren… but more powerful… more substantial somehow."

_It must be if it is even able to affect my mind._ Saphira said.

"But… why haven't I been able to smell it until now?" Eragon wondered.

_Your two-leg side could've been blocking it out. It's probably limiting the effect it has on you as well. _Saphira said.

"That sounds like the most reasonable explanation." Eragon said looking about. "But let's get deeper into this. We should be able to ask Arya about this place."

They came to the gate covered with flowers sooner rather than later. It was more of an arch than a gate as far as Eragon was concerned. It was of a beautiful wood with flowers growing directly from it. Beyond it were some of the most beautiful trees he had ever seen lining the path. There were no leaves, but flowers of every color Eragon could imagine emerging from the branches.

Saphira started down the path as Eragon appreciated the beauty.

"I wonder… how many places in Du Weldenvarden there are like this… so intertwined with ancient magic…" Eragon wondered quietly among the trees.

_Probably many. _Saphira said. _The two-leg tree-huggers are strong in these things. Also, let us not forget dragons once travelled among these trees as well…_

"Now how could I forget that?" Eragon asked.

_You are very forgetful little one. _She teased.

"As are you large one." He teased back.

_Is that a challenge Eragon? _Saphira asked mischievously.

"You know I would never challenge you to anything." He said. "I would always lose. Unless you want a writing contest?"

_In your dreams… _Saphira started to say. But she cut off as she stepped into a clearing. Not many elves were around, but the smell had peaked, and Eragon could literally SEE the smell in the air. As if the air around where they were glowed with energy and magic.

Then in the far side of the clearing, moving from the left side to the right side were tall spires situated on top of blocks stretching into the sky. Eragon could see the faint signs of inscriptions on all of them from this distance. On the far right, Eragon could see something he had hoped he would never see but knew he would. A tear fell from his eye at the site of his former masters.

The bodies of Glaedr and Oromis were in a very deep hole on the right side of the clearing.

_Do not cry for them Eragon. _Saphira said. _Just respect them for their skill in battle and what their actions accomplished and represented. _

_It's not really them I cry for. _Eragon said. _It's just knowing that from now on, we stand alone in this fight as dragon and rider._

_We are never alone little one. Not when we have the two-leg tree-huggers, two-legs, and short-ones, as well as Orik and Arya standing by our side… and not as long as we have each other. _Saphira said she sent him encouragement and reassurance across their link.

_Thank you Saphira… I just hope that's enough. _Eragon said. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and they proceeded deeper into the clearing. Eragon could see that elves were putting the finishing touches on singing a wooden speaking platform into existence. Suddenly, Arya's voice came from near Eragon.

"Eragon!" She said running over to him. She was smiling as Eragon looked at her. "I was wondering when you and Saphira were going to show up."

Eragon climbed down.

"Hi Ar…" He was cut off as she came up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Hey Eragon." She said letting him go and grinning.

"You seem more… upbeat than usual... which is… kind of weird considering what we're here for." Eragon replied.

"Oh, that's right." She said. "I never did tell you what this place really is when we were on our way here did I… We were kind of… erm, busy."

_You were walking with him for nearly two-and-a-half hours on the way here and you… were too busy to tell Eragon about this place? _Saphira wondered.

"Um…" Arya said. "…so Eragon didn't tell you."

_Didn't tell me what? _Saphira said.

"On the way here I remember worrying whether or not he would tell you about it…"

Now Saphira was losing her patience.

_About WHAT? _Saphira said. Eragon and Arya blushed.

"Nothing, never mind what she said." Eragon quickly said. "Weren't you about to explain what this place is Arya?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Arya said. "This way."

She ran lightheartedly towards the first Spire while beckoning for them to follow. Eragon and Saphira followed at a walk.

_What happened in the woods Eragon? _Saphira asked him as they walked.

_I thought we already talked about this. _Eragon said.

_Fine, but after this funeral you are going to sit down and tell me what happened. _Saphira said.

_Fine! _Eragon said.

_Fine! _Saphira said back. They both looked away from each other for a moment and then looked back embarrassed and simultaneous said…

_I'm sorry. _

…and then also simultaneous said.

_Oh, it's not a problem. _

…and then simultaneously laughed. Saphira in her draconic giggle while Eragon in his booming laugh.

_Anyways... _Eragon said. _…why do I get the feeling that this is going to be one insane day? Whatever is up with this place is driving the elves out of mind. I've never seen Arya so… happy before. Although, I honestly have to say it's nice to see her such. _

_Just be glad it doesn't have much of an effect on me. _Saphira said. _If I was like this to, there would undoubtedly be a lot of… smashing… stomping…and insanity. _

_You don't have to tell me that again… _Eragon said. But they were finally approaching the spire where Arya stood.

"What took both of you so long?" Arya wondered at them. "No matter, let me tell you the history of this place."

"That would be nice." Eragon said. "This place certainly seems to have a lot of history."

"It does…" She said. "Now, let's start with these spires, or rather graves behind me."

"So these are graves…?" Eragon wondered. "But whose graves are these?"

"Here is where all of the leaders, or rather Commanders as they were called, of the dragon riders are located. All of the regular dragon riders are buried back on Doru Araeba." She said.

_Our vision from Glaedr's Eldunari Eragon! These graves resemble the spire ones that we saw. _ Saphira said to Eragon alone. _Perhaps… that was where Oromis buried his friends after they died._

_I don't see a better explanation. _Eragon replied.

"This one here Eragon is the first leader of the riders… your namesake… Eragon himself." Arya said. She touched the stone with a light respectful touch. Even with her mind being "freed" as Saphira called it, she apparently was still a stickler about these things. "Not much beyond the story you've already heard of him is really known. But we do know that at some point he did lead the riders, and that he built them."

Eragon looked respectfully at the stone in awe.

_A strong one was he, to stand before his own race with something that conflicted with their beliefs... and win the ensuing argument. _Saphira said to them both.

"Indeed Saphira." Arya said. She walked to the right away from the first stone.

"Who's buried here?" Eragon asked.

"Here is the resting place of one who barely deserves one." Arya said. She glanced at the stone with a little sourness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eragon asked.

"This is the resting place of Aldonen Dackarpart." Arya said. "He was the second rider-commander, and one that bought shame upon that name. Almost six hundred years after the dragon riders were first formed, your namesake was killed alongside his dragon when the Urgals first came to our land.

"Chaos ensued among the riders at that point. It was such an unexpected occurrence. Aldonen had been the leader of the war effort in the riders against the Urgals and a great friend to your namesake. When chaos ensued, he calmed it by assuming the position of rider-commander. At first, he bought glory to the name of the riders…beating back the Urgals again and again, even as their numbers seemed to not diminish no matter how many were killed. But after several years fighting the Urgals, he began to lose his sanity in his power.

"Power corrupted him ever slowly, but soon, he began losing respect for those riders who were under him. He sent many to their deaths purely for the sake of making the rest of them respect his power. But eventually, there was a last straw for him, and he drew it… which brings us to the next rider-commander…"

She walked to the next stone, but instead of awe or respect, although there was a little of that, she emanated wonder.

"Who's next?" Eragon asked.

"The third rider-commander was named Clark Hayden. He was the first human to ever lead the riders." She said.

"If he was human why does his last name not have the usual prefix at the end?" Eragon asked. "Our last names begin with the name of our parent of the same gender and end with "son" or "daughter", but this one's name is simply "Hayden". It's the same thing I have always wondered about King Palancar."

"Back then, your race did not use those kinds of names." Arya said. "Instead there were clans in your race, and each clan dictated their last name. Clans disappeared in your race soon after the fall of the riders. Seeing as how Galbatorix has eliminated a great deal of historical tomes, no one but he and the elves now know of that."

"So that applies to him as well. He belongs to a clan?"

"Indeed, one that he himself eliminated in his insanity."

_So the two-leg is indeed insane enough to slaughter his own family… _Saphira said to them both. _No one who has gone that far into the depths of insanity deserves mercy or quarter. _

Arya nodded solemnly.

"Anyways, let's continue." Arya said. "Clark Hayden was the first human to ever lead the riders, and also the youngest. He was just a child when he did so."

Eragon raised his eyebrow at this.

_A hatchling that held enough power to seize control of the riders? Eragon's race of two-legs is indeed resourceful. _Saphira said.

"Indeed they are… which is why the riders let them in in the first place." Arya said. "According to elven history of him, he was a very young a smart human who came to Elesmera with his parents fleeing the rider war with the Urgals. Human civilization in particular was exposed to their wrath as they had no hiding place to fall back to like the Elves and Dwarves do. Elesmera was indeed taking in many refugees at that point.

"Anyways, when he was just three years old… he found his way into the room where the youngest of both races were being put before the dragon eggs." Arya said. "Finding him amusing, they let him touch the eggs along with the much older ten year old children. That day, he was the only one to unleash a dragon.

"When he touched the emerald green egg and it responded to his touch, he was bought into a room and isolated like any other rider children who unlocked a dragon." She said. "He was soon bonded to his dragon, Zaelon of the everlasting green flames as was his title."

"Do dragons usually have such titles?" Eragon asked.

"No, but it was recorded in history so I thought I should mention it to you." Arya said smiling. "Either way, that was his dragon's name. Young as he was, he was bought to train with the riders and proved to be remarkably intelligent. Details of his training are sketchy; a lot of elven history texts in elven cities outside of Elesmera were also destroyed when Galbatorix took control, but it is recorded that he progressed much more quickly than his much older counterparts. At the age of five, he had already unleashed magical power.

"At the age of eight years old, just eight, he was the match of any human who went on to join the riders. He had his sword forged at that point, named Istalri, for "flames" in the Ancient Language." Arya said. This made Eragon look down at his own blade, Brisngr… for "fire".

"But elves with rather high influence within the riders looked down on him." She said. "They didn't want him in the riders at such a young age, thinking he would have negative effects on them. In his anger, Clark challenged their leader to a duel… and he lost. He weaved an enchantment that night to balance the unfair advantage between their two races, making him as strong and as agile as an elf.

"Long have human riders sought this enchantment, but none have ever found it. Clark challenged the elf again, and this time he won. Here, he earned their respect. He was let into the riders under the rider-commander before him… Aldonen Dackarpart. This was back in his early days, when the power he possessed hadn't gotten to his head.

"Aldonen lead them to many victories against the Urgals, and Clark quickly gained rank within the riders as a great and military operation capable rider. Near the time Clark turned eleven, Aldonen had started his reign of insanity… sending good riders to their death to encourage fear in the rest. It is said that he even personally conducted executions of other riders to reinforce it.

"But then Aldonen made a mistake that would cost him his leadership of the riders. He saw Clark as a threat, and he always silenced them. He sent him and two friends of his on a mission to save a village. His orders not to let the village to evacuate and instead repel the Urgal attack. He led them to believe the numbers would be insignificant, but it was a lie. With Clark leading the defense, he sent them to the village.

"Clark and the villagers as well as Clark's friends made light fortifications to the village, thinking the words of Aldonen to be true. When the Urgals came, it was too late to make further preparations. They held out for several hours, long enough for the villagers to escape. In the fighting, both of Clark's friends and their dragons were slain.

"Him and his dragon Zaelon were almost killed, but made a narrow escape after felling many Urgals. It is not known where he went from there, but both he and Zaelon were badly injured so it is assumed they went to a nearby village where they were healed to the best of the villager's ability."

"These villagers knew how to nurse a dragon back to health?" Eragon asked doubtfully.

"You forget Eragon; dragons were a lot more common back then. Especially during the rider wars with the Urgals after they first landed here in Alagaesia, dragons were really common within human and elven lands. Healing a dragon was common knowledge." Arya said.

_Too bad not much is known about dragons anymore... _Saphira said regretfully. _Too bad dragons are not as common as they used to be… Are we doomed to be forgotten by all? _

"You know that isn't true Saphira…" Eragon said. "We'll bring the dragons back."

_I wish I shared your confidence Eragon. _Saphira replied.

"We do share it, just like we share everything else. You just have to remember that." Eragon said.

_You are right Eragon. _She said nuzzling him. _You always know what to say to cheer me up._

"That's my job is it not?" Eragon said. Saphira flooded his mind with appreciation and warmth. Arya busied herself about with the spire for Clark Hayden, pretending not to pay attention. "Continue Arya."

"Of course Eragon." She said clearing her throat. "After they were nursed back to health, or rather as close to health as the villagers could bring them. Clark and Zaelon started a long trek from the village near the south of Alagaesia, as Zaelon's injuries prevented him from flying, and Clark's injuries would've prevented him from riding. Neither had the energy needed after their arduous battle to heal themselves. Weeks passed of slow travel before they made it to Kuasta.

"There, they tried to find someone to take them to Doru Araeba, but could not find a transport that would let a dragon board." She said. "So they continued their trek up the coast to Teirm, where they were able to pay a hefty sum to get a transport to take them to Doru Araeba."

"Ha, bet that was a nasty surprise to Aldonen." Eragon said.

"Indeed it was a surprise for Aldonen when Clark returned alive." She said. "But he feigned that he was not guilty of intentionally giving them misinformation. He claimed that it had been the fault of the intelligence gatherer. But yet again he was lying, and unfortunately, Clark believed him, if barely. Either way, the seeds of mistrust had been planted.

"Clark and Zaelon finally received adequate healing back to full health at Doru Araeba." Arya said. "In an attempt to reinforce Clark's trust in him, Aldonen bought in the intelligence gatherer for execution. It turned out to actually be a friend of Clark's, and he quickly put a stop to the execution… calling Aldonen insane.

"As you can guess, Aldonen didn't like this. When Clark was not paying attention, he personally executed the friend personally while he was in his bed. Aldonen called it an act of retribution; Clark called it an act of insanity and a betrayal to the riders."

_This one really was strong for a hatchling… _Saphira said. _He saw through the lies to the core of the rider's cruelty and insanity. _

"I'm really admiring this child." Eragon said.

"As did many of the riders, young and old. Clark was the youngest rider to ever be inducted, and definitely the youngest to ever be the rider-commander." Arya said. "Anyways, Clark, eleven years old still at this time, challenged Aldonen to a duel to the death for control of the riders. One-on-one, no dragons involved.

"According to records, the fight was ferocious and took over an hour. But in the end, Clark's small form and agility helped him best Aldonen, knocking his sword off of the ledge of the side of the mountain they fought on. With his sword to Aldonen's throat, Clark chose to spare him. He had him arrested and jailed for high treason to the order and multiple counts of murder. He would never again see the victor of their battle however, even when he was released centuries later."

"Why? What happened to Clark?" Eragon asked. Arya shook her head.

"No one knows. Four years after Clark took control over the riders, and only a year after he ended the major Urgal threat by pushing them deep into the Spine, he disappears from history. It appears the records were destroyed, and not when Galbatorix took power either. The origin and end of a rider-commander would've been priority information and among the first texts to be saved. No, they were destroyed at that time... intentionally. There was never another mention of him in all of history."

"So that's why you were contemplating this spire with wonder." Eragon said. "But… isn't he buried here?"

"No, according to the records here, the spire was placed in respect. Not because he was ever buried here." Arya said.

"What about Aldonen? What happened to him?" Eragon asked.

"When he was released from imprisonment almost three centuries later, he tried to search for ways to redeem himself and his name. He was killed alongside his dragon protecting a village from an Urgal raid. In respect for his past title, he and his dragon were buried here."

"That was a very interesting tale." Eragon said.

"Indeed it is, and it's one of the greatest mysteries in Alagaesia that has yet to be solved." Arya said. "Let's move on…"

Arya went on to detail the multiple adventures and tales of the different rider-commanders. Very few turned out to be lunatics like Galbatorix other than Aldonen, and none had ever even attempted anything on the scale Galbatorix had set. Some were heroic, others diplomatic, and others cold and calculating… There were many tales, but as night began to fall, Arya reached the end.

"…and now we reach Oromis and Glaedr. You know his tale, and you know him as a person. There is more for you to learn about him of course, but now is not the time, as the funeral is about to start." Arya said. "I interacted with him much beyond what you saw of me when he was training you. I never really knew much about him. But I glean what I can for what little I knew of him."

"He was a great man…" Eragon said. "…and a great rider."

_Glaedr was also a great dragon. _Saphira said.

"Of course he was." Arya said. "Anyways, I must go meet my mother to help make sure everything with the ceremony is in place."

"Arya… we still need to discuss what happened in the woods." Eragon said. But she walked away without a second look, not even bothering to say goodbye.

* * *

**Phew, done. That was a very long chapter. It looks like I'm going to be updating more after all, which I hope so. I want to get this story back up to date. There is so much more plot and backstory to deal with then when I started rewriting! I had no idea how much of an overhaul I was going to do! Another new kind of reference material this time around, it's framed as a conversation! It also brings a very important character back into the fold.**

**-Obrusnine**

* * *

**Reference Material 5: Brom's Teachings about Dragon Mating**

"_Before the Dragon's bonded with the riders. They were wild beasts and animals. Thus, they mated like ones. Wild dragons had a mating season, in which was the only time they could have children." Brom said to Eragon as they rode among a wood with Saphira flying far above._

"_But after?" Eragon asked. _

"_After, dragons became more intelligent beings. Bonded dragons no longer mated by instinct. Instead, they mated because they loved each other. The mental and spiritual bonding that dragons must go through to mate ceased to be temporary, instead it lasted their entire lives. It spread to other wild dragons as the hatchlings with the riders became a more prominent part of the dragons' population." Brom said._

"_Mental and spiritual bonding? Like me and Saphira?" Eragon asked. _

"_Well, yes and no. It runs much deeper than that... deeper than a bond between dragon and rider." Brom replied. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Eragon asked inquisitively. _

"_I honestly have no idea, I'm no rider." He responded. _

* * *

**Reference materials just a little tidbit of a conversation between Brom and Eragon. I may add more onto it later, but I think this should be okay for now. Especially considering this is my longest chapter yet!**


	6. Chapter 6: Blood and Stone

**OK, now that I've bumped myself. Time to get back to work. This will be my third chapter this month! I'm on a roll. Anyways, time for the first action chapter in my story. For those of you who have read the original version of the story, you pretty much know what's about to happen. But it's been greatly expanded upon, and one crucial plot point has been altered. It will send ramifications throughout the entire story.**

**Just wanted you to all know how serious this rewrite is. It's not just addition of non-critical content or anything; this is all serious plot-changing stuff. You NEED to read these rewrites, especially because everything up to the current place we are is being changed. Seriously, while the other chapters only kind of changed what was going to happen in future chapters, this completely invalidates everything forward of this one.**

**Anyways, to the story.**

* * *

**Key: **

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: March 25th, 2012 RW

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

Chapter 6: Blood and Stone

* * *

Eragon slowly looked up at the darkening sky to avert his eyes from what he knew was in front of him. Not just the raised platform Islanzadi stood upon, almost ready to give the opening speech of the ceremony, not just people wearing the same flashy clothes he and Arya wore, not just that people were gathering behind her on the raised platform, and not just Arya coming to him.

Glaedr and Oromis's bodies also lay there in front of him.

While he couldn't quite see them very well, he knew they were there anyways, and that's what hurt his soul so greatly.

"You can't just ignore what we're here for forever Eragon." Arya said, taking the seat beside him in the far right side front row. The elven seats were wood but strangely comfortable.

_She is right. _Saphira said to them both from her position laying down not far to their right. She raised her head and gazed at Eragon with her blue eyes. Eragon looked at Arya.

"I know that. But… it spares me from the pain I would otherwise feel." Eragon said quietly. He then looked down at his feet and put his elbows against his legs, resting his chin on top of his hands. "The pain that I feel anyways."

"That pain will always be there Eragon. Ignoring it doesn't help anyone, and especially not yourself." Arya said. She put her hand on his shoulder as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I know." Eragon said. "It's just that… losing someone. Especially someone that could've helped me when so much seems beyond my reach is hard."

He did not look at her, instead he kept his eyes trained on his feet... attempting to make sure that he didn't tear up. It was a sign of weakness, and one that he could not afford to show to anyone. He wasn't a child anymore, and the time for tears had passed.

"I know Eragon. I've lost someone close to me before to." Arya said. Eragon took his left hand and laid it on Arya's. She didn't pull away.

"I know… sorry, that was insensitive."

She turned her hand over and grabbed Eragon's hand in her own.

"No, it wasn't. I merely wanted to let you know that I'm here for you." She said. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty."

"I know you didn't. You would never sink that low." Eragon said. They were silent for a few moments. She squeezed Eragon's hand reassuringly and released his hand to sit forward in her chair again.

"Have you wondered where the magic here comes from? That smell?" Arya asked.

"The one that frees the minds of elves? Yes, I do. I don't quite understand it." Eragon said lifting his head up and looking at her.

"We don't fully understand it either. But from what understanding we do have, when Eragon, your namesake, died and was buried here… the first of the riders. It… changed the environment around here." Arya said. "Not just the plants and animals, but the very essence of this place changed. That smell is just a way of representing what Eragon and his dragon stood for."

"What was that?" Eragon asked.

"To open our minds to the possibilities we all thought impossible." Arya said. "Not just in standing with the dragons instead of against them, but in all things."

"Well said." Eragon said. He dropped his hands to his sides. Eragon and Arya's hands touched, and they each grasped the others lightly and gazed into the sky as the elves attending the ceremony gathered into their seats.

Saphira stayed there to the side, watching them with a single eye. Something told her that neither of them minded whether or not they were seen holding hands with each other.

_I hope he knows what he's doing… _Saphira thought to herself.

Several minutes passed. Eragon and Arya just gazed at the stars in mutual understanding and silence, leaving each other to their own thoughts. As Islanzadi stepped up to the front of the raised platform and everyone took their seats, they released each other's hands without a word and shifted their attention from the stars to Islanzadi as she began to speak.

"All right everyone; we are ready for the ceremony to begin. Please take your seats and quiet your mouths." Islanzadi said in the ancient language. There was a slight shifting of chairs from behind Eragon. Silence set in as the conversations both casual and serious died all around him. "Thank you."

She straightened herself, and then resumed in the ancient language.

"Welcome everyone; today we are here to respect the memory of fallen heroes." Islanzadi said. "They died together in an effort that prevented the enemy from routing us from Ceunon. If they had not come, Murtagh and his dragon would have torn our forces asunder, and for that we thank them. For that, we will now have a moment in silence as those who knew them remember them and those who knew of them remember what they have heard about them."

She bowed her head, as did everyone else. Eragon quickly followed suit. Saphira stood and bowed her head as well. A few moments passed and she raised her head to resume. Everyone also raised their heads and Saphira set herself back down quietly.

"Now it is time to name those who I speak of. Oromis, the rider who survived against all odds to make sure we had a chance of victory again the darkness that covers our land. Glaedr, the golden dragon who followed in his riders footsteps as they took their path together, side by side, all the way to the end.

"Because of their brave sacrifice, we all have a chance in the form of a new rider, Eragon, and his dragon Saphira.

"I myself knew them well, and their loss sets upon my heart greatly. As it does upon all who knew him. But we must not concentrate on that loss, and we must turn our gaze to the future, and to the fight to bring down the one who caused it. To the fight that has caused us the loss of brothers and sisters of our great and noble race since the beginning of this oppression, and to the fight that caused the fall of the riders… and the end of the greatest era of peace Alagaesia ever saw."

She stopped for a moment. A great sadness was in her bearing, but along with that sadness, Eragon could see confidence and strength. She resumed her speech.

"It is our responsibility as the strongest race in our land, and the responsibility of the rider we have left, to conquer this darkness…"

Suddenly, Eragon felt that something was wrong. Very wrong, but he didn't know what. Instinctually, he walled off his mind from everyone but Saphira. Saphira suddenly became alert as she felt Eragon's alarm.

_What is it Eragon? _Saphira said.

_I don't know, but I can't shake the feeling something bad is about to… _Eragon trailed off as Saphira's eyes widened as she gazed at a place somewhere behind him. He turned his head around to see and saw a blue streak of light flying in the sky, and it was heading towards Islanzadi!

"...our race has always been…" Eragon heard a piece of Islanzadi's speech as he turned to look at her, and everything appeared to move in slow motion as he jumped from his seat to Arya's surprise.

"Watch out!" Eragon shouted interrupting Islanzadi's speech as he drew Brisngr from his hip sheath. But it was too late.

"Wha…?" Islanzadi asked confusedly. She saw the streak of light at that second and her eyes widened. Then it reached her and she screeched in pain as her wards didn't do anything to stop it, it just went right through and landed in her chest.

All of the force of the streak was transferred to her and she went flying off of her feet backwards towards the stone spire behind the unfilled grave that Glaedr and Oromis resided in. She slammed against it hard and spit blood. The blue light died down and Eragon saw an arrow unlike anything he had ever seen before mounted in her chest.

It was wood, but it was glowing blue, and when it had been travelling it had been glowing so bright it resembled a streak. It wasn't breaking either; instead, Islanzadi was hanging from it, trying to pull it out in vain as she slowly began to lose consciousness.

Suddenly, Eragon saw it as blood flowed down the spire from where Islanzadi was.

"NO!" Eragon suddenly heard Arya and many other elves shout in horror from behind him. He kept running, jumping up onto the platform. He said nothing as he jumped over the grave over to Islanzadi. As he did this, she looked at him weakly.

"Do… not… fail." She said weakly, and then she fell limp.

"By the gods…" Eragon whispered to himself as he approached. He went to her side. Arya rushed up behind him as he grabbed the arrow with his hand and tried to pull it from her chest. Arya checked her pulse.

"No… please don't be dead… no…" Arya said. Eragon could nearly feel the tears pouring from her eyes as he tried harder and harder to dislodge the arrow to no avail. He couldn't even bend it, as it was stuck straight and firm with magic Eragon had never seen before.

"E… Eragon…" Arya sobbed. He heard the thump as she fell to the ground stunned.

"What… is it!" Eragon grunted with effort as he tried again to pull the arrow out.

"Eragon… stop… It's too late…" She said.

"She isn't dead! I can save her!" Eragon yelled. Tears started pouring from his own eyes as elves rushed to his aid. Saphira was running towards them, knocking elves aside. Eragon could sense with his mind tons of panicking and confused consciousness's running about the clearing, seeking something they could do to help. Others were gathering weapons and others were preparing magic and fortifying their minds. The cacophony of emotions about the clearing was too hard to interpret correctly.

It was chaos in its purest form.

"Stand back!" Eragon said to the elves helping him. He grasped his sword his both hands and prepared to slash at the arrow.

"Eragon! Stop!" Arya cried. "It's too late! She's… she's…"

Eragon stopped, letting his arms fall limp as well as the elves arms that had been attempting to help. His sword clattered to the ground.

"…dead." Eragon finished for her. "I'm… sorry… there wasn't anything… I couldn't do …"

He fell onto his rear end as tears poured from his eyes.

"This… can't be happening…" He said.

_Eragon, this is happening and this isn't the time to be sitting around! We need to find the source of whatever that was fast! _Saphira shouted at him with her mind as she arrived beside Arya… who was stunned silent. Eragon stood and shook himself off, picking up his sword from the ground.

_D-did you see where it came from? _Eragon asked her.

_It came from the woods over... _Saphira started to say, then she was halted and everyone around was silenced as a great roar surged through the night. A shape resembled before the moon in the sky and blood red fire pierced the darkness.

A red dragon, and a distant rider sitting upon him, emerged from the night.

_It's… _Saphira said.

_Murtagh and… _Eragon continued.

…_his traitorous dragon Thorn. _Saphira finished.

A laugh came from nowhere but everywhere. He heard it all around him, a cackling laugh corrupted with cruelty.

"What is that?" Eragon wondered, looking around to spot the source to no avail. The laughing grew as he did this, and then he recognized the voice and tone, no matter how far gone it was.

It was Murtagh's laugh, being cast from everywhere at once with magic.

"Brother, there you are. I've been looking for you." Murtagh said. The voice was coming from all around him. It had no source, it was just there.

"Murtagh! What are you doing here?" Eragon shouted.

"To capture you of course, killing the queen of the elves was just a fun little bonus, and a nice way to get your attention." Murtagh said. He laughed maniacally.

_That isn't the one you knew Eragon. We must not show mercy or quarter to him. _Saphira said. _Galbatorix has corrupted his once good mind. He enjoys the killing, the torture, the murder… he enjoys it all. We cannot let it go on any longer. _

"What has become of you? Why are you doing this Murtagh?" Eragon yelled.

"I thought I clarified this the last time we met, on the Burning Plains." Murtagh said. "I let you go, but now I realize I shouldn't have, I was being foolish!"

"No Murtagh, you were being yourself!" Eragon yelled.

"You bring up a good point! But the time for talk is over." Murtagh said.

"Yes, it is." Eragon whispered. He jumped up on Saphira, melding their minds together.

_The time for words was over before that conversation began. _Saphira said.

_We can't allow this to go on any longer. _Eragon said. _You are right, no mercy and no quarter can be given. We must kill them, before they kill us. _

_We must avenge those they have killed. We must stand for the elves…_ Saphira began.

…_the Dwarves…_

…_the Humans…_

…_for everyone who has suffered under Galbatorix. _Eragon finished.

"_We must fight for Alagaesia!" _Eragon yelled and thought to Saphira just as she did for him. She roared in the night, letting loose blue fire into the sky as she jumped from the ground. She flapped her wings and headed towards the dragon in the sky just as it dived for them.

Eragon made a quick round of all of his wards just as Murtagh's mind slammed against his mental defenses. Although, it didn't feel like his anymore, and it felt as if Murtagh's voice was joined with many more voices.

He quickly resisted, battering Murtagh back with his own mind. He gained the upper hand for a moment before he fought back, getting the upper hand on Eragon again.

At this moment, Thorn and Saphira both shot fire at each other, which spread around their wards, seconds before colliding in the air, scratching at each other ferociously. As they began to lose altitude, they pushed apart and flipped over both heading in opposite directions.

Neither had been injured as both Eragon's and Murtagh's wards had held strong. Thorn clumsily flipped over in midair and headed back towards them.

_Show them how a real dragon flies! _Eragon told Saphira.

_Gladly little one. _Saphira replied. She gracefully angled downward towards the clearing the funeral was taking place in, and sped up. The wind made Eragon's hair whip fiercely as they approached the ground and she started to pull up.

Thorn followed closely but was unable to keep up with Saphira's flying as she pulled back up. His wings were clipped on the high branches as they flew in over the clearing. He let loose a jet of fire at Saphira's flank in anger, which she easily avoided, but elves were sent jumping away as the fire licked at the ground. The chairs they had been sitting in moments earlier were incinerated.

_Saphira! We can't fight here! We'll put them in danger, go deeper into the forest! _Eragon said.

_As you say! _Saphira replied. She folded her wings and executed a barrel roll to the left to throw off Thorn; she then opened her wings causing her to lose speed rapidly. He flew past her at maximum speed and slammed into the trees.

Eragon held on to his sword and the saddle for dear life as she executed these maneuvers. When she was done he quickly strapped his feet in to make sure he didn't go flying off if she did that again.

_That should keep them busy… _Saphira said. She flapped her wings and regained speed as she flew to the North. Eragon watched where Thorn and Murtagh went down and sure enough, he saw the red dragon jump up from beneath the tree line and angle his flight for them.

_They recovered from that fast! _Eragon said.

_No matter! It will take them a few minutes to catch up with us. _Saphira said.

_Good, we can put some distance between us and the Elves. _Eragon said.

Saphira saw a river below running through the woods and she followed it North. Thorn and Murtagh were gaining fast.

_Watch it Saphira! They're gaining fast! _Eragon said. She growled in response.

_He shouldn't be able to move that fast when he's that big! _Saphira said, referring to the dragon's size in comparison to her as he was now about double her size.

_Murtagh must be using Eldunari to power his flight. _Eragon said. _But he isn't half the flyer you are; we have to use that to our advantage. _

_Then let's do some more high-stakes flying. _Saphira said. She folded her wings again and let herself drop to the river, opening her wings and flying along it with a wall of trees on either side. Thorn was right behind them as they followed the river.

_Let's make sure this isn't easy for them! _Eragon said. He pointed his right hand towards the river.

"Adurna!" He shouted. Water leaped from the surface of the river upwards and Thorn flew right through it. When he emerged he was soaked and dripping, he apparently couldn't see either as his wing clipped a tree on the right side. He saw Murtagh in the distance raise his hand and start say something.

_Watch it Saphira! He's doing something. _Eragon said. A tree cracked in front of them and fell in their path. Saphira avoided it by flying upwards over it and dropping back down to the river again. The tree fell against another tree and stayed blocking the river. Thorn attempted the same maneuver Saphira had done, he hit his front left paw on the fallen tree and when he came back down again he overdid it and his paws hit the water again.

_Pull up and to the right when I tell you. _Eragon said.

_As you say Eragon. _Saphira replied.

Eragon put his hand out again.

"Adurna datia!" Eragon shouted. Mist leapt up from the surface of the water until they couldn't see anything behind them. "Now!"

Saphira pulled up and took a right out above the trees. There was a rock formation in the distance and Saphira flew towards it. Eragon looked back and couldn't see Thorn.

_Very good one Eragon, it appears we lost them. _Saphira said.

_That's what I intended, go back to the river now. Let's become the predator instead of the prey. _Eragon said.

_I enjoy the way you think little one. _Saphira said. She flipped around and flew back to the river, dropping down where they came out. She then proceeded to fly up it searching for Thorn and Murtagh. They quickly spotted them in the distance looking for them.

Eragon put his hand out in front of him and aimed for a tree ahead of Thorn.

"Jierda!" Eragon shouted.

The tree cracked and fell in front of Murtagh and Thorn, they flew right into it and Saphira and Eragon flew over them.

_Nicely placed! _Saphira said.

_Thorn's size works against him in this environment. We have an advantage here we didn't on the Burning Plains. _Eragon said. Suddenly, Eragon saw as Thorn jumped up from where he had crashed. _Oh great, here they come again. This dragon doesn't know how to stay down._

_Then let us teach him. _Saphira said.

_I have an idea, fly upwards! _Eragon said. Saphira listened to him without a second thought, pulling up as Thorn began to catch up with them. Soon they were flying above the clouds with Thorn and Murtagh below them.

_Now what Eragon? _Saphira asked.

_Remember when I jumped off your back during the battle of the Burning Plains? _Eragon said. _We're doing that again, I need you to use your tail to help me fly towards them at the right angle. _

_I hope you know what you're doing little one. _Saphira said.

_It worked last time didn't it? _Eragon asked. _Oh, and don't catch me this time, I'll take care of it. We'll never take them down if we're fighting like this. _

_But Eragon, last time he was much stronger then you! We must stay together! _Saphira said.

_Last time we fought when he was new and refreshed and I had just emerged from an hour's long battlefield! _Eragon told her. _This time we're on equal footing. Even with the Eldunari, I would've been able to easily beat him last time if I wasn't so tired. Now, even if his strength has increased even the tiniest bit, it will at least be an even fight._

_As you say little one, good luck. _She replied.

_You to partner-of-my-heart. _Eragon said. He unstrapped his feet and crawled backwards to Saphira's tail.

"Now!" He shouted. He ran and jumped forward to the end of Saphira's tail, grabbing onto it with his sword-free hand. She whipped him up, and then down, he let go and went flying at extreme speed towards Thorn and Murtagh.

He angled himself above Thorn's head and crossed his sword in front of him. He saw Murtagh draw his own in the distance. Then Thorn dived to the left out of Eragon's way.

He had expected this.

"Left!" He shouted in the Ancient Language. He flew in that direction and stopped right where he needed to. He crossed the rest of the distance easily, flying right in over Thorn's head before he could get out of the way again. He slammed into Murtagh's sword with so much downward force that he was thrown backwards and his foot straps were torn off. They both went flying off of Thorn's back and into empty space.

They engaged in mid-air sword battle. Eragon did a horizontal slash from the right which Murtagh caught on his sword and then responded with a vertical cut which Eragon blocked. He then kicked Murtagh in the stomach which threw him far from Eragon. They were no longer within sword distance.

Eragon saw as Thorn attempted to come after him. Suddenly, Saphira dropped from the sky and slammed into his side. He was thrown far away from Eragon and Murtagh pouring blistering hot fire closer to them then was comforting.

As he and Murtagh kept falling, he pointed his hand at Murtagh, who also pointed his hand at him.

"Letta!" They both shouted. They both stopped dead twenty thousand feet in the air. Eragon couldn't move any more than Murtagh could, and he was baffled at why he hadn't put any wards against this. He supposed he should protect himself from simple spells like this in the future.

All this time, they kept up their mental battle as they simultaneously tried to get out of the restraints placed on them.

Eragon's energy was draining fast from holding onto Murtagh. Suddenly, Eragon had a spell idea.

"Skolir grammarye!" He shouted. The spell holding him shattered almost instantly, along with any wards he had, and he started falling towards Murtagh. He then used the same spell Eragon had used and started to fall away from him. Eragon folded his arms by his sides and put his legs together, he then fell a lot faster than Murtagh and just before he reached him he broke the stance and spun in mid-air to slash at him.

Murtagh blocked the spinning slash and then used his other hand to throw Eragon away from him. Eragon pointed his hand at Murtagh again.

"Reisa!" Eragon shouted. Murtagh flew upwards as Eragon fell downwards. After he got a certain way up Eragon released him and continued to fall. Eragon knew it probably wasn't smart to give him the high ground but he knew he needed to get to the ground before he fought Murtagh. He had never trained in aerial combat quite like this.

He angled himself toward a large patch of grass near the rock formation he and Saphira had seen earlier. They weren't far from the ground now, maybe five thousand feet, and falling fast. Eragon knew he had to time this right or he would die. After aiming himself, he used magic to accelerate him in that direction, putting him over the clearing.

Eragon looked up and saw Murtagh doing everything he could to stay directly above him.

_That won't end well when we reach the ground… _Eragon said. He was exhausted from all of the magic use he had done. He grasped a crystal on the Belt of Beloth the Wise he was wearing, and never took off anymore, and transferred a bit of energy into himself. The ground was getting close fast now.

He concentrated, and then just before he hit it…

"Reisa!" He shouted. He himself flew upwards towards Murtagh; he raised his sword and slammed into Murtagh's sword. Sparks flew; Eragon took the opportunity to swipe kick Murtagh to the right and then fall in the other direction. He hit the ground hard, using the spell to send him upwards had stopped his downward velocity, but he had still fallen quite fast.

Dirt got thrown skyward as he rolled and pain hit him everywhere. He let go of his sword and it stayed on the ground as he rolled over it, flattening it down into the dirt. He finally rolled to a stop a few feet afterwards.

A few seconds passed, he groaned in pain and opened his eyes. He was covered in dirt as he rolled over onto his stomach and put his hands in front of him. He grunted with effort as he pushed himself up painfully and got to his feet. He clutched his right side and stumbled as he felt a broken rib pain him. His vision was blurry and unfocussed.

He whispered a short incantation to heal the bone inside. But it still pained him a bit so he left his hand there and looked around. He couldn't see where Murtagh had landed… what he could see was trees' surrounding a very large clearing, a small mountain was to Eragon's right, and the clearing continued around that corner.

Eragon was covered in dirt, and blood poured from multiple cuts and scratches. His fancy clothes were now torn, but in effect much easier to move in. The bad thing was that Murtagh had been wearing armor, so he was at a big disadvantage. His armor was in Saphira's saddlebags, but he hadn't had time to put it on.

He could feel that Saphira was locked in a ferocious fight with Thorn not far away, and he dared not contact her as it might distract her. He spotted his sword on the ground not far away and walked over it. He picked it up.

He walked towards the part of the clearing that the mountain was obscuring. He was stepping slowly as to make sure he didn't alert Murtagh to his presence. But, as he rounded the corner, there was no one there. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he flipped around. Their swords met in a shower of sparks.

Before Eragon could get a visual on his attacker, he felt a foot hit his stomach and knock him backward. He dropped his sword on fell onto his back. There was a flash of red as Eragon rolled to the right to avoid an attack, retrieving his dropped sword. He got back to his feet and blocked another attack.

His attacker was indeed Murtagh. His clothes were ripped even worse than Eragon's were and what skin Eragon could see was soaked with blood.

But Eragon barely noticed this, because he looked into Murtagh's eyes and was stunned. His eyes were blood red, his old iris color was gone, and it was as red as Zar'roc, the sword Murtagh now held.

Murtagh laughed at Eragon's look of astonishment and stepped back. They began circling each other.

"Do you like my new look?" He asked.

"What? Bloody and battered?" Eragon asked back. This just made Murtagh laugh again.

"It's the same look you have." He said. Suddenly he charged and brought his sword down in a vertical slash which Eragon blocked horizontally. "Except the difference is I am strong, and you are weak brother."

Eragon kicked at Murtagh's stomach but he jumped backwards and out of the way in time.

"Stop calling me that, you are not any blood of mine." Eragon said. He charged forward and swung, Murtagh dodged to the left and spun into a horizontal slash. Eragon swung at Murtagh's sword and knocked it aside. He then tried to stab him but Murtagh caught Eragon's sword tip on the flat of his blade, he kicked at Eragon but he jumped backwards to avoid the attack.

"But that's nonsense, we share parents. We are both sons of Morzan and Selena are we not?" Murtagh asked.

"No, we aren't." Eragon said. "My father is Brom!"

Eragon charged at the surprised Murtagh slamming into him with a horizontal slash, then spinning around with a slash, which he ducked under. He tried a retaliatory attack, but Eragon swung his sword around and knocked it aside and kicked Murtagh in the chest. He fell over backwards and dropped his sword.

"It's over!" Eragon shouted, plunging his sword downwards. Murtagh didn't move an inch, and he smiled at Eragon.

He stopped inches from killing Murtagh.

"I told you…" Murtagh said. He rolled to the left and grabbed his sword coming back onto his feet. "…you're weak!"

He slashed at Eragon's left side, which Eragon caught on his blade. But then Murtagh grabbed his wrist and twisted it, forcing Eragon to drop his sword. He then grabbed it out of the air and tossed it away. He then went to stab Eragon.

But suddenly there was a roar from the sky and Eragon saw a flash of blue flames.

_Watch out Eragon! _Saphira shouted at him over their link. Eragon dived backwards as the flames from Saphira's mouth lit up the ground in-between him and Murtagh.

_Thanks! _Eragon said.

_Stop hesitating! _She said.

Eragon didn't answer. He picked himself up and looked around; his sword was sitting near the end of the left side of the fire trail. He jogged over and picked it up.

Suddenly, a gap opened up in the fire next to Eragon and a sword met his own as he bought it to bear. Acting on instinct alone, he bought his fist around as he blocked the attack, punching as hard as he could. It struck the black clothed form and it went flying backwards through the flames.

Eragon jumped through the gap in the flames and ran to Murtagh's form on the ground. He was coughing blood onto the grass underneath him and trying to crawl away. He still held his sword in his left hand. Eragon kicked the sword from Murtagh's hand and flipped him over onto his back with his foot.

Murtagh laughed.

"I suppose I was wrong…" He said. "…maybe you are strong, but yet you are still weak, what a confliction."

Eragon put his sword to Murtagh's throat. He put out his hand behind him.

"Letta." Eragon said. The fire trail faded to nothing.

"Do it." Murtagh said. "Do it! End my miserable life."

He kept laughing. Eragon pushed his sword forward into his throat, poking it with the tip. Murtagh started bleeding from the small hole Eragon had poked into his throat.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Murtagh yelled.

Suddenly a roar from the distance and Eragon looked around to see Thorn dropping out of the sky at him. He had an idea; Eragon lowered his sword and grabbed Murtagh's chest plate, which he then proceeded to rip off. He then grabbed, and lifted, Murtagh from his shirt into a standing position and put him in front of himself.

With Murtagh standing in front of him, Eragon flipped around to face Thorn and bought his sword to Murtagh's throat. Suddenly, Saphira came around the mountain roaring and biting at Thorn's tail.

_Let him go! _Eragon told her. Saphira rolled away and backed off.

"Thorn! Stop!" Eragon said. Thorn stopped in mid-air about 100 feet from him, flapping his wings to stay airborne and then landing before him. He roared at Eragon and took a step forward; Eragon bought his sword closer to Murtagh's throat. "I said STOP Thorn, come one step closer and I will KILL HIM!"

Murtagh laughed.

"I would listen to him if I were you; I think he's serious this time." He said. "What now brother? Or should I say half-brother? I'm not entirely sure."

Saphira landed not far away and walked to Eragon's side, she was glaring at Thorn.

"We're all going to wait here while Saphira goes and gets me some help." Eragon said breathing harshly into Murtagh's ear.

_I will not be long. _Saphira said. She leapt into the air and angled towards the elven camp.

"Now, both of you open your minds. If I feel you even make the slightest attempt to close them off to me, someone's head is coming off." Eragon said. "Also no going for my mind, I'll come to you."

He felt is as they both lowered their mental defenses. Eragon felt this was quite strange, since Murtagh had never freely permitted anyone access to his mind before so openly. First, Eragon infiltrated Murtagh's mind. It felt like an impenetrable darkness, but it was populated with multiple places, lights in the darkness. Eragon could feel other minds alongside Murtagh's, unwillingly bolstering him.

_I took what you said to heart… _Murtagh's voice echoed through his mind. _…I changed myself. I am no longer under Galbatorix's control, no longer his puppet, but now I have no reason not to serve him… because I enjoy killing, murder… it all seems so right._

_What have you become? _Eragon asked.

_I've become everything you and your compatriots would never accept, even if I went to join them. _Murtagh said. _Galbatorix told me to go and attack the Varden while you were away, but I came here instead… because I knew I needed to face you._

_I should never have told you what I did… It made you think you had to corrupt yourself. _Eragon said. _I said you had to become different! I didn't say you had to become the very thing you hated! You said that! You did that to yourself, and all it did was make you weak!_

_I suppose you are right. _Murtagh said. _For how can you be wrong when I am apparently the loser? _

_I am right; now release your mental hold on the Eldunari. _Eragon said.

_As you wish. _Murtagh said. The lights faded from Murtagh's mind.

_Maybe we will talk later. _Eragon said.

"Slytha." Eragon said. Murtagh fell limp in his arms. "You, Thorn, I will release him now. But first swear to me in the Ancient Language that you will let me take you prisoner, that you will not attack me, and that you will not hurt anyone else unless told to. Which, I don't understand why I would tell you to, but might as well leave it that way just in-case. I will come to your mind so you can tell me."

The blood red dragon nodded his head up and down and grunted in acknowledgement. Eragon stretched his mind to the dragon. His mind was so much different than Saphira's. While Saphira's was majestic, beautiful, yet fierce… Thorn's was gruff, dark, angry, and threatening.

_Now say the words. _Eragon said.

_As you wish. _Thorn said. His mental voice was grating, gruff, and… to Eragon's utter surprise, sad. Eragon could feel it now, beyond just the surface of his mind. He felt the dragon's eternal sadness at what he was being forced to do to protect his rider. Not surrendering to Eragon, but the killing and murder, all in the defense of Galbatorix.

Eragon felt that Thorn wanted to be on their side… wanted to fight Galbatorix, to restore the dragons to their former place in the world. For Thorn knew that the doom of the dragons rested on the path he was currently on.

Thorn spoke all of the words, seeming to recall them with a little difficulty. It appeared Galbatorix was not as good of a teacher as Oromis had been to him.

_Thank you. _Eragon said. He lowered Murtagh to the ground and walked over to stand before Thorn. _You… never wanted any part of this… did you?_

_No Rider Eragon, I did not. _Thorn said.

_But your bond with Murtagh was too strong to forsake him. _Eragon stated.

_Indeed. _Thorn said.

_Maybe we can work together, to bring him back from what he has become. _

_I would like that Rider Eragon. Ever since he heard the words you said in the Burning Plains, he has made an effort to change to be free of Galbatorix. Unfortunately, he changed along the wrong path… and now he is as mind-sick as his master. _

_But not your master?_

_No. Galbatorix has no control over me; he controlled me through my rider. But now that he is in your care, I have no reason obey him anymore._

_That's nice to know. _Eragon said. _My comrades will have trouble trusting you after what Murtagh and you have done. But maybe it isn't either of your destinies to be further involved in this war. Maybe it is your destiny to bring Murtagh back. _

_If that is your wish, I will listen. _Thorn replied.

_But why? _Eragon asked.

_Because… after the death of the rider I and Murtagh slew above Ceunon, you now are our leader, the most powerful of the riders. _

Eragon could feel great regret when he spoke of the death of Oromis and Glaedr.

_I had never considered that. _Eragon said. _I… don't blame either you or Murtagh for the death of Oromis and Glaedr._

_Was that their names? _Thorn asked.

_Yes._

_Then I hope they can feel my forgiveness from wherever their spirits rest. _

_I'm sure they do._

_Then we can turn our eyes to the future. _Thorn said.

* * *

**There we go, things have come full circle. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and while I don't think I'll be able to put out a fourth one before this month ends, this was a successful month for the story as a whole.**

**Now PLEASE REVIEW! I need FEEDBACK if you want me TO WRITE MORE!**

**-Obrusnine**

* * *

**Reference Material 6: **_**Elven Succession by Kendall Urans**_

_Hello my readers, I felt that with the recent death of King Utentarth, I might as well write a small tidbit about how succession works within the elven nations, to inform nations outside of our own of course. _

_Anyways, when an elf monarch dies, it is asked of their children to take the throne. If they do not wish it, for we elves do not see the point of a ruler who doesn't wish to rule, then they can refuse the post, and leave it at any point they want to in the future if they choose to take it. _

_If the children refuse, then the elven assembly comes together and we all conduct internal talks about who will take the crown. The elves do not have nobles or noble families, all are invited to participate and anyone from any house could become the next monarch if they are deemed responsible enough by the assembly. _

_Unfortunately, because of this policy and because of elven immortality, it can sometimes take quite a few years to reach a decision. During this time, the assembly runs the nation and a representative is selected from the children, this post they cannot refuse, until the assembly reaches a decision. The representative is our diplomat with other countries._

_I hope I have answered many a question with this article!_

_-Kendall Urans_


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**Hey everyone, Chapter 7 time. Enjoy.**

**Unlike in Christopher Paolini's books, Eragon actually acts like a teenager in this chapter. So get ready for some… angst is it called?**

* * *

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: Sunday May 27th, 2012 RW

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

Chapter 7: Aftermath

* * *

Eragon and Thorn stood together side by side for minutes that seemed like hours, each trapped in their own thoughts and musings.

Eragon heard the sound of wings in the distance, and turned to see Saphira's blue form emerging from over the trees.

_I am here little one. _She said to him.

_I can see that… Have you given any thought as to what they're going to try and do to them? _Eragon asked.

She touched down on the ground. Arya and another elf Eragon did not recognize jumped down from Saphira's saddle. They thumped the ground with purpose, and the feelings of anger and sadness permeated the very air. They drew their swords and approached Eragon.

_Yes… I have. They just lost their queen; they are not in the most objective mood at the moment. _Saphira said. _They may try to kill them; you're going to have to protect them if that happens. Whether… whether I like it or not, Thorn may be the last hope for my race… we can't let him or Murtagh fall. _

Eragon swung his eyes slowly off of Saphira and then saw Arya going towards Murtagh's unconscious body. Her sword was drawn and he could see bloodthirst in her eyes. He didn't need to sense her with his mind to figure out her intentions. His eyes widened and he grasped his sword tighter in his right hand.

Arya increased her pace and starting screaming and crying as she raised her sword above her head. The elf behind her tried to grab her around the waist and stop her, but Arya swung her elbow back and hit him in the face. He fell backwards onto the ground.

Eragon sprinted across the grassy ground between him and Murtagh's helpless form. She arrived next to Murtagh and raised her sword, ready to plunge it into him.

Arya waited a moment, and then did so. But Eragon just managed to come up and slash the sword at hers, sending it off course so that it sank into the ground. It pained him to have to attack her like that, but he knew that if Murtagh died, it would not end well with Thorn.

Suddenly, Thorn roared and stepped towards Arya and Eragon. The other elf got to his feet and pointed his sword in his direction. Arya pulled her sword out of the ground.

"Arya, stop it!" Eragon said.

"No!" She screamed. "He killed my mother! I'll kill him!"

Eragon was taken aback, he had never seen her so angry and emotional before. He hadn't seen any elf show this much emotion before for that matter. She tried to plunge her sword into Murtagh again, again Eragon batted it aside. Thorn roared and took another step.

"Stop where you are Thorn! I'll handle this!" Eragon shouted at him. "Arya! Enough!"

"Nothing will ever be enough to make up for what he's done!" Arya said. She attempted to attack Murtagh again. Eragon hit the sword from the bottom, sending her hand into the air, and then he dropped his sword and grabbed her wrists, trying not to hurt her as she struggled against his grip crying. "Let… me… go!"

"You're not in the best mood to make judgments right now, you need to calm down!" Eragon yelled. She looked around in a panicked fashion, and then she stopped struggling and released her grip on her sword, letting it fall onto the ground. He let her wrists go and she hugged him, pressing her face into his shoulder and continuing to cry.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Eragon." She said. He hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"It's alright…" Eragon said. Saphira looked at him and raised her right eye. Eragon shrugged, and then turned his eyesight towards the other elf, who was still holding his sword high at Thorn, who was crouching silently nearby, glaring at Arya from a distance. "Don't worry about it; he's sworn oaths in the Ancient Language to listen to what I say. You don't need the sword."

The elf sheathed his sword and looked at Arya. He scowled at her behavior. Eragon grimaced at the elves apparent dislike of Arya's show of feelings. Eragon was sure he had probably been letting off a few tears back in the clearing when Islanzadi died, just as many of the other elves had been, but he made no antagonizing comment and instead focused on Arya.

She slowly released Eragon from their embrace, and her cries slowed and fell silent even as tears continued falling from her distraught eyes. Arya wiped her hand across her eyes.

"I… I'm sorry. That… that was…" Arya said.

"Don't worry about it. Are you going to be okay?" Eragon asked.

"I'll… I'll be fine."

Eragon began to turn around, but when he saw her picking up her sword from the ground, he stopped and looked at her.

Without looking at him, Arya said, "I'm not going to kill him Eragon… I've let my emotions cloud my judgment to much already. I… I need to be objective."

She shakily sheathed her sword. Eragon nodded, trusting her. He looked over towards Thorn.

_Are you going to be alright as well? _He asked.

_I will be fine… but I will continue to watch her. _Thorn said. He was to, not taking his eyes off of Arya as she stepped away from Murtagh and towards Saphira.

_She won't do anything. _Eragon said.

_I'm not so sure about that Eragon. _Saphira said. _She has really unstable feelings right now._

_She is not exactly hiding them well. _Thorn replied.

_All of the elves have unstable feelings right now. But Arya told me she wouldn't kill him. She won't. _Eragon told them.

_If you trust her, Rider Eragon, then I do as well. _Thorn said.

_If you are sure, then I trust you. _Saphira said. _Arya didn't tell you, but we have a few more elves making their way here through the woods. Once they get here, we can escort them back to the campsite. The Counsel is making their way from Elesmera now as fast as they can to judge them and place upon them a sentence for their crimes. _

_That is preferable… my actions need to be judged. _Thorn said remorsefully.

_As they should, you've given our race a very poor name. You are a beast, not a dragon. _Saphira said scornfully. Thorn lowered his head.

_I know. _He replied, and he turned his head to gaze at the mountain above. Saphira seemed taken aback by his lack of a rebuke, but she remained silent.

_I'm guessing that means we'll be staying a few additional days. _Eragon said to Saphira.

_Indeed… but that is no longer an issue with Murtagh and Thorn captured. _Saphira replied.

_We should get this news to Nasuada as soon as possible. It will help her relax, and it should be a morale boost for the Varden. _

_Indeed it will be. But… what about them…? _Saphira asked, referring to Murtagh and Thorn.

_What about them? _Eragon asked.

_If they are judged, and sentenced to death, what will we do? _Saphira asked. Eragon didn't answer for a long while.

_I don't think they would do that. They know what's at stake. _Eragon replied.

_Their judgment is clouded. _

_They're still elves. I think we can still trust them to remain objective regardless. _

_I'm not so sure about that Eragon. What if we're wrong?_

_We won't be._

_But what if we are?_

_Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We just can't do anything… hasty. _

They both started walking towards where Arya was sitting and waiting by the treeline. The other elf was not far away, standing on top of a rock and looking about the surroundings.

_Even if they are let allowed to live, they obviously won't allow them to roam free. _Saphira said.

_They've committed terrible crimes, they'll probably be imprisoned. _Eragon replied.

_That's the problem Eragon. If Thorn is going to be… useful… they can't be stashed away where no one can find them… where me and Thorn… can't erm…_

Eragon blushed at her insinuation. He also for some odd reason felt anger at Thorn, but he kept it well hidden.

_We'll have to try and get them released once the wars over and Galbatorix's mind control is broken… _Eragon replied.

_What about the Dwarves? They all want Murtagh dead, and they're nowhere near as objective as the elves are. _Saphira replied.

_Orik will listen to me about that little issue. _

_Are you entirely sure about that?_

_No, but do we have any choice? _

_I suppose we don't. _Saphira looked towards a spot of the treeline and her ears perked up.

_What is it? _Eragon asked.

_They have arrived. _She answered.

Indeed they had, nearly 20 elves stepped out of the trees. Some had short swords and some had bows and arrows, which were pointed at Thorn the second they stepped into the clearing. He had to know they were there, but he did not turn to look.

Eragon turned and walked towards them as they walked towards him. A leader stepped from the group and walked ahead of the others. Him and Eragon greeted each other, and then proceeded to conversation.

"It pleases me to see you alive Rider Eragon." The Leader said. "My name is Randall."

"Nice to meet you." Eragon replied.

"However, it displeases me that they…" Randall said, pointing towards Murtagh and then Thorn. "…still are."

"We can speak about this later. In the meantime, let's just get them back to camp." Eragon said. "Tell your compatriots to lower their weapons, Thorn has sworn to follow my instructions and not attack in the Ancient Language, they're unnecessary."

"As you wish." He replied nodding. He signaled the men and women behind him to lower their weapons, and they did.

Eragon walked over to Murtagh and lifted him over his shoulder. He walked towards Thorn and climbed up into his saddle. He tied Murtagh to Thorn's back and jumped off.

_Follow me, and keep quiet. _Eragon told him.

_As you wish. _He replied. Arya and Saphira stood on either side of him as he began to walk towards the elven group of soldiers. They quickly formed a circle around the dragons and Eragon and Arya as they proceeded into the forest.

As they walked, Arya spoke.

"Eragon…"

"I said not to worry about it Arya. I knew you were angry and confused." Eragon whispered.

"Still, that's not the way an Elf should act." Arya replied in a whisper as well.

"Who says that? Them? The rest of your nation?" Eragon asked. "Maybe you should stop thinking about what they want and expect, and thinking about how you feel, and how you want to do things."

"This is about more than just me trying to kill Murtagh isn't it…?" Arya asked.

"What if it is?"

She didn't answer.

"Either way, you still shouldn't have had to stop me, I should've exercised restraint." She said.

"Restraint isn't possible when it comes to the death of loved ones." Eragon said. "I know that first hand."

They walked in silence for a while. Maneuvering through the rather thick forest with the best of their ability alongside the other elves, Saphira, and Thorn.

"Did you ever think that maybe how the elves act… how their severe control over their emotions and image… could've been part of the reason why the elves weren't able to stop Galbatorix?" Eragon asked.

"Many times." Arya answered without hesitation. "Especially after living among your people for so long."

That had not been the answer Eragon had expected.

"I don't think the elves would've survived what your people have been through… the hardships and fights for survival…" Arya said. "Here we are, cooped up and protected within this forest while your people are slaughtered and hunted and oppressed with no one to turn to and no place where they can be protected for long."

"But your people are strong." Eragon replied.

"Yes, we are. But that's not enough. Your people have a far greater will to survive… a far greater will for innovation and science and advancement… a far greater will to love. While we sit here and are protected by our forest, you are all protected by your love. Your love for each other and love for your land and your people." Arya said. "Elves love of course… but not to the extent that your people do, and not so openly. We would've given up hope long ago if we were in your position, and it would've lead to our deaths.

"Other Elves would never have understood this. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one with enough experience with your people to truly believe that."

"Thank you… the other Elves seem to just look down on us. But they don't have any clue what we have been through." Eragon said.

"You're one of the only people I can confide in Eragon. Really, you're the only one who understands my position… being in it yourself."

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"Being parts of two people, but being alienated from both." She replied. "Although, you are indeed a bit more alienated then I am. Being as that you look like both an elf and a human. My own people don't understand me, and your people don't trust me."

"I see what you mean. The Elves don't understand me either, and my appearance sets me apart from my own race."

"It's a difficult position." Arya said. They then fell silent and continued their journey. Almost a half hour passed before Arya chose to speak again. "Eragon…"

"What is it?" Eragon asked as a branch cracked underfoot.

"The past few days… I've… I've been denying my own feelings… I think, my mother dying… it… it gives me a new perspective on things." Arya said.

Eragon glanced around.

"I'm sorry Arya, I know… I know you're trying to say something. But this isn't the best place." He said, referring to the elves around them.

"Of… of course." She said. They kept moving forward.

A few more minutes past, and then Eragon felt Saphira's mind becoming more fraught with uncertainty and the elves around them increasing in tension.

_It seems that the air around these parts doesn't just open your mind, but it amplifies your emotions. _Eragon said.

_It took a while for the feeling to fade off when we left as well. Maybe that's why Arya got so emotional and tried to kill Murtagh. _Saphira replied.

_Well, the fact that it's starting to affect everyone must mean we're getting close. _Eragon said.

_Eragon… before you go and speak with Arya, I'm pretty sure I can assume what happened between you two in the forest a few days ago. _Saphira began.

_Saphira… you don't need to protect me, I can handle myself._

_I… I know that. But… I don't want you to see you get your heart broken again partner-of-my-heart… It hurts me just as much as it does you._

_So, what, this is about you now? _Eragon replied angrily.

_You know I did not mean that! _Saphira said. _Wait a second, I thought you weren't affected by it… but your emotions are growing just like the rest of them._

_Stop trying to change the subject! _He replied.

_So it must be affecting you because of your intense emotional state… _She said. _But you're right; we were talking about something else. Just like I said, you know I did not mean it like that! _

_I… I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. _Eragon said.

_I just want you to be careful Eragon… she got close to you and broke your heart once before. _She replied.

_I… I know. I'm ready for it this time. _

_I hope so. _

Things fell silent and Eragon started to feel other consciousness's on the edge of his senses. They didn't feel panicky anymore or in disarray. They felt sad, and mournful. He couldn't resist the feelings, and his own memory of his failure to protect Islanzadi came to him. A tear sprouted from his eyes and descended the side of his face.

Arya grabbed his shoulder; he looked at her and could see that she felt as he did.

"It wasn't your fault Eragon." She said.

"I know." He replied. He put his arm over her shoulder and she put hers around his waist, and they walked together through the last stretch of woods. They emerged soon after into the graveyard of the Rider Leaders.

Elves were gathered around the clearing in silence. Many drew their swords as they saw Thorn enter the clearing. Eragon raised his hand to stop them, many stopped mid-draw.

"He is not a danger to us." He said. "The weapons are not necessary."

They sheathed their weapons and nodded at him. They approached Glaedr and Oromis's grave, which was still uncovered. The elves that had escorted them back slowly dissipated into the surrounding crowd.

Thorn drew glares from all around, but none made moves to attack or seize revenge. In fact, they seemed sad for the dragon under their anger. He knew the elves respected the dragons beyond anything, and even a fallen one such as him deserved respect.

Eragon was glad to see that Islanzadi had been taken down. He could see a blanket with golden lining and silver designs forming a dragon wrapped around what Eragon assumed was Islanzadi's body. Several elves were gathered around it as Eragon approached. They gave him room.

He kneeled down and uncovered her face with Arya beside him. Her stare could see everything, but nothing… looking unblinkingly past them into the heavens. Arya started sobbing, and Eragon pulled her closer.

"Maybe it isn't my fault that you're dead…" Eragon said. "…but regardless. You were a good leader, and I swear on my Uncle's grave… I swear on it… that I will avenge you."

He repeated the line in the Ancient Language.

"Thank you Eragon…" Arya said.

He remained silent, and he turned around and stood. He walked through a small crowd of elves that had gathered and he stepped up onto the platform where Islanzadi had been giving her speech. He walked to the center and turned towards the crowd. They stood as the majority of chairs had been incinerated. Eragon began speaking.

"Look, I've never been much of one for words… but I wanted to tell you all that her death is no excuse to falter in our efforts against Galbatorix. If anything, that would be disrespecting her memory. While this was originally a funeral for Oromis and Glaedr… of two riders far greater then I… it is now her funeral as well… for to hesitate in our fight would be disrespecting her memory.

"It's our job to honor that memory, to not back down in the face of great adversity. Today was a defeat, but tomorrow will be a victory because we will make it one… and every one after that. We will not stop until your queen and my friend, even if we never got to get that close I consider her such, is avenged… not until my blade is sunk deep in to Galbatorix's heart and the dead of Alagaesia are avenged.

"Because no matter who that encompasses, from the poor to the rich, the disrespected to the popular, the commoner to the royalty, we owe them all that much.

"So, in honor of the deaths of these great people, we will fight… and we will not fail! Let this be the final day of hesitation! Let this be the final day of Galbatorix's rule over our hearts!"

Saphira roared and let loose a torrent of fire into the air, and the elves even not being a celebratory bunch, cheered for him and raised their swords high in respect for him.

_They were good words little one… _Saphira said.

_Thanks. _Eragon replied as he stepped off the stage. Arya returned to his side and smiled at him.

"Those were good words Eragon." She said.

"Thank you." He said they remained silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry to say this Arya, but what I said was true. We don't have the time to honor your mother as she should be honored. We have to take this fight to Galbatorix."

"I know Eragon. Others will take her to be buried in Elesmera next to our leaders of the past." Arya said. "It is our job and our responsibility to our land to save Alagaesia from his evil, whatever the personal cost may be."

Eragon nodded.

"I know you wanted to tell me something earlier, but it's going to have to wait. We have to find some place to imprison Murtagh and Thorn. There's only one place I can think of secure enough for that, and that's Farthen Dur, but there is no way we're getting there from here, and no way to get them back once the Council arrives." Eragon said.

"On the contrary…" Arya said.

"Hm?" Eragon wondered.

"There are many elves here, one transporting an object of the size of Saphira's egg is very tiring, yes, but with the assistance of energy from them, I should be able to teleport them to Farthen Dur… There is a special addition to the spell that allows the item, or living beings in this case, to be recalled when ready."

"Well, we would have to consult with Orik first. But it's as good a plan as any."

"One thing Eragon, wouldn't it be best to leave Thorn here?" Arya asked. "You said he has sworn oaths to you in the Ancient Language. If so, then there is no point in wasting the energy to send him…"

"No, we will send him. Murtagh is far less of a danger then. Thorn's consciousness and presence will keep him from falling further down the dark road he has taken." Eragon replied.

"If you think that is best Eragon-Vor. I will go gather the energy I will need to cast the spell, could I borrow the Belt of Beloth the Wise?" Arya asked.

"Sure." He replied. He took the belt off of his waist and handed it to Arya. "I promise you, we will talk once Murtagh and Thorn are gone."

She nodded and left. Eragon turned and went to Thorn.

_The tree-hugger woman… _Thorn said as Eragon looked up at him.

"What about her?" Eragon asked out loud. He went to Thorn's side and started to climb onto his back.

_Is she your mate Rider Eragon? _Thorn asked.

Eragon blushed.

"No, no she isn't." He replied reaching his saddle and climbing up behind Murtagh.

_But you want her to be?_

"Yes… but she thinks the difference in our age is too great a barrier to overcome."

_What a poor reason to deny ones feelings… she is lucky to have so many options for mates. I only have one. _Thorn said glancing over at Saphira, who was walking with Arya around the clearing gathering energy for the belt.

Eragon dug into Murtagh's pockets.

"Keep your eyes off of her…" Eragon whispered to himself.

_I heard that… you're sitting on my back remember? _Thorn said. Eragon blushed thoroughly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Eragon replied as he checked another one of Murtagh's pockets. He seemed to have many of them throughout his clothing.

_Are you… jealous Rider Eragon? _Thorn asked inquisitively.

"What… what are you talking about? I love Arya! She's my partner, my dragon… I have every right to defend her against the likes of you." Eragon said defensively.

Thorn made the deeper throat laughing that Saphira usually made. This made Eragon blush even more deeply and continue to dig through the pockets of Murtagh's clothing.

"Where… are… they?" Eragon whispered to himself.

_Do you honestly think he would hide them in his pockets? _Thorn asked.

"Where else would he put them?"

_They are on a necklace around his neck. _

Eragon pulled down Murtagh's shirt, and sure enough, a bunch of glowing gems of multiple colors were hanging off of a cord around Murtagh's neck. There were13 of them, but there lights were far dimmer then even Glaedr's were.

_Rider Eragon… _Thorn said.

"What is it?" Eragon asked as he untied the cord and lifted it off of Murtagh's neck.

_Please, treat them with respect and care… _Thorn said. _They have been damaged mentally because of how Galbatorix broke them… Drained because of how he took their power from them… Then he forced the partner-of-my-heart to commit the same injustices, I will always despise that evil two-leg for what he has done…_

Eragon put his hand on the side of Thorn's neck as he climbed down from his back.

"Do not worry, I will treat them as such, and protect them from ever again feeling the touch of Galbatorix's hand or mind." Eragon replied.

Thorn nodded his head up and down, and sent gratitude to Eragon's mind. He nodded as well, and then left Thorn's side and walked towards Saphira and Arya. They turned their heads towards him as he approached.

_Why did you block me out when you were speaking to the Red-Dragon Thorn? _Saphira asked.

"Um… it was men stuff…" Eragon replied blushing and knowing that Arya had heard the question. Arya raised her eyebrow at Eragon as did Saphira. "Anyways, how's progress on the belt?"

"I almost have all that I need. You should go back to the camp outside of Du Weldenvarden and use a scrying mirror to contact King Orik." Arya said.

"I'll go and do that; we can meet back at the encampment when you're ready. I'll take Thorn with me. You can stay with Arya if you like Saphira." Eragon replied.

_Yes, I will stay and we can talk about "woman stuff". _Saphira replied jokingly. She then nuzzled Eragon with her snout. He giggled. _Now stop giggling like a little girl and go._

He blushed and complied; he went back over to Thorn and beckoned him to follow as they journeyed back out of the forest.

_I'm not so sure that what you displayed earlier was not jealousy Rider Eragon. _Thorn said with a toothy grin.

"It wasn't jealousy! I already told you, I love Arya!" He replied.

_Then why are you being so defensive? _Thorn asked.

Eragon had no response for this.

"Fine, maybe it was jealousy. It's not… it's not like I haven't thought about it you know. Saphira is everything to me, the one living thing in this world I'm closer to then anybody…" He replied. "But… even you know that it can't be. We're not the same species… it would be wrong…"

_But you do have feelings for her? _Thorn asked.

Eragon stopped at sat on a rock. Thorn laid down with his forelegs crossed in front of him. Eragon looked at the ground for a little bit, and then looked at Thorn.

"Maybe… maybe I do, maybe I do not, like I said… it can't be! Besides, I have feelings for Arya to! It's… all so confusing!" Eragon said burying his face in his hands.

_Your situation is an odd one, stuck between two loves that both would not want you… _Thorn said. Eragon jumped to his feet.

"That isn't true! Arya does want me, we've kissed and she's even confessed her feelings for me, but she doesn't think that it would be right!" Eragon said.

_I see, perhaps your chances are not so dim my friend. _Thorn said. He stood. _We should continue. _

"Thorn… thanks for being there to talk to. There are just things that are rather difficult to talk to her about, you're more accepting, and you force me to reveal things to myself." Eragon said. "It makes me a better person to be more aware of who I am and what I care about."

_It was my pleasure Rider Eragon._

They continued their journey through the forest for a while before Thorn spoke again.

_Tell me Rider Eragon, why have you been so willing to confide in me? I've… been, honestly, the bane of your existence for a few months now. _Thorn said.

"I… I don't know. I guess I just feel you're trustworthy. My gut feelings are usually right." Eragon replied.

_Thank you for trusting me. _

Eragon didn't respond and they proceeded on and into the camp. He went to his own tent and he removed a scrying mirror from his bags. He said the words to link him to the scrying mirror in Tronjheim, which had been sent there by the elves a short while ago at Eragon's behest.

A fog covered the mirror for a moment, and then the face of a dwarf emerged. He was snoring with his head laid sideways against the table. Eragon narrowed his eyes in distaste.

"Wake up." He said. The Dwarf did not respond. He said it again, to no avail.

_I suggest a shout Rider Eragon. _Thorn said.

"Wake up!" He shouted into the mirror. The dwarf jumped from his position and fell over backwards. There was a slam as Eragon assumed he hit the floor. There was a sound of scrabbling and curses as Eragon assumed he stood back up. Suddenly, there was movement of his vision as he assumed the dwarf picked up the mirror.

"Oh, Argetlam, what makes you disturb my slumber." The Dwarf asked.

_It is best the fact that I and Murtagh will be sent there be kept a secret as long as possible. _Thorn said.

_I agree. _Eragon replied and then spoke again to the mirror. "That is none of your business; please take the mirror to Orik."

The Dwarf nodded and let the mirror drop to his side, Eragon could clearly hear the Dwarf insulting him under his breath in some of the few Dwarvish words he understood. A small while passed, and the Eragon saw the doors to the Dwarven throne room ahead through the mirror. The guards made to stop the Dwarf carrying the mirror.

There was a small exchange in Dwarvish, and then they opened the doors and let him through. Eragon saw Orik in the distance looking rather bored as he spoke in Dwarvish to another Dwarf in front of his throne. He looked up when he saw the other Dwarf enter.

They exchanged words in Dwarvish and Orik started grinning as they spoke after Eragon heard his name among the gibberish. He looked at the other Dwarf he had been speaking to and waved him off. The Dwarf bowed and left and the Dwarf carrying the mirror handed it to Orik, who waved the Dwarf off. Eragon heard footsteps fading away and the door slamming.

"Eragon! You have no idea how glad I am that you contacted me, finally an excuse to get out of this political drivel." Orik said. Eragon laughed and grinned.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance. Being King not as glamorous as you thought it would be?" He replied.

"No, no it is not. But, I assume you called me for a reason hm?" Orik asked getting serious.

"I did, but you aren't going to like what I'm about to suggest. There is some good news though…" Eragon said.

"I'm ready, go for it." Orik said.

"Is there anyone else in there with you?"

"Yes, just my guards."

"I suggest you tell them to leave, what I'm about to tell you wouldn't be safe within the wrong mind."

Orik nodded and spoke in Dwarvish to what Eragon assumed was his guards. There were distant responses and then a group of leaving footsteps and the slam of a door.

"It's alright, they're gone." Orik said. "Now what is it?"

"First the good news, we've captured Murtagh and Thorn." Eragon said. Orik smiled in an evil fashion.

"That is indeed good news, when is the execution? I would like to swing the axe on that rat bastards head myself." Orik said. Eragon sighed.

"It's never Orik. We need Thorn; he's the only hope for the entire race of the Dragons at the moment." Eragon said. "Even if he wasn't, he is truly remorseful for what he was forced to do."

"I speak not of him, but of that murderer who rides him. He's the one who killed Hrothgar, not his dragon." Orik said with venom.

"We can't kill him either; Thorn wouldn't exactly be cooperative if we did."

"Barzul!" Orik swore, slamming his fist down on the arm of his throne. "He deserves to die for what he's done!"

"He was under Galbatorix's control Orik! It… it wasn't his fault." Eragon replied.

"No offense my foster brother, but you're hiding the fact that it was he who decided to do it. Galbatorix did not order him to go straight to the battlefield and kill my foster father in the most cowardly way possible!"

"I know… His time with Galbatorix, it changed him. The torture and pain he must have gone through is unimaginable…"

"I know he was your friend Eragon, but King Hrothgar deserve vengeance. He deserved an honorable death; instead he was struck down with magic!"

"I know." Eragon repeated. "But you know as well as I do that there is nothing more we can do."

"I'm sorry… my behavior was uncalled for. You deserve better treatment from your foster brother, hm? But… but you said you had some bad news?" Orik asked.

"Before we managed to capture them, Islanzadi was killed with some kind of magic arrow shot by Murtagh. It had the ability to smash straight through magical wards like they were nothing!" Eragon said.

"That is indeed poor news… the elves must understand how we felt after King Hrothgar died at his hand now." Orik said.

"They are showing more emotion about it than I've ever seen from any elf, Arya tried to kill Murtagh when he was down on the ground unconscious. She was so… angry." Eragon replied.

"I wish I could see this, those elves with their lack of emotion are so distasteful."

"Try not to say that in front of any elves, okay?"

Orik nodded.

"Anyways, there's something I need of you. Remember that suggestion I said you wouldn't like?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm prepared for it." Orik replied.

"I honestly don't think you are, but anyways… I need you and the Dwarves to hold Murtagh and Thorn prisoner in Farthen Dur for a few days."

"I indeed do not like it." Orik said.

"They committed a crime against the elves-"

"They committed a crime against the Dwarves!"

"I know, but we need some place to hold him and Murtagh for a few days until the council gets here to judge them. It's their land; I can't deny them the right."

"What about us? We don't get to judge them for what they've done to us?"

"Look, Orik, I'm asking you as a friend and as a foster brother… please do this for me."

Orik paused and pondered this for a while.

"You… put me in a rather difficult position." Orik said. "But… my friendship with you is very important to me. As much as I don't like it, I will do it."

"Thank you Orik… you will need to keep this secret. If it gets out, half of the mountain will be trying to kill them. You need to only tell this to people you trust, a lot." Eragon said.

Orik nodded.

"I will keep them safe on my title as King of the Dwarves." He said putting his fist to his chest. "But how will you get them here and back?"

"Arya is going to teleport them to you, and then recall them when she's ready." Eragon said.

"My, she is a crafty one. Put them under Isidar Mithrim. I'll clear out the place now; there are plenty of secret tunnels stretching from there so we'll be able to imprison them quietly."

"Okay Orik, thank you for everything." Eragon said.

"Even though I'm going to regret it… Goodbye my friend." Orik said, and his image faded.

Eragon put the mirror back in his bags and stepped outside.

"Looks like we're all good…" Eragon said. "I'm sorry we have to do this."

_We deserve any punishment we receive. Worry not about us, we will survive anything that is thrown at us. _Thorn said.

"I just hope that once this is all over, you will have time to make up for all that you've done. Murtagh as well." Eragon said.

Thorn did not answer this, and followed Eragon as he returned to the forest to get Arya.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm not going to bother with Ref. Material for this chapter. I'm thinking of just adding Ref. Material on later when I actually have gotten through to the end of this story. I have it all plotted out in my head, but actually writing it out takes a while.**


	8. Chapter 8: Empty

**What is with you guys? I published a new chapter and you're just going to leave me sitting here without any encouragement? I'm not feeling loved!**

**Please toss me a review already! Although, I am expecting those reviews (if I get any) to be hate reviews saying how much I suck while also saying how amazing I am after this chapter… lol**

**Yes, there is a mix, but I won't spoil it. Get reading.**

* * *

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: February 13th, 2012 RW

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

Chapter 8: Empty

* * *

Eragon and Saphira stood slightly past the border of the circle Arya had drawn with magic and told them not to pass. According to her, objects of this size were extremely difficult to choose from other things, so she had to make sure she didn't catch anyone else in it, which would probably kill her.

She held the Belt in her hand, the two ends touching the tips of the grass as she held it from the middle. Thorn was at the center of the circle looking unblinkingly into Arya's eyes. Eragon was guessing she was going over the words to the variation of the spell so that she could transport a living thing without killing it.

Suddenly, she stood up straight and began chanting in the Ancient Language. Eragon stepped back a few paces just in-case. Thorn began glowing as she spoke, and looked about himself. Then it looked like he was getting a bit woozy as the light intensified, before he finally fell unconscious as he glowed a pure white so bright that you no longer could see him anymore, nor the form of Murtagh upon his back, as the two flowed together as one form now.

There was suddenly a flash of white light so intense that Eragon covered his eyes, and when he looked back, Thorn and Murtagh were gone and where they had been was a circle of grass and dirt missing. Arya collapsed and he ran to her as the circle she had drawn disappeared. He got onto his knees and lifted her head off the ground.

"Arya, are you alright?" Eragon asked. Saphira stepped closer to them.

She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine. That took a little bit more out of me then I expected…" Arya said. "Do you have anything to eat?"

He helped her sit up then went to Saphira's saddlebags. He pulled out a small loaf of bread and handed it to Arya. She ate it fast.

"Thank you Eragon. I expected the spell to cut into my own energy a little bit, but that was more than I expected." She said. She handed him the belt. "Sorry I left it empty."

"It's not a problem. Maybe we should ask the elves if they could provide some energy for me to use, especially the ones who aren't going off to fight." Eragon said.

"That's a good idea; if I say you're in need of some energy to help fight Galbatorix, they would probably send gems full of it to us. They would also come from all over to deposit the energy within your belt to use." Arya said. "We all know you could use it."

"Indeed, but I doubt that's going to be enough to defeat Galbatorix. We need a better plan." Eragon said.

"Well, until we have one, we'll just stick with the one we have. Although, now that Murtagh and Thorn and removed from the equation, our losses will be significantly less." Arya replied.

"Not to say that will make it easy."

"Indeed."

"We should go and find you some more food to eat, you're looking pale." Eragon said. He helped Arya to her feet, and they left.

* * *

**At Farthen Dur**

* * *

Orik saw an explosion of light from the center of the floor under Isidar Mithrim. There was a very large explosion noise, and the light faded into a circle of fire around the forms of Murtagh and Thorn. He was tempted to grab his Axe and behead Murtagh on the spot, but he had made a promise to Eragon he planned to keep.

Orik had brought two of his most trusted guards with him on this adventure. They would not tell a soul, and they would follow orders to the letter. He didn't need more, as Eragon had already told him the dragon was not a danger, and he believed Eragon.

Murtagh on the other hand had sworn no oaths, and was still dangerous. Even with magic, there was no way he could take three Dwarves at once, as he would first have to use magic to escape his bonds. As it was, Orik rushed up Thorns back as the two began to wake from their slumber as the transportation had broken Eragon's sleeping spell on Murtagh.

Murtagh groaned and starting opening his eyes, but as he did this he felt something shoved hard into his mouth, and soothing water flowing down his throat. He drank all of it he could, and then finished opening his eyes to see a Dwarf administering it to him.

He realized that there was probably a drug in the water that would prevent him from using magic, and tried to spit it out. But he was firm, and soon the canteen was empty. When the Dwarf removed the canteen, Murtagh tried to spit out as much as he could even knowing how fruitless it was.

He started trying to get up and realized that he was bound tight to Thorn's saddle.

_Where are we? _Murtagh asked.

_We are in Farthen Dur; Rider Eragon decided it was the best place for us while we wait to be judged by the Elven Council. _Thorn replied.

_Have a plan to escape? _Murtagh asked.

_No, and I am not going to formulate one either. _Thorn said.

_Damn it Thorn, why? _Murtagh asked outraged as he continued to struggle against his bonds.

_Because I swore oaths to Rider Eragon that I would not... _Thorn said. _…and because I believe we deserve any punishment we receive for the evil we have carried out. _

_What, have you gone soft? _Murtagh asked as he realized the betrayal of his own dragon.

_Once, I would've responded to that with harsh words. But our time of violence is over. Perhaps being imprisoned for a few days will make you become who you once were again._

_You fool!_

Thorn didn't respond to this, and Murtagh descended into a tirade of unkind words as Orik came to Thorn's head.

"I do not like this." He said. "But I made a promise to Eragon to keep you safe from harm until you are judged. I would rather behead your rider on the spot, as it would be fit punishment for what he has done, but I will not."

Thorn nodded his head up and down as Murtagh fell into silence to listen.

"I understand that you are sorry for your actions, unlike your rider. You only did as instructed, and I will not hold that against you…but Murtagh here took initiative, and initiative that ended with the death of our King and my foster father. So I forgive you, but I will never forgive him."

Thorn again nodded.

"Now, follow me, and remain silent. That includes you!" Orik said pointing at Murtagh. "Make a sound and you will be gagged. Besides, it would be in your best interest not to, considering I am taking great strides to keep your imprisonment here a secret. Bring attention to your presence, and I will not be able to protect you from my people."

Murtagh just glared at him.

"Now come."

Thorn stood and followed Orik as they entered a rather thin hidden tunnel in the wall. Thorn had to squeeze himself through slightly, resulting in a grinding sound from his scales. Afterwards, one of the Dwarven guard behind them dragged the entrance shut. The tunnel then quickly widened out and they began walking in silence.

They walked for hours. They would sometimes stop, or take alternate routes, as other Dwarves threatened to stumble upon them. Eventually, they made it to a deserted section of the mountain filled with cages.

"If you're wondering, this is one of the prisons on the far edge of Farthen Dur for if the ones in Tronjheim are over overflowing. This is the lowest priority one, so unless we capture the entirety of Galbatorix's army, no one will come to check on you here." Orik said. Murtagh could tell he was just trying to break the silence. "When the elven council arrives on the edge of Du Weldenvarden, you will be brought there to be judged. I am hoping for an execution of Murtagh's case, however unlikely."

They kept walking for a few minutes; eventually they reached a very large metal gate controlled by a Pulley system. The two Dwarven Guards separated from the group and began turning large wheels to raise the gate. Inside was a rather large cell with no windows, although there were lamps inside.

"Here we are, step inside." Orik said. Thorn complied. Murtagh could feel the drug's effects kicking in, making him woozy and unfocussed. The two Dwarven Guards quickly undid his bonds and left the cell. "You will not see me again, these two, and another two camped not far away will be watching you and feeding you. Have a nice time."

Orik turned and left as the two guards let the gate shut with a very loud and resounding slam. Murtagh found that he had been left a bedroll in the far corner and unrolled it. He then lay upon it and stared at the ceiling.

_I am sorry my friend, you know I would never betray you. _Thorn said.

_You already have. _Murtagh replied.

They both fell silent, and the minutes in darkness turned to hours. Murtagh found a dagger shaped but very blunt a misshaped rock. He started grinding it against the other rocks to make it sharp in his spare time as the hours turned into days.

_You should not be doing that, do you honestly think you will be able to fight our captors with a dagger? _Thorn asked. _Even if you did manage to escape, I could not come with you. Do you intend to leave me here? _

Murtagh's personality had begun to soften over the past few days. But he still had every intention of escaping, and was still very angry with Thorn. He ate only because he had to, he knew that if he did not, he would not have the strength to fight his way out and he wouldn't have enough energy to attack the gate anyways.

Besides, even woozy as he was, he could sense the Dwarves outside had a very wide array of wards. He would be destroyed before he had any chance to use any useful magic against them. The cell seemed to have been made to contain far larger creatures, as the door they put their food in with was bigger than Murtagh was tall and wide by several feet.

Murtagh did not answer Thorn's question. He continued, several more hours passed before Thorn spoke again.

_You are lucky I cannot tell them to make you stop. _Thorn said. _Did you ever think that not fighting would be preferable? That peace would be superior to all of the fighting and death we cause? To the evil we support because we have no choice?_

_You have gone soft… _Murtagh said. But he hid from himself and Thorn that the words held some semblance of truth for him.

_You will not be able to escape Farthen Dur with just a dagger, this place is a fortress, and we are not familiar at all with this area. _Thorn said.

_You do realize that I will spend the rest of my life in a cell? They would let you out, pardon you, but me…? I killed both Islanzadi and Hrothgar of my own volition. They would make sure I am locked up for the rest of my days; I do not want to spend the rest of my life inside of a cell._ Murtagh replied.

_Eragon would get you out! _Thorn said. _Even if he did not, I would never leave you!_

Murtagh didn't answer that and he kept carving. More days passed, and he was nearly done with his dagger, but he no longer knew why he was shaping it. He had doubts about what he was doing and why he was doing it.

_Thorn… I'm sorry. _He said. _You were right, and all I did was disrespect you this whole time. _

_It is alright, I will always forgive you partner-of-my-heart. _Thorn said. _Now why don't you stop carving that dagger and hide it away? _

_I cannot do that… having a weapon, it makes me comfortable. _Murtagh said. He used the last few words in the Ancient Language. _I will not use this dagger against the Dwarves, I swear it._

So he finished carving the stone dagger, and he spent time with Thorn afterwards. Then he suddenly stood up and went to the other side of the room. He turned to Thorn, and he put the knife in front of his heart, ready to plunge it down.

Seeing what he was doing, Thorn roared. They heard the two Dwarves scramble to look through the metal windows on the door to see what was going on, and they saw what Murtagh was doing. They rushed to the metal wheels and started turning them to raise the gate. Thorn took a step towards Murtagh.

"No Thorn, don't, or I will kill myself now and not have time to say what I need to." Murtagh said. "You were right, these past few days have been very difficult, and it made me remember who I was. I'm not a murderer, but that's what I became. I took up my father's sword and became the very thing I hated.

"You were right, that we deserve any punishment we receive. Except… that you don't. You did what Galbatorix told you to do because you knew what he would do to me… you knew that he would hurt me if he didn't get what he wanted from you. I deserve punishment, you do not.

"I would spend the rest of my life rotting in a jail cell, and because you would never leave me, you would to."

The Dwarves managed to get the gate open and rushed inside.

"Drop the dagger!" They shouted raising their axes.

"Or what? You're going to slice me to pieces? That would also achieve my goal." Murtagh said. The Dwarves obviously had no idea what to do, they turned and ran, presumably to get assistance as there was nothing they could do to stop Murtagh in the current situation.

_Do not do this Murtagh! Maybe we would spend the rest of our lives in a jail cell, but at least we would be together! _Thorn said.

"So modest Thorn… you deserve more than that. More than I could ever give you. I knew what you wanted to do every single day, you wanted to turn on Galbatorix, and you wanted to help the Varden take him down. But you couldn't do what you wanted, not from the day you were born could you ever do what you wanted." Murtagh said.

_Who said I needed what I wanted? _Thorn replied. Tears were starting to drip from his large eyes as he looked at Murtagh.

"I did Thorn. Now let me die honorably, please. Promise me one thing." Murtagh said.

_What…?_ Thorn asked.

"You do whatever it takes to kill him, to avenge my death… because while I wield the knife, he killed me a long time ago."

_I… I promise… _Thorn said.

"Se… se onr sverdar… sverdar sitja hvass Thorn. Goodbye…" Murtagh said, and then he plunged the knife into his own heart. Thorn roared as he felt the pain bound across their connection to him for a brief moment before it disappeared, and then that part of himself he had relied upon since he was born was gone as well.

He grasped onto the dying threads of Murtagh's consciousness for as long as possible, but then the last one was gone and he was alone inside. He had never felt emptier as he bounded across the room to lay his head across his little ones chest, to protect his dead body from more harm as his unblinking eyes stared past him into a space where Thorn could not see.

Thorn roared and screeched in pain at the emptiness and loneliness he was feeling. The reality of him being eternally alone smacking him right across the face as Orik and the four guards entered the room and saw from outside the cell.

"Oh no." Orik said. He was glad that Murtagh was dead, but even he could feel the pain and suffering that Thorn was feeling. He also remembered that he had failed, he had broken his promise to Eragon that he would keep Murtagh safe.

They tried to approach, to see if Murtagh was dead. But Thorn roared again.

_He is dead! Leave us alone! _He called out, and they heard, and they stayed away. Orik couldn't pry his eyes away from the scene for several minutes, but then he turned, and he left with his four guards close behind.

* * *

Eragon stood looking down on the burial place of Oromis and Glaedr. Queen Islanzadi had been taken back to Elesmera to be buried there, and they finished burying them. Their spire had been raised as well.

"Sorry we weren't able to give you a proper burial…" Eragon said. Saphira walked up, and she breathed on where they were buried, and flowers sprouted from the dirt.

_It is the best I can do… _Saphira said.

"I think they would think that was enough." Eragon replied.

_I think they would be wondering what we're standing around for… _

"Good point."

Eragon heard footsteps approaching from the forest, they were running steps. He turned to see an elf run into the clearing. She ran to him, he saw that she was holding a scrying mirror. She bowed to him.

"King Orik requested to speak to you Shur'tugal Eragon." She said. "He said it was so important we had to forego our greetings, I apologize."

"It is not an issue, I'll take that. Find me in camp and I will return it to you." Eragon said bowing back. She handed him the mirror and nodded, she left. He raised the mirror to see Orik with a tired and haggard face. "Orik, how goes it with Murtagh and Thorn?"

"Very… very poorly." Orik replied. "I have failed you my friend."

"Murtagh escaped?" Eragon asked.

"No… no, I'm afraid it's far worse than that."

_What is it that could be worse? _Saphira pondered.

"What could be worse?" Eragon asked Orik.

"It's… its Murtagh…" Orik replied and trailed off.

Eragon gripped the mirror and went wide-eyed with understanding. He gasped and fell back across Saphira's leg and slid down.

"Who… who is responsible?"

"It was my fault."

"Why did you kill him?" Eragon asked.

"What? Nobody killed him Eragon." Orik replied.

"So he's alive?" Eragon said sitting up hopefully.

"No."

"Then… how did he die?"

There was silence for a moment.

"He… he was carving a dagger the entire time he was in the cell. He somehow managed to keep it from the guards every time they came in to search. When he finished it… he knew that he was going to be locked up for the rest of his life… so he… he killed… himself." Orik said. "I… I should've been more thorough. I said I would keep them safe Eragon, and I failed."

Eragon did not speak for several moments, a tear trailing from one of his eyes as he remembered his friend as he was before Galbatorix had destroyed him. He had been like a brother to him, as much as Roran had ever been, and he had taken his own life to avoid prison.

"He… he didn't do it for himself either. He was trying to protect Thorn from having to stay in those prisons with him." Orik said.

Saphira lay down and used her paw to pull Eragon closer protectively. Neither said a word, as the feelings they shared were wordless. She knew he didn't need pity, but comfort and companionship, and that is what she gave.

"Thorn won't let us anywhere near the body; he's just sitting there mourning him. He isn't eating or drinking either, just staring at the wall with his head on the body."

Saphira shook her head at the mirror, and Orik fell silent.

_This isn't your fault Eragon. _Saphira said.

_I sent him there. _Eragon replied.

_Galbatorix is the one who destroyed his mind, blame him. _Saphira said.

_I do, but I will always blame myself to. _Eragon said. _I will avenge him; Galbatorix is going to pay for this._

_Revenge is a good goal, it gives you purpose and direction, but do not let it overcome your mind, it will cloud your vision. _

Eragon nodded.

"Orik, just leave him there. Dragons can stay alive for several months without food, and two weeks without water, the council will be here soon and Arya will recall them. The Varden won't like it, but Thorn is going to join our cause, because he wants the same exact thing I want." Eragon said.

Orik nodded and his picture faded from the mirror. The sun was going down, and Arya had predicted they would be here by morning.

"We should get some rest Saphira, let's go."

Eragon got on Saphira's back, and they left for camp.

* * *

Eragon tossed and turned in the dirt as he lay with Saphira that night, under her wing. He was conquered by nightmares in his waking dreams. He kept seeing Murtagh's face in the darkness. Eventually, he could no longer take it. He lifted Saphira's wing with his hand, and crawled out from under it. He stood up, and he walked to the top of the hill to sit and gaze at the stars.

"Don't you find it incredible how calming such an activity is even after the death of those close to us?" A familiar voice said behind him. He flipped around to see Arya.

"I do actually." Eragon said.

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" Arya asked. "I did the first few days after my mother died. Be assured that it leaves eventually."

"That's good." Eragon said. He sat up and she sat down next to him, their hands touched, and did not separate. "I'm sorry we never had that talk, things have been pretty crazy in the past few days. But, we can now."

"It's alright; I understand why we have not yet spoken." Arya said. "But maybe now, after the death of your friend, isn't the best-"

Eragon grabbed the sides of her face and he kissed her. They broke it after a few seconds.

"No, if any time was the time of us to speak of such things, when I am about to fall into the pit of darkness and am in need of hope, it is now." Eragon said.

"Very well Eragon-Vor…" She said. "My… my mother's death made me realize that age does not matter. It's a matter of love… if we care for each other; nothing should get in the way of our feelings. Besides, we possess immortality, what does age mean to us?"

"If it makes you feel better, my Birthday is tomorrow." Eragon whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Don't you mean today? It's after midnight?" She replied kissing him on the lips.

"I guess I do, I think I know the perfect birthday present to." He said.

"Oh, I can imagine." She said kissing him passionately. She started taking off his shirt, but then he stopped her.

"Wait a second, we can't do this here." Eragon said, looking down at Saphira.

"Um… meet me at my tent." Arya said.

"I… I'll be there." Eragon said. Suddenly, she was gone as fast as she came. Suddenly, Saphira lifted her eye.

_Having fun little one? _Saphira asked. He mumbled for a few seconds.

"Ah, just shut up." Eragon said. He then walked off with Saphira chuckling behind him.

* * *

The next day, the council did indeed arrive. They were a group of hundreds year old elves who advised the nation, and led it when the leader was indisposed. They also judged crimes of higher stature, such as treason or murder. Luckily, crime was not common among the elves, and it was not often they had to employ themselves.

While they usually judged elves, it was an odd occurrence that they were now judging a dragon, but were not yet aware that Murtagh was already dead. Eragon met with them as they arrived outside the camp. They all greeted each other in the standard elven fashion before proceeding to talks.

"I'm sure you are not aware, but the Rider you came to judge, the one who murdered Islanzadi… is dead." Eragon said in the Ancient Language. He found a very difficult thing to say, but he said it anyways. A male elder in the front, who looked older than even Oromis, spoke back.

"What?" He asked in the Ancient Language. "How did he die?"

Arya then arrived, and after another flurry of greetings and a blush from Eragon as he remembered the night before, Arya answered that question.

"We saw fit to have them imprisoned in Farthen Dur until you arrived… Unfortunately, the Rider you are here to question killed himself while there." She said.

"He killed himself?" He asked.

"Yes Elder Magnus." Arya said bowing. Eragon followed her lead.

"Hm, well, we're here to judge the dragon then?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, we were about to recall him using a spell before you arrived." Arya said. "The Dwarven King says he will not talk to anyone though, even after permitted to enter his mind. He may not want to speak upon arrival, so you may need to wait a few more days."

"It is alright, I cannot imagine what that dragon is going through." Magnus said.

Eragon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes the elves worship of dragons angered Eragon because it made them ignorant. Sure, Thorn was a dragon, but they knew he had committed grand crimes, but were not yet fully aware of why, yet they already seemed to be prepared to let him off. He of course realized this was exactly what he wanted, but it didn't stop it from annoying him.

"As it is, we will wait. Will you show us the way to our tents?" Magnus asked.

"Eragon here will while I recall Thorn." Arya replied.

"It will be an honor to be escorted by a Dragon Rider." Magnus said bowing.

"The honor is mine, follow me please." Eragon replied. He was starting to get a bit irritated with diplomacy.

_I itch for battle as well little one. _Saphira suddenly said. Eragon nearly jumped, but managed to not do so. He could feel Saphira's amusement at his reaction. She withdrew from his mind before hearing a reply, and left Eragon to guide the Elders to their tents.

After doing so, he joined Arya in the clearing where they had transported Thorn from. She again drew a magical circle, and Eragon and Saphira again stood far from its edge as she began chanting. After she had finished her incantation, she stood back as the circles center started glowing with light.

Over the next few seconds, the light grew and then exploded outward. Fire emerged on the grass around it and a large blackened hole was left in the grass. There was Thorn, and under his snout rested Murtagh.

Eragon had tried preparing himself for this, but he found that he could not. He lost feeling in his knees and fell onto them. A tear fell from his eyes as his hope that it was not true was smashed into smithereens.

Saphira pulled him closer with her wing.

_Eragon… _She said. Not knowing what she could say to comfort him. But her presence was enough to take the edge off of the pain he felt. He friend and companion across his journey to Farthen Dur had fallen.

Here he was, on his birthday, which was supposed to be a day of happiness… and his best friend lay dead before him. Arya came to his side and put her hand on his shoulder, and pulled herself closer to him. Suddenly, Eragon felt the touch of another mind.

_Rider Eragon… _Thorn said.

_What… what is it? _Eragon asked.

_I made him a promise… before he did it… even though he's gone… it doesn't make that go away…_

_What was it?_

_I swore to him that I would kill the one responsible, that I would kill Galbatorix. _Thorn said. He lifted his head from Murtagh's chest and looked into Eragon's eyes. _Will you help me?_

Eragon stood, and Arya and Saphira let him go.

"I will." Eragon said out loud. "I… we… will kill Galbatorix for what he has done."

Thorn stood, and took one final longing glance at Murtagh's body.

_Then there is something to fill the emptiness within me. _Thorn said. _Vengeance!_

* * *

**There we are, Murtagh is dead, Arya and Eragon are romantically involved, and Thorn and Eragon are united in a desire for vengeance. That's a lot for such a small chapter compared to my other ones.**

**Sorry if the writing got a bit plodding and unfocussed before the end section, I was trying to cut through the crap and get to the important part, hahaha  
**

**We're finally almost out of the boring part of the story. Believe me, I want to get to the action just as much as the rest of you do. Unfortunately, these parts cannot be avoided. But you won't have to wait much longer for the march to begin.  
**

**Also, I apologize if Eragon seemed a bit OOC with the erm... sexual... interaction with Arya. I was trying to make it a bit humorous at the end there, would've axed it but I couldn't think of a better way to write it.  
**

**Now please **_**review! **_


	9. Chapter 9: Forging Ahead

**Sorry for the extensive time between rewrites! I've really been pouring myself into other pursuits. I really want to see this story rewritten though so I can honestly progress the narrative. I hope you don't mind all of this waiting!**

* * *

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: February 13th, 2012 RW

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

* * *

Chapter 9: Forging Ahead

* * *

The court was held for Thorn the next day. As Eragon had expected, it was brief. The Elder's seemed ready to let him off before they had even started, after being informed of the truth, they were even more inclined to do so. Thus, they did, and Thorn was forgiven of his involvement in previous actions taken by Galbatorix.

When it was over, Thorn and Eragon left Saphira and Arya alone and carried Murtagh's body into the wilderness. They understood that this was something they needed to do alone.

They found a spot on a hill that overlooked nature and Thorn cleared the area with his paws as Eragon went into the wilderness and gathered wood. After several hours of work, a sufficient pyre had been assembled. Eragon had felt that the use of magic would be inadequate, that it would be too perfect, and that his making it easy would be disrespectful.

When it was all said and done… Eragon laid a blanket atop the pyre and slowly lifted Murtagh's body from Thorn's saddle and laid it upon the blanket. He then stepped back and examined his handiwork, and concluded it was satisfactory. Nighttime had now fallen and he gazed up at the stars before speaking.

"Do you want to pay your respects first?" Eragon asked quietly.

_It is no longer him, I have nothing to say, only actions to take. _Thorn replied. Eragon nodded in response. In the tradition of Carvahall, he laid leaves across Murtagh's closed eyes before placing coins on them with symbol that represented his family. He would've imprinted a coin with Brom's family symbol, but he did not know it. So he took to silver coins and branded them with his Uncle's.

After that, he kissed Murtagh's forehead lightly and whispered something.

"I will always miss you my friend… and I will avenge you." Eragon said. "Do not forget of us, for we still remain."

There were other actions to be taken, other words to be said… but as his memories of such ceremonies had fallen out of mind, and his belief in the gods as well, he did not recite them. Instead he stepped back to Thorn's side, and he closed his eyes as Thorn breathed fire onto the base of the pyre.

They both said nothing as the fire spread up the pyre and the light danced across Eragon's skin and reflected off of Thorn's dark red scales. A tear fell from Eragon's eye as he remembered, but Thorn remained solemn and reveled in his anger. They stood there for hours not speaking a word as the fire consumed the wood and Murtagh's body, eventually, the fire died and with no words they turned away… and with no words they left the hill, and with no words they returned to the Varden camp.

Saphira and Arya had waited for them; they had made their own campfire and lay on the grass contemplating the stars. Eragon sat next to Arya and Thorn next to Saphira. There were plans to be made, yet they all remained silent. They enjoyed each other's company even though Saphira shied away from Thorn.

Eragon knew that those wounds would take a while to heal.

* * *

He woke from his waking dreams the next morning yet did not move. He could feel that Saphira was asleep, so he continued to stare at the triangular roof of his tent without interruption, absorbed in his thoughts. Eventually he heard footsteps approaching from outside, so he stood up and quickly got dressed before eventually he heard Arya's voice call out.

"Are you there Eragon?" She asked.

"I'll be right out." He called back as he pulled his shirt on. Sooner rather than later, he had strapped Brisngr to his hip and he stepped outside, covering his eyes in response to the fierce sunlight. At this moment, Saphira woke and stretched with a yawn that unleashed smoke from her maw.

_Good morning little one. _Saphira said standing up fully.

_To you as well. _Eragon replied.

"Are you ready to go?" Arya asked. At the end of the previous night they made plans to leave for the Varden in the morning.

"Yea. I'm ready." Eragon said. "Where did Thorn go?"

_I will go and fetch him. _Saphira told them. _He flew up to that mountain nearby so he could think. _

"I would need to think to if I'd been what he'd been through." He replied. Saphira nodded and jumped into the sky.

_I will be back soon. _She said angling toward the small mountain.

"So… um… how are you doing?" Eragon asked Arya embarrassingly.

"I'm fine." She replied smiling brightly. It was the happiest he'd ever seen her. Then her smile fell. "But… Eragon… there's something I didn't want to tell you until now."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can't come with you." Arya said. "Now that my mother is dead, I have an obligation here."

"But surely it could wait until after the war…?" Eragon said knowing the answer.

"No, it can't. Our nation needs a leader Eragon, and we cannot afford to get stuck in the same deliberation the Dwarves went through." Arya said. "We don't argue as much, but it's one of the few times in our nation when blood runs hot and emotions run high. I need to step up Eragon, or the Elves may pull back from the war with Galbatorix. We both know that cannot happen."

She stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand. Eragon knew that she spoke the truth, and he nodded. He kissed her, and she reciprocated.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in her ear.

"I'll miss you to Eragon." She replied hugging him. "But like you humans always say… I'll always be with you, in your heart."

Eragon nodded.

"And me with you… my love." He replied. They heard the approach of flapping wings and Eragon stepped back into his tent to grab his bag. When he stepped out again, Thorn and Saphira were already standing nearby. He took the elegant elven clothes out and gave them to Arya. "Somehow, I don't think I'll be needing these in the coming months."

Arya nodded and took them from his hands.

"Good luck Eragon." Arya said. She then shifted to the Ancient Language. "I love you."

"I love you to." He responded also in the Ancient Language. He looked away from her and climbed onto Saphira. Thorn said nothing but jumped into the sky. Eragon took one last look at Arya, and Saphira jumped into the sky and angled after Thorn.

_You will see her again, Eragon. _Saphira said.

_Why am I not surprised that she already told you? _Eragon asked.

_She made me swear not to tell you. _Saphira replied. _She can take care of herself, do not worry. _

_It's not her I'm worried about. _He wondered. She craned her neck to get a better look at him and did a pretty good impression of a smirk. _Okay, maybe a little. But… I'm more worried about the future. Some great things are bound to happen, but terrible things as well. _

_Not to mention that vision. _Saphira said looking forward again. Thorn was flying far ahead not looking back to see if they were following. _I'm not sure… but some parts worry me…_

_They worry me as well. _Eragon replied. _If there is a way to figure out how I received it, we must do so. Not only that, we must find my true name. If we don't, it could have dire consequences. _

_We will spend our nights thinking about it, there's not much else we can do. _Saphira replied. _If any adventure for a true name would make us find out more of ourselves than this one, the world is not very poetic. _

_Then we shall press forward. _He said. He looked towards Thorn and stretched out his mind, he was admitted quickly.

_What is it you wish of me Rider-Eragon? _Thorn asked. He seemed to rather want to be left alone to his thoughts.

_We cannot have you walk right into the Varden camp, they would doubtless attack you. _Eragon said.

_I am under your command Rider-Eragon. Whatever you wish of me, I will do it. _He said.

_I'm not your master Thorn… you don't have to obey me… _Eragon replied.

_I need someone to command me Rider-Eragon… _Thorn answered. He still did not look back towards them as they flew. _I am… I am not sure of myself. I'm not sure what I'm capable of. I'm not even sure if Galbatorix never figured out MY true name. If he did, and we were to walk into his chambers to fight him, it could be catastrophic. You must not trust me._

_He may be right little one. _Saphira said. _Either way, he has done much. We cannot be sure of his loyalty. _

_No. _Eragon said. _Thorn, I trust you with my life. If Galbatorix had figured out your true name, he would've used it before now. Besides, after everything, after Murtagh's death, you have changed. That change would've altered your true name. Because of that, Galbatorix would have to see you again to try and divine it._

_I… am flattered by your trust Rider-Eragon. _Thorn said. _But I am not so sure. As I said, I will follow your orders. If I don't… strike me down. Promise me… promise me in the Ancient Language. I would not want to turn on you only for you to hesitate. _

_But Thorn… _Eragon made to say.

_He is right Eragon. _Saphira said._ You cannot risk the fate of the world because of a desire to preserve his life. _

_But Saphira, what about your race. He may be the last hope for the dragons! _He replied.

_The world is more important than our race Rider-Eragon. _Thorn said. Eragon sat in silence for a moment before looking up to see Thorn looking back at him with his eyes fixated on Eragon.

_I promise… I promise that if you turn on I, Saphira, or the Varden… that I will strike you down without hesitation. _Eragon said in the Ancient Language.

_That means a lot to me Eragon… _Thorn said foregoing his usual Rider title before Eragon's name and turning his head forward again. _I do not want to endanger this land anymore… I want to help it. _

_I understand. _Eragon replied. Saphira remained silent, but appeared to admire Thorn. _When we arrive at the Varden, just stay nearby. I need to speak with Nasuada about the current situation._

Thorn did not reply, but Eragon knew he understood and withdrew from the dragon's mind.

_He… is not who I thought he was. _She said simply to Eragon alone. He did not reply, knowing that she did not want to talk about it. He simply just let his inhibitions disappear into the air behind him as they flew forward.

* * *

Eragon did not let Saphira drive herself to the point of exhaustion as she had done before. He forced her to stop and rest as night fell and while she and Thorn slept, he plotted out where the Varden would have moved since they left. At their current rate of movement, they would be nearing the place Nasuada had told Eragon to meet with them.

They were moving towards Belatona, but wanted to move close enough to Dras-Leona to keep an eye on their operations. Suddenly, he noticed that it might be prudent to attack Dras-Leona before they attacked Belatona. He had vivid memories of the city and Helgrind; he had been there far too many times in his own opinion.

Personally, he wanted to invade the city as soon as possible and save any more people from becoming victims of the worshippers of Helgrind. He wanted to go there and see that the religion was abolished as soon as possible.

But he also noticed that attacking there first might have strategic benefit as well. Dras-Leona was the trading center of Galbatorix's Empire. All goods passed through there at one time or another. If they managed to take it out and cease all Empire trade with Dras-Leona, they might be able to starve out either Belatona, or more importantly, Urubaen.

Of course, Urubaen had farms of its own… but definitely not enough to sustain the entire army. If they took it and then went on to take the cities around it… cities like Belatona and Melian… then they would quickly cut off the king's supply line. When they finally went Urubaen, the army would be too weak to fight them with full force.

Eragon knew it would be cruel to the citizens inside the city, but there was no other way. It's not like they didn't already starve anyways. He made a mental note of the strategy to present it before the generals the next day. Jeod would probably be able to find some secret way into the city or another, and it would all end happily.

At least that was what Eragon hoped as he grabbed the necklace of Eldunari from his pocket and gazed at them. They were glowing with a dim light. Calmly, he reached out to the consciousnesses of the small glowing stones. He connected to them, but they just rambled about things he did not understand or sent him blurred images of seemingly unimportant things.

Eventually he gave up and put the Eldunari back in his pocket with a sigh. Saphira cracked open an eye.

_Do you think they are beyond hope Eragon? _She asked.

_I don't know. _Eragon said back as he put his head in his hands. _You must've felt it as I did; they are lost within their own minds. It would take several years to bring anyone back from something like this._

_They are broken then… _Saphira said… more to herself then Eragon. She looked up at the sky. Although she had not asked it as a question, he answered it anyway.

_Unfortunately so. But I don't think that means they are beyond hope Saphira. _He said. _Someday we'll help bring them back… and we'll do it together._

_Together it is. Now come, even you must rest. _Saphira said looking back at him with a weak smile. He smiled back and went to lie against her side.

_Good night Saphira. _Eragon said. _I love you._

_You as well little one. _She said. _I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world._

He didn't answer as he was already asleep. She folded her wing over him and went to sleep herself.

* * *

The next two days were filled with completely uneventful flying, eventually on the horizon they saw the Varden camp at the meeting point Nasuada had plan. Upon spotting it, he immediately warned Thorn to find a hiding place. Thorn immediately nosed down and aimed for a nearby clearing in the forest and Saphira continued on towards the camp.

It took them five more minutes to reach the camp at Saphira's top speed and they quickly found Nasuada's Pavilion from the air, setting down the small clearing before it. She then closed her wings as Eragon climbed down. As he did, he was contacted by Blodgharm.

_I am happy to see you and Bjartskular have returned safely Eragon. _He said. _I do not sense Arya Drottningu with you, what has become of her?_

_She's fine. _Eragon said. _But there is far worse news for me to deliver. It is… something I would rather do face to face. Gather the elven guards; they will all want to hear this. _

_As you say Shur'tugal Eragon… I feel that it is very poor news. _Blodgharm said.

_It is my friend. I must see Nasuada first though, and then I must attend to a friend in the forest that I will tell you of when I meet you. Then I will come to you. _Eragon replied.

_As you wish, we will gather and wait for you near the edge of the forest Eragon. _He replied. He then withdrew from Eragon's mind.

_I'll see you in a minute. _Eragon said to Saphira. She nodded and he walked towards the tent. The Nighthawks were guarding it as usual, this time it happened to be two of the human ones.

"Is she here?" Eragon asked.

"Yes Shadeslayer." One of them said. "She is currently in session with the generals though."

"That's alright, time to crash the party." He replied. They didn't stop him as he entered the pavilion. The inside of the giant tent was dominated by a long table at which was seated all of Nasuada's eight commanding generals. Nasuada was sitting at the head of the table and looked up to see Eragon while the rest of them turned.

"Ah, Eragon. You've returned. We were getting worried." Nasuada said.

"Sorry milady, the trip took… longer than expected." Eragon said bowing. "I have grave news, good news, and some in-between the two extremes. We tried to reach you with the scrying mirror, but it would not work for some reason. I was in fact worried that something happened to you when I tried it two morns ago. Although, I honestly should've thought to try and inform you earlier…"

"It's not a problem Eragon; you would not have been able to reach me anyways. One of Galbatorix's spies broke in and destroyed my mirror soon after you left." Nasuada responded. "But if the news is as important as you say, you should probably just tell us now."

"There are some things that I have to tell you that are for your ears only milady." Eragon said biting his lip. "But it is critical."

"Alright then, this strategic meeting is adjourned." Nasuada said. "We will meet again here tomorrow at sunrise."

The generals left their seats and bowed before leaving. Eragon pulled up a seat at the opposite end of the table from Nasuada.

"Well Eragon, what seems to be the problem?" She asked. "Also, why isn't Arya with you?"

"I should probably start with the most damning piece of information, and it's relevant to your question." Eragon said. "Queen Islanzadi of the Elves is… dead. She was killed by Murtagh during the ceremony."

"What? This is indeed very bad news!" Nasuada said. She appeared shocked.

"Arya has stayed there to take command of the Elves so their efforts with us will not falter." Eragon said.

"What about Murtagh?" She asked.

"He killed himself while in imprisonment." Eragon said coldly.

"I think you should probably start at the beginning Eragon." Nasuada said. Eragon nodded, and told the story while leaving the personal bits out.

"Thorn is sitting not far away into that forest." He said. "He has promised to help us with our war effort, in the ancient language. As you well know, people cannot lie in the language of the elves."

"So you're sure we can trust him?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes." Eragon replied. "You need not worry about him. If he does betray us, that is my responsibility and I will take care of it accordingly."

"This will not be easy news to try and get the Varden to accept." Nasuada said. "But I will do what I can. For now, it's just good news to know that Galbatorix's army doesn't have the support of Murtagh and Thorn anymore, and we've got another heavy hitter."

Eragon didn't reply.

"I'm sorry about Murtagh Eragon… I know he was your friend." Nasuada said.

"I don't need your pity milady, what I need is to kill Galbatorix and to rid his poison from this land of ours." He said. Nasuada nodded.

"I understand Eragon." She said. "Now why don't you and Saphira get some well-deserved rest? I hope to see you at the strategic meeting in the morning."

"I'll be there milady." Eragon said standing up. "Should I just tell Thorn to stay where he is for now?"

"That is most prudent Eragon." Nasuada answered as he turned away from her. "But be prepared… this news and the fact that the Elven queen is dead will not go over well."

"I would think they would be glad that Murtagh is dead." Eragon said as he held his hand on the edge of leaving the tent.

"They will be, but working together with one that has caused so much death amongst us…" Nasuada said.

"I understand, I will tell Thorn." Eragon said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning milady."

He left and went back to Saphira. She took him to Thorn's hiding place in the forest. When they landed he was laying down with closed eyes. He quickly reached out to Eragon's mind without looking up or opening his eyes.

_How goes it Rider-Eragon? _He asked.

"You may not be in the camp with us for a long while."Eragon said. "Nasuada is going to try and inform everyone that you're on our side now, but it may take a while before they're convinced."

_They are right not to trust me; I am fine staying away from them until battle calls. _Thorn said. _I prefer to be alone anyways…_

"If you say so." Eragon said. "Thorn… you know you can't draw yourself away from everyone, even me, for long."

_Forgive me, but that is completely my choice Rider-Eragon. _Thorn replied. Eragon scowled.

"I'm just trying to be your friend here. Something tells me you could use one." Eragon said.

_He is right, one is nothing without those he or she loves and those he or she wishes to protect. _Saphira said. Thorn finally looked up and gazed at the both of them.

_I lose the only one I have ever loved. He was my family; forgive me if I do not want to connect with another. _Thorn said.

"I just wanted you to know that if you needed to talk… I'm here." Eragon said. Saphira then surprised him.

_I am here as well. _She said. _If there is anyone who could understand what you're going through… it is I. _

Thorn didn't answer this. He looked away and laid his head across his front paws.

"Look Thorn…" Eragon started. "I loved Murtagh to, he was like my brother. You aren't the only one who misses him, but he wouldn't want you to stay here and sulk! He'd want you to move on without him! He took his own life so that you wouldn't have to live with his burdens. A thirst for vengeance does not mean that you can stand alone in it."

_The foundation of any partnership is trust. Eragon has already said he trusts you… and I may to, but if you don't trust us it means nothing! _Saphira said. Thorn did not answer or react in any way. He withdrew himself from Eragon's mind and barricaded his own. Eragon sighed.

"I understand." He said. "If you want to talk about him, or anything… just tell me."

Eragon turned and climbed back onto Saphira's saddle. She turned and made to jump into the sky just as Thorn reached out to Eragon and she stopped.

_I do trust you… but I'm not ready for this yet, and I may never be. _He said. _If I ever am, you can rest assured that I would talk to you first Rider-Eragon. _

He then withdrew before Eragon reply. All the same, Eragon smiled as Saphira jumped into the sky and angled back towards the camp.

_He is in great pain. _Saphira stated simply. _I… could not imagine what I would do without you. I don't think I would be brave enough to wait as Thorn does for his vengeance… I would take it sooner rather than later._

_Then we would both be dead. _Eragon replied. _That would accomplish absolutely nothing. _

Saphira did not reply to this.

_I know what you mean Saphira… but if I die, you must not do that. What would Alagaesia do then? _Eragon said. _This land and your race are more important than either of us._

_I understand that… _Saphira said.

_You must promise me Saphira… promise me that you would not do something suicidal if I died… _He said. He hated pressing her like this, but he knew now more than ever that it needed to be done.

_I give you my word partner-of-my-heart. _She replied in the Ancient Language.

_I give you mine as well. _He replied also in the Ancient Language. He couldn't be so sure of himself either.

_But we will not die. _Saphira said. _Not until Galbatorix has fallen. _

_As you say Saphira. _Eragon replied. _Now bring us to the edge of the forest, I must bring the unfortunate news to Blodgharm and the other elves. _

She did as instructed. When he told them the story, they were shocked to learn of Islanzadi's death. They shed tears for their queen for a brief duration before thanking Eragon for delivering the news in person. He quickly finished and they did not show any more surprise, but they wished to go and see Thorn in person in the forest and to express that they forgave him for his actions.

Eragon quickly told them that he wished to be left alone. They understood and left Eragon to his devices.

_I trust that we are not done with everything that needs to be done today? _Saphira asked.

_Unfortunately not, there are two more things I must do. _He said. _Let's go see the master-at-arms, he should be able to tell me of Horst's progress before I see him in person._

_Climb on little one. _She said.

He did as she instructed and they took the short flight over to the training grounds. The tents were too closed together for Saphira to accompany him, so she flew off and let him walk the rest of the way himself. As he approached the training grounds, he saw several men practicing with bows and arrows, swords of varying sizes, axes, and many other kinds of weapons.

As he made to step into the main tent where the master-at-arms would be staying, repairing and distributing weapons, it surprised him to see Horst and the master-at-arms already locked in combat in the sparring circle with training weapons. Although Eragon had only been gone less than a week, it would seem that Horst was already fighting at the strength of the average swordsman as he was giving the veteran master-at-arms a run for his money.

They were currently locked together, both of their training swords pressing together and sweat covering their brows. Eragon walked towards them and Horst saw him out of the corner of his eye. He stepped back from the master-at-arms and looked over towards him.

"Oi, milord. It seems your back already hm?" He called.

"Indeed I am." Eragon said. "But you should always keep your eyes on your opponent."

"Huh?" Horst said quizzically as the master-at-arms wooden sword swung under Horst and into his legs, causing him to fall backwards and his head to slam into the dirt before the master-at-arms put his sword to Horst's throat.

"While you are rather good at this my friend, you still have much to learn of swordsmanship." He said before taking the wooden sword off of his throat and offering his hand, which Horst took as he was pulled back to his feet.

"Of course sir." Horst replied.

"Do not be disappointed in yourself Horst, from what I saw; you seem to perform quite well for a novice." Eragon replied.

"He is quite good, with a few more weeks of training; I can make a soldier out of him yet. I'm still not sure what he's training for though, the Varden would never let someone so valuable onto a battlefield…" The master-at-arms told Eragon.

"He is no longer in service of the Varden, he is my vassal and he was following my instructions by coming here and training with you." Eragon said.

"I see…" The master-at-arms said.

"I will take over his instruction from this point on." Eragon said. "But if I am not around, he will come to you."

"I will be here." He said. He walked off back to his tent.

"So Eragon, do you want to test me?" Horst asked.

"Indeed I do, but wooden training swords don't offer the weight of the real thing." Eragon said. He looked over at a nearby soldier training with a real sword against a straw dummy. "Can I please have that sword?"

"Of course Shur'tugal." The soldier said handing him the sword. He quickly used magic to make sure the sword was not sharp before throwing it to Horst, who caught it as Eragon made his own not sharp. A small crowd quickly gathered to watch the fight as Eragon took his place across from Horst.

Horst went into a fighting stance as Eragon left his sword hanging lazily at his side.

"You should not underestimate me Eragon!" Horst said. "Ah!"

He charged at Eragon and tried to horizontally slash at Eragon. Faster than Horst even could see, Brisngr was in a space previously occupied by air and the swords met in a flash of sparks. Eragon then stepped forward and grabbed Horst's hilt with his hand before kicking him lightly in the chest and sending him flying to the ground as Eragon flipped the sword over in his hand and put both swords against Horst's throat so that it appeared they were a pair of scissors.

"Lesson number one, do not charge at your opponent." Eragon said. The rest of the soldiers were still staring in shock and disbelief at his swift victory that they'd barely saw. Eragon flipped the sword again and handed it back to Horst, who stood and thanked Eragon before reassuming his fighting stance.

He didn't charge Eragon this time, instead he waited. Finally, and completely unexpectedly, Eragon charged forward low and sheathed his sword before running right below Horst's sword, grabbing it from his hand and throwing it away and slamming him lightly to the ground. There were several more shocked expressions and even "oohs" and "ahs" from the onlookers as Eragon helped Horst back to his feet.

"Lesson number two?" Horst asked.

"You will never, ever defeat an elf. So don't try. I will try to tone it down so you can learn from now on though." Eragon said. "But not now. You look very tired; I will start your training in the morning. In the meantime, keep trying on that rock."

"As you say milord." He replied bowing. Eragon smiled and walked away. He met Saphira once the tents had stretched out far enough to accommodate her.

_You sure put some humility into him. _Saphira said.

"If a warrior is not humble, and they face challenges with an inflated head, then they are doomed to defeat." Eragon said.

_I thought so. _She said. Eragon sniggered in response.

"You're one to talk." He said grinning.

_Hey, I am the very IMAGE of humility. _She replied smirking.

"Yea, we'll go with that."

She nudged him aside with her snout. Eragon laughed and smiled.

_You said there was one thing remaining for you to do…? _Saphira asked.

_Trianna. _Eragon said. Her mood immediately fell. _I thought we'd been over this Saphira. _

_We have, but it is my job not to trust he while yours is to humor her. _She replied.

_Well, it's going to happen anyways. _He said. _We have to forge ahead, no matter what the consequences._

* * *

…**and that is Chapter 9. Sorry for the long wait, I don't really control when I have the ability to write with adequate ability. I'm doing what I can. **


	10. Chapter 10: Spirit

******Sorry for that long… long… LONG wait. I will try and be more punctual in the future. I really do want to continue this story… I just can never find the time.**

* * *

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: November 21st, 2012 RW

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

* * *

Chapter 10: Spirit

* * *

Trianna's tent loomed in the distance as Eragon walked toward it with Saphira grudgingly following along beside him. As he reached it, Saphira laid down on the ground to wait.

"Trianna? Are you here?" Eragon called.

"Come in." She called back. He walked inside to find her scanning through a book, seeming to be searching for something important. He happened to glance at the title to see that it was a tome about sorcery. He saw other books that were about the room as well, and each and every one seemed to be about spirits, myths, and the Spirit-Callers.

It appeared she had wanted to do some more research after finding out what Eragon could be. She looked up and put the book down almost instantly.

"Oh, Eragon." She said. "I've been expecting you."

"Doing some research?" Eragon asked, indicating the books strewn about the tent.

"That's none of your concern." She replied.

"It certainly appears to be, considering you seem to be researching the Spirit-Callers you told me about." He said.

Trianna didn't respond to this. Instead she pulled a small pouch from under her pillow. It was the same she had extracted the white powder she used to summon the spirit before.

"What is that stuff?" Eragon asked. "You used it before…"

"I carry some with me at all times, as do all sorcerers." Trianna replied. "It's called Spirit-Sand, it's very rare and very expensive to acquire. It takes a lot of magic and time to produce it…"

"Okay, that's all good, but what's it for?" He pressed.

"It provokes attenuation in the veil between our world and the Underworld." She replied. "This attenuation allows spirits to pass through when used with magic."

"So you need this to summon spirits?" Eragon asked.

"No, but it's extremely difficult and much more time consuming without it. It can make a several hour's long ritual take mere seconds." Trianna replied.

"I can see how that would be beneficial…" He replied.

"Very, now let me tell you how this works. Considering you asked me to summon a spirit of medicine, I'm assuming you're at least somewhat familiar with the basics of Sorcery?" She asked.

"Not really, I read it in a few of the scrolls my teacher gave me in Du Weldenvarden. I know that spirits are categorized by their abilities and that these spirits are thought to be both of human origin and also from a world beyond our own." Eragon replied. "It provided a Spirit of Medicine and a Spirit of Nature for examples."

"I see, and that's pretty much the gist of it. The categories themselves are important of course, but more than that is the symbol that represents that category. Spirits don't categorize themselves as such, but since we do, there is a certain aura matched with every category… and this aura can be automatically called upon using a symbol."

"Like that symbol you drew in the spirit-sand when you summoned that last spirit?" Eragon asked.

"Exactly like that."

"So… where do we start exactly?"

"Well, we might as well dive right into it and use the Spirit-Caller ritual." Trianna said grabbing a dark black tome from off of a small table.

"Isn't it dangerous to go right ahead and summon a spirit?" Eragon asked.

"After a bit more research…" She started to say. Eragon grinned at this, but she continued ignoring him. "…It seems that only a Spirit-Caller can successfully complete this ritual anyways. If you don't succeed in performing it, then we know whether or not you are ready."

She poured some of the spirit-sand on the floor and handed Eragon the book.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Eragon asked.

"No. If I do and you are actually a spirit-caller, then I can't be standing too close when the spirit emerges. I could be killed." She said. "Read a bit of the book, and then see what happens, if you like… feel anything."

"Um… alright."

_I do not feel this is wise. _Saphira said.

_Shush, I need to concentrate. _Eragon replied. She returned feelings of annoyance, but left him alone anyways.

He looked around the book a bit. It was large and black. There was no lettering even along the hard spine to indicate what book this was. After examining it for a little bit, he laid the spin on his right hand and let the book fall open. It fell open in about the middle, and he tried to read what was inside. He couldn't really understand it without the context of what came before though, so he abandoned this quickly.

He flipped through the pages left and right a few times, just to examine the length of the book. It was very long, in excess of two-thousand pages with very small lettering.

"You expect me to read all of this right now? It would take me months!" He said without looking up.

"Well, no, I obviously don't expect that… If it does take a bit more reading then what we can do here today, then I'll allow you to take the book with you and study it. But at least try reading a bit of it first…" She replied.

"You aren't exactly sure how this is supposed to work are you?" He asked turning about to look at her.

"No, I thought I made that pretty clear." She said. "Just… try it… would you?"

He sighed and then looked back at the book. He flipped over to page one and started reading. It described the setup and need for spirit-sand before going into more complex concepts. It took several minutes before he turned the page, and by then, he could for some reason not stop himself from reading.

He kept reading faster and faster as well, and the letters started to seem to leap off the pages at him. Like the book was ejecting knowledge of sorcery directly into his brain. Sooner rather than later, his vision blurred and he couldn't even really tell what he was reading anymore, but he still kept turning pages with a strange compulsion urging him on.

Trianna stood up straighter as she started to tell that something was going on.

"Eragon?" She asked. He didn't respond, just kept flipping pages. Then, without warning, he slammed the book closed and threw it to the side. "What the hell…!?"

She started to say and started to retrieve the book, but she almost immediately stopped after seeing Eragon's eyes. They were glowing a fierce white, and his hand flew towards the spirit-sand without warning.

_Eragon!? _Saphira asked from outside. She could feel that something was taking over his mind. She stood up and shoved her head into the tent to see what was going on. Upon seeing Eragon's completely detached state, she slammed her mind through Trianna's defenses without warning. This caused her to fall to her knees as Saphira took control of her mind in burning anger.

Trianna found herself unable to speak. She cursed herself for leaving her defenses down at the surprise of Eragon's state.

_Wh-what are you doing!? _She asked desperately.

_What have you done to Eragon? _Saphira asked angrily.

_I didn't do anything! He was just reading the book and then this happened! I told you, I don't understand how this works! _Trianna said. Saphira however grudgingly accepted that she was telling the truth, and released her grip on Trianna's motor functions. Trianna stood up and dusted herself off, but made no sudden moves and no attempt to shove Saphira out of her mind as she could tell that it was unwise in Saphira's current emotional state.

_If he does not come out of this perfectly okay… _Saphira started to say but then trailed off. Trianna didn't want to imagine what the angry female dragon had planned, but they both quickly paid attention to Eragon. While they had not been paying attention, Eragon had been anxiously drawing a complicated symbol in the spirit-sand.

It was not one Trianna had ever seen. It looked sort of like a face with sharp edges and flaming eyes. Even though Eragon had not even begun chanting yet, the sand and his eyes were glowing very bright white. Trianna knew that this sort of thing didn't start until the spell had started, but it was almost as if the spell had been started without words, from within Eragon's consciousness.

Finally, he finished drawing the symbol and removed his hand from the sand before just looking at the ceiling for a few moments. Then, his head suddenly snapped back to attention and he quickly but gently pressed his hands into the spirit-sand and begun chanting in the Ancient Language. Everything that was glowing started glowing even more intensely, almost blinding Trianna and forcing her to shield her eyes from the light.

He was chanting so fast that not even she a practiced Sorcerer and one who had to chant very fast could understand what he was saying. She couldn't even pick snippets out, as he was talking at several times the normal human rate. It was complete insanity that he was even able to keep his words completely legible and straight but speak so fast, as one mistake in a spell such as this could backfire on the caster.

The chanting went on for several more minutes while Trianna watched in awe and Saphira watched in fear. Eventually though, everything seemed to reach an apex and the shining light started to abate and concentrate into the center of the sand. Eragon finished his chanting, and then fell over backwards unconscious and breathing harshly.

_Eragon! _Saphira said. She started to make to dash to his side protectively.

"No!" Trianna shouted. Saphira stopped instinctually.

_What is it? _She asked.

"Just watch and you will see." Trianna responded cryptically. Saphira could feel that Trianna was actually concerned for her life if she got much closer. It was a feeling that Saphira was surprised to feel from her. Trianna had never been very good with compassion. Or maybe it was merely concern for the war effort and by extension… herself.

Either way, Saphira couldn't help but trust her and remain still as things started to happen.

Eragon woke with a groan and sat up with his hand on his head. He looked around at Saphira and Trianna.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Concentrate Eragon on what is before you." Trianna said. Eragon looked at the sand and was about to say something, when suddenly flecks of glowing sand started rising into the air and spinning like a tornado. A few seconds past before the sand stopped spinning and just held still in the air. Another few past before the sand fell to the ground and Eragon stood up and stared into the face of an ethereal and ghostly form of a man he did not recognize.

"Eragon Shadeslayer." The man said. The voice echoed like they were in a large chamber.

"Who… who are you?" Eragon asked.

"You will know soon enough." The man said. The ghostly man raised his hand and touched his index finger to Eragon's brow. In that moment, there was a sudden surge of magical power, and even Saphira was humbled by the sheer energy she felt. There was a flash of light from the point of contact so bright that even Saphira was temporarily blinded by it, and suddenly, the form was gone. Sand was thrown against the side of the tent before dissolving in small flashes of white light.

Eragon in the meantime was thrown in the other direction and through the tents side, ripping a hole in it.

_Eragon! _She yelled in even greater concern for his wellbeing. Trianna just stared in shock at what she had just seen as Saphira released her mind completely and pulled her head from the tent and ran to Eragon's side.

Eragon's eyes glowed for a brief second before it faded and they remained open.

He looked up at Saphira in confusion.

_Saphira… _He whispered into her mind. Then his vision went black and he lost consciousness.

When he awakened, or at least he thought he had awakened, he was laying on a flat and hard ground. He opened his eyes to see a clear but slightly blackened sky with a few stars poking through. He stood up and looked down on his feet to find that he was standing on nothing. Below him were clouds and farther below the ground of what seemed to be a large forest.

"What is going on?" He asked himself.

"You are experiencing a light bout of unconsciousness from my fusion with your mind. This is not real, do not be concerned." Said a man that suddenly appeared before him. It was the same spirit from before, except he was no longer transparent. Instead he looked like a man in a green robe. He had a slight beard and his black hair draped over his shoulders.

"This…?" Eragon started to ask.

"Yes, it is not real." He replied smiling.

"So this is…?"

"No, it is not a dream."

"Then what is it?"

"Well that's a bit harder to explain."

Eragon looked around a bit harder.

"Is this… my mind?" He asked.

"In a way." The man replied. "In a way it is also my mind, and the mind of the other Spirit-Callers."

Two more people appeared beside the man, a woman and another man. They were both much younger than him though, and wearing clothing in a style Eragon did not recognize.

"Hello Eragon." They both said.

"So… you are the spirit-callers?" Eragon asked. "I thought there were four others?"

"Well, technically, we are now just spirits. Not callers of them." The original man said. "But yes, there are four others. Unfortunately, the fourth is one we together keep locked away."

"Why?" Eragon asked.

"Well, that requires a story to be told." The man said.

"Well, it looks like I'm not going anywhere…" He replied.

"Very well." The man said. "It all started over five-thousand years ago. The first of our kind rose up. She was strong in magic and the greatest Sorceress to ever cross the land, even to this day. Her name was Leanna.

"Unfortunately, she was so powerful that after a while of helping people, she grew tired of it. The power she possessed was so great that it corrupted her. She wanted to use it for selfish goals instead of selfless ones, and thus she did so. She conquered all of Alagaesia within a space of a year, and then began to spread to the rest of the world."

"We're really that powerful?" Eragon asked.

"It takes time… training… practice… but yes." The woman said.

"Are spirit-callers immortal?" He asked. "If so, then she wouldn't have been ruling for long right?"

"Right. But spirit-callers are not immortal, or at least, not willingly. In fact, our alliance with spirits is so close that we choose to pass on willingly after a few hundred years. They bolster our health and keep us alive past our time. So if we wished it, we could be immortal, but we do not embrace this." The other man said.

"But… I'm a Dragon Rider, so I am immortal. I don't think that I would ever pass on willingly like that…" He said. The original man laughed.

"Do not worry about that. Usually, we would choose ourselves not to leave… but your link with your dragon will probably overcome that compulsion. I would not know, because none of us were Rider's. It is something you will have to figure out for yourself." He said.

"Ah, I see. But we were talking about Leanna… perhaps it is best we finish that story before the rest of my questions…" Eragon said.

"Indeed." The woman said. "Anyways, eventually, a group of people from the newly formed Dragon Riders at the time finally grasped their purpose… to fight evil and protect the world. They went on their first crusade against Leanna. Many died, but eventually she was fell, and the Dragon Riders were established as a force of peace in Alagaesia for years to come."

"So… Leanna existing and conquering the world was a good thing?" He asked.

"Of course not." The original man said. "But maybe it was fate for her to give the Riders their purpose in the world."

"I see…" Eragon replied. "But what does this all mean for me?"

"It is just our history. It shouldn't mean much, but it is always a good thing to know that we must never misuse our power." He said.

"I would never do that." He said.

"We can see that Eragon. Unlike Leanna, you have a good and incorruptible heart. Even if you ever started to fall, your dragon would hold you up." The woman said. "It is for this reason that we think you are destined to be an even greater spirit-caller then Leanna was. The magic of the dragons combined with the magic of the spirits…"

"So will this give me the power to defeat Galbatorix?" Eragon asked.

"We do not know for we don't know the extent of his power." The original man said. "Either way, we think it will at least give you a fighting chance. Anything that can help you in your fight is important."

"Yes, it is." Eragon said. "So… how do I train as a spirit-caller?"

"The sorcery itself comes naturally, and you need not use common tools such as spirit-sand." The other man said.

"You will find that you can call spirits merely by using your mind, and these spirits will follow your commands without question." The woman said.

"But… that medicine spirit that saved Elain questioned me…" Eragon said.

"It was just curious. It would've followed your orders in the end regardless." The original man said.

"Still, you will find this power only able to summon the weakest of spirits at first…" The woman said. "After applying the power frequently, you will be able to start summoning stronger and stronger spirits. It will take years before mastery comes to you, but either way, by the time you face Galbatorix, you will be a force to be reckoned with."

"What about you?" Eragon asked.

"We will always be with you, a part of you Eragon." The original man said. "When a spirit-caller summons us for their first time, we fuse with their mind until the point of their death."

"So… if I ever have any questions?"

"You can come to us." The woman said. "We are always with you."

"Now Eragon. It is time for you to wake." The original man said. "Keep in your mind the mistakes of Leanna, and go forth and use your power to accomplish the objective of the Dragon Riders. Protect the weak and the innocent, fight evil."

Eragon clenched his hands and nodded.

"I will."

He concentrated and the world around him faded away, and again he was staring at blackness. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was on a cot in the medical tent. Trianna was sitting nearby.

"Eragon!" She said. "You're awake."

"Yes, I am." He said.

_Little one? Are you alright? They will not let me in. _Saphira said.

_I am fine Saphira. I am surprised you brought me here though. _Eragon replied.

_Trianna… informed me of the nonsense of leaving you upon the ground and protecting you… _She replied grudgingly.

_It is no matter; let me share with you my experiences._

He communicated to her his memories of the spirit-callers, and then returned his attention to Trianna, who was still looking at him seemingly waiting for him to say something.

"I am fine, and you were right." Eragon said. "I am a Spirit-Caller."

"What happened to you?" Trianna asked.

"The others from before communicated to me what it was like to be a spirit-caller, informed me of our origin."

"Wow… So that knocked you unconscious?"

"They fused with my mind, and, yes it knocked me out. But now… I may have the power to defeat Galbatorix." He said.

Eragon stood up and raised his hand before chanting in the Ancient Language. His eyes glowed white, and before long, two white spheres raised from the ground before him. Trianna gaped at what he had just done.

_What are your orders Vættir-Gjallarhorn? _They asked him.

"Go forth and help the spellcasters of the Varden to heal the wounded. Stay hidden." Eragon said. They suddenly faded away, but Eragon was still aware of their presence as they left to carry out their orders.

"Eragon…" Trianna said in awe.

_I see that your new power has great potential little one. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so critical… _Saphira said.

"It matters not." Eragon said letting his arm fall to his side. "I am Vættir-Gjallarhorn. I am a Spirit-Caller."


	11. Chapter 11: Next Step

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: December 28th, 2012 RW

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

* * *

**Have a nice time reading.**

* * *

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

* * *

Chapter 11: Next Step

* * *

After Eragon gave a brief explanation of what exactly had happened to Trianna, she appeared satisfied and left to form her own thoughts on the matter. He himself left the tent and returned to his own with Saphira. As they moved about, he noticed he could feel tenuous strains of thought from the spirits he had summoned. He felt it every time they lent aid to the medics.

They would bolster the powers of the spellcasters, rejuvenate the energy of the weaker patients, and heal smaller less noticeable wounds themselves… among a variety of other tasks. The spirits weren't very powerful as far as Eragon could ascertain, but they were doing what they could and Eragon knew that was already more than they had before.

_It seems that even with your powers at their weakest, they are stronger than that of any Sorcerer. _Saphira said. _This will help us greatly. _

_I certainly hope so after what I went through to get it. _Eragon replied. His hands were shaking and he could barely keep his eyes open as the side-effects of his powers set in. _It was a bit draining though, certainly more so then I expected. _

_Eat something. _She commanded while simultaneously giving him some energy. He obeyed, grabbing a piece of bread and eating it while broadcasting grateful feelings. Sooner rather than later, his hands stopped trembling and he felt normal again, but still tired. _I certainly hope these effects on you lessen the more you use these powers of yours._

_Well, magic has similar effects and they got much easier to cope with after using it so much. _Eragon answered. _Still, some rest and I'll be fine for tomorrow. It seems only the summoning itself drains me… sustaining their presence doesn't seem to be effecting me, so I'm guessing that they sustain themselves. _

He climbed down from her back and went up to his tent.

_Good night Saphira._

_Good night little one._

He entered and fell swiftly into his waking dreams. These dreams reenacted the vision he had mere days ago, but mostly the final part… with blood coating the ground and Saphira looking at him with a tear falling from her eyes. She was so sad… beyond sad, she seemed to be in grief. She seemed to be worried about him more than anything even though she was suffering from her own wounds. Then, after that, blackness. Nothing.

He opened his eyes at that and found it was already morning. It was almost if he had actually been sleeping. He felt he had been focusing so much on that image of Saphira that he might as well have been sleeping. While he could've been aware of his surroundings, he hadn't been. He had been entranced by the images that had seemingly burned themselves into his memory.

Usually, dreams would fade. The image he had seen of Arya had faded after he had seen her in his mind's eye for the first time. He could remember, but the image itself he could not always see clearly. This was different just as everything else about the vision had been. It was focused and clear to him. He could call up any moment of the vision at any time and remember it as if he was having it right that second.

It scared him a little.

He shook this feeling off and stood. He dressed and left the tent to find that Saphira was still sleeping deeply. The war meeting with Nasuada did not start for a few hours, as it was still early morning, the sun just barely risen in the sky. He made up his mind and walked off in the direction of the training field, thumbing the pommel of his sword as he sunk himself in his thoughts.

Yet, as he approached, he heard the sound of a sword thumping into a dummy. This surprised him, no one was usually out at this hour. He walked in the direction of the sound and found Horst practicing there alone. He saw Eragon and stopped.

"Hello Eragon." Horst said. "You just said tomorrow morning, so I got here early."

"Well, I actually didn't plan on working with you before the war meeting, but I might as well." Eragon said.

"Why'd you come down here then?" Horst asked.

"I don't really know. I had a… weird dream."

"So you couldn't sleep?"

"I don't sleep." Eragon replied simply. "One of those things about being kind-of-an-elf I suppose. I mean, I rest, but I never sleep."

"I'm not sure I understand." He replied.

"I'm not sure you're supposed to."

Eragon drew his sword and spun it about with one hand to test its familiar weight. He then made it safe by saying a few words and drawing his fingers along the blade. Horst handed his sword to Eragon and he did the same thing to it before handing it back. They went and stood across from each other in the circle.

"I will teach you certain things." Eragon said. "But there are others you have to learn by yourself. Just by practicing. You have to learn how to use the weight of your sword to your advantage through repeated movement, you have to learn how to move, how to strike…

"Some of these things are thing I can teach you, but there is only so much I can teach you about technique… about sword forms, how to move, and how to react… before the only one who can help you progress in skill is yourself. While you will learn sword forms, you have to apply your own personal touch to them, make them your own. Fighting in your own style is the best way to fight, fighting in someone else's is almost never the right way."

"I understand." Horst replied.

"Okay, first I'll teach you about…"

Eragon taught him a few techniques for blocking and striking. He taught him how a sword fight could be decided in the matter of a few blows, or could be drawn out much longer. He taught him the best places on the body to strike, the best way to block from certain directions to minimize the chance of injury, and the best way to move during a fight. He taught him the flow of battle.

They continued for hours. Even by the time Horst was sweating and on the ground exhausted, he had not yet learned all about Eragon had taught him. Eragon himself was only just now breaking a sweat, as he had reserved himself throughout most of the fight to avoid hurting Horst and teaching him. He kneeled down next to his student.

"That is enough for today." Eragon said.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't learn… everything you wanted to teach me…" Horst said between deep breaths and he tried to steady his breathing.

"I didn't expect you to." He said. "Training takes time. You cannot expect to learn everything in a single day, a single week, or even a single year. Many of my teachings will not truly present themselves until you clash with an equal opponent on the battlefield. Just commit yourself to mastering what I have taught you here today, and we can continue. When you think you are ready, come to me. If you feel you have forgotten something important, come to me. If anything troubles you, come to me…

"I will be there to instruct you, or just speak to you as a friend."

"I understand milord." Horst replied sitting up.

"Get some rest." Eragon said standing up. "Remember, if you manage to get the rock to move, come to me."

"I will."

Eragon walked away. When he left the field he found Saphira waiting for him. The sun was now high in the sky, and glinted off of her scales.

_How long have you been watching? _Eragon asked. He was a bit surprised that he had not even noticed she was there.

_A few hours now. _She replied. _What were you thinking about?_

_The vision I had. _He said. _Is it a vision of the future, or is it just a message? Will the events I saw come to pass, or will they not? Are all of the parts of the vision the same thing, or are they not? I'm not sure._

_Something tells me the true meaning of the vision will not reveal itself for years to come. _Saphira said.

_Then I suppose we have to wait for that meaning to present itself. _He answered.

_Now you should get to the- _

Suddenly, her eyes went blank and she seemed to look straight through Eragon as if he was not there. Eragon suddenly fell to his knees as he suddenly had the feeling that Saphira was not there, and as always it felt like they were being torn apart. But this had been different, so fast, and it felt like she was out there across a long distance… yet he could tell she was standing there right in front of him.

She closed her eyes collapsed onto her side, and seemed to spasm a bit.

"Saphira!" He cried. He stood up and ran to her side. He tapped her on the top of the head screaming her name. After several minutes though, there was nothing. Others started to arrive and look, Roran ran up as well all of a sudden.

"Eragon? What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know." Eragon said. "She's alive, but she won't wake up!"

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

_Eragon. _She said. She stood up stumbling a little side to side, causing onlookers to press themselves up against the nearby tents. She managed to steady herself and shake her head off. _I… just had a vision. _

"Like mine?" Eragon asked.

_Yes, but different. _She said. _Not in the feeling you described, but in content. _

"What's going on?" Roran asked thumbing his hammer and looking about instinctually. As if he was awaiting someone to jump out and attack them at any moment.

"She had some sort of vision." Eragon said. "It's like one I had while I was at the funeral…"

"So is she okay?"

_I am fine. _Saphira told him.

"Okay then…" Roran replied. He looked at Eragon. "Nasuada sent me to tell you the war meeting is starting."

"She sent a unit commander like an errand boy?" Eragon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was around." He said. "General Aran had some orders for me."

_Go… we will speak of this later. _Saphira said to both of them.

"Are you sure?" Eragon asked.

_I am. _She said. _I need to think on what I have seen. _

"Alright…" Eragon said reluctantly. "If you need me, call."

_I shall. _

"What orders did you receive?" Eragon asked as he walked off, prompting Roran to follow.

"I and my unit are to go and take the Empire town of Melian." He said. "It's lightly defended, so it should not be too difficult."

"Who is to take the city of Aroughs? I thought a commander of your ability would've been assigned to that task. We need someone to defend our back so that we do not get flanked while we are advancing on Dras-Leona or Belatona." Eragon replied.

"That was the other part of my orders. We're to swing around through Surda and take it after Melian." Roran answered. "That part was Lady Nasuada's orders. The other generals wanted to send me elsewhere and put someone else on the job, but she told them."

"How many men do you have?" Eragon asked.

"About 1200. We're picking up a Surdan garrison after we swing around, our force for Melian is about 800 strong."

"That should be more than enough for sure."

"Well, most of that is for the assault on Aroughs."

"I see, good luck. Be careful!" Eragon urged.

"You know me." Roran replied grinning.

"That's the problem." He replied. "Here, I'll put some more wards on you."

"I'm fine Eragon… you need to save your strength."

"Nonsense." Eragon replied. "But that's not all I wanted to talk to you about."

"What else did you want to talk about?"

"It's been pretty crazy around here so I've had to refrain from acting on this knowledge, but I know what Nasuada did to you in order for you to re-join the Varden after your act of insubordination. I… am sorry I wasn't there to stop her from taking that course of action."

"It's not your fault Eragon. You wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways, you're her vassal."

"Saphira isn't." Eragon said. "She would've done something."

"Don't even think about it. What's done is done."

"That's true, but if we don't think about the past, we won't know what mistakes to avoid in the future. You didn't make any mistakes Roran, you saved lives… that's your job, whether or not the person in command is a moron."

Roran remained silent.

"It's just… I have to think. Are we really this barbaric? Are we really so low that we can beat men who were only doing the right thing?"

"This isn't the discussion to be having right now." Roran said.

"As you wish." Eragon replied. "But I am also going to be sending spirits with you."

"Spirits?"

"Oh, you don't know."

He explained the spirit-caller situation to Roran.

"Not sure I understand, but if you insist." Roran answered when he finished. Eragon first cast the promised wards. Only a few though, as more would weaken him more then he would like. After that, he focused and extracted spirits of war and medicine from the Underworld. The spirits of war would block arrows, weaken morale for the enemy side, strengthen it for the allied side, and use their energy any way they could to defend Roran…

As with before, the spirits were weak. But they would help a bit, and that was all Eragon needed. He summoned more spirits this time, it took far more out of him then summoning the medicinal spirits last time. It also didn't take a bit to present itself as last time, it hit him almost immediately. He almost collapsed from the exertion, and Roran noticed.

But he was distracted as the white spheres emerged from the ground.

_What are your orders Vættir-Gjallarhorn? _They asked.

"Stay with Roran… help him in his battles…" Eragon said. They gathered around Roran, causing him to look at the glowing balls of light before they disappeared, turning invisible. He quickly turned his attention back to Eragon, grabbing under his shoulder to keep him standing.

"You shouldn't have done that." Roran said. "I can take care of myself you know."

"Aroughs has a garrison of 2000 soldiers, believe me, you'll need it." Eragon replied grabbing bread from his pouch and eating it. He also extracted energy from Aren, and sooner rather than later, he was feeling normal again. "I have to attend the meeting now, you should prepare to leave."

"I will. Don't exert yourself more than is needed." Roran said.

"I won't." Eragon said. He stood up on his own weight again and Roran left. He quickly went to Nasuada's pavilion. He entered without resistance to find a few groups of the general's standing around in deep discussion. Nasuada herself was already sitting in her seat with her eyes closed, seeming to be thinking about something. "Lady Nasuada, I wish to speak to you about something before we begin."

Nasuada did not respond, she merely stood up opening her eyes and accompanied Eragon outside of the tent.

"What do you need Eragon?" She asked.

"I just needed to explain to you something… I have a tactical plan for how we move forward, but I'll deal with that in the war room. In the meantime, I wanted to tell you that the angle I played with Trianna played out." Eragon said.

"What was its result?" She asked.

"She was telling the truth. I now have control over spirits. I have already dispatched a few in the medical tents."

"I have already seen the results of that Eragon, recovery rates have spiked across the board in generous amounts." Nasuada said. "But something else appears to be troubling you as well…"

"Saphira had some sort of vision just like the one I had at the funeral. I have yet to ask her about what she saw, but she seemed to want to process it herself first. I would've asked her to share her memories of it with me, but I know she wanted to think about it herself first so…" He said.

"I see. Well, you can explain to me the extent of your new ability after the meeting. We should begin." She replied.

"Yes milady."

They re-entered and sat down, followed by all of the rest of the generals, breaking off their personal conversations as everyone was now in attendance.

The meeting began with personal statements from each of the people around the table about the current situation. After each personal statement, the others would respond to whatever they wanted to say. Either rebuking or agreeing with whatever ideas were set forth and discussing whatever else was said. Because Eragon was sitting to Nasuada's right, he would be the last to go.

The statements took hours as figures were moved around the map of Alagaesia set into the table before them by an assistant. Each General also took into account enemy movements observed by scouts or possible enemy locations based on the location scouts were last seen at if they had not yet returned. They would shift friendly units based on votes on the ideas for troop movements around the board.

Nasuada could take absolute control of anything she wanted, but when she didn't want to do this, she merely voted like the others. If she did take control of the board, she knew it had better not be lightly, as the General's might take offence if she countered their ideas and she needed to keep herself situated as the de-facto leader of the Varden at all costs. To do this required a balancing act of sorts between leading the others and accepting their ideas and acting on them.

Eragon hardly ever commented during these parts of the meetings. He was required to be present as Nasuada's vassal, but he had offered very little relevant tactical advice during the war. He merely observed and waited, watching and learning from the experienced General's while also respecting what they said. He would speak up when he disagreed with something, but this was rare, as he was smart enough to see most of the benefits of any potential strategy but also not experienced enough to see all of the detriments to them.

He was sure about his idea this day though, and he knew he had to make sure his idea was accepted. Finally his turn came and he stood up.

"Okay everyone, unlike usual, I have an idea." Eragon said. Whenever he presented an idea, it was usually a good one so the others looked at him receptively. "Right now, our current path is to take Belatona. While it's simple strategy of advancing straight on while also paying attention to smaller troop movements, I feel falling into the predictable pattern will make us vulnerable.

"I recommend setting up a small token force now that we are close enough to Belatona that their scouts don't have any reason to check back on us. This token force will make it seem like we are still approaching. They'll put up smoke and maintain our camp. Eventually, they'll come and check, but not before it is too late.

"In the meantime, our main force and any other forces that we can gather should advance to Dras-Leona. Dras-Leona is the trading center of the Empire, and it directly feeds Urubaen with supplies. I feel that we should take it as early as possible so that not only do we have an extremely defensible city and a staging point for our operation to take Urubaen, but we also cut off their central supply route.

"From there, we should dispatch smaller forces to scout any new routes the Empire might use to provide supplies to Urubaen, and try to cut them off from their food and equipment. We can then redirect our main force to take Belatona, flanking them. They'll be much easier to take this way. Not only that though, while we are conducting the operation in Belatona, Urubaen will slowly starve until they have become nothing."

He signified he was finished by sitting down. The others seemed to think about it for a minute, and nearly all of them seemed receptive of the idea. They suggested troop movements and such to support this plan, Jormundur even suggested the men that would stay behind. They calculated how long certain things would take until Eragon's suggested campaign would be finished, and when all arguments had been finished, all but one of the Generals voted yes for the plan alongside Nasuada. He did not state his reasons, and the plan was accepted.

It had taken hours, but the meeting's discussions had come to a close.

"This meeting is adjourned to reconvene in one week." Nasuada said. The General's all stood and left the tent, and Eragon smiled at his success. "Unexpected plan Eragon, and a good one as well."

"Thank you milady."

"Now, were there other things you wished to talk to me about?" Nasuada asked.


	12. Chapter 12: The Advance

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: January 6th, 2013 RW

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

* * *

**Have a nice time reading.**

* * *

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

* * *

Chapter 12: The Advance

* * *

Eragon recited the explanation about the powers of the sprit-caller that he had had plenty of practice with by now. She nodded and dismissed him so that she could think on the repercussions of everything that day, and he left. He returned to his tent on foot, smelling the air from the forest nearby and listening to the hustle and bustle of the camp as day turned to night. He found Saphira laying down next to his tent, lost in thought so deeply that she didn't even realize he was there.

"Saphira." He said. She immediately sprung to attention, raising her head and blinking while looking at Eragon.

_Eragon. _She replied simply.

_What are your thoughts turned to? _He asked sitting down next to her. A bit of dust rose off the ground and was blown into the distance, they both watched it for a few seconds.

_You already know the answer to that little one. The vision. _She replied.

_Share it with me. _He said. She seemed to hesitate. _What's wrong?_

_Nothing… _She answered. She closed her eyes and he closed his, and she started to show him. Unlike his own vision, seeing a vision from Saphira's point of view made it a bit cloudy and impersonal. Still, he paid rapt attention to the events.

She started flying towards the desert structure he had seen before.

_Eragon? Where are we? What are we doing here? _Saphira asked confusedly.

_We go to fight Galbatorix. _Eragon replied.

_But neither of us are yet ready for this. We must still take the rest of your human cities for the Varden. _Saphira replied.

_What are you talking about Saphira? We did that long ago. _He said. Before she could reply to faux-Eragon's statement, time seemed to accelerate. Sooner than later, they were landing before giant rock structure covered with inscriptions.

She was suddenly fighting with a great black shadow. Eragon recognized it as the black dragon he had seen in the distance before. He recognized the shape. Before he thought he had seen it after his vision seemed to zoom on it, but apparently he was still far enough away at that time to still only perceive shape.

Saphira's fight was futile, and great black claws drew their way through her side, provoking a spray of bluish-red blood onto the ground beside her and causing her to fall. Not far away, Eragon was fighting against a shadowy man and losing quite clearly. His sword was slashed aside and skittered across the ground before the shadowy man sliced a shadow sword through his armor. He fell to the ground, a pool of blood slowly forming around him.

Everything seemed to fluctuate all of a sudden, there was a short image of her and Eragon sitting on an island. Eragon seemed to be crying out in pain and writhing on the ground. Another fluctuation in the vision, definitely different from the transitions from his own, and a blue dragon had his head pressed against Saphira's. For a moment, he could see its eyes, and they looked familiar.

Before he could make them out, everything burst into smoke. Eragon felt movement by Saphira's mind, as if she was blocking this section of the vision out purposely. He opened his eyes.

_That was all I saw. _She replied.

_You're lying to me. _He said calmly. _You hid everything after that last part, why? _

_I didn't… _She started.

_Please stop lying to me, I felt what you did. _

_It was private. _

_It was a vision! There's no guarantee any of it would come to pass, how private could it get? _

_Very private Eragon._

_You know you shouldn't hide this from me. _Eragon replied sourly as he stood up and glared at her.

_We do not even know how important these visions are! As you said, there's no guarantee anything we see will come to pass! _She answered angrily standing up and growling at him.

_But it could be important, and you know it._

_Nothing in the parts I kept from you would be helpful Eragon… that I promise you. _

Eragon thought back to what he had seen and felt. He noticed that there had been some she had blocked out between transitions in the vision. They were smaller bits, but he could tell they were there. He also felt that she had been hiding what she had been feeling and thinking during the vision.

_You were hiding your feelings and thoughts to! _He declared. _You have to show me the rest Saphira. You have to._

_No, I do not! _She mentally yelled back. She roared and turned about before taking to the air. Eragon stood shaken and paralyzed in place. That had been the most aggressive she had ever been to him. It was startling that what was supposed to be the other half of his soul could even treat him this way. They had had their arguments, they're disagreements… any partnership did… but this was even worse than before, and he knew he had to fix it or risk losing Saphira.

He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Saphira was blocking her mind from him, so he could not find her that way. He could sense her general direction, but that was about the extent of what he could feel with her mind so heavily shielded. He couldn't see her in the sky because it was now nighttime. He turned to his thoughts, trying to think of where she would go, and nearly immediately realized who she was going to see.

She was going to see someone she thought would understand her predicament. She was going to see someone who would be brutally honest with her. She was going to see Thorn.

He looked in the direction of the forest. He reached out and touched Thorn's mind, but all he could do at this distance was sense where he was. He took off at a brisk run in the direction he felt Thorn in. It appeared he was still staying in the same clearing as before, waiting for something to do. Now that he knew where he was, Eragon closed his mind and focused on the run. He kept tabs on Saphira, seeing if she would lower her mental barriers, but she did not.

The run took a while. He used the time to try and picture what it was that Saphira would possibly hide from him. For a few minutes, he could not think of it. But then he remembered Saphira pressing her head against the dragon with such familiar eyes, not in color… but in form. He knew suddenly that everything after that vision had been about this dragon, who he could only think was the mate she would eventually find.

But the he remembered that the visions seemed to flow in chronological order, and the bits she tried to hide before were before he had shown up. So, again he was at square one… unable to think of just what she was hiding. He turned his thoughts angrily back to what was happening in real life as he approached the clearing where Thorn was staying. As he approached, Saphira's presence became stronger and stronger, and he knew he had been right.

When he reached it, he hid so as not to interrupt. He of course couldn't hear the conversation the two were having, but by looking around the tree, he could see how they seemed to feel. They were staring at each other intently, so Eragon knew they were conversing quite deeply. Thorn was very serious looking, keeping a straight view and face on as he watched Saphira's eyes intently.

Saphira was crying, large bluish clear droplets dropping from her eyes to the ground. It hurt him inside to see her like this, and he turned around to stare at the tree in front of him and sit down before placing his head in his hands. He supposed he shouldn't have been so forceful and arrogant, trying to get her to reveal information that she didn't want to reveal. He knew she would never leave out anything she thought was important, and he had held her lack of trust in him to reveal what were obviously her deepest and innermost secrets with scorn.

There were things he hid from her as well, and she never complained unless she knew absolutely sure it was important. Yet, he had not extended this courtesy to her to, and he was ashamed and guilty because of it. Tears formed in his own eyes as he thought about all of this. Suddenly, another mind touched his. Thorn, even feeling his guilt and sadness, spoke as if it were nothing.

_I know you are there Rider Eragon. Come out. _He said calmly. He stood and stepped out and looked at Saphira. He sensed her close her mind off to Thorn before he could speak to her through him. She turned around and started to spread her wings as she broke into a run.

"Saphira, wait!" He cried raising his hand and running after her. Tears were flowing even more harshly than ever now, flowing into the air behind him before falling to the ground. She stopped and so did he, keeping a respectful distance. She lowered her wings, but she did not turn around. She tried to hide the tears dropping from her eyes, but they both saw anyways, and ignored it. Thorn stood, and he jumped into the air so as to leave. "Saphira…"

She did not open her mind to him, she just stood there.

"Please, you don't have to talk to me. You don't have to let me in, but please just listen." Eragon said. "I… I know that dragon I saw, you are obviously sure it was your mate. Maybe that's why you hid your feelings and thoughts from me, maybe because you felt that conviction of love from the vision. I don't care Saphira. I don't."

She turned to face him, her tears starting to cease. Eragon brushed his own tears off of his eyes with his sleeve.

"Maybe you want so bad for that to come to pass. But you're guilty, because I got injured there, and maybe I was killed. You're guilty for wishing the vision was real even in spite of what happened to me in it." He continued. "You don't have to be guilty Saphira, I understand."

_I'm not guilty Eragon… _She replied. _I am in fact not sure what to feel about what I saw. I'm… confused, conflicted. I don't know whether I should feel joy or sorrow, elation or disgust… I don't._

_You can share it with me Saphira, I won't judge you. _Eragon said with his mind this time.

_I can't Eragon, I can't. _She replied starting to turn around again.

_Fine, I don't care. _He said starting to walk forward. She stopped turning and looked back to him. _All I care about is the love we have for each other._

She flinched at this for some reason.

_You're the partner-of-my-heart Saphira. Maybe you can't share everything, but no matter what, we can't let it come between us. _He said. _I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did Saphira. It was stupid, arrogant… for that scant moment, I valued your secrets more than our bond. It was wrong, it was very wrong of me. I'm sorry Saphira, I truly am. _

_You don't have to feel guilt Eragon, it was not entirely your fault. Some of the blame must also fall upon me for acting the way I did towards what must've seemed to you like a perfectly reasonable request. _She replied. _So I'm sorry to Eragon, I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm sorry for letting such an argument come between us._

_So am I. _Eragon replied. He ran up to her, and wrapped his arms around the neck. She hummed at his touch. He switched to the Ancient Language. _I love you Saphira. _

_I love you to Eragon. _She replied in the Ancient Language as well. She returned to English now. _We should return…_

He climbed into her saddle, and they returned to camp together. They did not speak, instead reveling in each other's presence. He was happy this was resolved, and things could go back to normal. Or as normal as things ever got at least.

* * *

The next few days were a flurry of activity. New supplies were shipped in so that they still had tents to use afield while they left all of the tents here to give the illusion of activity. During the day, the token force of 500 men would roam the "streets" of the camp to give the illusion that activity was still high if someone looked at it. If they took a closer look, they would of course figure the ruse, but the ruse was only to be temporary anyways.

Eragon said farewell to Roran as he led his men to the South-East to Melian. It was a short brotherly goodbye, nothing too extravagant. With a nod to Eragon, Roran left.

The new supplies were packed onto pack animals and carts as the rest of the Varden prepared to leave for Dras-Leona. Eventually, the time came. Eragon and Saphira took to the skies at nightfall as the Varden all started to leave. They carried no torches and stayed submerged in complete darkness, operating from the light of the moon so as to not make it look like someone was leaving. They maintained a low altitude to avoid being spotted as the army started its walk around Belatona.

When daytime came, camp would be set but no campfires were lit and all food was served cold. Thorn would start to follow along then, as the armies of the Empire still thought him to be on their side. When he got close enough to see the camp by the sky, he would set down and sleep. At this time, nightfall would again approach and he would sleep while the others progressed.

After three days of the trek, the army was far enough from Belatona to resume normal operations. Food was hot again and campfires were lit. Everyone celebrated over food and drink that night, but while all the others were out on their tomfoolery, he found Horst forging something at the makeshift forges. He wanted to see how Horst had been progressing, and was surprised to find Horst forging something. After he had become Eragon's vassal, his Blacksmithing duties were withdrawn.

Albriech and Baldor helped him as he worked. Every now and again as he looked, the sounds of a hammer echoed everywhere as Horst smashed a hammer down to force what appeared to be a helmet into shape.

"Horst, what are you up to?" Eragon asked inquisitively, forgetting what he was there for.

"I am making myself armor to use on the battlefield Eragon." Horst said. "I'm almost done, just forging the helmet now. Look in that wardrobe for what I've made and painted so far."

Eragon's interest was piqued and he opened the wardrobe. He raised his eyebrow as he saw the glistening white armor in the wardrobe. The chest plate was decorated with the symbol of a white hand outlined with black paint.

"You called me your "white hand" right? I thought it would be fitting if I wore white armor." Horst said.

"This is… very impressive." Eragon said slightly speechless. "Wouldn't it be kind of dangerous in nighttime battles though?"

"I suppose, but if I start wearing this getup then the enemy will start to get familiar with it, and maybe it will start to inspire fear." Horst replied.

"It is a good idea." Eragon said. "Still, I will use magic so that the paint shifts to opposite colors in dark environments. I'll also make the paint impervious. It will never come off like that. Even if a sword slashes across it."

"Those are also good ideas Eragon." Horst replied. "But you have to wait for me to finish the helmet."

"Indeed." Eragon replied. "In the meantime, what I came for."

"Yea?" Horst asked as he tended the fire to make sure it kept burning hot as the helmet was lowered into the fire to make it pliable for the third time since Eragon arrived.

"How has your sword work been progressing?" He asked.

"I'm getting better Eragon, but I have still not learned to perfection everything you taught me." Horst replied.

"I see." Eragon replied. "Remember to come to me when you do."

"Of course." Horst replied. He pulled the helmet out and made a few more swift blows. He then dropped it into a small pool of water, causing steam to instantly erupt and flood the tent. Horst quickly swung his hands to clear it as the helmet cooled.

Eragon did not speak as after a few minutes the helmet was removed and then painted white. On the brow, another hand symbol was painted, and the helmet was placed with the rest of the set. It was a very nice set of plate mail with chain mail for the arms. It was all painted very white. Acting as promised, Eragon quickly used the simple enchantment on the armor.

"Before I forget, I will also place wards around you." Eragon said.

"Roran said something about you placing those." Horst said. "They're like protective shields right?"

"That's right for the most part." Eragon replied. "But each ward only protects against a certain type of attack and only for so long. So do not think they make you immortal."

"I will not." He replied. Eragon placed the words with a bit of frantic whispering then examined his wards and boosted the weaker of them with his energy. He was surprised when he finished to hardly be drained at all. He smiled at his obvious progression in the area of magic.

"I'm all done." Eragon replied. "Be careful on the battlefield Horst."

"I will do so." He replied. He grasped Eragon's arm, and Eragon did the same to Horst. They then pulled each other into a friendly hug. Eragon left, and the next few days of the trek started.

They saw Helgrind, the evil mountain Eragon had visited once before, long before they saw the city. Still, it was not long before Dras-Leona appeared on the horizon, and camp was set beyond vision of Dras-Leona's archers as tactical preparations began for the siege. Siege weapons started to be assembled on location. Ladders, towers, and catapults were prepared. They had to start keeping their profile low again that night, lest they be spotted.

A few days passed as the siege equipment was assembled. But finally, everything was ready. They had advanced here to this black city, and now they would strike it. Eragon's thoughts turned to those who were suffering within Dras-Leona's walls even as they waited. His conviction had never been stronger, and he swore to himself in the Ancient Language that this city would be taken. He would not accept retreat or surrender, he would only accept victory. Saphira echoed his feelings.

"Tomorrow the attack begins. Tomorrow, or the day after it… it doesn't matter." He said. "Dras-Leona and it's evil religion will fall. This I promise, this I _swear_!"


	13. Chapter 13: The Siege

**Hey guys, please tell me in your reviews if I am leaving characters out. I finally remembered to bring back Orrin, Elva, Angela, and Nar Garzvhog back in, who I previously forgot about. It's most likely I'm forgetting about someone else, if so, please tell me.**

**Also, please forgive me for inventing certain plot points centering on timelines. Time is not really recorded in the Inheritance Cycle, so I am forced to try and fix the mess that is its timeline. So I pretty much invent year amounts and try to stick as close to canon as possible, but there is a lot of stuff to keep track of. Alagaesia is a pretty deep continent to explore in a story and I am trying to deliver quality writing on the level of Christopher Paolini before he wrote that crap Inheritance book... **

**I'm also probably completely messing up Dras-Leona. I don't remember much about the details of Eragon (The first book), so forgive me if I said something that didn't make sense in this chapter.**

* * *

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: January 7th, 2013

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

* * *

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

* * *

Chapter 13: The Siege

* * *

With everything prepared for the siege… the men fed and refreshed, the weapons prepared, the siege equipment built… the final battle meeting began. Nasuada, all of the unit commanders, a Dwarven General, and all of the Varden Generals were crowded into the tent with a map of Dras-Leona and the surrounding lands laying upon the table in the center, weight down with rocks. Figures were scattered around the maps, waiting to be placed. Everyone who had armor to wear was wearing it.

Nasuada had already prepared a basic battle plan, and she started to lay it out for them. As she started this, Eragon noticed that many people he had not seen in a while were here. Nar Garzhvog stood tall as the only Urgal present, many of the others gave him as much space as possible, making the already crowded tent even more so.

Standing tall, looking haggard, tired, yet still with plenty of spirit… King Orrin stood alongside Nasuada observing closely. Eragon knew he had been out in the field often, and the fact that he still continued to fight even today instead of rest was admirable.

Finally, he saw Elva. He had not seen her since the battle of the laughing dead. She had apparently not been very coherent during the fight, and she was going to be put to sleep again during the siege, but she had apparently just fully recovered from the experience. Eragon still felt guilt for his miswording over a year earlier, but he knew he had done what he could. He just hoped he hadn't created an evil that would come to torment Alagaesia.

Eragon turned his attention back to Nasuada.

"Okay everyone, Dras-Leona is a fortress. It has high walls made out of good stone, a huge garrison of nearly twenty-thousand men, nearly five-thousand of which are rumored to be laughing dead, and multiple other defenses such as boiled pots of oils, skilled archers, and ballista's." Nasuada said. They all looked at her unblinkingly as she continued. "That doesn't mean we can't win though, we just need to have the proper strategy. We have a strong army of ten-thousand men, twenty-five-hundred Urgals, and one-thousand Dwarves. But that isn't our greatest advantage, we have Eragon, Saphira, and someone who was previously an enemy. Thorn."

"I do not feel comfortable fighting alongside someone who has killed so many of us mamn." The archer unit commander said. "I would find it difficult to brief my men and convince them not to try and seize revenge. Brothers and other family have been slaughtered by him…"

"Well, you will tell your men that they will cooperate with him on threat of execution. You don't need to like him, but you do need to fight alongside him." Nasuada responded angrily gazing at the man intently. She then swept her view over everyone else. "Is that clear everyone?"

"Yes mamn." They all responded.

"Anyways, here's what we are going to do. The terrain is advantageous to us for a night attack. We will begin our attack in the early hours of night. There is a very large hill to the east of Dras-Leona, and for the first three hours of the night it will blot out the moon far to the west. There is an incline on the other side that our archers will all set up in."

She placed the figures for the archers along the west side of the city.

"The archers will take the route through the small forest, trying to remain out of sight." She said. "Once set up, the archers will all wait two-hours and fifty-five minutes before giving the command to strike. The archers will all be carrying oil with them, and they will light their arrow tips on fire with oil soaked cloth. Then they will fire at the top of walls. At that moment, our siege equipment will start getting into position at the top of the hill, aiming low so as to try and tear the walls to shreds. The moon will rise above the hill at that point and block them from view with blinding light temporarily."

"All of the infantry, spearmen, swordsman, and others will be set up behind the siege equipment. When they manage to blow the wall the infantry will charge down the hill and into the city. It will not be easy though, as the wall on that side is taller and reinforced as the architects were not idiots. In the meantime, amidst all of this chaos, Eragon and Thorn will enter the city and head for the palace in the center of Dras-Leona. Their objective is to capture the leader and end the real siege before it even begins."

_What? I want to stay with Eragon! _Saphira broadcast to all the men in the room from outside where she was listening with rapt attention. Some were provoked to flinch and immediately blocked their minds, and the others without this ability were just plain disturbed. The General's all maintained their composure and allowed Saphira access, as they were all used to this.

"I am sorry Saphira, but while I do want the army fighting alongside Thorn, I do want to provoke them as little as possible." Nasuada responded ignoring the men who had closed their minds.

"You got that right…" An infantry commander whispered.

"Can it Commander." She answered angrily.

"Yes mamn." He replied embarrassed.

"To that end Saphira…" Nasuada continued. "…you will be assaulting the palisades and trying to take out the archers that are attempting to return fire. As much as possible."

_I accept that this strategy is wise… but I do not like it. _Saphira replied.

"You don't have to." Nasuada answered. "Please just do it."

_As you wish, but if Eragon is put in too much danger, I will leave. _

"As is your right."

_Then I will do it._

"Good." Nasuada replied. "That wraps it up. Now we need to coordinate specific troop deployments… unless anyone doesn't like my plan?"

"No Lady Nasuada." King Orrin said. "But who does command the city? I know, but a lot here won't."

"The city is commanded by a selfish but intelligent man named Lord Tygris." She said. "Galbatorix nominated him after… relieving the last Lord, Marcus Tábor from office. Many are sure Galbatorix killed him, as he has not been heard from since Galbatorix's last visit. Lord Tygris is smart, and extremely loyal to Galbatorix. He is not to be trifled with, and he is guarded by many men."

They didn't rebuke the intelligent plan. All but Eragon started coordinating troop deployments as he zoned out. He felt Thorn approaching from nearby in the forest, and he contacted him.

_Thorn, you will join me on an assault on the palace. _Eragon said.

_As you wish, but the saddle I used when I was with Murtagh is gone. _Thorn replied. Eragon felt internal remorse at having to use the name.

_I built an adjustable saddle for you. I just estimated your size and threw it together over the past few days. There is nothing to worry about. _He said.

_Very well. _Thorn said.

_Stay where you are, I'll meet you there in two and a half hours._

_Alright._

Eventually, everything was set to everyone's liking and everyone started moving out of the tent. Nasuada came over to him as most everyone left.

"Good luck Eragon." Nasuada said.

"To you as well milady." Eragon replied. "Where is Horst going to be deployed?"

"Along the front of the Infantry lines." Nasuada replied. "I trust he has been trained enough for such?"

"He still has much to learn, but yes, he is very skilled and that should work fine."

"Then I take my leave."

She left, and Nar Garzhvog now sought his attention.

"So you will not fight on the front lines with us Firesword?" He asked.

"It appears not." Eragon replied. He grunted in reply.

"May your sword taste blood Firesword." He said, and left. King Orrin came up to him.

"Well Eragon, I hope this plan of yours and Nasuada's plays out." Orrin said.

"You look tired." He said.

"Ah, yes. Well, that is just an effect of all this fighting I've been having to do lately." Orrin replied. "It's worth it though."

"I see. Good luck." Eragon replied.

"To you as well Shadeslayer."

He left. Elva passed by him with only an intense sideways glance. It seemed to last forever, and he followed her with his eyes until she passed beyond the flaps. This caused him to blink and wait for a few seconds as she disappeared from the tent. He then left the tent himself, only to find that she was nowhere to be seen. Angela ran up all of a sudden.

"Hello Eragon." She said.

"Angela." He replied simply.

"It seems a battle is at hand, hm?" She asked. She had her Hûthvír sword-staff slung over her back.

"It appears that way." He replied.

"Well, I better go get the rest of my battle attire ready!" She replied enthusiastically. "Did you see where Elva went? I think she's been avoiding me."

"No, after the battle meeting she seemed to evaporate into mid-air." Eragon replied.

"Really! That's an interesting effect!"

"I think you misunderstood…" He said grinning awkwardly and raising his arms. "I didn't mean literally."

She seemed disappointed at this.

"Well, either way, I must go find her. It's like none of my lessons are getting through her head…" She said. "Good luck Eragon."

"To you as well."

She grinned at him and left as Eragon fetched the Saddle he had built for Thorn from Saphira's back. It was too big for her, but with a bit of tightening he had managed to squeeze it on for her to hold on the way over.

_I still don't like this Eragon. _Saphira said. _If you get hurt, I may not get there in time… _

_Stop it Saphira. _Eragon replied as he tied the saddle together to make it easier to carry. He also retrieved a shield from in front of the tent and laid it across his back. He tightened all of the straps on his armor to make sure it was okay. His helmet was in the saddlebags of the currently tied up saddle, but he would retrieve it later. _I will be fine. I am capable enough for this, I just need you to believe in me._

_I do Eragon… it's just… _

_Every time I leave your side I seem to get hurt? We've had this conversation before Saphira. _

_I know we have, but it doesn't make the point any less true!_

Eragon walked before her and he threw his arms around her neck.

_It's alright Saphira. _Eragon said. _It'll be dangerous, and maybe I will get hurt… but I always manage to make it out. I won't leave you alone partner-of-my-heart… just believe in that. Believe in it with all your heart, and fight hard so that we may meet again soon._

_You can be assured of that little one. _Saphira said. He let go of her neck and she looked into his eyes with one of her own. _You can be assured of that._

_I always am. _He replied.

_Be careful Eragon._

_I'll try._

He grinned at her as she presented to him a draconic scowl. He lifted up the saddle and left into the forest, and when he was far enough away, he set the saddle on the ground and took his scrying mirror from the bags. He said a few words in the ancient language over it and an Elf was suddenly staring back at him in a very intense fashion.

"Shadeslayer." He said simply. Eragon had not expected any less from one who was left to man scrying mirror. While the Dwarven one had been left in the hands of a fool, this one was left in the hands of someone quite intently focused. "You wish to speak to Queen Arya?"

"Yes I do." He replied. The elf left, and sooner rather than later, Arya returned and sat before the mirror. She smiled at him.

"Eragon…" She said.

"Arya." Eragon replied smiling back. "I am sorry if this is a poor time."

"It is not, I have been marshalling our forces and preparing to move after the loss of my Mother." She said. "I have heard that you are about to assault Dras-Leona, and if Lady Nasuada's proposal was accepted, I suppose that means you are going on a dangerous mission."

"Yes." He said. "I wanted to talk to you first, before I did this. Just in-case…"

"Don't doubt Eragon, I have faith in you. Have faith in yourself. Just be careful, if after all of that waiting… I lose you just when finding myself… I couldn't bear it."

"I will, you be careful as well. I will not fail." He said.

"When it is done Eragon, contact me." She said. "I will carry the mirror with me until I hear back from you. Heed your promise, do not fail, and do not die."

"I bade you farewell."

"I do to you as well."

The image of Arya in the mirror faded into an image of his own face looking back at him. He slid the mirror into the neck of his armor and tightened the strap of his sword around his hip. He then retrieved the saddle, and began to walk towards where he sensed Thorn's presence. The walk was not long, merely an hour passed before he found Thorn in a dark clearing on the edge of a cliff with the city nearby.

_You are early Rider Eragon. _Thorn said not taking his eyes off of the city.

"I did not expect to have to prepare so little I suppose."He said. "We still have quite some time to wait before the attack begins."

_Then wait we shall. _Thorn replied.

"First though, I need to get this saddle on you." Eragon said. It did not take long to fasten around, and to Eragon's delight, it fit well and with the adjustable straps, serve for many years yet. Thorn flexed around to it and found it to his liking, nodding at Eragon.

_It is very well made Eragon. _

"Thanks, I'm glad I estimated your size right."

_Well, now we wait._

That they did. Eragon sat on the ground next to Thorn and waited as the already dark night passed around them. He extended his senses, and he felt the many troops of the Varden roaming unbeknownst to the men manning the walls right below them. He felt it as every began to get ready, felt is as they tensed as they knew the moment approached.

He felt the commander of the archers below them ready himself as he counted down to the exact moment they would begin firing on the walls. On the other side, in the distance, he felt Saphira waiting with the other Varden as the siege equipment was set in place. Finally, Eragon felt as the moment approached and he stood. He got onto Thorn's back as he stood, and saw the hundreds of arrows below light with tips of fire.

He felt the alarm of the men manning the walls as they saw this, and began to ready their own archers to fire below. He heard the alarm bells in the distance, and he felt it as thousands of men were risen from the beds and prepared for battle.

This was a moment, a long tense moment, filled with apprehension at what was to come. Thorn and Eragon waited for the penultimate second when they would take off, as the commander of the archers below were given the order to fire. The arrows rose from the ground, dozens of orange lights flying through the sky as they arced towards the top of the palisades and rained down upon them.

Dozens of men died then. Not all at the same time, but Eragon felt it as those lights went out, and he felt it as others flared up on pain, and others surrendered to fear. He felt others, stoic and unmoving as they prepared their own weapons to return fire on the archers below, and that they did.

Eragon and Thorn still waited, as several times over the next few minutes, arrows were exchanged. Only a few of the Varden fell victim to the archers on the walls, while dozens of those that were there fell. They were just marshalling their forces, when suddenly, saw the moon eclipse the hill in the distance and saw it as Trebuchets and Catapults were fired over the apex of the hill and fell towards the city.

He felt the alarm of the troops as they turned in horror to see this happening. He felt the outright confusion of the commanders on the walls as they raced to marshal their forces against such an unexpected attack.

"Now Thorn." Eragon said. Thorn jumped off the cliff and into the sky, he flew towards a blank spot in the enemies defenses where no one would see him and went over the wall before diving back down into the shadows of the city below. Hundreds of lights decorated the city below them as they flew past it. They were a blur as they raced towards the penultimate series of lights that made up the palace in the distance.

The houses below them were just as poorly organized as Eragon remembered. Only Brom had been to the palace last time he had been inside the city, and he had not described it to Eragon, so it would be the first time he had seen it. He saw it now and despised how rich it looked in comparison to the rest of the city's poor dwellings. It appeared that Galbatorix favored selfish rulers that would heed his every command, and Eragon hated him even further for it.

As he thought of this, he looked towards the spires of the evil church in the distance. His emotions flared, and the declaration he had made earlier came back to mind. He re-focused on his objective and grabbed his helmet from the saddlebags. He set it down between his legs and grabbed the Eldunari from his pocket before putting them around his neck and stuffing them below the neckline with the Mirror. He then took the helmet and slid it on.

_It is time this evil city fell, don't you agree? _Eragon asked.

_Yes I do Rider Eragon, and we will do it together. _Thorn said.

_Yes we will. We will need to think as if I was your Rider during this fight Thorn. We cannot afford to doubt each other. _

_Yes, I agree. We will keep each other's minds close at hand during the coming fight._

Eragon nodded and he drew his sword and placed it at his side as the palace grew closer.


	14. Chapter 14: Stories of Others

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: January 7th, 2013

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

* * *

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

* * *

Chapter 14: Stories of Others

* * *

Saphira tensed up as she felt her already tenuous connection to Eragon weaken. He was flying in the city now, and she could not stop worrying as the connection weakened. Still, she needed to focus on the task at hand, and she did so. The friendly two-leg's siege weapons were being reloaded now, and she chose this moment to take off with a roar unleashing a spear of fire into the sky.

She swooped low over the walls letting loose jets of fire at the enemy archers as she passed. While she did this, she was careful to avoid the prickly arrows before they could hit her. She had experienced that pain before, and she was not keen to experience it again. After every swoop, she quickly rolled off and dived for the ground before swooping upwards again and attacking another wall.

She was swift, and her flying was an art. She took no hits in all of her attempts at the wall.

_I'm getting pretty good at this… _She said to herself. Many fell below her hot fire as she swooped by again and again, and nothing interrupted her. What felt like hours passed as she made repeated, and successful, attempts on the walls. Every now and again, she would glance back towards the hill and see large flaming rocks flying over the summit of the hill and colliding with the wall.

They were not losing integrity under fire, but it would still be a while yet before the wall collapsed and allowed the infantry access to the inside of the city. But she was patient, and kept up her work, and hoped that Eragon was okay with all of her might.

* * *

Arya sighed as she tucked the mirror into her pocket and went outside. The night was soft, and she relished in the sounds of the creatures of the night. She extended her senses, and she felt them. All of their small exertions and successes. This distracted her from Eragon for a few seconds, but eventually knowing that her lover was in danger came back to her, and she couldn't think of it anymore.

"Is there something wrong milady?" Another female Elf asked in the Ancient Language walking up to her.

"No Milya, I am fine." Arya replied in the language of the Humans. Milya was Arya's advisor now, and even in the short time they had known each other more closely than acquaintances, Milya had acquired a disturbing ability to read her, and Arya knew that she could tell she was lying. Thankfully to Arya, she did not act on that. She continued in the Ancient Language. "Was there something you needed Milya?"

"Everyone is here, and they are all ready to know what our next move is." She replied.

"Gather them in the center of the camp." Arya said. "I will tell them there."

Milya nodded and took off. Arya turned her thoughts off of Eragon and she went back inside of her tent, she strapped on her sword, hung her bow and quiver across her back, and donned her armor. This was war she was going to after all, and she would need to look threatening and official for this. While she managed to compose herself on the outside, inside was a different story.

Even now, the burden of command was weighing heavily upon her. She had always maintained that she did not want this, but now she was forced into it. She didn't really consider herself a leader, let alone the leader of her entire race. But without her, they were doomed and she knew it.

Even with all of this though, she knew she was intelligent. She knew that leadership was in her blood, and she was a strong leader no matter how much she denied it. Even if they won the war, she knew her people would still need her. They needed to rebuild, to expand and once again become a part of Alagaesia outside of their forest. She knew she was the only one with enough experience with Human's to let this happen.

She took a deep breath and stepped outside of her tent. This was it, she was committed whether she liked it or not. This was her job, her responsibility, and she would accept it. This was her burden, and she would hold it high. She quickly went to the center of the camp, and there she found the entire gathering of the military of their race. Twelve-hundred elves had come here to fight.

There were not many elves, maybe two-thousand at most. So this was plenty. With their superior strength, intelligence, and diligence… they could take any nearly any town with ease. They were not immortal though, and this wasn't anywhere near enough forces to take a city. This was why the elves had fallen so long ago, they were not many, and could be easily outnumbered.

Even with all of the advantages they had, they fell because they were too unwilling to expand and spread. They were too unwilling for a lot of things, and this was why they needed Arya. She understood what was necessary, she understood that even if their lives were long, they needed more than they had. Maybe this had worked before when there were already a lot of them, but now, there were so few that they were starting to stagnate.

She stepped up before her small army and she called to them. They looked at their ruler, and she stood tall in the face of that. She spoke in the Ancient Language.

"Sisters… Brothers… Today you have come." She said to them. "You've come because you know that the Elves have been weak in the face of danger. We've been cowards. While the humans have fought for their lands, we have hid in our forest. While the humans have shown bravery and courage, we have shown cowardice and weakness.

"We are more than that! Now we have the chance to prove it, and I will lead you to it. We are strong, even at our weakest. We do belong here in Alagaesia, and we will take that place and hold it with everything we have.

"So now, we run for Therinsford. We run for Gil'ead." She drew her sword and rose it high. "We run for Alagaesia!"

The rest of the Elves drew their swords and raised them like she raised hers. They cheered for their new Queen. She accepted the role and their praise without hesitation. She knew that there was no going back now, she was Queen of the Elves, and nothing was going to change that besides death itself.

* * *

Roran and his men and Urgals looked down on the Village of Melian from the trees. It was weak, not even three-hundred Imperial Soldiers seemed to be defending it, and so he anticipated that this attack would be an easy victory. Still, he didn't want to lose a single man in this attack, so he had arrayed them in strategic hidden places around the city. Roran hadn't even anticipated this many men here, it was a minor village. Still, he guessed that the Empire knew that this would be one of their next targets so had rebuffed the guard.

Still, without knowing it, all of the Imperial Soldiers in the entire village were boxed in with nowhere to go. The second Roran ordered the attack, the soldiers would be massacred. Even with all of the men he had killed, he could not help but feel remorse. Urgals were allayed along the front lines of every group, so it was unlikely that a single one of his men would fall. Still, he wanted himself to feel remorse. He didn't even want himself to feel like the bloodshed was anything beyond necessary.

If that happened, he knew he would've lost quite a bit of character. He raised his Hammer, and with that remorse still heavy on his heart for what he was about to do, he yelled the order.

"Charge!"

The Urgals tore down the hill around him first, others quickly burst from trees arrayed around the village. His men quickly followed the Urgals down in their charge in the village. Roran stayed still, he would not be needed in this battle. It would be foolish to get injured in a battle that would be won without him, he was needed for the true battle in Aroughs.

He walked down the hill as his men charged down the hill. The soldiers were not prepared for the attack, and nearly a hundred were already dead before they even managed to draw their weapons. Families and such roaming the streets went into their houses to avoid the bloodshed, the Urgal's were ordered to avoid civilian causalities at all costs, so he didn't anticipate any dying. Still, he knew some would jump to defend their homes, and they would have no choice. Accidents could also happen, and he fully expected them to.

As he approached the village, screams echoed through the night even louder. Yet, by the time he reached the bottom of the incline, there were no more screams. The battle was already over. There were groans as he walked the streets, his men were roaming the streets finding enemies who were still alive and stripping them of their weapons. He would leave fifty-men here to tend to the casualties of the enemy, hold the prisoners, and to govern the village.

He would be relieved if that job could fall on him, but of course it could not, he was in charge. He didn't particularly relish fighting, but he knew that there were others this bloodshed would protect, and he would do anything to assist in that. He headed towards the village square to wait as his men gathered the villagers. Criers of his were also roaming the streets, yelling that they should come quietly and any who resisted would be either captured with force or killed.

Roran gazed upon the bodies with sadness as he passed them. He saw not only men clad in armor, but men who appeared to be farmers with pitchforks. He saw one thing to stop him though, and it was a child of maybe twelve with a dagger. He walked over and looked down at the body. He had been nearly cleaved in half with a sword before bleeding out. Behind him were a young girl and older woman sitting in a corner crying. He had obviously been trying to protect them misguidedly, and been killed for it.

"Mamn…" Roran said reaching out.

"Don't you touch me or my daughter you rotten bastard!" She replied. He withdrew his hand and frowned.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Then prove it by shoving a dagger through your own heart!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said. "I know you've just experienced a loss, but your son would not have been killed if he had not resisted. Go to the square with everyone else or one of my men will come here and drag you there, and I don't want that."

She glared at him before standing up carrying her maybe eight-year old daughter and left towards the square. Roran knelt down and took the dagger from the child's hand before putting it in his own pocket. He used his fingers and closed the child's eyes before standing and keeping up his trek towards the village square. It was not long before he reached it. Few men were there, but several women and children were.

The square was in chaos, and it was tough to push his way through the crowd towards where a wooden platform had been set up. He stepped up onto it and turned towards the crowd solemnly.

"I would ask that you quiet down." He said. They ignored him. He raised his voice this time. "Quiet!"

This time they quieted down and looked at him.

"We will wait until everyone has gathered, and then I will tell you how this is going to work. I hope that is clear. Any who resist may be killed, and I want to avoid further bloodshed."

They stayed quiet as the rest of the villagers gathered. Roran stood stock still the entire time, he blinked as little as possible. When everyone was finally there, Carn came up to him and confirmed it.

"I am sorry for all of the loss everyone has experienced this day." Roran said. "Death is not my way, but it is necessary..."

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, a tall woman wearing men's clothing and holding a short sword charged from the crowd and jumped onto the platform. His men quickly moved to apprehend her, grabbing her arms and flattening her on the ground as she dropped the sword. He walked over to her.

"That was an ill-advised attack." He said. She spat at him.

"You killed my husband you bastard!" She yelled.

"Was he a soldier or not?"

"He was, but only because of Galbatorix and his stupid conscription laws. He did not deserve to die! He wasn't a fighter, I am!"

"I am sorry for your loss."

This seemed to just anger her further, she managed to get her hand around one of the soldier's necks and bashed his face into the other one holding her. She then proceeded to roll them off the stage and grab her sword. More soldiers moved to take her, but he shook his head at them and drew his hammer. She went for a descending vertical slash that he blocked. He did not like hitting a woman, but he quickly went to punch her around her sword. She grabbed his arm though and tossed him to the left and throwing his hammer off of the platform. Again his soldiers tried to come to his aid.

"Stay where you are, this is my fight." He said. He knew that this was probably stupid, and he could get killed, but he had ordered this attack. Her husband's death was his fault no matter who had swung the weapon that committed the deed. He was no coward, and if she wanted to fight him, he would let her.

Now though, he was weaponless and she had a sword. She went to slice him again, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it making her drop the sword before he kicked it away. As he made to twist her around and press her wrist against her back, she shoved her foot forward into his groin and rolled forward out of his range before turning back to him with her fists raised.

"At least you are no coward, I respect that." She said.

"I owe one other woman the same debt I owe to you." Roran said. "In fact, I am sure I owe that same debt to a lot of women. If you wish to fight me, then I will not be a coward and refuse it. You're good though, we could use you."

"Why would I do that!?" She yelled running at him and doing a rolling kick to his face knocking him backward a bit holding onto his cheek. He may have superior strength, but even he realized she was just too fast for him to keep up with. She went for a flurry of punches next, most of which he didn't manage to block in time. She then punched him across the face knocking him to the ground.

"Fight me!" She yelled. "Surely you are not this weak!"

He swung out at her with his feet in an attempt to trip her. She fell over backwards, but she fell onto her hands and flipped over back onto her feet. Luckily, this gave him enough time to stand back off. He stripped himself of his armor, realizing it was slowing him down while she was wearing leather clothing that allowed her flexibility and speed.

He felt a bit faster as she charged at him now, but he was still not able to block her attacks with much ability. He managed to finally get a punch in her gut in though, causing her to back up coughing. He went for another strike, but she lifted him over her shoulder and threw him down into the crowd. They quickly moved out of the way and he hit the ground rolling before standing back up looking at her. She jumped down to meet him.

"Ask yourself, who is really responsible for your husband's death? The man who gave the order to attack the army he belonged to, or the man who put him in that army in the first place?"

She seemed to hesitate at this remark. But she quickly shook it off and ran at Roran with a scream. This time, he took a deep breath and just watched her movements. He spotted a weakness in her movements, and he quickly exploited it. He punched her in the shoulder hard, causing her to recoil a bit to the right, and then he tackled her to the ground. She tried to resist, but he was still too strong for her.

"You know whose fault it really is! It's Galbatorix's fault! He put him in that army, he got him killed. He's gotten many killed, many who do not fight for him, but have been forced to swear oaths of allegiance. Yes, it isn't fair, so why don't you take your fight to your true enemy instead of fighting your true ally?"

She didn't seem to have a response for this. Tears erupted from her eyes.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

"I know what you're feeling." Roran said. "If I lost my wife, I would just want to kill the person responsible. But place your hatred with the one really responsible."

"Let… let go of me." She said simply. He nodded and did as she instructed before standing up. She just looked at him for a few seconds, and she nodded. "I will join you then. But first…"

She punched him across the face once more. He accepted the punch without complaint and without resisting.

"That's for ordering the attack that killed my husband."

"Meet with the rest of the army at dawn. We leave for Surda and then Aroughs tomorrow."

"Yes sir." She replied and walked away. He went back towards the platform and retrieved his hammer from the ground. Carn walked up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Roran replied as he stepped back up onto the platform.

"That's going to bruise badly if I don't heal it." Carn replied. "It will impair your vision."

"Fine, just do it then." Roran replied. Carn cast a spell on his cheek and soon it was good as new. He looked exhausted to Roran though. "Go get something to eat."

"Yea…" Carn replied. Roran again took his place on the platform.

"Now, where were we? Death is not my way? Right. Anyways, I am Roran Stronghammer. I am sure you have heard of me by now." Roran said continuing as if nothing had happened. "I want you to know that nothing should have to change for you here if you did not lose your Husband or Wife or Child… Life here will continue as normally as possible, and the men I leave behind to govern this town will help you respectfully bury your dead…"

He continued with his speech. When it had ended, everyone was allowed to return home. Roran in the meantime wondered over the woman who had attacked him before seemingly joining the Varden. It had been a weird day, but he knew that his hardship had not even begun.

* * *

Horst waited patiently with the other infantry out of sight. He was a bit worried about being on the front lines. He had been in battle before, but this was quite different. He was also representing Eragon, and he had to bring honor to the one he was pledged to. Horst was sure Eragon would rather he just make it out alive, but he would like to do more than that. Eragon had saved his wife and daughter after all. It was his job to repay that debt, and he would do that with all of his might.

It had been hours since they had taken this position, but suddenly, the call came. The wall had fallen, and Horst grasped his sword even harder as the call to charge came and he ran with a war cry alongside that of his brethren. As the crossed the apex of the hill, a rain of arrows fell towards them. They blocked these with their shields. A few seemed to get around his armor before weirdly changing course and hitting the ground. He ignored it and kept his shield up as they charged.

When the rain of arrows seemed to be over, he lowered his shield so he could see. The wall had collapsed quite well. There was a huge hole in the wall, and while it was filled with debris and stone, it wouldn't be that hard to clamber over. He could see that Saphira was already ready to blanket anyone near the hole with fire if they tried to shoot any who charged through it. He was glad she was on their side.

Several minutes passed as they charged down the hill, and the heavy breathing started to come. Finally though, they made it to the hole and started to clamber over the debris. As they did this, Horst saw a line of enemy spearmen ahead. Fearless, he charged with another war cry as the men around him charged with him. Men died around him on the edge of spears as they charged, but Horse managed to dodge around one and drive his sword right through a man's chest.

He grabbed the man's spear in his sword hand along with his sword and reversed it to put it through the holes of another's helmet. He then retained grip on his sword and killed more of the enemy. He broke spears, sliced men who were wide open, and killed as many enemies as possible. The battle seemed to go on forever, and the amount of the enemy seemed limitless.

An hour passed, and Horst was exhausted, but still there were more and they were barely now exiting the hole into the city. Just as he started to lose hope though, the enemy started thinning out. They broke through the line and slaughtered the few remaining in the way. The commander who had led the attack raised his spear and yelled a victory cry. The battle was nowhere near over, but at least they now had an opportunity to rest, and Horst relished it.


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking and Entering

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: January 8th, 2013

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

**Have a nice time reading.**

* * *

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

* * *

Chapter 15: Breaking and Entering

* * *

**A few hours earlier…**

* * *

Eragon and Thorn were flying as low as possible as they headed for the palace. They tried to stay above the lights, yet below people's line of sight on the palace walls. Unfortunately, even they knew that it was inevitable that they would be spotted, and their suspicion was proven wise as they approached the walls. Archers started taking positions on the palisades and firing at them.

Thorn was significantly slower and heavier than Saphira. They had still not figured out to stop the spell that kept him growing at a significantly higher rate, so his awkwardness in his form stuck around. Eragon was fast though, and he quickly cast wards around them to redirect the arrows.

_After this is done Rider Eragon, we must find some way to counter this spell… _Thorn said annoyed as he rose in the air to get over the wall.

_I promise Thorn. I'm going to jump down on the wall there and try and take out the Archers, take out anyone that crosses into the courtyard. _Eragon said. Thorn sent feelings of confirmation back and Eragon jumped off of his back and landed on the wall. He already had his sword drawn and he rammed it through the chest of the first archer.

He kept up his momentum, managing to stab another on his sword before withdrawing it from both of them. The archers were aware of his presence now, so they dropped their bows and drew daggers while they attempted to retreat. They were too slow though, and Eragon picked a direction and began to cut a swath through them. Soon enough though, spearmen emerged onto the walls and he was forced to draw his shield and back off a little.

He then quickly began to advance again, blocking attacks with the enemy's spears with his shield before cutting them in half and stabbing their owners through the chest or decapitating them. Sooner rather than later though, he felt men advancing on his back as well. He quickly put his shield back over his back and kept advancing, though slower than before.

Whenever an attack tried to strike him from behind, he quickly moved around so that the blow would strike the shield. At the same time though, he had to manage the men in-front of him. It was difficult because there was little room to maneuver, so Eragon made slow progress. In the meantime, he felt Thorn below flying through the courtyard setting anybody stupid enough to come out on fire.

Whenever Archers rearranged to fire at him from the palisades, he rose into the sky and burned them alive as well. It was a difficult balance of maneuvering to strike, especially for Thorn, but he did it all the same.

Finally though, Eragon managed to make it to the tower. There was a pot of oil heated for later when the Varden tried to march on these walls. He knew they would already be prepared on the outer walls, but he had not expected any to be prepared on the inner walls already.

_The Varden must be making good progress… _He thought as he suddenly got an idea. He quickly used magic to move the pot behind him as he ran into the tower. He then used magic again to make it tip over. Bubbling hot oil sudden started spreading across the palisades. The Imperials quickly tried to back up, but it was too late, and it eventually reached them.

The oil superheated their armor and hurt their feet. Eragon then aimed his hand at it and said, "Brisingr."

The oil set on fire and started burning a lot of the soldiers alive. The ones that had still not been caught in the slow moving oil now turned and ran as many of their fellows burned alive. He did not take any satisfaction in the pain he felt from them, but he still turned and opened the hatchway to the stairs as soldiers burst in through the other door. He quickly jumped down into the stairway without using the ladder, and ran down them at a quick pace.

He heard men coming down behind him, but he was far too fast for them to catch up with him. He made it to the bottom in mere seconds and thrust open the door into the courtyard.

_Thorn, when I tell you, blast the place I just came from with fire. _Eragon said as he ran for the inner gate that men were arranged in. They were starting to retreat though, seeing that winning against Thorn like this was unlikely.

_Of course Eragon, but what happens if those two-legs close that gate? _He asked.

_I'll be inside before then, try and take care of a few more out here while I try to clear out the inside. I'll open the gate for you. _

_As you wish._

Eragon ran and leaped over the men as they rushed to close the gate. He managed to land on a soldiers head inside as they locked the gate behind them. The man quickly fell to the ground and Eragon sliced to men in half before quickly drawing his shield to block against their response. The spearmen had been up front, so these men had swords. There were maybe fifty men in here, and he fought them.

He moved smoothly between each kill. He blocked with his shield, and then struck out with his sword. With every swing of his sword, another man died. As this occurred, more and more blood began to coat his armor and he started to feel the wetness of the blood with every step. The fight became timeless as this occurred. When men started to burst from where he had come from about two minutes before, he gave Thorn the order and they were all blasted with flames. Eragon then returned to battle.

Block. Slice. Block. Jump. Slice. Slice. Block. Duck. Stab. Run. Stab. Block.

This became Eragon's entire world for those moments. He didn't know how long it took, but finally, he put his sword through the last man. He was alone now, and his armor was soaked in the blood of dozens. He was starting to get tired now, indicated by his deep breathing. It wasn't that bad, but he knew he couldn't afford weakness. There was bound to be more of them ahead. He drew a bit of energy from Aren before turning around and examining the gate. Two wheels controlled the mechanism to raise it.

Just as he was about to use magic to open it though, it suddenly exploded inward in a fireball. Eragon was standing far enough away that the heat didn't affect him much, but it was still very surprising. When the smoke finally cleared and the fire had died down a bit, Eragon saw Thorn standing there with a soldier in his jaws. The man was still screaming, so Thorn clamped down and swung his neck a bit until an audible snap was heard and he quieted. He them threw the man onto the ground nearby and stepped in.

Eragon just looked at him with a surprised expression.

_What are you gawking at? I got impatient. _Thorn said.

_Please tell me before you do something like that. _Eragon replied shaking off his surprise. _Either way, we should get moving._

_Very well. _

Thorn walked up to Eragon and let him climb on. When he was on his back, Thorn set off at as brisk a pace as he could set. In the meantime, Eragon withdrew his bow and quiver from the saddlebags and prepared to fire at whoever got in their way.

_I hate these cramped structures that you two-legs build. _Thorn said. _I can't fly in here._

_Saphira doesn't like being cramped in either. _Eragon replied. _I don't think she's ever complained about it, but I know she does. _

_Any self-respecting Dragon does Eragon. We are not the fastest when we are on the ground. _

As he said this, a small detachment of guards stepped out. One moved to set off the alarm by blowing a horn, which would call everyone in this direction. Eragon shot him with his bow through the eye before he could. Thorn in the meantime unleashed a lance of fire in their direction before using his claws to saw a few of them in half. He then grabbed another in his jaws and tossed him into the wall hard.

_Where is this two-leg we are seeking? _Thorn asked. _You told me our objective was to capture him on our way over here, but where should we seek him?_

_I suppose somewhere in the center, and probably on the upper floors. _Eragon said. He thought back to what he had seen of the palace on the way in. It was surrounded by a low wall that bent to its shape. Four separate wings branched off of the four points of the compass. They had entered by the southern one. In the center there was a large and tall tower.

_Maybe we should've just flown there from the beginning and broke in through the wall. _Thorn said.

_Well, I don't want it to be obvious we're coming. If it is, then he would've taken off while we were fighting and I don't want to be chasing him through the palace. _Eragon replied. _Take me to the center and then I'll fight my way up the tower. You can head back outside in the meantime and break in while I keep Lord Tygris from escaping. _

_As wise a plan as any. _Thorn answered. They continued on their way through the palace. Every now and again, a detachment of soldiers would hold them up and they would kill them before proceeding. Thorn was slow, but Eragon wouldn't be able to take out the soldiers fast enough by himself, so that's why he'd had Thorn take him to the center. If Lord Tygris was alerted that they had managed to breach this far, then there was a possibility that he could run and attempt to evade capture in the city.

It had only been an hour and a half since the Varden siege had started. Eragon doubted they had breached the walls yet. He theorized that this could take several hours, so they had plenty of time. Suddenly though, an unsettling laugh broke him from his thoughts. It was a laugh that was plenty familiar to Eragon, and he bit his lip as he realized who was approaching. Suddenly, completely without warning, a swarm of Imperial Soldiers burst from both hallways ahead of them. There were nearly a hundred of them, and Eragon realized he could barely feel them.

He knew that this was because every single one of them was Laughing Dead. A horn was blared from within the crowd before Eragon could stop it, although, he managed to put an arrow in the offender at least. Thorn quickly jumped into the crowd of men, although spears poked at his haunches and bloodied his wings a bit.

Eragon quickly searched the crowd for more horn blowers before the horn could be blared again and more men would be called. Thorn unleashed fire into the crowd of enemies before them, but this only seemed to slow them down a bit. He started losing ground quickly.

_Eragon, the second he has learned we penetrated this far he may flee. You must leave this to me. _Thorn said. _Take another hallway and go on ahead, I will meet you later when you find him. _

_Are you sure? _Eragon asked. _There's a lot of them and more on the way, even you might not be able to kill this many. _

_Heal the wounds I have taken Eragon, and I will be fine. _He replied. _The only reason I was injured is because they took me by surprise. It will not happen again._

_I just wonder how they knew where we were… _Eragon said.

_Probably a magician following the trail of bodies behind us and alerting another magician in their forces to our progress. _Thorn replied.

_I've been reaching out for them, but I just can't find any for some reason. Something is blocking my senses. _

_That is disturbing Rider Eragon, but you must get moving now just in case they get behind us to and you will not be able to leave. If they were aware of our progress before now, the coward could already be fleeing. Go!_

_Alright._

Eragon quickly healed Thorn's wounds then swung his bow over his back. He then drew his sword and leapt down from Thorn's back as he unleashed another jet of fire into their ranks. Not a single scream issued from their ranks, and that was even more disturbing to Eragon then a screw would've been. He turned and ran back towards another hallway, and took it before swinging into another to get around the laughing dead.

He ran as quickly as his elf speed would carry him. He encountered a detachment of troops heading for the sound of the horn, but as they already knew they were in this deep, it didn't matter if they blew their horn. Eragon just sliced his way through them and ran faster than they could catch up.

Several minutes passed as he ran. He heard horn blows in the distance as Thorn fought off larger and larger waves of troops and lost even more ground. Eragon could feel him though, and could feel that he was merely being careful not to sustain more injury and distracting them so that Eragon could make it to their objective. Thorn didn't need the lost ground anyways, since he was going to turn and run off to smash in through the roof once Eragon found Tygris.

In the meantime, Eragon kept trying to sense things and found that his senses were indeed being nullified by something. He could still easily use magic, but it was getting harder and harder to detect other beings with his mind. He had probably only been able to detect the Laughing Dead because he could see them, and even then, it had been barely.

Oddly though, allies were easy. He could still feel his connection to Saphira, and Thorn was a shining beacon in the darkness. He was starting to get far enough away now that words could not be exchanged between their thoughts, but images and feelings were still easy enough. When he started to try and feel what was blocking his senses further, he found that it appeared to be some kind of dark presence or magic.

He also managed to discern that it was emanating from specific points, enveloping Imperial forces in some sort of cloud. One that he could not penetrate with his senses. While he was able to discern that they were emanating from specific points because the clouds moved with them, finding the specific points where they were located was nearly impossible. He supposed he could probably find them by moving to the center of the cloud, but Eragon felt that the closer to the center he got, the harder it would be to read the cloud in the first place.

There was something off about all of this. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, yet… there it was, and it was about as forthcoming with information as a solid stone rock. It was impenetrable. He would have to ask others about this later, as for now, he had something else to do.

Finally though, he reached the center of the palace.


	16. Chapter 16: Lord Tygris

**Dras-Leona is a lot better this time huh? Before I made it one pathetically short chapter, now it's a multi-chapter epic. As it is a siege and should be.**

**By the way, please try not to ask me questions if you're reviewing as a guest! I can't send you a PM if you're a guest, lol**

**Anyways, that last guest who reviewed… you actually brought up a very good point. You'll also notice that particular element is covered in this chapter. Eragon is just not familiar with the power yet, he's used to acting without it. Thank you a lot for bringing that up though, or I may have ignored that possibility completely. **

**Anyways, prepare for a rather original action sequence this time around!**

* * *

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: February 15th, 2013 fD

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

* * *

**Have a nice time reading.**

* * *

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

* * *

Chapter 16: Lord Tygris

* * *

The center of the palace was quite grand. The room that made up the lower part of the tower was huge. A staircase followed the wall up in a circle, and it was made of white marble. Light shown from lamps hung all around the room on every level. A tapestry followed the stairs upwards, although, Eragon was not familiar with the story it was attempting to tell.

On every level upwards, there was a platform that led to doors into other rooms. At the very top was a stone ceiling that was almost entirely hidden by an enormous chandelier. Eragon was sure whatever served as a throne room was beyond the chandelier, so he quickly ran to the stairs and charged up them. Even before he did this, he heard distant voices and multiple people descending the footsteps from above.

It appeared he had made it just in time. He moved quickly, as the people seemed very far above and the only reason he could hear them was his acute senses. It took several minutes even with how fast he was with his enhanced speed. Eventually though, the voices and footsteps became clearer. They could only be two or three levels above him at this point, so he stepped more quietly in an attempt to hear what they were saying.

The first voice he heard was one of a woman.

"-Varden are just outside of the walls Husband. They have been slamming it with grand weapons for nearly two hours now. What are we going to do?" She asked.

"We are leaving my wife. Dras-Leona's defense can be coordinated from elsewhere." A man replied.

"But how are we going to leave with the Varden at the walls?"

"I have other ways out of the city then just the gates."

They came into sight on the other side at this moment. A man dressed in extravagant clothing that could only be Tygris looked right at him before he could hide himself behind the railing. He was accompanied by nearly twenty guards.

"The intruder! Get him!" Tygris called. "Come, we must get back upstairs."

"But Husband…!" She started to say.

"Quiet!" He said. "We must be quick."

Eragon didn't bother hiding, he drew his sword and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. The guards rushed down after him drawing their own blades. He cut down the first three of the enemy easily, but the third blocked his strike before having Brisingr stabbed through his chest. The fourth he dealt with by swinging from the left, and this sent him tumbling over the railing with a scream.

He dealt with the next few with single slashes, but as he got to the end of their line he started to become tired. His breathing was heavy from all of the exertion of today. He again drew energy from Aren as he prepared to defend himself. There were five left now, and the first attacked him. Eragon caught the downward slash on his blade with one hand, then pushed him over the edge.

He went low with his next strike, stabbing the next man through the pelvis provoking a scream as Eragon sent him rolling down the stairs. He did not have enough time to bring his sword around for the next man, so he used his left hand and punched right through his sword and into his chest. His armor protected him from most of the hit, but he was stunned and Eragon managed to decapitate him.

The last two came at him simultaneously even on the crowded staircase. The one on his right's strike reached first, Eragon blocked this easily and then used his other hand to grab the man's neck and bring it into his friends strike. As the other man was stunned at having killed a fellow, Eragon stabbed him through the stomach and sent him rolling down the stairs with the other few.

With the battle at an end, he glanced around looking for Lord Tygris. He did not see him anywhere, and could no longer hear footsteps. Quickly, Eragon sent an image to Thorn that he had located Tygris, a confirmation came back and he quickly began to analyze the situation.

"Great." Eragon said to himself before continuing his run up the stairs. Suddenly, there was a flash before his eyes and he heard the voice of one of the spirit-callers talking to him. The man who he had spoken to first.

"_Eragon, use your powers to find your enemy." _

He shook his head frantically as the disembodied voice faded. He was right though, Eragon was so used to not having this power, and he was forgetting to use it. The medical spirits he had dispatched days before had returned to the Underworld by now, drained of their power. He could still feel the spirits with Roran, having not acted to protect him yet as he had not been in that much danger.

He raised his hand and summoned a single spirit of foresight. This type Eragon knew could see a few seconds into many possible futures. The future was only set in stone in few occasions he now knew, so he didn't put much faith in this ability. Other than that though, Eragon could see what this spirit could see, so it was perfect to use to scout ahead. He sent it to find Lord Tygris, and it because invisible before flying away. It was a simple summoning, so the drain on his energy was insignificant when compared with the rest of his exertions.

He quickly resumed sprinting up the stairs while keeping track of what the spirit was seeing. There weren't many places Tygris could've went, but the spirit was checking every room before he reached it. They were mostly empty, but a few had civilians that were of no importance to him.

Several minutes passed as the spirit charged up the stairs ahead of him, finding no one he was looking for. It finally reached the top and entered the throne room, and it turned out Tygris was still there. Eragon smiled and told the spirit to stay where it was as he returned to himself completely and charged up the stairs at full speed.

It did not take him long to reach the top and he found no one guarding the outside of the door. He took cover on the side of it and closed his eyes before looking through the spirits eyes again. This time, he completely transferred his sight to it. Before, the sight had lacked detail, but now he could see more clearly.

There were five guards left, and they were obviously afraid for their lives even though they were elite. Still, they were not cowards, and they weren't stupid either. They were waiting on the other side of the door, ready to gore Eragon on spears they had gotten from the walls if he stepped through the door. In the meantime, Tygris was by the back wall with his wife hitting a wall with a sword.

_What's he doing that for? _He wondered. Still, he let it go and concentrated on the situation at hand. As he did this, he sensed one of those impenetrable clouds of darkness from before. He could barely discern that it was coming from the general direction of the room. _What is this?  
_

He shook it off and concentrated on the situation at hand.

He decided that in order to avoid getting killed the second he set foot through the door, he would have to make the entry explosive and overwhelming. He stepped back, sheathed his sword, and pointed his hand towards the door.

"Brisingr!" He shouted. The door exploded and he whispered the word again to give him some invulnerability towards the flames as he jumped through them. The two men with spears on the inside of the doors had been knocked off their feet by the explosion, and Eragon moved swiftly to stab the one on the right. He then turned around and grabbed the other, lifted him, and threw him at the other three who now charged him with their blades.

One gored the thrown guard on his own blade before getting knocked back into his comrades. Eragon then charged forward and drove his sword through the dead man's body and into the man behind it. Both fell to the floor and the two left standing were left standing there in shock as Eragon made a sweeping slash that decapitated both of them.

He didn't even start to lower his blade as he gazed over at his true opponent, who was still bashing the wall with his sword. It seemed he had broken it a bit and behind it was some kind of secret passage.

"I don't think you'll be getting out through there." Eragon said panting with slight exhaustion. Lord Tygris stopped and turned about. His wife made to stand behind him.

"Just who do you think you are? Barging in here alone? Killing all of my guards…? How are you capable of such things…? No man is capable of such things!" He said angrily glaring at Eragon.

"I am no longer completely human, and even if I was, I would have gotten to this point anyways. I am a Dragon Rider, and we always find a way." Eragon said. "Now, you are coming with me, and we are going to end this battle now."

"No… no I don't think I am." Lord Tygris replied.

"What? Do you have some kind of death wish? You must know there is no way you can defeat me, you are not nearly strong enough."

Tygris looked about in a panicked fashion before looking right at Eragon and smiling. Knowing he was about to do something, Eragon charged him… but it was too late. He spun around, grabbed his wife and put her in front of him before putting his sword to her throat. She screamed and struggled, but Tygris would not let her go. Eragon slid to a stop and glared at his enemy.

"Be still!" He ordered and she obeyed.

"Husband, what are you doing?" She asked.

"You know that I cannot be captured, Galbatorix would kill both of us."

"Let her go, now." Eragon said. "Only a coward hides behind a hostage. But you have to be especially evil to take hostage your own wife."

"Galbatorix picked me because I was willing to go to extremes others weren't." Tygris replied with a sickly smiled. "Now who has the upper hand? You Dragon Riders are soft, you'd never risk the life of a civilian to kill another. It goes against the whole spirit of your station."

"What happens if I don't think you'll do it?"

"Then you'd be an idiot. You know the only people Galbatorix trusts are those who are just like him… willing to do what others won't. Go above what a normal man _can _do."

"So what you're saying is that you're just as insane as he is?"

"I guess I am." Tygris said with a grin. "But now what will you do?"

"I may have no choice but to act, many more lives are at stake than hers if I do not capture you." Eragon replied gritting his teeth.

"Please… please don't let him kill me." The woman cried. Tears were coming from her eyes and it was wearing down Eragon's determination.

"See? Even she's begging you not to do it." He said cutting her throat partially causing blood to emerge and Eragon to jump a bit. "Move and I will kill her!"

He stopped.

"Now, drop your sword."

He only gripped it harder, trying to figure out what to do.

"I said drop it!"

He took a deep breath and dropped the sword.

"Good, good."

"Now let her go." Eragon growled.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Tygris said. "Use magic to destroy that wall for me, will you? It's a secret passage from the original construction of this palace, I should've had it opened years ago but never thought of it."

_Stall Eragon, I am almost there. _Thorn suddenly said from nowhere. Eragon had been so focused on the situation at hand that he had not realized that Thorn was close enough to contact him with words again. He pretended to co-operate, raising his hand and aiming it at the wall.

"I just have to ask one question. Why do you co-operate with such a madman? Why do you torture the people under you like you do? Do you even see the way people live out there?"

"I have, but I don't care. Now stop stalling and-"

Before Tygris could finish, Eragon swung his hand back in Tygris's direction.

"Garjzla!" He shouted closing his eyes. A huge burst of light emanated from his hand blinding everyone in the room. Tygris slowly started to slit his wife's throat, but as that happened, the wall behind him exploded inward as Thorn smashed into it. This threw him forward making him drop his sword and sending his wife rolling. Eragon quickly opened his eyes and ran forward before kicking away the sword.

"Are you okay?" He asked the woman.

"Get away from me!" She screamed and ran out of the room. He grunted and looked towards Tygris. Thorn was about to attack him for a moment, but Eragon told him not to.

"We need him alive remember?" Eragon asked.

_I do not like this method. _Thorn retorted.

"Well, this is about tactics… not bloodshed."

"Very well Eragon."

"You…? You think this is a victory?" Tygris said blinking from his position on his hands and knees as his vision and hearing returned. Eragon's own ears were still ringing from when Thorn and crashed in. Rocks were scattered about the floor and the air was slightly coated in dust, making it a bit difficult to see. Or, it at least reduced him to the level of his previous human vision. It was quite jarring after having such perfect vision for so long.

"It sure looks like it to me." Eragon said.

"No… I will not allow this to happen!" He replied. He jumped to his feet and ran towards the giant hole in the wall Thorn had created by sprinting under Thorn's body. Knowing that they needed him alive, Thorn did not simply squash him but made an attempt to grab him. It was too late though, and Tygris was out of the hole in a wild jump.

Thorn reacted quickly, stepping backwards and leaping off of the tower and into the air. Eragon rushed forward as Thorn looked down. At first, he had thought that the man was attempting to commit suicide and Thorn would have to snap him up from out of the air, but it turned out that he hadn't. A balcony was attached to a room not too far below, and Tygris had landed on it.

It seemed though that he had broken or sprained his leg, as he gripped it as he changed to a standing position. Thorn charged downward after Tygris, but even with his leg how it was, he managed to stand up and get into the room before Thorn could get to him. The dragon was far too big to fit into the opening.

Eragon flipped around and rushed back outside and to the staircase. He looked down and saw Tygris barge out of the room below and go down the stairs. He tried drawing his sword but realized he had left it back in the room. Knowing he had no time to go back and retrieve it, he quickly started sprinting down the staircase after his opponent who started slowly descending steps one at a time. He quickly caught up, but as Tygris realized Eragon was getting closer he stopped and turned around. He grabbed a helmet from a nearby shelf and put it on.

"What are you doing? Neither of us have weapons anyways. There is no way you could defeat me in a contest, you must know that by now." Eragon said to him.

"This chase has not yet concluded." Tygris replied. He intentionally fell onto his side and began to roll down the stairs.

"Why are you being so persistent? You have already lost!" Eragon yelled after him as he charged down the stairs after him. He quickly realized that not even with his elf speed, jumping down three steps at a time with heightened co-ordination, was he able to keep pace with the rolling Tygris. He had to think quickly or he would lose his quarry.

He looked over the railing and had a splendid idea. He vaulted over the railing towards the other side, and placed his feet along the bottom. Then, he leaned along the stair-case and applied as little weight as possible to his feet. The effect was instantaneous, he started sliding down the side at a furious pace.

As his hands and feet began to heat up from the increased friction, he cast a spell to protect himself. At this speed he finally started to catch up. Now, Tygris reached a flat space and had to stand up and rush to the next set of stairs. Eragon now managed to get ahead of him though, and he jumped back onto the interior of the stair-case.

"Are you done yet?" He asked. "This chase is becoming tiresome."

Tygris desperately tried to get around Eragon, but to no avail.

"Fine then, I surrender." Tygris said.

"No, that's too easy."

"I never said I was surrendering to you." He replied. He ran to the side of the staircase and leapt over the railing in a desperate suicide jump. Eragon had not expected this at all, and he quickly ran to the side and looked down. Tygris knew he was about to die, yet Eragon did not sense any fear from him at all.

_Guess he is crazy after all… _Eragon thought. He concentrated on thinking of a way to save Tygris from dying in the fall then. He was protected by wards so spells wouldn't work…

Suddenly, he had an idea. He aimed at the floor under Tygris and he yelled… "Vindr!"

The word for air echoed from his mouth as a bed of air was created under Tygris. He was protected from spells that were cast directly at him, not spells cast around him. He fell into it after several seconds of falling from this extremely high height and rolled once he hit the ground. The bed of air had severely cut his momentum, but the hit on the floor still looked quite painful. This was something Eragon liked.

But the man had some endurance, because he got right up and started to run away.

"Are you kidding me?" Eragon asked himself. Knowing that Tygris was about to get away, he clambered over the railing and followed Tygris down. He hit the air bed he had created after several seconds and hit the floor hard just as he had expected. It hurt, a lot. It felt like he nearly broke his arm and it put all of the wind out of him. He groaned as he stood up. While that had certainly been painful, it seemed he was intact, and ignoring the pain, he charged after his quarry.

He was not far, but he had ran into a chamber full of guards and Eragon had no sword. A few charged him as he entered, and Eragon managed to grab a spear from one of the three who had attacked him and gore him through the eye. He then pulled out the spear and killed the other two in one fatal strike. The rest made to charge Eragon, but Tygris put his arm up.

"Stop." He said. They all stopped. Eragon took a sword from one of the dead men's bodies. It had been a while since he had used a normal sword, but he would adapt.

"What? Are you afraid I'll kill all of them to?" Eragon asked. He looked around, there were at least fifty. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take them all without Brisingr. He felt that Thorn was on his way to smash through the ceiling though, so he prepared for a tough but brief battle.

"I would be, if I experienced fear." Tygris said. "But now you will be the one that experiences that. I know now that I cannot defeat you through normal means…"

He reached into his robe and retrieved a large and thick black cylinder. It had writing in a language Eragon did not recognize all of it, and a bit in the Ancient Language that he couldn't read from this distance. A golden ring with an inscription he couldn't read was wrapped around the center.

_What is that…? _Eragon thought sending a mental image of it to Thorn.

_I do not know either… _Said Thorn. _Wait! Yes I do! Eragon run! _

_What? _Eragon asked. But then then Eragon remembered the areas of emptiness originating from certain points, and he realized he was standing right in the middle of one. He noticed that the areas must originate from cylinders like these, and that they must contain some form of dark magic. This dark magic must be what Thorn was worried about.

Tygris reached towards the top of the cylinder and twisted the top. The ring around the middle of the cylinder started spinning rapidly. An extremely loud grinding noise echoed throughout the room.

"Now no one wins." Tygris said simply as he closed his eyes. The men around him started abandoning him at a run as they realized what he was carrying.

_Quickly, Eragon, run! _Thorn mentally shouted again. This shook Eragon out of his stupor and he turned about and started to run. He used his spirit of foresight to gaze behind him as he ran, and he saw it as the black cylinder split into two. Black smoke emerged from that center, and it quickly grew orange with flame.

He felt the pure force of the explosion before the fire had even started spreading. It threw him forwards as a great screeching sound resonated around the room hurting his ears. Finally though, the great booming noise of the explosion itself resonated around the room and he was thrown even more forcefully. He then slammed against the far wall and blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17: Heat and Worry

**Whoa, this is one heavy chapter folks…**

* * *

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thought/Spoken through the thoughts

**Bold= **Authors Note

"_Italics_"= Thought and Spoken Simultaneously

This Chapter was last edited on: February 15th, 2013 fD

(RW= Rewrite / ED= Edit, Addition of Material, etc. / FD= Final Draft / fD= First Draft)

* * *

**Have a nice time reading.**

* * *

Inheritance Cycle Book 4

End

* * *

Chapter 17: Heat and Worry

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

* * *

Saphira dived downward to dodge arrows coming from the walls as one final strike came from the siege weapons and a section of the wall started to collapse in on itself. She quickly saw two large detachments of soldiers coming from two separate directions towards the breach. She could tell that the Varden would be quickly overwhelmed if both of them made it, so she charged downwards and hit one of the detachments with a large fireball before dropping down and cutting a swath through the crowd.

_Too easy. _She commented to herself with an inner grin. Wanting to avoid her haunches being poked at by spears, Saphira quickly flipped around and swiped her tail into a few of the guards who were sent hopelessly flying into the air. She kept turning and unleashed a sweeping jet of fire towards her enemies. The screaming was reaching a crescendo now, yet she knew she was only halfway done.

That's when she felt it, a surge of pain and confusion across her connection with Eragon. She spaced out for a moment as the shock of it hit her.

_Eragon! _She cried across their mental connection. But even if he had been close enough to hear her, he was unconscious. She then realized that she was receiving a stabbing pain from the spears at her feet and focused on what she was doing. She roared with renewed anger and worry as she fought and killed the rest easily. She didn't care if she was injured, and she was, but she killed them all in a rage. Saphira then took off and aimed towards the palace… but then it hit her.

If Eragon was injured, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She was no healer, and the only purpose she would serve by going to Eragon's aid would be to slow the Varden considerably. The Varden had the healers that could help Eragon, and she could do nothing to help without them. Her thoughts quickly jumped between the two possibilities, but finally, she resigned herself… and returned to helping the Varden.

He was still alive, she knew this… and she would do whatever it took to get the Varden to that palace. She would sacrifice anything to get them there.

Because her little one was in danger.

* * *

Roran wiped the sweat from his brow as they trekked across the Surdan landscape. It was still notoriously hot around here, and he hoped that they were as close as the navigator's said they were. Still, maps always seemed to be inaccurate to him at first until they reached their destination. He supposed it was his own fault for wallowing in such impatience… yet it was not like there was much to do but keep riding his horse forward.

At least when he wasn't the leader, he had been able to walk on the ground and concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. Now though, had did nothing and the horse did it all for him. But he couldn't get off of the horse because it was a sign of his authority, and that was something he couldn't give up… lest dissatisfaction roll throughout the group. The Urgal's and Human's already didn't like one-another, so he thought it was best he didn't do anything that might aggravate the tensions.

So in the Urgal's eyes, he would continue to look lazy… and in the Human's eyes, he would continue to look like he was better than they were. Neither of these were something he enjoyed. But he sighed and resigned himself to his fate as they pressed forward.

He wondered how the siege of Dras-Leona was going. He was willing to bet it was already over, as it had been nearly three weeks since they had left Melian. They had already passed through Cithri and replenished their supplies, as they had been running light on the way to Melian in an attempt at speed, and they had only loaded up a few supplies at Cithri to. The trek to the city off Dauth was taking longer than expected, and their supplies were running short, so the food and water were already being rationed.

So, in addition to being bored, he was also hungry and thirsty.

"Not enjoying yourself much?"

He swung his head around to see the source of the disturbance. It was her, the woman they had picked up in Melian… he had since found out her name was Airy. She was riding on a horse that one of the men had offered to her as she was a woman. She did not particularly like the insinuation that she was weak, but had taken the horse anyways. This had taught Roran that she knew when to keep her mouth shut, and this was a quality he could appreciate.

"I'm fine…" Roran replied. His voice reflected the dryness of his throat. His lips cracked and bled from the movement as well, but he ignored it. He had not drank or ate anything since the rationing had started, knowing that he was tough enough to go without it.

"Sure you are. You need a drink Stronghammer." Airy replied.

"I'll get one when we get to Dauth."

"That could be days…"

"What is this about the sudden concern for my well-being Airy? I thought you wanted to kill me." Roran asked. She sighed and looked down.

"I realized you were right. I directed my anger at the wrong enemy. If Galbatorix hadn't been there to force him into the military, your men wouldn't have had to kill him." She replied. "Maybe it was for the best… the men who live in that military lead empty lives pledged to a service they don't want to serve. He will be there waiting for me in the underworld, and that is where I will one day join him."

"Try not to get yourself killed huh? I could use you."

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easy Stronghammer."

"Wouldn't want to." He replied. He gave her a weak smile, which she returned. Suddenly though, there was a horn blow from far ahead. The scout travelling far ahead of them had spotted something. His face fell into a frown as he reached for his hammer. He waited silently and listened to the sequence of the horn blows.

Two short, one long. He lifted his hand and smiled, and Airy did as well.

"Perhaps patience really does award those who wait." Airy said. "Because, eventually, we arrive some place better."

At that moment, the city of Dauth appeared on the horizon and Roran grinned.

"I suppose we do." He replied.

As he said this, cheers erupted from the men behind him as their group stopped. The Urgal's looked as down-cast as usual, but the men looked jolly as they cracked open their water-skins and started to drink. In happiness Roran grabbed one from a nearby man and started to drink up. It was very refreshing… but suddenly he saw a dust cloud to the far right of the city and it dropped to a frown.

"Quiet!" He shouted. The men dropped into silence. "Someone give me a spyglass!"

Airy handed him one and he put it to his eye and looked across towards the dust-cloud. It was fast moving, and the formation was too random for it to be natural. He followed it to the front, and his gaze fell upon an Imperial force advancing on Dauth.

"This isn't over yet men, the enemy is charging on Dauth!"

There was a set of collective groans as everyone put away their water and food and prepared to move out.

"We need to move quickly and get to the city before they do everyone! Move out!"

He urged his horse forward and sighed. Just minutes earlier, he would've been relieved at the sight of the enemy and the chance to knock a few heads. But now, right at the crux of what was supposed to be a happy and joyful moment for his men?

The Empire just had to ruin everything didn't they?

* * *

**Three weeks earlier…**

* * *

Horst sighed as him and the rest of the soldiers picked their way through the bodies and out onto the city streets. The Siege had started barely four hours before, so this siege was going very smoothly. The gods must've granted them some luck for the walls to come down after only two hours of bombardment, he had thought it would take a lot longer.

At least though this wasn't one of those long drawn-out sieges where they tried to starve out their opponent. Horst didn't think he could stand all of the waiting and suspense. Luckily, the Varden didn't like such sieges because they didn't want to be stuck outside of a cities walls when reinforcements came. Their forces weren't large or supported enough to fight a battle on two fronts.

It wasn't long before they were stepping out of the pile of bodies and onto the streets of Dras-Leona. It was remarkably calm, although it certainly wasn't pretty. They were in the poorer neighborhoods that circled the outskirts of the inside of the city. Horst looked up and saw Saphira flying about over them. He couldn't read Dragons that well, but he could tell that she was worried about something. This worried him to.

She circled them once more and then touched down in front of their forces. She looked around for the commander and saw him readily, Horst ran up as well. He knew Saphira spoke with her thoughts, and being Eragon's vassal, he would have to get used to speaking with her. He waited and expected to feel something weird, and he did.

It felt like a very angry… yet sad… presence entered his mind at that moment. He had never experienced the touch of another's mind before, and it was overwhelming. He drove his sword into the ground just to keep standing as he was rocked with nausea.

"What is it?" The commander asked Saphira. He was one of those at the meeting that had grown used to the touch of Saphira's mind at the meeting.

_Eragon has been injured and he lies unconscious at that great structure. I need one your healing two-legs to join me. _She replied. Horst heard it to and he was immediately able to pick himself up and focus.

"If Eragon is hurt, then I am coming to." Horst replied. Saphira looked at Horst and examined him with her great blue eyes before nodding. The commander knew that any of Saphira's requests must be filled, so he called for a healer and a young woman ran up and bowed before the dragon. Being a member of Du Vrangr Gata, the healer was already used to the touch of Saphira's mind.

They both climbed onto her back and she jumped into the sky and aimed towards the palace. Horst held on tight and took deep breaths to avoid panicking. The girl in the meantime let loose a great scream that Saphira ignored. Yet, he felt a tingle of amusement from Saphira's mind and Horst couldn't help but grin.

At first, it was scary… but as they flew he learned to appreciate the feeling of it all. It started to become pretty fun. The rushing air, the open sky…

"I can see why you like it up here!" Horst called over the battering of the wind.

"I cannot!" The woman cried hanging on for dear life.

_Well, it is a good thing… because as Eragon's servant you will probably need to do this often. _Saphira said. He felt a tinge of worry from her.

"He'll be okay!" Horst called.

_He'd better be… _Saphira replied.

* * *

Thorn felt the explosion before he saw it. There was a great sense of darkness from the direction Eragon was in and suddenly, the roof of where Thorn was heading was destroyed in a huge pillar of fire. He could discern some sort of screech on top of the noise of the explosion as large pieces of stone were thrown many feet away from the source.

He dived into the flames without fear and touched down amidst the inferno. The entire place was on fire and coated in smoke, and he closed his inner eyelids as to protect his eyes and see better. There was fire all of the place, and the smell of charred bodies permeated the air. There were also the screams of men dying horrifyingly painful deaths, and as he extended his mind in an attempt to locate Eragon, he felt them snuffing out one by one.

The center of the explosion where Thorn had landed was no more than a blackened crater, but around the crater there were both dead and dying men still on fire from the explosion. Still, he managed to locate Eragon's unconscious mind not far to his right. He quickly walked in that direction, his wards and scales protecting from the intense heat. As he did this, he heard the sound of wooden supports cracking. He knew he needed to get Eragon out of here before what was left of the roof collapsed inward on them.

He was lucky he knew so much of these two-leg structures from having spent so much time learning about such things from Murtagh. He quickly side-stepped those thoughts and concentrated on what he was doing. He looked about as he walked through the flames. When he found a dying man in his way, he put the man out of his misery with one stab of his claws, and then he saw Eragon.

He was lying on his stomach under a wooden support, which had collapsed on top of him and was starting to catch fire. The shirt under Eragon's armor had already caught fire a bit and his armor was starting to melt. Thorn charged forward and put the fire on Eragon's back out with a gentle pat of his paw… or at least as gentle as he could manage so that he didn't break the Dragon Riders bones.

He then put his head under the support and pushed with all of his might. The support tumbled backwards and off of Eragon's back. Unintentionally though, the rear end of the support he had pushed smashed into another weakened support which snapped under the pressure. Thinking quickly, Thorn put his paw next to Eragon's side and pushed the Rider behind him before backing up. A large collection of stones fell into the place where they had just been standing.

_That was far too close… _Thorn thought to himself. He looked down at Eragon. There wasn't any way to get him up and tied to the saddle, so very carefully, Thorn opened his maw and enveloped Eragon in it. Being careful that he didn't gore Eragon on his teeth, his slid him into the place behind his rear teeth. He closed his maw a little to make sure Eragon did not fall out or collide with the razor sharp teeth in front of him.

Thorn was grateful that the back of his rear tooth was not sharp as he turned about and ran back through the room. He kept his head low and below the smoke to make sure Eragon could still breathe. Suddenly though, another wooden support snapped and Thorn was forced to raise his head and charge forward as fast as he could to avoid the collapsing ceiling. The reaction was nearly instantaneous, Eragon started coughing as Thorn ran.

Finally, he was able to get enough clearance and he leapt into the air and spread his wings. He flew out of the hole just as the weight on most of the supports became so great that they all snapped and the entire ceiling collapsed. It put out most of the fires, but a huge cloud of dust was thrown skyward. It was so thick that even Thorn could barely see where he was flying.

Finally though, Thorn burst out of the dust cloud. There was a trail of floating dust following him and he shook his body to rid himself of the dust. He then aimed downward and set down on the ground before laying him upon the ground. Eragon was still coughing from his state of unconsciousness, and Thorn investigated his injuries more closely.

The back of his armor had melted quite a bit, and looking a bit more closely Thorn could see that the shirt inside of his armor had been mostly burned off. The melted armor probably inflicted him with serious burns. He was also cut in several places and bleeding onto the ground. There was nothing Thorn could do though… he needed to get Eragon back to the Varden.

Their mission here was now hopeless, it seemed that the Varden's hope for a quick end to the siege was hopeless. Without the order of the commander, there wasn't any way for them to stop the soldiers from fighting back as their oaths commanded. The commander had less ancient language oaths that limited their strategy during battle, but the soldiers did not.

They would fight and either be taken prisoner or die at the Varden's hand. Their forces were split, and without a leader, at least the battle would not take long. Just as Thorn prepared to pick up Eragon in his maw again, he felt the angry touch of Saphira on his mind. He swung around and looked upward to see the light from the tower glinting off of her scales. She looked angry, beautiful, determined, and sad all at once… even to Thorn it was quite the scene.

But his stupor was ended as Saphira touched down with a short run before stopping. The healer and another man that Thorn did not recognize jumped off. Suddenly though, Saphira charged at Thorn.

_What have you done!? _She mentally yelled in anger at him. He didn't even have time to brace himself against the unexpected strike before her maw locked around his neck and she had the bigger dragon on the ground and at her mercy.

_I… did nothing! _Thorn replied swinging his great red eye to look into her blue one.

_I sense truth in your words… _Saphira replied. _What happened? Tell me or I will kill you now!_

_I was trapped outside while Eragon pursued the two-leg we were sent to capture, there was nothing I could do. _Thorn said. _The two-leg drew one of Galbatorix's evil devices and detonated it. I went in there and saved Eragon at great risk to myself._

_If you think I deserve death for that… that is your choice. Just do what you are going to already!_

Saphira looked at him for a few long seconds, and he looked back. Then she let him go and he stood up.

* * *

Saphira ignored the great red Dragon and returned to look down at her Rider. He looked in very bad shape as the healer two-leg flipped him over onto his back.

"These are grave injuries… I'm not sure what I can do." She said.

_You must try! _She mentally screamed at the woman in anguish. _You must!_

"I will… just give me a moment." The woman replied. Then she looked at Horst. "Help me."

Horst tore off his gauntlets and put them on the ground.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Help me take off his armor, it's melted to his skin so it will be difficult…"

"I have something that will make it easier." A voice suddenly said from not far away. Saphira swung her head around, and standing there was Angela.

_You must help him… he cannot die! He cannot!_

"_I know Saphira._" Angela replied with both voice and mind. She walked over and she took out an herb.

_How are you here? How did you find us? _Thorn asked curiously.

_Leave her alone! _She angrily told Thorn. _This is not the time._

Thorn nodded as Angela spread an herb across Eragon's armor. She then looked at the others and told them to help her. They all wrapped their hands around Eragon's chest plate and with some pulling got it over his head. After that, Angela drew out a knife and pried parts of his mail shirt that had melted to his skin off. They then took off his mail shirt.

"I will need your assistance with this." She said looking at the healer. The healer nodded.

"Whatever you need." The healer replied.

"Start using your spells, I will dress his wounds with more natural methods. It will take both to help him."

She nodded. Saphira watched Eragon as they worked, his chest rising and falling slowly. His breathing was shallow and his blood was still spilling out onto the ground no matter how fast Angela and the healer worked to tend to his wounds. Several minutes passed as she just watched and listened as her anguish and worry only increased. The healer was looking weak now, and her spells stopped as she fell backwards only for Horst to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I've… done all I can." She said.

"There isn't any more I can do either." Angela said. "I could cast more spells, but I do not think it would better our work beyond what it already has. Now, all we can do is wait and listen."

_He'll be okay…? _Saphira asked.

"I don't know."

_He has to be okay! _Saphira replied anxiously. A tear was building in her eyes now, and she continued to watch Eragon. Time seemed to pass slowly, but the ultimate moment came when Saphira started to feel him slipping away from her. _No, no, no… you cannot die little one! Wake up! _

His chest stopped rising and falling at that moment. Angela checked his heartbeat and she closed her eye as a tear dropped from them as well. Horst looked at her, and then at Eragon.

"What's wrong?" Horst asked. Tears were building in his own eyes as his understanding grew as well. "He can't be…"

"He's dead." Angela said. At that moment, Saphira felt it, Eragon's spirit completely slipped away and their connection snapped away.

_NO! ERAGON! _Saphira mentally shouted. The amount of emotion everyone on the vicinity felt was massive, and anyone with an open mind all the way to the edge of the city felt it as she roared and charged over to Eragon.

_This… isn't possible. _Thorn said.

"Everyone back away…" Angela said. They all stood up as Saphira placed her head on Eragon's chest.

_Wake up little one… wake up… _Saphira thought. _You can't leave me… not like this! _

Nothing happened. No response came.

Eragon Shadeslayer… Eragon Bromsson… Eragon the little one, was dead.

* * *

"Eragon… no…"

Arya felt it as she walked. A great reverberation across her entire spirit and she collapsed onto her knees as she felt that spirit, that presence, snuff out.

"Eragon…" She whispered. Tears started falling from her eyes. "No… this can't be happening… not again…"

Elves came to her, and they spoke to her, but she didn't hear it. She just felt the lack of Eragon upon the world. His spirit, lost, and gone from his body.

* * *

Tears fell from Saphira's eyes as she screeched and roared as Eragon lie dead. This attracted soldiers… Horst and Angela drew their weapons as they closed in. Thorn looked about, but Saphira just focused in on Eragon's corpse.

As she did this, she saw something. His chest started to glow with a faint white light, and an orb of white energy emerged from it. Three of them rose into the air. Saphira backed away and gazed in wonder as their glowing became more and more fierce, so fierce that she was forced to close her inner eyes and so bright that the rest of them turned around to see. A gigantic white light flared into the sky for several seconds… and then it dimmed.

Saphira's tears of sadness and anguish turned into ones of joy and relief as she felt her bond with Eragon solidify again in her mind. She saw it as he drew in another breathe. She smelled it as the must of a living adolescent returned.

She pressed her head into Eragon's chest as he woke up.


	18. Chapter 18: Split Paths

Chapter 18: A Split Path

Eragon felt as if he was drifting through endless space. The sun warm on his face, but the cold of the night and its moon on his back. "So, the two worlds come together as one…" Eragon said to himself, because, although it was a thought, everything is this world was verbal for some reasons. Eragon didn't quite know why…

Saphira was still being sucked in, she hoped that Eragon was ok, but for now, she had her own problems. She fought and fought against the force pulling her into the wall, but it wasn't working. She was stuck there, struggling against the force of the walls pull to no avail. Finally, she surrendered, concluding that she was just wasting her energy. So she spent the time wondering why she couldn't contact Eragon. She fainted a little bit before she was completely swallowed by the wall…

"Am I dreaming?" Eragon asked himself as he floated through the endless space and everlasting darkness and light that surrounded him. "I… I think I am." Eragon said.

Saphira suddenly woke up, but it didn't quite feel like she was awake for some reason. She woke up on a cold marble floor. The marble was polished and shiny, not at all like the cave she was just in. But then she began to wonder if she had ever been in the cave at all. A light glowed at the end of the long hallway she was in, but this was not the ominous glow of the crystals nor the harsh light that erupted from the wall. It appeared to be sunlight. She began to walk toward it.

"I… I have to wake up." Eragon said. Suddenly his eyes flew open; he was in the center of an army of Galbatorix's troops, sword clenched in his left hand, shield in his right, he wore his dwarven armor, helm an all, the ingeitum symbol shining brightly in the sunlight. But for some reason, he did not feel as if he was awake. Rather somewhere in between. They began to attack him. He quickly blocked and killed the first soldier, taking his head clean off his body; he then thrust the sword backward through another soldier's chest, piercing the armor easily with the waters of Kuthians strength running through his veins. _Where is Saphira? _He thought, as he battled off the horde of soldiers.

Saphira was confused. _Where am I? _She thought as she stepped out into the sunlight…

_Well, it doesn't matter. For now our paths are split. _Eragon thought to himself, pulling his sword out of a soldier's chest. _Now is a time for action, not worry. Out paths are split… _Thus Eragon thought as he continued to rip apart the soldiers.

Note: Sorry the last two chapters are quite short. But, I've been trying to balance all the things I do everyday. I'm quite busy, and of course, I just started high school. But anyways, these two chapters were the preparation of the climaxes that occur in during the next three chapters.

After-word: The next two chapters occur at THE SAME TIME. This is because one chapter covers each characters path towards the end of the tests of the cave.


	19. Chapter 19: The Path of Eragon

**Sorry about that last chapter, the Point of view kept changing from Eragon to Saphira and back again. Just pay attention and you'll understand, perhaps read it again more slowly. **

**Remember to review!**

Chapter 19: The Path of Eragon

As Eragon continued ripping apart the soldiers, he began to sense that something was wrong. The soldiers were not coming at him all at the same time, they stood in a circle and when ever one circle was killed, another circle closed on him. They also had no warcries, and never cried in pain.

_Something is wrong here. These… soldiers seem to be nothing more then spirits of some sort. No warcries, no pain, no… nothing. Even the soldiers who feel no pain were not this barren of feeling. _Eragon thought. _Something else is going on here, bigger then this. I guess this is a test. But what do I do to conquer the test. There was no warning that this was even a test. _

Eragon continued to rip apart the soldiers with his sword. But then he realized something.

_The soldiers! No matter how many of them I kill, they do not back off the horizon. So I presume there is something else in this, and I will have to keep fighting soldiers until I figure out what I'm supposed to do…_

He continued kill them as he thought. Soldier after soldier until he realized, _Maybe the test is to let my enemy win, a test of logic, and of risk. Maybe, I have to put my weapon down. _He entertained the thought. _But if I'm wrong… _He looked around. _This is an illusion, there is no denying that. So, I have to put my weapon down._ He slid Brisngr into its sheath and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but none came.

After a little while of standing there with his eyes closed, he opened them again. Brom stood before him. He almost stopped breathing, as it was; his next breath took a while to come. "B-Brom? But you're dead. How?" Eragon said. "This is no time for talk boy, fight me." He said. He drew a sapphire blade and pointed it in Eragons direction. "But, Brom, how are you alive?" Eragon said. "Draw your blade!" Brom said. And glaring, Brom added, "I will not ask again."

The thought finally struck him,_ Wait a second, he isn't Brom. He's an illusion. He's another test. The cave is playing on my fears and wants, trying to see if I can do as good in battle against someone I care about. _"Very well." Eragon said, drawing his own sapphire blade, Brisngr.

Eragon and Brom circled each other, each one waiting for the other to strike. "I taught you well, my son." Brom said. "Wait for your opponent to strike, so you have control over my next blow. Smart indeed."

Brom swung up top, Eragon ducked and swung at his legs, Brom leapfrogged over Eragons back to avoid the blow. When on the other side, he swung backward at Eragon. Eragon put the blade over his back and took the blow. He then swung the blade at Brom as he turned around. Blade met blade, sparks emanated. Brom backed away, Eragon waited for Brom to make the next move.

"You should've attacked me again there." Said Brom. "I would've been off guard. Perhaps I did not teach you as well as I thought."

_The cave is trying to trick me into listening to him. It's giving me false advice. All I need to do is follow my training, and not listen to him. And I will win. _Eragon thought.

Brom swung low this time, aiming for Eragons legs, Eragon met the blade with his own, and slid his blade along Broms, coming into and uppercut, Brom jumped backward and fell to the ground, the blade missing his face by an inch. Eragon brought his blade up, aimed at Brom on the ground, and bought it down in a stab. Brom rolled sideways and avoided Eragons blow, he swung at Eragons legs in his moment of weakness. Eragon jumped over the blade and Brom almost hit himself with it after the arc.

Taking advantage of Broms momentary weakness, Eragon took another stab at Brom on the ground. Brom rolled out of his way again, but this time into a standing position. Eragon swung at Brom, and he blocked it, and Eragon went into a flurry of blows, all blocked by Broms masterful maneuvering.

_This is strange, Brom wasn't this good. I should've beaten him by now. But maybe the cave wants him to match me in skill. It's a test after all. _Eragon thought.

Eragon, playing it smart, Brom was now expecting Eragon to keep flurrying, but Eragon made a quick change of strategy and stabbed at Broms chest. Brom dodged sideways, and aimed a blow at Eragons neck.

_Now is the time to end it. _Eragon thought, he ducked under the swing and stabbed Brom in the chest. Brom grunted, and fell to the ground. "Y-you have done well my son." Brom said in pain. "I-I am sorry about lying to you when I lived. I am proud of you. Keep fighting like that and one day, you'll be able to defeat him. Galbatorix. I am not an illusion." And with those words, Broms ghost died, and faded away.

Eragons tears fell into the grass, the place where he had fought and killed many illusion warriors and Broms spirit. He would never forget this place, even though it didn't exist, and never would. He had just had his last words with his father for a lifetime. He took one last look at this place of great sorrow, let one last tear fall from his eyes as it faded away.

And suddenly he lay on a cold stone floor, his eyes were closed. His eyes were no longer wet. Had it just been a dream? Or had it been real? He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying in a cavern lit by those eerie crystals. He stood up and looked around; Saphira was nowhere to be seen. He looked behind him and saw a cave wall of solid rock. He looked ahead; the end of the hall was glowing. But not with sunlight, nor the eerie crystals. Was it another wall of tests? Or was it something else? Eragon did not know, but was determined to find out.

He rounded the corner and found the source of the light; it was a small glowing green oval. _Is that… an egg? _Eragon wondered. But know, even Dragons eggs didn't glow, although it was around the same size. He looked around the chamber, but did not see anything else. The glowing stone stood on a pedestal, set at the top of stairs. Knowing that he probably shouldn't be doing it, he climbed the stairs and reached out his hand. He touched the stone, and the world exploded in light.

Garrow appeared before him.

"U-Uncle." Eragon said. Even though he knew it was an illusion, he could not help it. His tears fell again. But then again, Brom had not been an illusion. Why should Garrow?

"Hello my nephew." Garrow said, outstretching his arms. "Why don't you come and give your Uncle one last hug before he departs for the next live." Tears were forming in his Uncles eyes. Eragon knew that this was not an illusion. He ran to his Uncle and hugged him. Even though he felt childish doing it.

"I'm sorry for failing you, it's my fault you died, I should've told you about Saphira's egg." Eragon said.

"Do not feel guilty about that Eragon, it wasn't your fault. You had no idea what would happen." Garrow said.

"It's time for you to leave again isn't it?" Eragon said. Releasing his Uncle and looking him in the eye.

"Yes. But, I must go to the underworld. Just as all living things must one day or another." Garrow said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Eragon said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"In the underworld. But that doesn't mean rush to death. Finish your quest, and live your life. I, and all the people that care about you, will meet you when your final journey is complete. Free Alagaesia, live a life worth living, and then die a death worth dying." Garrow said. Eragon nodded.

"I will." Eragon said. Determination in his voice. "I won't let you down. Or any of the people in Alagaesia. The final battle approaches quickly. Goodbye Uncle."

"Goodbye Nephew. I will see you in the underworld." Garrow said, and he faded away. The vision faded away, and he was no longer standing in a world of whiteness. He was standing in a very large cavern, with a box lying on a pedestal at the top of a staircase, although a much larger one then the one with the green stone.

He suddenly noticed the floor glowing, and he looked down to see text that read: Wait here for your dragon, she will arrive shortly. You will then be able to claim the final prize.

And therefore, Eragon sat on the ground, closed his eyes, thinking about his experiences in the Rider's Cave, and waited for Saphira to pass the tests she must pass alone.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I put a lot of effort into it. And I think it is the best I have ever written. With the perfect blend of action and emotion. Remember that the next chapter takes place at the same time as this one.**


	20. Chapter 20: Saphira's Path

Chapter 20: Saphira's Path

The land stood before Saphira as she stepped out into the sunlight. She blinked back the light a little, but her sight adapted quickly. A mountainous region lay before her. It was hilly, but sunny and warm. She tried to contact Eragon, but she could not even feel his life force. She usually could when they were to far apart to speak. Did that mean…

_No, I can't allow myself to think that. _Saphira thought.She took a loud, deep breath to calm down. _Something is off about this. _She had the feeling something was wrong, something was very wrong. _Where am I? What am I doing here?_

Suddenly, a black speck appeared in the distant sky. She squinted, but even with her keen eyesight, she could not see what it was. From what she could tell, it was approaching at a very high rate of speed. Suddenly, it came close enough for her to see. She growled as she noticed who it was. It was Galbatorix's Black Dragon, Shurikan. Shurikan landed in front of her.

_Stay away from me you ugly beast, you are a disgrace to all dragons and their riders. _Saphira said.

Shurikan (who is 3 times Saphira's size) chuckled, an evil look in his eyes.

_Do you honestly believe you can defeat me? _Shurikan said. _You are foolish._

_Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I can't try. _

Fire erupted from Saphira's mouth; Shurikan flew out of the way. Saphira jumped into the air in pursuit. She breathed fire again, Shurikan again dodged.

_It seems you need to improve your aim you foolish young dragon. _Shurikan said.

Saphira only growled in response. Suddenly, Shurikan swerved upward and flipped upside down. He then rolled over so he was he righted out and began flying in the other direction.

Almost childishly, Shurikan said, _Catch me if you can Sapphire Dragon. _

Roaring, Saphira performed the same maneuver Shurikan had and bursted through the air toward him. Taking Shurikan by surprise, she performed a mid-air tackle on him. Saphira slashed at him with her claws as they descended toward the ground. Shurikan was too big to reach her small form so he breathed fire toward her. Saphira jumped out of the way releasing Shurikan from her grasp. Shurikan quickly righted himself.

But Saphira was way ahead of him; she ascended above him and folded her wings. She soared like a bullet toward Shurikan. She started breathing fire and the fire wrapped around her, it was a warm presence. A lesson from Glaedr flashed through her mind.

'_Dragons breath does not usually harm other dragons Saphira, but breathed with the right intensions and it will…' Glaedr had said. 'it will. In addition your dragon breath cannot harm you. And, again, if breathed with the right intensions, Dragons Breath will not harm those who you hold close to your heart. Anyways, if you are ever facing another dragon and have the advantage of altitude, you can perform this maneuver.'_

Saphira remembered that maneuver. He had called it, the Dragonfire Bullet Dive.

_Do not worry my teacher, I have not forgotten about your teachings. _Saphira thought to herself as the fire enveloped her whole body and behind. She was now a fireball soaring through the sky.

She slammed into Shurikan hard, he roared in pain as the tackle she had done pushed him downward with her. An explosion resounded and smoke enveloped them. Saphira stopped breathing fire and they both soared out of the smoke the smoke trailed them for a moment and then faded away. Saphiras head rested on the spot she had slammed into. As they neared the ground, she attempted to pull up but it was too late. The best she managed to do was slow her descent a small amount.

Shurikan slammed into the ground first, and explosion of dirt formed around him. As Saphira attempted to pull up, she flew a considerable distance away from Shurikan and slammed into the ground skidding. A rock face lay in front of her and she slammed into it. She roared in pain as she slammed into it. She closed her eyes as this happened. An explosion of rocks and dirt came off the rock she had slammed in to.

The pain faded quickly, and she opened her eyes. She stood. Shurikan lay in a crater some ways away.

"It appears as you have indeed learned from your training Saphira." Said a voice to her left. It was eerily familiar. She swung her head toward the voice, and sitting upon the short rock uprising leading to the dark cave she had arrived in sat Oromis.

Saphira was speechless.

_But… how can this be? You are dead. _She said to him. His mind was left completely open.

"Indeed I am, but my spirit lives on." Oromis said.

_But, if you are indeed a spirit. How can I see you, hear you, and speak to you like this? _She asked.

"Because Saphira, you are no longer in the plane where the living dwell. This is a spiritual realm designed to test if you are worthy or not to proceed, and claim the power that rests here for you and your rider. Because, even after drinking the water of Kuthian the elf, you are still to weak to face Galbatorix." Oromis said.

Saphira grunted.

"I am not insulting your abilities Saphira, but Galbatorix and his Dragon have been absorbing the power of the Eldunari for nigh on a hundred years. Their power has risen to a completely new level. You will need a power to match it if you wish to defeat him."

_I see… This is bad news indeed. _Saphira said.

"Indeed it is." Oromis said. He stood.

_Where are you going? _Saphira asked, as he turned toward the cave.

Oromis laughed. "It is time for me to pass on. I have done my part. Just do me a favor Saphira."

_Yes? What is it you wish me to do? _

"Tell Glaedr that I will wait for him in the afterlife, and to not miss me. Because we will be reunited soon."

_I will do so._

He turned to walk into the blackness before him, it began swirling.

"Just one more thing." Oromis said in Saphiras direction.

_Yes?_

"Make sure to tell Eragon all of this. His spiritual guides know a lot less then I do, so they will not be able to tell him this."

_I will. Goodbye master._

Oromis smiled, "Goodbye Saphira." Oromis looked forward, stepping forward, he whispered to himself, "And now begins the greatest journey." And he disappeared, as if he had never had existed.

Saphira almost shed a tear, as it was she blinked and the world before her disappeared. And then she opened them again. She was in a snow covered forest; she felt she had been here before. She was in an underground hideout.

_Wait, this can't be. This is the underground hideout that Eragon made for me when I was…_ She started to think. But then she noticed that she was smaller. She also felt her link with Eragon, but it felt… generic somehow. She snorted.

_Another test… _She felt Eragons' distress through their mental link. _This is the day Garrow died… I guess it is time to find out what would've happened if I had not been so cowardly. _

Suddenly a voice in the back of her head rose. _That is not what this is about. _

She recognized that voice from Eragons memories.

_Garrow? _She asked curiously.

_Yes. _Garrow answered.

_But you are… oh never mind. What is it?_ Saphira said.

_That is not the point of your test. The point of this test is to sweep aside your regrets, not strengthen them. _

_I see… But how am I to do that. _

_Do what you were about to do. But do not be mislead. Do this to destroy the regret, regrets weaken you. For my Nephew will need you in the near future._

_I see. Thank you for this insight. You are indeed as wise as Eragon makes you out to be in his thoughts._

_Thank you. I have already visited Eragon, so you need not say anything to him for me. Just tell him to remember me. _

_I will, as will the entire world, for one day your name will be sung as Eragon the dragon riders' up-bringer._

_Thank you for those words. I will now take my leave of you. Please, take care of Eragon. _

_I will. Goodbye Garrow._

_Goodbye protector of Eragon, goodbye Saphira. And now is the time for me to pass on._

_May luck be with you. _

Saphira was the slightest bit hungry, she had been to far away to help Eragon because she had gone to hunt, but not this time. She went to the edges of the farm and waited for Eragon. She felt Eragon reach for her.

_I wait at the farm Eragon, the Razac come. Come to me, and I will trap and kill them. _She said.

_Ok, but shouldn't me and Garrow run? _Eragon asked.

_No, I shall stay and kill the Razac. _Saphira said.

_Ok, I'm coming. I'm almost there. _Eragon said.

Half an Hour Later

It struck Saphira that in this stage, Eragon shouldn't know who the Razac were…

_Interesting. _She thought.

"What?" Eragon asked, sitting next to her.

_O, nothing little one. _Saphira said.

Eragon looked suspicious, but he shrugged.

Saphira rose. _The Razac approach, I smell their foul stench in the air. Stay here little one, I will destroy them. _

"Ok Saphira… But are you sure you don't need help?" Eragon asked nervously.

Growling, she said, _I am sure._

The Razac appeared before them, they approached the door to the house. Saphira charged and her claws erupted through their chest. Although not used to her smaller size much, she threw the Razac into the air and did what had been impossible at that point. She breathed fire, it erupted upward, and destroyed the Razac. Saphira was proud of herself as the illusion ended. And she stood in the cave Eragon sat.

**This chapter was an amazing accomplishment if I do say so myself. Please review this, it's even better then the last chapter I wrote!!! I took the time to get into detail, so this chapter is long, and filled. The ending is sort of sudden, but I feel it is excellent. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Collapsing Wall

Chapter 21: The Collapsing Wall

Eragon felt his link with Saphira suddenly reappeared. He opened his eyes and looked behind where he was sitting.

_Are you ok? _Eragon asked anxiously.

_Yes, I am fine little one. How about you? _Saphira asked.

_Do not worry for me. I am ok… _Eragon said.

_No you aren't what is wrong little one? _Saphira asked.

_It's just… I miss these people. And… I've since thrown away my regrets. It's just… I miss them. _Eragon said.

_So… you miss Garrow huh. Well… what exactly did you go through then little one? _Saphira asked.

_How'd you know that Garrow visited me? _ Eragon asked.

_He showed himself to me to. _Saphira said.

_I see… well, this is what happened to me… _Eragon said. He went on to tell her what had happened to him.

_What happened to you? _Eragon asked.

_Well, it all started in a dark cave… _Saphira said, and told him what had happened to her.

_Wow… that's amazing. Oromis visited you huh? _Eragon said.

_Yes he did. Now, enough with this chattering. We have eliminated our regrets, now we must reap our reward. _Saphira said. Suddenly, a rumbling noise started in the background.

_Do you hear that? _Eragon asked.

_Yes, I do. Quick, get on my back. _Saphira said. Eragon jumped up just as the cave started shaking. Rocks fell from the ceiling to the base of the wall before them. Suddenly, a boulder fell from the ceiling over them.

"SAPHIRA, WATCH OUT!" Eragon yelled. Noticing it was too late; Eragon reached for the magic and said, "Letta!" The Rock slowed to a stop in mid-air, just above his head. He moved it to the left and said, "Losna." It fell to the ground below it.

Eragon was breathing hard from the strain of stopping and moving the rock. "If I had tried that before the water of Kuthian strengthened me… I would be…" Eragon trailed off.

_You shouldn't have tried to stop a rock of that humongous size; even I could not have stopped it if I had used my claws… _Saphira said.

"There was no… time…" Eragon breathed. "I… had no choice…"

_Indeed… _Saphira agreed. _Do we have Edoc'sil with us? _

"Yes… why?" Eragon asked, still breathing hard.

_So you can take its energy. _Saphira said blatantly.

"O… of course… why didn't I… think of that…" Eragon said.

_Because your mind is dim. Do not put yourself down because of this; the magic has weakened your mind as well as your energy. _Saphira said.

"Thank you… Saphira… That was exactly… what I needed right now." Eragon said smiling weakly. He reached for the saddlebag with Edoc'sil in it. As he went for it, his hand brushed Glaedr's Eldunari.

His vision blurred, and he was on Glaedr. But Glaedr had his leg. He tried to speak, but his mouth would not move. He heard thoughts that were not his own, but he recognized the voice. It was Oromis. So, this was his memory. A small city lay before him in a mountainous region. But, he could tell it was an island, because of the water not far away.

_The traitorous rider Galbatorix and his Forsworn approach quickly. _Glaedr's voice said.

Eragon suddenly felt his mouth move, even though it was not his own. "I know… the riders have grown arrogant over the past years. Too many are foolish, including us, for we did not see this coming. We should've stopped this when it began… So many years ago. We should've stopped this when Galbatorix first came into that room, and begged for a new dragon… It was evident he was on the brink of madness… Yet we let it pass…"

_I fear you are right. And because of the rider's arrogance, do you really think we will be able to win this battle? _Glaedr asked curiously.

"I… do not know, but there is only one way to find out…" Oromis said. An explosion went of in the distance. "The battle has begun." Oromis looked toward the noise and saw a fire blazing. "For Doru Araeba…" Oromis started to say.

_and the Dragon Riders! _Glaedr finished for him. Glaedr jumped from the cliff and started to fly toward the fire.

Eragon was suddenly back in his own body. His hand was now off the Eldunari. _Eragon, are you ok? _Saphira asked concerned.

"I'm… I'm fine. We need to wrap a cloth around Glaedr's Eldunari from now on." Eragon said. He took out his gloves and picked up the Eldunari. He quickly wrapped a cloth around it and put it back in the saddlebag. He then reached and grabbed Edoc'sil and absorbed the energy he needed. He put it back in the saddlebag.

_What did you see? _Saphira asked.

He quickly relayed it to her, and then sat up, the new energy moving him along.

Eragon took a deep breath, and they gazed forward. The wall before them was opened. _It is late. Nasuada said that this could take days. Let us rest. _ Saphira said. Ok, even after absorbing the energy from Edoc'sil, I still feel week anyway. I knew we'd be stuck in here for a while, so I bought some firewood for four days. Eragon grabbed some and threw it to the ground. He jumped down and quickly arranged it. Reaching for his magic, he took aim at the wood and said, "Brisingr." Fire erupted from the wood.

_Before we rest, we need to start learning that branch of magic from Glaedr. _Saphira said. _He will be angry; we were supposed to start 2 days ago._

"We had no choice; we had to avoid being spotted. We also had to fly low and quick towards this cave. We needed the time to solve the rider caves riddles." Eragon said.

_Then let us hope he understands… _Saphira said.

Eragon climbed onto Saphiras back and put on his gloves. He took out the wrapped Eldunari and unwrapped it. He carefully brung it down off Saphiras back and sat next to the fire. He put it down in front of him. While he was turning to get into a better position, his leg brushed the Eldunari.

Eragon was again on Glaedr's back. They were in combat with the Forsworn. One let a burst of flame toward them and they pulled up. Oromis told Glaedr to go above her. He did as Oromis asked. Oromis then jumped to the dragon-back of her dragon behind her. She swung her sword at Oromis and he deflected. She pushed Oromis off the saddle, he grabbed onto the tail. She turned around in the saddle and started to climb toward Oromis. She swung at him. He barely managed to deflect in time.

Deciding it was too dangerous to remain there, Oromis let go and dropped to Glaedr below. Diving below and then swerving up Oromis tackled her dragon out of the air and the rider was knocked off. She started falling to the ground below. Deciding to split up, Glaedr took Oromis to the ground as she landed on her feet. Oromis jumped off, and Glaedr retook to the skies. Oromis charged her, she blocked and fought back. Oromis noticed that this rider was an elf. It outraged him that any of their race would serve in the Forsworn.

Oromis fought with renewed vigor in his outrage. Swinging left and right, he managed to gain ground on her. Realizing what was happening, she fought with all her strength. But Oromis proved to have more disciplined. He knocked the sword out of her hand and his blade flew to her throat. She fell backward onto the ground. As he prepared to stab her, Brom contacted him.

Again Eragon was sitting there with his leg barely off the Eldunari. He moved back a little.

_What did you see this time little one? _Saphira asked curiously. He relayed what he had seen. _So... It looks like Oromis was there during the great slaughter of the dragons. I wonder what happened to that woman rider. _

"I'm not sure. But she was one of the Forsworn, so she obviously died eventually." Eragon said. "But... enough of this, we need to talk to Glaedr now." Eragon said, curious. But his curiosity didn't out way his will to learn the magic.

Eragon and Saphira reached their minds toward the Eldunari. They encountered the same barrier of resistance, but Glaedr noticed them this time and let them in of his own free will.

_Took you long enough didn't it. _Glaedr said angrily.

_We are sorry... _Eragon started to say.

_Master. _Saphira finished.

_What excuse do you carry this time? Or are you just always late? _Glaedr said.

_We were... _Eragon started.

_Preoccupied. _Saphira finished.

_Indeed... let me see. _Glaedr said.

Eragon and Saphira relayed their memories.

_I see... rushing were you. Well... no matter let us begin. _Glaedr said.

_Since you two are used to training separately and rightly so, I will train you Simultaneously, but separately. _Glaedr said.

_How can you... _Eragon started.

_Do that? _Saphira finished.

_I will let you use memories of me and Oromis's training. You will re-experience what we have. Just like when you touch the Eldunari with your skin exposed. _Glaedr said.

_I see... _Eragon started.

_Master._ Saphira finished.

_Then let us begin. _Glaedr said. Suddenly, his link with Saphira disappeared as he was dragged into a memory. Glaedr's and Oromis's link materialized. He could still feel Saphira's life force, which was better then nothing. Like when they had went on a venture to the spirit world before.

Eragon was standing in a tall building that stretched into the sky. He was on the top floor and he was looking down towards the ground far below. Just then footsteps resounded behind him and he (rather Oromis) turned around. An elf with a large stature entered. Oromis stepped forward and touched his first two fingers to his lips and said, "Atra esterni ono thelduin."

The other elf followed the motion and touched his first two fingers to his lips and said, "Atra du evarinya ono varda."

Oromis bowed and said, "Ebrithil."

Speaking in the Ancient Language, Oromis said. "What do you wish of me?"

Also speaking in the ancient language, the elf responded, "The traitor Galbatorix has unleashed a new weapon upon the land. I must teach you how to counteract it. It is true you are no longer my student and have since become a more powerful rider then me, I must teach you how."

Suddenly, this part of this vision disappeared and was replaced by Oromis's old Master holding one of Galbatorix's bombs. Oromis's master said, "Before I teach you how to counteract these devices, I have chosen to show you their destructive power."

"Yes Ebrithil. Of course." Oromis said. The elf whispered a few words over the device and it started spinning. Using magic, he threw it into a large building a meter away. It was horrendously old and due for destruction anyway. It landed in the center of the bottom floor. Seconds later, it exploded.

Outside Oromis saw a pyre of fire erupt from the top of the building scattering stone around it. The building collapsed, and fell into ruins.

"That… whatever that is, it is incredibly destructive." Oromis observed.

"Indeed." (just gonna call the elf Ebrithil now) Ebrithil said.

"How do I stop such incredible power?" Oromis asked.

"To disable the device, you must use a branch of magic reserved only for the oldest riders. Promise me in the Ancient Language right now, that you will not pass on what I am about to teach you without permission from the leader of the Dragon Riders. You to Glaedr, sorry If I have been ignoring you." Ebrithil said.

Glaedr and Oromis both nodded, and gave their pledge. And thus, Eragon began to learn a branch of magic only available to the most experienced Dragon Riders…

**Hoped you liked this. Ok, I'm going to tell you how this story will be written. To make sure that you understand how this story will flow. I am splitting the story into 4-5 parts. Part 1 will be Eragon and Saphira (but will be entitled Diamond and Sapphire), Part 2 will be Roran, Part 3: Arya, Part 4: Nasuada, and Part 5: Murtagh. **

**I will also be rewriting most of these chapters after I am done writing Part 1. Sorry, but It will not be like Christopher, who can include multiple people in his chapters. I feel it easier if I split it into parts so I can include a nice amount of detail for each. And, I won't be entirely rewriting the chapters, but more along the lines of making them filler. Among the chapters I will be COMPLETELY REWRITIING will be chapter 1, 5, and 11. So don't worry. I'll fix up those flimsy excuses for chapters. And I will be filling up existing ones with new content as well. **


	22. Chapter 22: Forbidden

Chapter 22: Forbidden

"Now, we shall begin." Ebrithil said, taking another device out of the bag he had brought along.

"Just out of curiosity Ebrithil, where did you acquire these devices?" Oromis asked.

"During the fight of the Burning Plains, with the Forsworn, we managed to acquire many of these devices, as we did not know how to counteract them. Unfortunately for Galbatorix, these take a very long time to make, so we will not be seeing them for quite a while." Ebrithil said.

_How… fortunate. _Glaedr said.

"How fortunate indeed…" Ebrithil said. "Now, the branch of magic I am about to teach you is forbidden, and for good reason, but we have found that it's the only way to disable these devices. Of course, this magic requires a very large amount of energy to use and ends up killing anyone who forsakes the energy to disable it, which is why it is forbidden. Mostly because using the spell makes you evil."

Glaedr became interested and said, _How is that possible?_

The spell calls evil spirits to the origin of the energy, making the source a shade.

"But… why does it attract evil spirits?" Oromis asked.

"We do not know." Ebrithil said simply. "It's probably because of the light energy it takes to cast such a spell…"

"I'm sorry, light energy?" Oromis asked inquisitively.

"O… yes, I forgot, you don't know about that either." Ebrithil said. He sighed. "See, you interpret people as good or evil in this world as most of us do, yes?"

"Well… yes, mostly." Oromis said.

"You see, it isn't that way." Ebrithil said. "Whether you are good or evil is usually decided by the balance of light and dark energy within you. Most people are born with a balance. Some with a slight balance toward dark, some with a slight balance toward light."

"I see…" Oromis said.

"Well, anyways, these energies usually shape the way you think. Dark energy pushes you to commit evil deeds, while light energy pushes you to doing courageous deeds."

_Is it possible to detect the balance of dark and light? _Glaedr asked.

"Yes, bit it takes a great amount of energy to do so, which is why we don't do this for new riders entering the order."

"Ebrithil, I get what your saying. But, does this have something to do with why losing your dragon drives you mad most of the time? And, if you can't detect the balance of dark and light energy, isn't there another way to see if a rider is good or evil?" Oromis asked.

"Yes and yes. For your first question, when a rider or his dragon die without the other half coming with them. The half that left accidentally takes a great amount of light energy with them, most of the time all of it (which is why most riders die). But a few times, the rider and/or dragon will survive and will be driven mad for the rest of their lives. And even fewer will only be driven mad momentarily. There have been no reported cases of that, but we have determined it is possible.

"To answer your second question, all I will say is that we trust the dragons' judgment."

"Why?" Oromis asked.

"Because, when in the egg, a dragon has the ability to sense the balance of light and dark energy of those who touch it. For the dragon to hatch, it has to meet a rider who matches their light and dark energy _exactly_. The thing about this is that a vast majority of the dragons balance toward the light. Which is why their have been so little evil riders in the past." Ebrithil said.

"I see, so… Shurikan was not bent by black magic's." Oromis said.

"And how did you arrive at that conclusion?" Ebrithil asked.

"The loss of his rider drove the dragon mad, he merely related to Galbatorix. Then Galbatorix linked them with black magic." Oromis said.

"You have, as the humans say, "Hit the nail on the head"." Ebrithil said.

Oromis smiled grimly.

"Indeed." Oromis said. "So, how does this light and dark energy affect the magic?"

"See… when cast, this spell consumes all of the light energy from the energy source, which has to be alive, and have a conscious mind. For only those with a conscious mind have light and dark energy. A large expenditure of light energy attracts a rather considerable amount of evil spirits. Mostly because vassals with no light energy make a very good home for evil spirits.

"This is because light energy suppresses the massive amount of dark energy that comes with evil spirits. That's why the most powerful shades often emerge in hosts that have no light energy. Three come to mind. Yazan the Shade, Codge the Shade, and Morin the Shade. All but Codge the Shade has been slain, but he left Alagaesia many years ago, no one knows why.

"The 2 other shades in Alagaesia have already been slain. But no one knows by whom."

"Master, you have given me much to think about, but sadly, I think I must retire and think about this for a while before I begin to learn such magic." Oromis said.

"That is very wise of you Oromis, very wise indeed. Go and rest, we shall begin anew tomorrow." Ebrithil said.

Oromis nodded and left, the memory faded away. Glaedr left Eragon and Saphira to wonder upon what they had seen…

**There you are! Chapter finished, hope you liked it. It's a bit shorter then my other entries, but it's the only way I could separate Oromis's lessons to take a bit. Let the knowledge fester in your minds and all that. Anyways, you guys inspire me to keep going, so if you want me to, please give me some reviews! Constructive criticism needed (PS Thanks Lightkit).**


	23. Chapter 23: Imprisoned

Chapter 23: Imprisoned

Eragon sat on the cold cave floor beside the fire. Saphira lay on the other side.

"Wow… what an experience." Eragon said.

_Indeed it was… _Saphira said. _Now we must rest. We are both tired. _

"Yes, you are right. But there is something I have to see first." Eragon said. He reached out and touched the Eldunari.

Oromis stood above the woman forsworn. Her name was Kialandi.

Brom contacted him in that split second. He was in a state of panic.

_Master! _Brom said.

_What is it Brom? _Oromis asked, concerned for his former student.

_I and Saphira need your help; we're trying to fight Galbatorix. But we are too weak, and he is to strong. _Brom said.

_Damn… I'm on my way. _Oromis said.

"You are lucky today Kialandi, know that next time we meet, you may not be so lucky." Oromis said. He slammed the flat of his blade against her head, knocking her unconscious. He jumped onto Glaedr 5 feet above him, and they took toward Brom.

They arrived in seconds. Brom and his dragon Saphira were flying circles around Galbatorix and his less maneuverable dragon Shurikan, but, not for much longer. Oromis charged in and Glaedr slammed into Shurikans side. Galbatorix and his dragon lost a small amount of altitude.

He looked at Oromis.

"Ah… Elder Oromis. The one who denied me my right to another dragon." Galbatorix said. He laughed like a madman, which of course he was.

"You have gone mad." Oromis said simply.

"Yes, maybe I have. But look what your mistake has wrought upon the world." Galbatorix said. Pointing to the ground below. 3 riders and their dragons lay dead. Brom had landed and was tending to Saphiras wounds. Doru Araebas main tower lay broken in the distance, and explosions were going off all around.

Oromis let a tear shed from his eyes at the death all around him. Rage was building within him.

"You will pay for this!" Oromis shouted, drawing Naegling from its sheath.

Glaedr roared and charged forward. Shurikan did so as well. They slammed into each other and began clawing. Scratching in places. Glaedr breathed fire towards Shurikan. They funneled around Galbatorix's wards. Taking the chance, Oromis ran up Glaedrs head and jumped over Shurikans. He slammed hard into Galbatorixs black sword. Galbatorix flew backward off of Shurikans back towards the ground below.

Oromis jumped off in pursuit. Glaedr held Shurikan where he was by engaging in complicated Aerial combat with him. Galbatorix and Oromis were having a mid air swordfight. Each standing against the other. The ground raced towards them.

Oromis landed on his feet, stumbling a little bit. Galbatorix hit the ground on his back and slid. Taking advantage. Oromis ran forward and knocked his sword out of his hand. Brom was not to far away, tending to Saphira.

"And now you die." Oromis said.

"Oh no I don't." Galbatorix said, pointing his hand towards Brom he yelled "BRISINGR!"

A great spear of fire flew toward Brom. He looked toward them and a grimace of fear spread across his face. Oromis ran toward Brom crying "Get out of the way!"

Glaedr soared toward him, but it was too late. Saphira jumped in front of Brom on her hind legs and was smote by the flaming spear.

She roared loudly and her pain was felt by Brom, who cried also as the flaming spear smote her in the chest. Brom fell unconscious as his dragon died yelling, "SAPHIRA!!!"

"No…" Was all Oromis had time to say before Galbatorix hit him with the hilt of his sword on the back of the head. Glaedr soared to help his rider but Shurikan charged him and sent him flying into the ground, he fell unconscious as well.

Some hours later, Oromis woke in a dark cell with his arms chained. Glaedr lay nearby watching over him.

"Glaedr… What happened? Where are we?" Oromis said dimly.

_The forsworn Kialandi and Formora have taken us prisoner. Galbatorix crept up behind you as you rushed to help Brom and hit you on the head. I tried to warn you, but it was too late. Shurikan bought me down as I rushed to help you. I woke here 3 hours ago, the same time as they were binding you with those chains. But I found myself similarly bound. _Glaedr said. _I am sorry Oromis; this is all my fault… _

"No it wasn't Glaedr, don't worry. I'll get us out of this somehow." Oromis said. Oromis tried to remember the word to cut his chains. But he couldn't.

_They drugged you as you slept. _Glaedr said.

"At least they don't know that spells can be directed by thought. They were not far enough along in their training to learn that." Oromis said.

_Be careful, you could accidentally cut yourself. _Glaedr said.

"I know." Oromis said. "Do not worry about me.

_Wait, someone comes. _Glaedr said.

Oromis listened and heard the footsteps coming towards them also.

_It will be easier if they still think you're unconscious. _Glaedr said.

Using his thoughts, Oromis said, _Good point. _

Oromis lay back, pretending to be asleep again. They walked up to his cell.

"Ah… he's still not awakened." A woman he recognized as Kialandi said.

"Maybe we should just kill him now." Another woman said, Oromis recognized this as Formora of the Forsworn.

"No… Galbatorix will want to do this himself." Kialandi said.

"Then maybe we should leave him something to remember us by…" Formora said.

"Yes… I think Galbatorix will not mind." Kialandi said.

"Then let us leave him it…" Formora said.

Laughing, Kialandi said "Of course."

She began speaking in a language Oromis didn't recognize. He heard a whistling sound, he opened his eyes a very small degree. Kialandi was creating a ball of darkness in her hands.

_What is this? _Oromis said to Glaedr.

_I know not. But maybe we should act now. _Glaedr said.

_Indeed. _Oromis said.

Oromis opened his eyes and used his thoughts to direct a spell at Kialandi and Formora. They were thrown backwards. And hit the wall. Kialandis spell flew out of her hands prematurely. It hit Oromis. He screamed in pain. It lasted a second and then he opened his eyes. He was no longer in pain.

Kialandi and Formora lay against the wall in the cell opposite them. Using his thoughts, Oromis directed a spell of cutting at the manacles he was wrapped in. For some reason, the simple spell was almost beyond his reach. He managed to cast it, but at a cost of so much more then it should have been.

"What…what did they do to me…?" Oromis said weakly.

_I… do not know, but you must free me before we can proceed. _Glaedr said.

"I can't use magic. Let me go get the key from them." Oromis said.

He stumbled across the hallway and grabbed the keys from Kialandi. He exited and bolted the cell then went to Glaedr and freed him. He took a wooden pole on the ground and slammed it against the lock to Kialandi and Formoras cell.

"That will not hold them long. Let us retrieve Naegling and leave this place. You… must carry me. I am weak." Oromis said. He climbed onto Glaedrs back into the saddle that still lay there.

They proceeded up the steps and broke into the Armory at the top. He took Naegling and they proceeded out the doors to the castle they were in. Suddenly they heard the doors open behind them as they prepared to take flight. Kialandi yelled, "Sever!" in the ancient language. A disk erupted out of her hands. Glaedr jumped into the air, but his left foreleg came down as he took to the skies and got hit by the disk.

Glaedr roared in pain as it hit him. Kialandi fell unconscious from the power of the spell she had used. Oromis felt Glaedr grow faint as they took to the skies.

"We must get to Ellesmera! The elves can heal you; I do not have the strength." Oromis yelled over the din of the air passing by them.

_I will… do what I must… _Glaedr said faintly.

The memory faded and Eragon again sat in the cave by Saphira. Sweating from the pain in the memory he had just had to endure. He was still holding the Eldunari, but it no longer contained the memory he was looking at on the outskirts of Glaedrs mind. He replaced the Eldunari in the saddlebags and discussed what he had seen in the memory.


	24. Chapter 24: The End of the Road

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 24: The End of the Road

Eragon opened his eyes to the dim cave before him. Saphira lie in one corner, but sensing his return to alertness, she awoke. She yawned, and turned her head toward Eragon.

_It's time to move forward Eragon. _Saphira said.

Eragon nodded. _Maybe we'll finally get through this damned cave… _He said with his mind.

Saphira nodded. Eragon climbed onto her back.

"We should go through the hole that the collapsing wall opened up." Eragon said.

They turned to the wall and walked into the hole.

Hours later, Eragon was beginning to question why they weren't apparently reaching anywhere.

"Shouldn't we have reached somewhere by now?" Eragon asked.

_I believe so. What is going on here? Wait a second… do you sense that? _Saphira said.

"I don't know, let me see." Eragon said. He opened his mind, and felt the magic swirling around them. "It can't be that simple… Letta!"

The magic disappeared and they were standing right where they started.

"A simple illusion… But, AGH we're back at the start." Eragon said.

_We'd better continue, we have no idea how long we've been down here. They could be camped just outside city range waiting for us. They will eventually have to begin moving again. _Saphira said.

Eragon nodded and they walked into the tunnel ahead. Only 15 minutes later this time they came upon a large stone door. Dragons went up and down both the left and right sides of the door with a large shining stone in-between their snouts at the top. A small handprint mark near the bottom presented itself to Eragon.

"Hey, look at that." Eragon said.

He jumped down and looked at the mark.

"This imprint inside of the handprint looks like the Gedway Ignasia. Maybe if I put my hand in…" Eragon said sticking out his hand, the one with the Gedway Ignasia on it, into the handprint mark. A glow started running up the door, and into the drawn glowing stone at the top. It didn't stop; rather it lit up the drawing.

_Eragon, step back! _Saphira said.

Eragon stepped back as the door began to open inward. The light coming out of the middle was blinding them now. Eragon tried to speak, but his words were drawn out. He couldn't think so he didn't talk to Saphira with his thoughts. Finally, he fell backward into a sitting position. Still covering his eyes, he managed to squint his eyes so that he saw the door close, and the light fade.

Inside the very large room was a glowing emerald green sphere so large it stretched a mile across. Eragon gasped in amazement, feeling Saphiras own through their mental link. They stepped forward. He saw two small figures deep within the sphere. One was much larger then the other.

"Can you see them from this distance Saphira?" Eragon asked.

_Yes, it appears to be a large emerald green dragon even bigger then me, and a young boy. _She said.

"We have to help them! Let's go." Eragon said. He jumped on Saphiras back and they took off. Saphira accelerated quickly, but when they reached the sphere seconds later, Saphira slammed into it, and was repelled backward. Eragon was thrown off her back and slammed into a wall not far away. He slid to the floor, his mind was growing dim. Saphira was thrown reasonably farther back towards the door, but grasped the ground with her claws to slow down.

Eragon eyesight began to fade, a second before he blacked out, he heard Saphira shouting through their mental link, _ERAGON! _

Some time later, Eragon slowly opened his eyes to see Saphira above him. She looked worried.

Eragon tried sitting up saying, "Saphira, what's wrong, AGH!" Eragon said. A sharp pain erupted in this back of his head.

_Eragon! Do not try to sit up, you are injured pretty badly. _Saphira said.

"Wha… what happened?" Eragon asked.

_The green sphere repelled us with much force; you hit the wall sufficiently hard to damage yourself. Blood is seeping from behind you onto the ground. _She said.

"Ok, I re-remember now. Give some energy, so I can heal my damned skull." Eragon said.

She provided the energy, and Eragon recited a very long spell that healed his skull, repaired any brain damage he might have sustained and weaving the fabric of skin on the back of his head back together. When he was done, his sight unblurred and he could see again.

"How long was I out?" Eragon asked.

_You were only unconscious for a few minutes. _

"THAT was a stupid thing we just did right there."

_Yes, it was. Let us find another way to dissipate the sphere. _

"Fly up and circle the sphere, see if you can find a tablet of some kind. Make sure you complete your circle just incase there is more then one."

Saphira took off and flew a circle around the sphere. When she had landed in front of Eragon, she told them that there were four.

Eragon nodded. "Take me to them." He said. She did as asked and took Eragon to the first one. He glanced upon the writing (ancient language). He read it aloud.

"Those riders who wish to release me in times of trouble, fill this stone with energy and you will be permitted to release me." Eragon said. A small emerald was at the bottom, he filled it with energy. A beam of energy linking the tablet to the sphere appeared, and faded. The sphere shrunk a fourth of its size.

He visited the other tablets, which all said the same thing. He filled the stones with energy, and a fourth of the way. When all of the tablets have been filled, the sphere disappeared and an emerald explosion of energy emitted from their position. The figures collapsed to the ground and Eragon approached to see who they were, saying, "This appears to be the end of the road..."

**YES!!! Finally, the latest chapter. Remember to R&R (Read and Review). And expect the next chapter to be coming soon this time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Legacy of the Riders

**Here is the next chapter, but it comes at a price. From now on, I will NOT post ANY new chapters until 3 new reviews have been posted with at least ONE with constructive criticism. This is what you all fail to understand, YOU inspire me to write new chapters to the story. I don't write them just for my entertainment alone. I need you to do your part to make the story better. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**PS: The ancient language word "Electica" is improvised.**

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 25: Legacy of the Riders

When Eragon reached the figures, he found a young boy of 14 and a large emerald dragon, one even bigger then Saphira.

_Is the boy alive? _Saphira asked.

"I don't know, let me check." Eragon said.

He leaned down and checked the boys pulse, his heart was beating rapidly, and suddenly stopped.

"Uh… this could be a problem."

_Use the resurrection technique Oromis taught you, it may not be to late. _Saphira said.

"Okay…" Eragon said. Reaching his hand over the boys' chest, he said, "Electica!"

His Gedway Ignasia glowed and electricity started surging into the boys' chest. He jumped and Eragon released the magic. He again checked the boys' pulse.

"Nothing." Eragon said.

_Try again. _Saphira said blatantly.

He repeated the process, the boy jumped again. Still nothing.

"I will try once more…" Eragon said, reaching his hand over the boys' chest. He cried one final "Electica!"

The electricity arced and for one last time, the boy jumped, and began breathing. Eragon checked his pulse.

"Ha-ha! He's breathing." Eragon exclaimed.

_Indeed… check the dragon. _Saphira said.

Eragon touched his hand to the dragons' chest, the dragons tough heart still beat.

"He's fine."

_Good… _Saphira said.

"He must have been able to survive the trauma because… well, he's a dragon."

_Yes, we are very tough. _

"Don't I know it… On more important matters, we need to wrap this boy up and start a fire." Eragon said.

Chuckling, Saphira said, _With what wood? _

"Come on Saphira, you know that I can start a fire without wood…" Eragon said.

_Well of course, or what kind of magician could you call yourself? _Saphira said.

"Yeah… Anyways, Brisngr!" Eragon said. His hand glowed and a small fire came out of the air. "Istalri." The flame grew larger. He lowered it to the ground. "Stydja." It stopped and held position. Grabbing Edoc'sil, he attached the flow of energy to it, so that it wasn't draining it from him. He grabbed the boy, and wrapped him in the blanket. Putting him near the fire.

Eragon sat down.

_Why is this boy so important? _Eragon thought.

_Who knows Eragon, what about we ask him when he wakes up. In the meantime, let us rest. _Saphira said.

Eragon nodded and taking a blanket out for himself, he went to sleep leaving his thoughts behind.

Eragon awoke, someone was shaking him by the shoulder.

"Hey wake up!" A voice said.

Eragon woke up to find a boy standing above him.

"Uh… ok, I'm awake." Eragon said.

"So… uh, how long have I been in there, ya know?" He asked.

"Uh… no. Who are you?" Eragon asked.

Saphira awoke, she looked at his thoughts since his waking moments and understood what was going on.

"Well… I'm Clark, the leader of the dragon riders, or at least I used to be... Who are you?" He said.

"What did you just say!?" Eragon exclaimed.

"Well first, who are you?" Clark asked.

"Um… my names Eragon, the last Dragon Rider currently left in Alagaesia, or not apparently." Eragon said.

"The last? Wow… that's quite bad. That's why I need to know how long I've been in there. Hm… I know! I was the 3rd leader of the Dragon Riders, which one are you?" He said.

Eragon went brain dead in amazement.

"You have to be over 125,000 years old!" Eragon gasped in amazement. "The count on Dragon Rider leaders went a couple thousand years ago."

"That's… quite impressive." Clark said.

"Yes… yes it is." Eragon said.

**To be Continued**


	26. Chapter 26: The Tale a Boy Named Clark

**Ok, maybe I've been a little hard on you guys, instead of 3 reviews with constructive criticism in one, I'll give you just 3 plain reviews.**

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 26: The Tale of a boy named Clark

"So, what's your story Eragon? Please, tell me what the heck is going on in Alagaesia these days!" Clark said.

"Well, you better get comfortable then, cause, it's a long story. Also, after I'm done, I want you to tell me your story." Eragon said.

"Of course, I give you my word." Clark said.

"How old are you anyway…?" Eragon asked.

"I'm 14, you?" Clark said.

"16(correct me if I am wrong, I am not currently sure of Eragons age)… at least as far as I can remember, also this leader of the riders story is becoming less believable each second." Eragon said.

"Hey, you think just because I'm a 14 year old (human I might add), that I'm not capable of leading the riders? Is that a challenge?" Clark said.

"How are you supposed to fight with no sword?" Eragon asked.

Clark pulled back a piece of the black robe he was wearing to reveal his sword. It was emerald green with the crest of the word Istalri on it (flame).

"That's ironic…" Eragon said.

"What?" Clark asked.

Eragon showed him the crest on his sword, the one for Brisngr.

"The fire and the flame…" Clark said. "I have to admit that is quite ironic, anyways, back to the challenge."

"No, it wasn't a challenge, maybe we'll have a duel later…" Eragon said.

"I'll hold you to it Eragon, now, I'm comfortable, begin your story please." Clark said.

Eragon began, telling him from his humble beginnings as a farm boy, through an evolution from farm boy to warrior at Farthen Du'r (correct me if I didn't spell that right), His evolution from Warrior to a full-fledged dragon rider, and finally his evolution from Dragon Rider into the powerful Dragon Warrior that he was now.

3 hours past before the story was finished, Clark stayed silent, only asking questions was necessary. When Eragon finished, Clark said nothing. Eragon looked him in the eyes and realized something he hadn't before. Clark's eyes were the eyes not of a child, but the eyes of someone much wiser. Like he… was a lot older then he was. He reflected experience, even though he must have very little. Something told Eragon that Clarks story was no less impressive then his own.

Finally, Clark spoke, "That is quite an impressive story Eragon, and it also seems that you get lucky quite a lot. Anyways, this is very bad. Alagaesia has fallen under the evil influence of a corrupt dragon rider. This must have been what that prophet was talking about."

"What prophet?" Eragon asked.

"O, yes, it is my turn to tell you my story is it not. By the direness of the situation, we do not have a lot of time for me to tell you my story. So, I will try and shorten it to a reasonable length. Ask questions only if necessary please." Clark said.

"Yes, sir…" Eragon said.

Smirking, Clark began his story.

"Well, it all began when I was 2 or 3 years old. I was brought before the dragon eggs offered to all of the children of Alagaesia. There were… three of them I remember. There was a line, and I touched a green one. We heard noises and shrieks as the dragons egg reacted to my touch. They left me in a room with the dragon, to make sure that when it hatched, it touched no one but me. I watched as the little baby dragon hatched out of its egg.

The small green dragon hatched within 2 hours of me touching it. When it hatched, I touched it, and the Gedway Ignasia was burned into my skin, making me a rider.

My training began merely a year later. What they found in me… surprised them. I was more knowledgeable then most children my age. I was the most promising looking rider they'd ever seen in one as young as I was. I advanced quickly, I used magic the next year, and they bought me to an elf to be tutored.

It took me 3 years to completely master all of the skills of a dragon rider. They were extremely surprised, and an elf with 200 years experience challenged me, an 8 year old boy to a duel. Of course, I was defeated by the mere difference in our strength. But, he was surprised at my skill.

That night, I crafted a spell, to make me as strong as an elf without actually being one. It was a long and very complex spell, but it worked. I trained long and hard that night, mastering my new skills. I only got an hour or two of sleep. But, the next morning I challenged the elf, and won.

Anyways, once they realized my skill, they promoted me to a full fledged dragon rider since I had shown such exemplary skill. Of course, someone my age (9 at the time I was promoted) didn't receive much approval from the other riders. But, the next week, I single handedly took out a raid of ten Urgals on a small village.

They began talking to me, and realized that I had knowledge beyond my years. Two years later, I was one of the most respected riders alive. Some said that my potential was born within me, as a sort of special power granted by the gods. I didn't really believe in gods though, the thought made me laugh."

"Old enough to laugh at the gods huh?" Eragon asked jokingly.

Clark chuckled, "Yes, I guess so. But, back to the story."

Clark began anew.

"When I was eleven, there was a small war, caused by an Urgal uprising, where they gathered in force (since I'm so old, your history probably doesn't record that, obviously, it doesn't record the correct timing of the arrival of humans in Alagaesia either, they must have left after I went into the sphere, and the elves must have cut them off from the enchantments. And, eventually, they must have cut themselves off from the dragons. Because, there must have been a second dragon elf war.) and attacked the human, dwarf, and elf kingdom.

For some reason, the riders decided only to dispatch 3 riders to the war. Many people died because of it, including the two riders, who were friends of mine. At the final stage of the war, it was I who ended it. In a final fight in the city of Malastane, the largest manmade fortress of the time. But, even I barely survived.

I came to the leader of the riders, telling him he was corrupt. I challenged him to a duel over control of the riders. He accepted. We fought, I won, and I took control of the riders at age twelve."

"But, there must have been a huge difference in power between you in him, how did you manage it?" Eragon asked.

"In normal times, yes, he may have beaten me. But, power had long corrupted him and made him a fool. I defeated him in a long but harsh battle. Luckily, I didn't have to kill him." Clark said. "But, for being corrupt, he was imprisoned for quite a while."

"That's amazing…" Eragon said.

"Indeed... But, let me finish." Clark said.

Eragon nodded, and Clark began again.

"A year after control of the riders fell to me, I was in Elesmera, and a woman came to me. She claimed she had something important to tell me, so I agreed to meet her. When I asked her what it was, she told me that she was a prophet. She told me, that long long long after I died; a great evil from within our own order would strike against the world. He would strike for the vengeance of his dead dragon, and be driven past insanity by greed and power.

I believed her for the sole reason of the overall truth of all the things she had ever said. We spent one last year setting up a chamber, for me to rest in until I was awakened by a rider to help save the world from the great evil. And, now here I am."

"You've been through a lot Clark. Your dragon is even older then mine. Speaking of them, where are they?" Eragon said.

"Didn't you notice that they went out to talk to each other of times past?" Clark asked.

"Guess I was too wrapped up in telling my story, and hearing yours." Eragon said. While he was doing this, he asked Saphira if she was okay. And she replied with a yes. She seemed to be really drawn to the dragon she had just met. She really liked him. Eragon just hoped she didn't do anything stupid… like the situation with Glaedr. Hopefully she had learned a thing or two.

"Anyways, it is time to depart Eragon my friend. We will fight together to save the land of Alagaesia from the tyranny of Galbatorix!" Clark said drawing and raising his sword. Eragon drew his as well and they crossed blades.

"Indeed we will, we will fight as a team! Now let us go!" Eragon said.

"Yes, let us go." Clark said.

Each with there mouths and their minds, they called there dragons names out.

Eragon yelled for Saphira, while Clark cried out, "Zaelon!"


	27. Chapter 27: Let us take to the skies!

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 27: Let us take to the skies!

"We have just one problem Clark…" Eragon said, sitting upon Saphira.

"What?" Clark asked, seating himself upon Zaelon.

"How do we get out of here?" Eragon asked.

"O, to get up to the surface we… Uhoh…" Clark said.

"What?" Eragon asked.

"I forgot, I was in there for to long. Damn it…" Clark said.

_This… could be a problem. _Saphira said, broadcasting her thoughts to everyone.

"Zaelon, do you remember." Clark asked his dragon.

_I apologize, but, I do not. It appears we were in the great green sphere for to long…_Zaelon said, doing the same as Saphira.

"Think Clark… think…" Eragon said.

"Give me a second would you please?" Clark asked Eragon to do. "Aha! Got it!"

Clark raised his hand toward the ceiling and said words in a language Eragon didn't understand. It wasn't the ancient language, but it still appeared to have an affect on the magic around Clark. Also, unlike the Ancient Language, it didn't appear to be pure. Eragon could feel darkness pulsating out of the words.

"Ultan sotura caldoriel namoisine ultero!" Clark said. A cloud of pure blackness formed in Clarks hand and he tossed it towards the ceiling. It created a black cloud.

Clark leaned down in the seat, breathing hard.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Eragon asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It just leaves a dark stain upon my soul whenever I am forced to use the words of Amantonito." Clark said. Clark raised himself in the saddle.

"Who?" Eragon asked.

"Amantonito was a great dark wizard of time long lost. Originally, the first generation of riders, before yours of course, was forced to fight him. But, they were losing great numbers because Amantonito had created a language that twisted the universe into a place of great darkness. A magical form of communication far darker then the ancient language. Eventually, the great rider Brommus Samson brought him down, but at the cost of his life.

The riders erased all evidence of the language ever having existed. I was one of the few riders who memorized it just in case we would come in need of it. We decided that this chamber should have to be sealed by Amantonitios language. Thus, it has to be opened the same way."

"Oh… I see." Eragon said.

"Anyways, we made sure it only took that short incantation I recited. Have Saphira erase all knowledge of the language from your mind, and erase it from hers. Know that it existed, but know not what I said. I have already had Zaelon erase it from my mind, and I have erased it from his. Believe me, you don't want those words weighing you down, they will corrupt your soul forever." Clark said.

Eragon nodded, and Eragon and Saphira did as asked. They felt the weight disappear from there souls to, as they had felt it emerge in the first place.

"Now, it is time to fight this battle I have long awaited. This time, I can use the ancient language to finish opening it." Clark said.

Eragon nodded.

Clark said, "May all live long and free!" in the ancient language. Shaking started running through the cave, and the ceiling started to fall apart.

"Be ready to dodge falling debris! Now… let us take to the skies!" Clark said. He and Zaelon jumped into the air and flew higher and higher. The ceiling finally crumbled. A fountain fell through it, as well as a few people.

"Someone just had to build a town right on top of here didn't they…" Clark said, mostly to himself. Eragon and Saphira as well as Clark and Zaelon flew as well as they could to dodge the falling rocks. Eragon and Saphira were almost hit by quite a lot of them. But, Clark and Zaelon flew without any emergency.

_There connection must run so deep, that they do all but talk as one… _Eragon thought to Saphira.

_Then let us do the same. _Saphira said.

Eragon and Saphira melded there minds and they were both moving, and both seeing out of each others eyes, while still seeing out of there own. Their perception increased and answers came quickly, almost without thinking. Their flying ability increased and they no longer came close to rocks. All were flying as if they were the great riders of legend.

They emerged into the city, loosening flowing fire into the skies. Nasuada and her army were not far at all, the sight of not just one, but two dragons with one flying with Saphira made the army march faster and their morale increased. They went towards the city at great speed.

The great battle for Belatona had begun. 


	28. Chapter 28: The Battle Begins

**Hey guys, this chapter is dedicated to Lightkit for being so supportive.**

**Also, I was listening to rock music while writing the action scenes so they are very well paced. **

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 28: The Battle Begins

Clark and Eragon split up avoiding arrows from the city below. Eragon was deflecting nearly all of them with his wards, all that made it through bounced off of Saphiras armor.

_Saphira! We need to take care of those archers. _Eragon said to Saphira with his thoughts.

Saphira dived towards the archers, raining fire down upon them. She took to the skies again before more archers shot back. The archers shot there arrows at them.

_Saphira, go above the clouds! _Eragon said to Saphira.

_Good idea. _Saphira said. She jumped above the clouds, dodging the arrows. She back flipped and headed strait back down. Eragon pulled his bow out from the Saddlebags and began firing at the archers below. He took out a few, but Saphira took out many more with her flames.

Eragon eventually ran out of arrows and starting stealing the archers own right out of the air with magic. Saphira raised above the clouds as more arrows soared toward them.

In the meantime, the Varden charged the walls.

Suddenly, Eragon received a communication from the elves.

_Eragon, we need you to break open the gates! _Blodgharm (correct me if I spelled that wrong, also, I don't know how to add those letters with symbols above them) said.

_I'm on my way. _Eragon sent back.

_Who is the other rider riding with you? _Blodgharm asked.

_His name is Clark, I'll explain later. I'll tell him to let you access his thoughts to tell him what you need. _Eragon sent back.

_Of course. _Blodgharm said.

Eragon turned his thoughts to Clark across the battlefield taking out archers with great agility using a bow of his own.

When Eragon tried to access Clarks mind, a stiff mental wall greeted him. But, he recognized Eragons consciousness and let him in.

_What is it Eragon? _Clark asked.

_You need to let some elves into your mind, they can tell you what your primary objectives are to help the Varden breach the walls. _Eragon said.

_OK, I can recognize elf consciousnesses so don't worry about that. _Clark said.

_Good, I'm going to go help breach the Eastern Gate, where the Varden are entering. Try and distract the archers. _Eragon said.

_Got it. _Clark said.

They broke the mental connection and Eragon contacted Blodgharm.

_OK, you are free to access his mind to relay objectives and information. I'm heading to breach the eastern gate. _Eragon said.

_Good, we will be protecting the troops. _Blodgharm said.

_OK. _Eragon said.

Saphira nose dived toward the eastern gate and Clark distracted the archers shooting at them. Eragon jumped off of Saphira when the ground was in reach and was immediately greeted by a wave of soldiers. He drew Brisngr and began defending himself.

_Saphira, I'll take care of these. Get the gate! _Eragon said.

_Ok Eragon, be careful. _Saphira replied.

Eragon concentrated on the fight. A constantly flowing chain of patterns. It appeared to Eragon that everyone was moving in slow motion, but in reality, he was just moving really fast.

Block left… Duck… Slice left… Block front… swing right… jump… cave in helmet with a horizontal slash…

Meanwhile, Saphira let lose a great amount of fire into the gates (which were made of wood here at Belatona) and then slammed into them. Breaking them open. Eragon put the fires out in a whim of magic. He jumped back up right onto Saphiras leg and grabbed on.

Eragon was starting to become aware of his wards weakening. Neither Clark or him was wearing armor; they were in to much of a hurry to help with the raid. Eragon contacted Clark.

_Clark, do you have armor with you? _Eragon asked.

_Yes, we should take a brief escape from battle to slide it on. _Clark said.

_You go first. I'll stay here and cover the Varden. _Eragon said.

_I'll be back readily. _Clark said.

_I'll be waiting, hurry. _Eragon said.

Clark and Zaelon withdrew from the battle and dived into hole located into the center of town.

Eragon returned to helping Saphira take out archers. He couldn't get into sword fighting just yet. But, something was happening. Suddenly, a group of people emerged from a building in the north of town. They were rolling out a group of what appeared to be long and streamlined tubes on wheels (Cannons, but of course Eragon and Saphira don't know that… cause Cannons hadn't been invented until now [in Alagaesia]).

_What the hell are those? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_I don't know, but it can't be good. _Saphira said. Let's take them out. Saphira dived at them, but suddenly the ends of the barrels exploded and projectiles emerged. They were the Explosive Dark Magic objects that Eragon had seen in Dras Leona.

Using both his mouth and his mind, Eragon yelled, "Saphira! Pull up! NOW!!!"

Saphira complied at pulled up hard, the projectiles missed but the ones nearest them exploded. The explosion was large, and the shockwave threw Eragon from Saphiras back high into the air, Saphira was thrown a little bit less far then Eragon but couldn't quite control her flight any longer and began a nosedive. Bits of shrapnel hit Saphira in her weak spots and she grunted in pain.

The remaining projectiles flew towards the Vardens army and created massive destruction among the ranks. Saphira took control of her flight back and caught Eragon as he declined into a steep fall.

Eragon shook off the dizziness and looked toward the ranks of troops. Many lie dead, and one of the elves had fallen unconscious, with 2 more barely holding on to consciousness.

_Blodgharm! Have the Varden retreat, NOW! _Eragon said to Blodgharm.

_Yes, we shall Argetlam. _Blodgharm said.

Eragon switched to Clark.

_Clark, get back up here now! Hold down these… whatever they arm from firing with magic as long as you can. I need to take a slightly long respite from battle and learn the magic needed to stop these devices of great destruction! _Eragon said.

_How will you do that? _Clark asked.

_There's no time! _Eragon said.

_OK, I'm on my way. Hurry Eragon. _Clark said. He took off from the hole and began holding the cannons from firing with magic. When Eragon passed Clark, he threw him Edoc'sil.

_Use that to any extent you need to. _Eragon said.

_Ok. Me and Zaelon will persist. _Clark said.

_That we shall! _Zaelon said.

_We will not be long! _Saphira said.

Saphira dived into the hole. Leaving Clark and Zaelon to hold down the cannons, and the Varden retreating.


	29. Chapter 29: Loss and Gain

**I made up the ancient language word Athlin, which means purify. **

**Yes, I'm finished with exams and am back to write some more!**

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 29: Loss and Gain

Eragon and Saphira landed on the ground smoothly. Eragon immediately grabbed the saddlebag with Glaedrs Eldunari in it and tore it open. He grabbed it with his bare hands, but memories did not rush into him. Eragon and Saphira connected with each other on a mental level and reached there minds into the Eldunari. They found the hole they always go through and entered the vastness of Glaedrs mind.

_So, you have finally returned. _Glaedr stated.

_Yes… _Eragon began.

_We have. _Saphira finished. (I'm just going to combine Eragon and Saphiras text from now on to make it simpler, I'll refer to them as "they" for the rest of this Glaedr segment)

_You two look like you are in quite a hurry. _Glaedr said.

_Yes, we are master. _They said.

_Why? _Glaedr asked simply.

_Here, look at these memories. _They said, transporting the memories that they had made since their last visit to Glaedr.

_I understand, I suppose we shall begin, just don't be forgetting our deal anytime soon. _Glaedr said.

_Of course master. _They said.

_I will skip to the good part to save you some time. _Glaedr said.

_Thank you master. _They said.

They were suddenly in the memory. Glaedr was beside Eragon, as Oromis was beside Saphira. Ebrithil was before them and they stood in a dark chamber lined with crystals that formed an odd symbol upon the floor.

Eragon felt his mouth move, the words that came out were, "What is this place Ebrithil?"

"It is a place of great power; it will allow you to practice the spell without killing yourself. Because, there is a way for both you and your dragon to come out of the spell perfectly unscathed, but it requires patience, and training." Ebrithil said. "But, do not worry, it will not take long."

Oromis nodded.

"Please Oromis, step into the center of the circle, and I will begin teaching you the spell. Because, before you can practice the way that the spell can be done, you must experience its effects first hand." Ebrithil said.

"Yes Ebrithil." Oromis said, stepping into the center of the circle with the odd shape within it. Oromis could not describe it, for It was unlike anything he had every seen. It also seemed to be changing before his eyes. First it appeared to be a two halved circle, then a full circle, then a dragons head. It went on and on and on. Oromis could feel the power of the place, radiating from the ground.

"Glaedr, we will not need you for this part of the exercise, I would appreciate if you just watch. Do not ever step into the circle Glaedr, no matter what happens. Because, if you do, it will have great consequences. You will not favor the outcome." Ebrithil said.

Glaedr nodded, and stepped back, lying down on his stomach.

"Oromis, the spell is short, but incredibly dangerous, you must never mispronounce these words when reaching for the power inside of you, or it will turn you into an evil far greater then a shade." Ebrithil said.

Oromis gulped, and nodded.

"The spell is not phrased in the ancient language, or any other known language, but a language of evil and darkness, that has only been passed down to very few riders. I am the only living rider that carries this knowledge within me, and you will feel the burden as well at the minute you hear the words. Never succumb, or you will falter and fall into darkness. Do you understand?" Ebrithil said.

"Yes Ebrithil." Oromis said.

"The spell is, Othlonis Carrisos Locage Majiri." Ebrithil said.

Just as Eragon had at an earlier time, Oromis felt darkness, a heavy burden entering his heart. Eragon knew immediately what it was (The Language of Amantonito), and was sickened at the thought that he would have to carry this knowledge for the rest of his life.

"You feel it now, correct?" Ebrithil said.

"Yes, sir…" Oromis said.

"There is a way to remove the burden from your heart, and I am going to do it. I wish I could do it for myself, but I can only do it once, and it can only be used by one who is afflicted with the burden." Ebrithil said.

Oromis nodded.

Ebrithil began making motions with his hands, tracing a circle with a line through it, blue light began radiating from the circle below them, the circle solidified into a great ball of light under them.

Suddenly Ebrithil said, "Althin Oromis!"

Oromis felt the burden lift from his heart.

"Thank you Ebrithil." Oromis said.

"It was no problem. Now, it is time to begin the real training…" Ebrithil said.

**OK, figured I'd make this chapter short just to bring myself back to writing it. Expect a longer next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30: A New Way to do Magic

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 30: A New Way to use Magic

Oromis and Ebrithil stood across from each other in the circle. The light from below them glowing just as intensely as when it was made.

"Oromis, take this." Ebrithil said, giving him one of the dark explosives. "Glaedr, you may now step into the circle. The purification is done."

Glaedr stepped into the circle and stood beside Oromis.

Oromis himself was not paying much attention; this was the first time he had held one of these weapons in his hands. He could feel the darkness contained in the small vessel. It was extremely powerful. Oromis felt like the emanations from this small device were enough to corrupt him forever.

"Oromis! Pay attention! Do not let the weapon control you." Ebrithil said.

Oromis shook off the darkness and said, "I am ready Ebrithil."

"Good. Now, listen closely you to. The way to neutralize this device will be a way to neutralize magic that you will never have used before. This magic is not conducted either by the ancient language or any other. Be it dark or not. This magic was be controlled entirely by your thoughts." Ebrithil said.

"But… isn't that dangerous?" Oromis said.

"Very, but there is no other way. If you tried to conduct it with words in the ancient language, the spell would backfire and destroy you. You must be very careful not to lose your concentration while casting this spell. For, more then destroying you, it could destroy everyone for miles around. For this spell automatically draws on the energy of ALL living things in the vicinity. Whether they block against it or not." Ebrithil said.

"That is amazing. But even with our thoughts, how could I, or even you, cast a spell of that magnitude?" Oromis said.

"It is more conducted by feeling then thoughts. What you must do, is summon all of the darkest feelings within you, the dark energy will be attracted out of the vassal to you. You will take in the energy. When the dark energy reaches you, you must think hard the incantation I just gave you, to cast the spell. While doing this, the dark energy will destroy all of the light energy within you. Your body will become a vassal for this energy. This will be the most dangerous part, with the last of your light energy; you must expunge all of the dark energy within your body by feel. Energy can not survive in open air, so it will disintegrate." Ebrithil said.

"But… won't that kill me?"

"There is a way to prevent that end, you must use the last of the light energy within you, and then remember."

"Remember what?"

"Everything having to do with joy in your entire life."

"Ok, what will that do?"

"It is how light energy is created. But, it will not be enough. Glaedr, you must also help. You must remember with him, and all of the light energy created must be deposited in him."

"That's amazing…"

_Very. _Glaedr said.

"There is more." Ebrithil said.

"What?" Oromis said.

"While doing this, your connection will be severed if you do not put in the EXACT amount of light energy that you had before. You must also attract more dark energy to the EXACT same amount you had before." Ebrithil said.

"So, if we don't do that, our connection will be severed?" Oromis asked.

Ebrithil nodded.

"Are you ready to begin?" Ebrithil asked.

"Yes." Oromis said. He steeled himself for what was to come…

**SORRY, I AM SO SORRY. This took so LONG to get to you guys. I got very lazy during the summer, and had extreme writer's block whenever I tried. I didn't try enough though. So, I am very sorry it took this long. But here it is, and expect another by tomorrow. Please keep reading, and review my latest chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31: One!

**Hope you like this; it's rather good for just coming back if you ask me. Remember to R&R. Thanks for supporting me again Lightkit! You're awesome.**

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 31: One!

Eragon spent what seemed like hours wrapped in the memory. The incantation and the feeling of all of his energy leaving him, over and over again was insanely harrowing and painful. But even though he saw Glaedr there with him, he knew who was really behind those scales. Saphira felt what he felt. Even disconnected from each other as they were, they could still feel each other, and what each of them was going through.

When the training was completed in the memory, after hours of being close to death, the memory finally melted before Eragon's eyes. He stood with the Eldunari in his hands again. Saphira was awake to.

_That was… incredible. But Glaedr dismissed us without even a goodbye… _Eragon thought to Saphira.

_He knew we were in a hurry. It seems that little time has passed here… yet that experience felt like it went on for hours. _Saphira said.

"That's right! We must return to combat!" Eragon said surprised, jumping up onto Saphira's back. Saphira leaped into the air.

_Saphira… No matter what happens, whether I die from this spell or not. Know that I enjoyed being here with you, and wouldn't trade this life for any other._ Eragon thought to Saphira.

_I know Eragon, now, let us ride into this battle, and fight them for our lives... The lives of all who live in Alagaesia! _Saphira said, flying ever higher.

Eragon drew his sword, and raised it high into the air.

_Let us also fight for all of those who have lost their lives in this dreadful war bought upon by this terrifying fiend. Above all, let us fight as… _Eragon started to think to Saphira.

_ONE! _Saphira cried with her thoughts.

"ONE!" Eragon cried out as well.

They emerged from the deep darkness of the hole and flew high into the air. He stretched his thoughts to Blodgharm.

_It is time to have your men charge. _Eragon told him.

_Right away. _Blodgharm responded.

No later had he said it, that the Varden men turned and charged back towards Belatona. Fighting the mounting line of enemy soldiers. Eragon turned his thoughts to Clark.

_Release the cannons, it is time! _Eragon said.

_Indeed it is, I shall return to assist the Varden. _Clark said, turning away from the cannons, he flew past Eragon and threw him Edoc'sil.

"I didn't find need of it my friend, I have more energy then you may think. I was not leader of the riders for nothing you know." Clark shouted to him, winking as well.

Eragon nodded smiling as Clark flew off.

_He is something else. _Eragon said.

_I know what you mean. _Saphira said.

_Are you ready for this? _Eragon said, as the cannons began firing.

_As ready as I will ever be. _She said, breathing fire into the air.

Eragon called upon his power, and began to call upon all of the darkest feelings within himself. The result was instantaneous. Black smoke erupted from the small capsules that flew around them. It came to Eragon and struck him. He was dealing with far more dark energy then before, but he knew he could do it.

The darkness shrouded all of the light within him. Until only a sliver of his light energy remained. He thought hard and used the last of his light energy and thoughts to call out the incantation.

The smoke burst away from him and faded.

He then remembered as instructed. Remembered everything. Garrow, Roran, Saphira… It didn't matter; all of the joy within him emerged. Saphira right there beside him, remembering alongside him. Eragon began glowing as the light energy emerged anew. Eragon and Saphira had been sure to memorize his levels of energy, and the light energy was restored exactly.

Then calling darker feelings to him, dark energy was restored. He didn't like this, but he knew what would happen if he didn't. Finally, the experience ended. He lay on Saphira's back, almost fainting with exhaustion from what he had just done. He still held Edoc'sil in his hand and drew in the energy, restoring his awareness.

_Saphira… _Eragon said.

_Eragon. _Saphira said a little more bluntly.

_Thank you. _

_Your welcome little one, let's not make this a habit. _

_Unfortunately, what we must do may demand it again. _

_Unfortunately indeed. But, we must help. _

_Then let us fight!_

_Let us fight! Blood shall be shed tonight, on your blade, and on my claw. Let us begin!_


	32. Chapter 32: The Battle of Belatona

**Ok everyone; here is your chapter for today. If you're wondering why this wasn't posted a while ago, check the first 3 chapters and you'll see edited versions of them, not the rewrites, just my grammatical corrections to make it much easier to read.**

Chapter 32: The Battle of Belatona

Eragon and Saphira returned to decimating enemy lines with fire and arrows. Claw and Sword. Many fell before them, while Clark was helping as well. But no matter what they did, it seemed that they kept coming back.

"How can this city house so many?" Eragon said, hours into the slaughter, bodies heaping on top of one another by all four gates.

_I sense that there is something very… wrong about this. _Saphira said.

"I know, it seems like something is off. Take us into the air, maybe we can spot what is wrong with this." Eragon said.

_As you wish. _Saphira said, rising high above the masses.

As they rose, Eragon said, "I know a few came out after they realized that all of their cannon shells were duds now. But there can't have been this many staying on the cannons."

They reached optimal height, and looked toward the back of the enemy lines. His eyes, enhanced by the water of Kuthian, could see far away. He noticed it immediately.

"Saphira! Look, these soldiers, they are appearing out of seemingly nowhere by the back line." Eragon said.

Saphira turned her attention to the body piles in the front.

_Eragon, if you look at the bottom of those piles, bodies are disappearing! _She told Eragon. He saw.

"There is magic at work here."

_There is no other explanation. _

"It's just one thing after another isn't it…" Eragon sighed.

_You didn't expect it easy, did you little one? _Saphira said.

"Of course not, but it is still maddening." Eragon said, Saphira chuckled.

_Sorry Eragon, I am growing tired. Even these large energy reserves we now possess are not enough to sustain battle forever. _

"I know Saphira." Eragon said. He took Edoc'sil out and refilled their energy reserves.

Eragon turned his thoughts to Clark.

_Clark! The soldiers, they are illusions. Or, illusions that are solid. There is powerful magic at work here. Tell Blodgharm and soldiers to retreat. I am going to go hunt down the source. Cover them. _Eragon said.

_Ok, go get em. _Clark said, turning to the frontlines of the lines and keeping soldiers at bay with flames and arrows while the Varden turned away.

_Saphira, do you think we may have been fighting illusions this whole time? _Eragon said.

_It would make sense. _Saphira said.

_Damn. Well, whatever. We need to find the source of this magic. _Eragon said.

_How do you suppose we trace it? _Saphira said.

_I'm not sure. Wait, maybe I can try putting a spin on sensing energy. _

_Of course! We should have thought of that earlier. _

_We weren't searching for spell weavers before._

_You make a good point, you may begin._

Eragon concentrated, and found all of the energy sources in the area. But, this means that he can see many living things in the area. So, he shortened his search to high power energy sources. He found Clark, himself, Saphira, Zaelon, the Elves, and many enemy magicians.

He then concentrated harder and looked for higher power energy sources. Only him, Clark, Zaelon, Saphira and a source in the tower. But it wasn't human, it was a crystal.

_It looks like he is somehow masking his energy. _Eragon thought.

_Well, why not trace energy trails instead of sources? I'm sure he can't mask those. _Clark provided.

_What the…? _Eragon thought.

_I've been here the whole time, you just weren't paying attention. You were concentrating too hard. Anyways, try my suggestion. _Clark said merrily.

_His suggestion sounds like it has merit. But how can we do that? _Saphira said.

_Here, take this memory. It will tell you how to do it. _Clark said, and transferred the ability's memory to Eragon. It was less of a memory, then a skill implanted into Clarks brain.

_Thanks for the contribution. I will try it. _Eragon said.

Eragon heightened his concentration once again, and looked at energy trails coming from the back lines of the illusionary soldiers. They were thriving with it, the magic was coming from the top of the central tower in Belatona. As Eragon thought, the source had itself masked, but was taking energy from the crystal Eragon had sense earlier.

_He's there! _Eragon said.

_Let us go. _Saphira said, flying strait towards the tower. Saphira planned to slam strait through the wall at the top.

They were soon on a direct approach. When they were just about to hit it, Eragon braced for impact, and suddenly Saphira had a surge of pain and Eragon was thrown off, Eragon hit his head very hard on the surface of the tower, Saphira was thrown far back and slammed into the wall.

_Saphira… _Eragon thought as his consciousness began to slip away.

_Eragon! _Saphira said, getting up and flying towards the tower. Eragon began to fall, Saphira tried to come close to the tower again, but yet again she was flung back. Eragon cast a spell to soften his fall quickly before he hit the ground. Then he fell unconscious.

_ERAGON! _Saphira roared.

_Saphira! Calm down! It seems that only humans can pass beyond that barrier. _Clark said to her.

_Eragon is in trouble. Someone is coming out of the tower! _Saphira said anxiously back.

_Come and pick me up quickly, you and Zaelon shall have to cover the enemy lines while I go and rescue Eragon! _Clark said back.

Saphira came to Clark without hesitation, Clark jumped off of Zaelon, telling him to help the Varden. He landed on Saphira's back.

_Quickly Saphira, back to the tower! _Clark said.

_Be careful, partner-of-my-heart._ Zaelon said, as he fought off the enemy forces.

_You as well Zaelon. _Clark said as he departed. _Quickly Saphira, we must rescue Eragon!_

_I shall do my best! _Saphira said. Flying quickly to the tower.

Clark jumped off when they reached the barrier, and landed at the base of the tower, where Eragon had been. He was gone.

_Saphira, go help Zaelon! _Clark said, she nodded and turned away. When she got even a little far away, he could no longer hear her. He could no longer feel Zaelon either.

_Hm… seems like this barrier is more then I thought. What kind of spell can this be? No matter, I must rescue Eragon! _Clark thought. He dashed into the tower.


	33. Chapter 33: Clark's daring Rescue

**Ah, I decided that I shouldn't leave you hanging without knowing what happened to Eragon, so I'll just give you this today.**

**A note to the rude reviewer called "THIS STORY IS BS"**

**I have frequently commented that my earlier chapters need to be rewritten. I have also previously stated that all of my chapters are first drafts. So get a live and read the fine lines. **

Chapter 33: Clark's daring Rescue

Clark walked into the front door, and decided stealth was the best plan of action. He stuck to the shadows, but no one was here in the hall, and no one was near by. He actually sensed no one within the tower.

_It appears that everyone's energy signature is masked. This will be quite difficult._ Clark said. He peaked his senses and listened. Footsteps echoed down the hallway to the right, someone was going away. He heard no other footsteps, thus no one else was nearby.

He went to the right side hallway and walked along it, following the footsteps, until they both came upon a stairway.

_The magician doing this should be at the top, but Eragon should be in the dungeon. I assume that's down. _

Clark snuck up behind the person about to go up the stairs, and plunged his sword into the man's heart. It was a quick, clean strike. He quickly cast a spell to seal the wound, making sure no blood poisoned the floor. He listened carefully, and heard no one in behind a door nearby. It turned out to be a storage closet and he put the body there.

_The less people in here, the higher chances I have of surviving. Besides, not like that one was innocent, he carried a sword and had armor. Obviously a guard. It is… sad that I have to do this, but I have no other choice. The people of this city have been poisoned. _

Clark quickly went to the stairs and descended quietly. He peeked around the bottom stairway door. Two soldiers.

_I could take them out with magic, but that would be too easy. _Clark thought. He pulled out his bow and arrow and glanced around the corner, they turned away from each other. Clark pulled back an arrow on his bow as they continued looking away from each other as they progressed. He waited till a break in their conversation then shot one through the back, direct to the heart. The man fell.

The other turned quickly and released an arrow back at Clark. Clark had not been expecting this, the arrow planted itself in his foot. He grunted and then quickly put an arrow into the other soldier's eye. Both guards fell.

Clark sat and pulled the arrow from his foot. It had gone deep. He quickly healed the wound with a spell.

_Well, that was stupid of me. I'll make sure not to make a move like that again. This isn't a game. Guess I'm still a bit immature. Goes for being so young I guess. _Clark thought.

He stood and went along the corridor. Prisoners came to the gates.

"Wh-who are you?" One of them asked.

"What crimes have you men committed to be down here?" Clark asked.

"We refused to swear Galbatorixs oaths. Please, let us out, there are over 200 in here that refused. We want to fight those stupid enough to submit." A different prisoner asked.

"First things first, did they cart a person about the age of 16 in here a few minutes ago?" Clark asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. Please, let us out so we can fight." The same man said. Clark read him and decided that they were all sincere.

"Ok, I'm letting you all out. Go to the armory and get your arms, you need to provide a distraction while I find the magician who is playing tricks on us so the Varden can break through." Clark said.

"The Varden are here? We shall fight with them!"

"Very well." Clark said, analyzing the locks. A tension deadbolt. These had not been used since Clark's time, but of course he did not know this. Seeing it as a common lock. The tension deadbolt keeps it closed with tension on a long metal bar that extends into a large hole.

"Letta!" Clark said, releasing the tension on the locks, and thus releasing all of the prisoners.

Clark turned away from the prisoners and began to ascend the stairs.

"Thank you!" Some of the prisoners cried as they seized the weapons of the fallen soldiers and headed for the armory. Clark turned back, smiled, and nodded. Continuing to the stairs.

_200? This is one large dungeon. Ok, if Eragon isn't here, then he must be with the magician. Weird that this is the only stairway out of the dungeon though… _

Clark climbed the stairs up 30 stories until he reached the top, when he did, he avoided soldiers and others till he reached the central room. This was where the energy trails going to the illusion soldiers were coming from.

He released the (much newer) lock with a slight incantation. He entered silently, and side-stepped behind a curtain. Luckily, he had not been seen when he entered.

But, what Clark saw. Appalled him. Eragon was being tortured by the magician.

"TELL ME! Where is the friend that released the prisoners?" He said, pressing a dark glowing stick to Eragon's skin. Causing him to scream.

Eragon breathed hard and said, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you…"

"You just made a mistake BOY!" The Magician said, pressing the dark stick to him again.

Eragon screamed and became unconscious.

Clark peered around the curtain and was disgusted at the face of the magician. It was a corrupted face of gray and black. It was hardly even discernable. Clark almost felt that he should jump out just then. But he did not.

"Come and wake this boy up!" The magician said, two soldiers came over to Eragon. The magician turned to the window. The men said, "Yes, sir!"

_Now! Now is the time to strike. _

Clark burst from behind the curtain, and plunged the sword deep into the left soldier. Silencing the other one with a spell. The other soldier still raised his sword though, Clark quickly pulled his sword from the first soldier, and ducked under the other soldiers slash before quickly putting the sword deep into that one's heart.

Clark pulled the sword from him. He then quickly released Eragon. In absolute silence.

"So there you are." Said the Magician without turning around.


	34. Chapter 34: The Magician

**Woah, even I can't believe I wrote something this good. Believe me; this chapter is really really good. I am the one who wrote it after all. Enjoy, because I may not be able to write something this good again until the ending of the story. :P**

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 34: The Magician

"How…?" Clark said.

"You honestly think I didn't know you were here the second you entered the room? I thought it would be fun to see what you would do. I have magic alarms set all across the room, the second you walked in, I knew you were here." He responded.

_I should've anticipated that. _Clark thought. He nodded slowly at the magician. The magician turned toward them.

"So, what now?" Clark said, raising his sword, ready for a fight. Eragon was unarmed; his sword lay to the right side.

"What do you think young man? We fight."

_Clark… I need my sword, should I go get Brisngr?_ Eragon asked Clark with his thoughts.

_Go, I'll cover you. _Clark said. Eragon sprinted for the sword. Clark tried to penetrate the magician's mental defenses. But they were so strong… Clark was barely holding off the Magicians own retaliation.

The magician raised his hand, and without a word, threw Eragon across the room, where he hit a wall. Clark rushed toward his, holding his sword in a position where it could deflect magic. For Rider swords have the ability to resist magic.

The magician simply tripped Clark head over and heels with a wave of his hand. Clark's sword flew away from him. He got up and tried to grab it, but the Magician just grabbed Clark with Magic and raised him into the air. Eragon laid a couple of feet away. He tried to stand.

"C-Clark, no…" Eragon said, trying to stand. "W-Why are you casting magic without a word magician? Why… are your mental defenses so… strong. What… is… this?"

Eragon suddenly realized what this was. He mind flashed back to the day of Oromis's death, Murtagh being controlled by Galbatorix.

"I have a feeling that you know the answer to that question." Galbatorix said.

Eragon stood.

"Clark, it's Galbatorix, he's controlling him." Eragon said. Gripping his right arm, which was broken from being thrown.

Clark nodded; he also found that he could not move his mouth.

_Eragon! _Clark said with his mind.

_Yes Clark? _Eragon said, still struggling to stay standing. But, slowly and steadily, he was draining energy from the Sapphire in Brisingr's pommel (which strangely had been full of energy since it was forged).

_Advanced riders in our time could cast spells without using the Ancient Language with no threat to anything, even if their thoughts are interrupted! It's an extremely advanced skill. I can as well; I'm just waiting for the correct opportunity. Keep him talking. _Clark said with his mind.

_Ok. _Eragon responded.

"So Galbatorix," Eragon said. "Have you come to imprison me, torture me like before, until I turn to your side?"

Galbatorix laughed. It was long, despicable, but overall… it was frighteningly evil. At this moment, Eragon just knew that Galbatorix was indeed mad. Of course, he had always known this. But for the first time, he had true proof of his madness.

"So, you have figured me out have you?" Galbatorix said. "But, for some reason, I don't believe you will come to my side. So, I guess I will just have to kill you."

"You are insane. Has your years of terrifying this country taught you nothing." Eragon said.

"I do not care whether I die, I do not care whether I am insane, and above all. I care naught for the people of this country. All should suffer, as I HAVE DONE IN THE PAST!" Galbatorix said, flinging his hand and throwing Eragon across the room. When he hit his arm, he yelled, Galbatorix stepped over to him. "Now you die boy."

_I don't think so, he let his guard down, now is the time. _ Clark thought.

Using his thoughts, Clark burst out of the cage of magic. He then grabbed Galbatorix with magic and flung him as he had flung both him and Eragon.

"Get your sword Eragon. We fight this bastard together, as we promised." Clark said. Eragon rushed to his sword, healing himself in the process with a quick "Waíse heill!"

Galbatorix tried to seize Eragon with magic from a laying down position.

"Letta!" Clark quickly said, the spell stopped and dissolved.

"You are quite the unexpected boy." Galbatorix said.

"That's me." Clark said.

"It appears I will not be able to penetrate either of your defenses, or you mine. So, I guess this battle shall be very unpredictable." Galbatorix said, and laughed again. He drew a long sword from the robe.

"To bad you aren't the real one." Eragon said, standing beside Clark. "Then I'd be able to get this over with, once and for all. But, this will have to do for now."

"You will not leave this place alive." Galbatorix said.

"Don't be so cocky, I'm stronger then you'd expect." Clark said.

"I find that extremely doubtful." Galbatorix said.

"Well, we'll see about that." Eragon said.

_Go left Clark, I'll go right. _Eragon said.

_Got it, ready? _Clark said.

"Go!" They both said in unison. They rushed toward Galbatorix, Clark on the left, and Eragon on the right. Both attacked Galbatorix with a falling diagonal slash. Galbatorix held his sword horizontally and blocked both blows simultaneously. He then counter attacked with a slick Horizontal slash. Making them jump backward.

_Go up, I'll go down. _Clark quickly communed to Eragon.

Eragon aimed a horizontal slash at Galbatorix's head.

Clark aimed a horizontal slash at his legs. Amazingly, Galbatorix just blocked both simultaneously with a vertical block. He again counterattacked with a horizontal slash again.

_This isn't working Clark, we need a strategy. _Eragon said.

_I'm thinking, just keep fighting. _Clark said.

They fought on, Galbatorix repeatedly blocking simultaneous attacks from Clark and Eragon.

_Distract him; I need to get behind him. _Clark said.

Eragon obliged, with a brutal flurry of slashes from all directions at Galbatorix. Galbatorix with his attention directed at Eragon did not notice as Clark circles to his back. Or at least it seemed. Clark quickly imbued his blade with a spell to cut through wards and slashed at Galbatorix. He burst into black smoke and suddenly appeared by the window.

"What the…" Clark said. "I've never seen anything like that."

Galbatorix merely laughed and charged at them, but then he burst into black smoke again. Suddenly, he was behind Clark.

"Clark! Watch out behind you!" Eragon said, stumbling toward you. Everything from here seemed to play out in slow motion before Eragon's eyes.

Clark turned, saw Galbatorix's eyes on the face of another, and suddenly felt the sword plunge directly through his wards and through his heart.

"Clark! NO!" Eragon yelled, running to his side. Galbatorix disappeared and reappeared by the window again.

"What a foolish boy, thinking his strength could surpass mine." He said, looking down to the blood on his sword. He actually had the audacity to lick it, and say, "Ah… the blood of a fool."

Eragon knelt before Clark; he saw death in his eyes. A where the sword had punctured his armor.

"I… hardly knew you. But… have peace in the next life. I will avenge you." Eragon said, closing Clark's open eyes with his fingers. "You… you insane, you arrogant… I don't even have a word that is bad enough to call you it. But murderer would have to do."

"You DARE judge me? How many have you killed, just today?" Galbatorix said.

"That was different; I didn't kill children of only 14 years. I didn't kill the defenseless. For I am a defender of the defenseless. You… you are the slaughterer of the defenseless."

Galbatorix laughed.

"What do you think you are going to do about it?" He asked.

Suddenly, a burst occurred in Eragon's energy. The water of Kuthian was strengthening him now as it had never done before. Now… now was the time to strike back.

"I will kill you. I will kill you, and I will kill the real you that is the puppeteer. I will not allow you to do this to the people of Alagaesia any longer. My path is clear, and I will never deviate." Eragon said, standing, with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Eragon ran so fast, that it was undetectable by the human eye. Slamming hard into the sword of Galbatorix. They were equally matched in strength now.

"Ah… so you have found new strength." Galbatorix said.

"I have found more then that." Eragon said. Unleashing a flurry of slashes and stabs at Galbatorix. They were moving so fast, one could barely see them fighting.

In the midst of the fight. Eragon said, "How… how can any mortal move as fast as this? Without any aid or assistance?"

"I am transferring strength into this individual. He will undoubtedly die from the stress of this fight though." Galbatorix said. "But, it is time to bring this fight to an end."

Using magic, Galbatorix through Eragon far from him.

"It is time for you to die." Galbatorix said, dashing toward Eragon. The strength Eragon had had now robbed him. He had overused his body. He could no longer move.

"No… this… can't… happen." Eragon said.

"It is." Galbatorix said, driving his sword down.

Suddenly, red light burst around Galbatorix. He burst into flames, and disintegrated from sight.

Eragon had no idea what had just happened, but he was just happy to be alive. He fell back, unconscious once again.

_But how did he become so strong? Perhaps this is actually stronger then him… because he said that the stress would kill that body, maybe it would kill him if he tried? Interesting… _Were Eragon's last thoughts before all became black.

**Cliffhanger… Sorry, I just had to leave you hanging there. A sense of mystery is very important to me.**


	35. Chapter 35: After the Conflict

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thoughts, spoken with thought. In chapter, used to describe event.

**Underlined Bold= **Time Skip

**All ancient language words used in this chapter are improvised. As always, I use the inheriwiki database to find words, but it isn't exactly a dictionary.**

**In the medical scene, I would've used more detail, but I only have a high-schoolers knowledge of the human body. I also hated biology. **

**To Lightkit: I would never be angry at you, don't worry. I'll make sure to use all of your advice once I get to my edits into second drafts. I just give them to you in your basic form. You know, I was wondering, after I am done, start working on second drafts. You think you could help me out and be my editor? It would be a giant help, that way I don't have to really concentrate on not making huge mistakes when I'm rewriting the opening chapters.**

**I tried to personalize Saphira's memory segment in this chapter, meaning that I put words I think a dragon would use in there. I feel that I failed there though. Anyways, to the story!**

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 35: After the Conflict

Eragon became conscious all of a sudden, his head hurt un-imaginably bad. He felt warm, he was covered. A wet towel draped over his forehead.

_I wonder where I am. Last thing I remember… _

Suddenly, Eragon burst up.

"Clark!" He said.

He was in a small room by himself. A lantern glowed on a table beside him. He was covered by a blanket. He still had the worst headache ever. Suddenly the door opened. Angela entered.

"So, you finally awaken." She said.

"Yes… Tell me, what is going on…?" Eragon responded. "O, wait."

He reached out for Saphira and they embraced their minds together, Eragon shared his memory of his experience.

_I was worried for you little one. _She said. _I apologize, but this canvas house is too small for me to put my head in. Worry not, for I am here._

_I was worried for you to Saphira. I need to know what happened! _

_Fear not, Angela will tell you everything._

"Ok, now I'm ready." Eragon said. "Sorry about that."

"Worry not. I do not care." Angela responded with a detached air.

Eragon examined her, and saw that her eyes were bloodshot with weariness.

"I didn't know you could get tired, never seen you like this before."

"Eragon, there are many things that you do not know about me, and many things that you will never know about me."

Eragon nodded.

"Anyways," Eragon began. "What happened? How did I come to be here?"

"We found you up on top of that tower, unconscious. Along with the boy rider we had seen with you in the skies." She said. Eragon remembered the moment Clark had fallen. He closed his eyes in a slight horror. Finally… another dragon rider. But, as always, the meeting was short, but fruitful in many ways.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Clark… It's my fault he's dead." Eragon said.

"Fear not, he is alive."

Eragon glanced up.

"That can't be," He began. "I-I saw him go down. No one could have survived that, not even me."

"The boy is in critical condition, which is why we needed you to wake as soon as possible. There is not a single spell weaver among the Varden that can heal wounds of this extreme. The elves have tried, but their energy was depleted during the battle. Their spells are not powerful enough anyways. You Eragon are linked to a dragon. Thus, your magic is far more powerful. You are the only ones that can reverse such deadly wounds."

"But… how? How did he survive? I saw the sword; it was driven right through his heart."

"We have no idea, but for some reason. His heart still beats. He still breaths."

"Well, there is only one way to find out how he lived through it. Take me to him."

Angela glanced at Eragon with a slight disposition.

"Very well." She said. "Fly with Saphira to the tower, someone there will direct you."

"Thank you Angela." He responded, giving her a smile.

Eragon began to exit the tent, he turned.

"One last question."

"Hm?" She asked.

"Did we win? Or… is there still more to do for the battle. Is it still going on in separate parts of the city?" Eragon asked.

"Small fights still rage throughout the city. But, the city has mostly fallen under our will. The fighting force you released from the castle flanked the remaining enemy soldiers; they were helpless under our wrath. Although, we definitely wouldn't have won without your help." She responded.

"No. This day belongs to Clark, I only did one thing. But he saved me, he's the one who released the fighters, he gave me a chance. Sadly, I failed. I have no idea how I escaped this alive." Eragon said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her interest piqued.

"When I was laying there, with no strength left… The man who was about to kill me, burst into flames." He said.

"How is that possible…?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe Clark will know. He may have still been conscious when I was fighting with Galbatorix." He said.

"Wait! You were fighting Galbatorix!" She asked.

"I'll tell you about it later, get some sleep." He said.

She nodded. Eragon left.

When he stepped out of the tent, he immediately met Saphira. Eragon hugged her around the neck.

_Do you always encounter trouble when you leave me? _She asked.

_It's just my luck. _Eragon said. _I always live through it, don't I? _

_Don't expect that to last forever little one. _She said. _Luck cannot be relied upon to get you out of every situation. _

Eragon grinned.

_It matters not, I owe Clark. Let's go save him, just as he saved me. _Eragon said.

Eragon climbed aboard Saphira's back and they flew in silence, Saphira shared her experiences with Eragon.

_The battle raged, long and grueling as Saphira and Zaelon helped the Varden fight many of the two-legs below. But, together, Saphira and Zaelon held out. But when victory was finally near. Zaelon felt Clark get hit. He roared and charged to the tower. His attempts to get past the barrier were fruitless though. _

_Saphira attempted to calm him, but he just kept raging at the barrier. Nothing was working. But then finally, a red flash of hot fire burst from the small glass barriers that lay on top of the building, and the barrier subsided. Suddenly, Saphira could feel Eragon again. He was hurt, but not badly. She remained calm._

_But Clark was hurt very badly. Zaelon flew towards the building and crashed through the ceiling. Saphira followed, worried for her relatives quarry. Blood covered the floor under Clark. He was breathing, if barely. Saphira called to the Varden spell casters to help. They came quickly._

_Hours later, Clark had been situated on a bed in the top of the tower, where Zaelon could remain close to him (It took Saphira a great amount of effort to convince Zaelon to let them pass). Saphira then waited outside the tent where they kept Eragon. Where over several hours, he passed through a fever. _

"Wow… I was out for a whole 24 hours? Clark must be hurt badly. We do not need to be directed apparently. Take us directly to the top of the tower." Eragon said.

_As you wish. _Saphira said. She took them to the top of the tower.

When he got there, he found a few elves attending to him.

A young elf woman addressed Eragon in the ancient language.

"I apologize Silver Hand, but we have no time for the formalities and courtesy that we elves practice. The boy needs immediate medical attention." She said.

Addressing the woman also in the ancient language, he said, "Very well, stand aside."

The elves moved away as Eragon approached the bed where Clark lay. Clark lay there with a pale gray face. Alive, but only by a thread. Eragon held his hand over Clark's body and said, "Scannara."

He immediately saw within Clark's body. As part of his training with Oromis, Eragon had had to learn the anatomy of the 4 races (elves, humans, dwarves, and dragons). He also had learned the best ways to treat them.

What Eragon first saw immediately alerted him to why Clark was not dead. Clark's heart was on the wrong side of his body.

Eragon lowered his hand to Clark's body and felt his heartbeat in the side where it should be. He then moved his hand to shouldn't be, and felt nothing. It was an enchantment, obviously made by Clark himself to make sure he could not be killed by being pierced through the heart.

_Good thinking… _Eragon thought.

Now Eragon thought to the cause of Clark's condition. He had lost a substantial amount of blood. He would have to use a highly complicated spell to repair this damage, as it had also done damage to other parts that lay inside. It would take a large, complex spell to repair the damage.

Eragon took on the challenge readily. Reciting the spell from memory, and inventing a few things as he went along. The spell took hours to complete. When Eragon's energy reserves dwindled low, Saphira pitched in.

Finally, after hours, night fell, and Eragon completed the spell. The damage had been completely repaired; Eragon had also had to make more blood. He fell back and sat down on the floor, he was completely exhausted. Clark would not wake until morning fell, that was for sure. So, both Eragon and Saphira left, so they could get some sleep (or in Eragon's case, waking dreams).

**The Next Morning**

Eragon woke early the next morning; he wanted to make sure he made it to Clark's bedside before he woke. But first he bathed in a river outside of Belatona. But he was quick, Eragon then returned to the top of tower. He had to know if Clark knew what had saved him.

When they finally sat beside Clark, he had not yet awakened. But barely ten minutes later, he groaned as he returned to consciousness. Eragon gave him time, and he opened his eyes. Those eyes quickly turned to Eragon.

"E-Eragon?" Clark asked quizzically.

"Welcome back to the land of the living my friend." Eragon said cheerily.

"What happened?" Clark asked. "Oh, wait."

Clark did what Eragon had done when he had first awakened.

"Ok, begin." Clark said.

"You got stabbed where your heart should have been by Galbatorix." Eragon said. "Clever with your heart, I don't think I would've been able to bring you back otherwise."

"Thanks Eragon."

"No, thank you Clark. You saved me from years of torture by Galbatorix. He was planning to get me out of Belatona before you got here."

"No problem."

"But me healing you makes us even."

"Of course."

Eragon then bent over, and asked seriously, "Clark, do you know why Galbatorix burst into flames before he plunged his sword into me? I figure you must have been at least slightly conscious when that happened."

"Oh, that. I used the last of my energy to send a spear of fire at Galbatorix. Looks like I saved your life." Clark answered.

"Looks like we're not even after all…" Eragon said. "But, no big deal."

"It really isn't, you'll pay me back someday. I'm sure of it."

"I'll try."

"I'll hold ya to it."

Eragon grinned.

"You know, now that you're up and about. I think it's about time you met Nasuada. Leader of the Varden, and my liege lady." Eragon said.

"Wow, I forgot you were a vassal. You lead one hard life my friend. But, I hope she does know, I hope that they all _know _that I am your leader now, and that what I say over-rides them completely. We are the only riders left; I'm not going to sacrifice our legacy over some interracial spat." Clark said.

"Woah, you're taking over the riders again?" Eragon asked surprisingly.

"We'll do it together Eragon. We will restore the rider's legacy. But, I am technically far more experienced then you. So, I am leader of the riders. Though, I was always loose with those below me. I let them operate as they wished. I just want you released from these bonds of servitude they have strapped over you. You owe a debt to each, but riders exist to supercede all races. I'm sure this Nasuada will listen when I address her." Clark said. He hopped up from his bed and boarded Zaelon. He gazed down at Eragon.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

_This cannot possibly end well. _Eragon said to Saphira.

_Who knows, maybe this will be a positive event. _She answered, bemused.

_Your to optimistic sometimes. _He said.

Saphira didn't answer this, and they took for the skies. The two riders who remained, the ones who would continue the legacy.

**Ha! Gotcha guys. You really thought Clark was dead. Clark has a lot of importance in the story to come. You will find out why creating this character and introducing it to the others is vastly important when we come to the end of the story.**

**I again thank you for all of the support you have given me Lightkit. Quoting you, "Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass! (May your sword stay sharp, or in my case, my pen. Although I'm not technically using a pen. :P)"**

**Looks like I'm finally getting back to 2,000 word chapters. Please, everyone R&R (Read and Review). You guys are my inspiration to write!**


	36. Chapter 36: Follow the Leader

**Key:**

_Italics= _Thoughts, spoken with thought. In chapter, used to describe event.

**Underlined Bold= **Time Skip

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 36: Follow the Leader

Clark and Eragon landed briskly outside of Nasuada's tent. They jumped down and addressed the guards standing before the tent.

"Hello, I am here to see Nasuada." Eragon said.

"Why of course Eragon, Nasuada has been waiting for you for some time." One guard said.

"Welcome Eragon and his small companion." Said the other.

"Hey, you better watch your mouth, I'm the leader of the dragon riders, and you will address me with the respect I deserve." Clark said with obvious distaste.

The guards looked towards Eragon and he grinned and shrugged. The guards let them pass and Eragon and Clark entered the tent. They went in and sat on one of the cushions that were arranged in front of Nasuada. Zaelon and Saphira reached their heads inside.

"Welcome Eragon. Who is this that you bring with you?" Nasuada asked quizzically.

"This, Nasuada, is Clark… I discovered him in the caverns trapped within a magical sphere. He is the reason that we achieved victory." Eragon said.

"It sounds like you had a successful adventure Eragon." Nasuada said. "Tell me the full story."

"Yes, and after that, we have something to discuss." Clark said fiercely.

Nasuada raised her eyes, but otherwise did not respond to the blatant disrespect she had just shown him.

Eragon felt like burying his face in his hands, but he resisted and told the story with great speed. He left out the parts of great personal consequence such as the meeting with Garrow's spirit. He also left out the fact that Clark was retaking control of the riders, he felt that that was something Clark himself wished to explain. But, he otherwise told the story without embellishment.

When he finished, Nasuada had a look of pure disbelief on her face. But she shook it off and said, "You have the craziest adventures when I send you away Eragon…"

"Yeah, I guess I do don't I." Eragon said with a grin.

"Now that you know the story Nasuada, there is something I wish to discuss with you." Clark said.

"Yes, you stated this before. I am pleased to hear you out." Nasuada said.

"Now, as Eragon left out, and I am pleased he did… I am resuming control as leader of the riders. But, beyond that title, there of something of much greater importance for you to hear." Clark said.

Nasuada nodded and asked, "What is it?"

"I want you to release Eragon from his service to you as a vassal."

"What did you just ask me to do?"

"I am pretty sure you heard me clearly."

"But why would you wish this?" Nasuada asked, clearly angered by the assertions Clark was making at her intelligence.

"Because, the riders are supposed to supersede the races. He should not have these chains around him that restrict him from doing what is best for the world. The will of the riders is for no one race to command." Clark said. "If Eragon is not released from these bonds, the world will be in great danger. For when the fate of the world rests on something that is against your wishes, Eragon has no choice but to obey your command. This is unacceptable."

"I see what you mean…but this would cost me my greatest tool against Galbatorix and his army. That my friend is unacceptable." Nasuada responded.

"Eragon is not a tool, he is a person, and a rider dedicated to the cause of protecting this world from tyranny. He is not something to be used for your own goals."

"Ok… I fear you are correct. I am using Eragon to further my cause, and not for the good of the whole world. The riders have always been free, they are meant to police the various parts of the world beyond control of any of the races. By assuming control of him, I have endangered the entire world. It is only now that I realize this." Nasuada said. She raised her sword, a placed it atop his head. "Eragon, my vassal. By my power, I release you from your service to me as a vassal, so that you may help the world."

"Thank you Nasuada." Eragon said. Nasuada removed her sword from Eragon's head and she sat.

"Please leave me; I need time to think over what you have told me." Nasuada said.

"Thank you for your help, me and Eragon needed to talk about the future of the riders anyway." Clark said. They departed.

_Well, that was not actually that bad… _Saphira said.

_What an understatement that is… _Eragon said back.

_Perhaps._ Saphira said.

"Eragon, Saphira, come, we must talk." Clark said.

"I'm coming." Eragon said, jumping onto Saphira and following Clark into the skies above them.

**Ok, there we are, looks like that's a short chapter wrapped up. Like I said, I must reread the books, so expect another chapter… just not for a while. But do not worry, for I will return!**


	37. Chapter 37: Night and Day

**At the time of this typing, I have not finished Brisngr. But, it will probably be concluded by the time you read it. But... now that I have finished reading it, I have decided to start this up again. So, all fans of the story... it starts again. Remember to R&R (Read & Review) if you want chapters to come out faster!**

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 37: Day and Night

Night had fallen.

As Eragon joined Clark in the sky, Clark said nothing. Eragon could feel a cloud of wonder surrounding Clark, and Eragon knew he was wrapped deep in thought. What his thoughts dwelled upon, Eragon did not know. But what he did know was that he must wait for Clark to finish thinking them before he would consult with Eragon, and through him Saphira.

Though Eragon and Saphira could talk to each other with impunity within their thoughts, they refrained from talking at all. It felt as if any discussion was inappropriate for the moment they found they found themselves wrapped in. They assumed a feel of careful patience as land passed beneath them. The sound of flapping wings, and the coolness of the gentle night was all that pervaded the moment.

A subtle change in feel alerted Eragon that something was finally going to happen. Clark sent him the image of a cliff overlooking Leona Lake with the full moon hanging high in the sky before it. Eragon spotted the cliff without difficulty below them as Clark and Zaelon soared down toward it. Eragon followed, and they alighted down on the soft grass. A slight breeze disturbed it at Eragon and Clark climbed down.

Clark walked to stand looking down upon the water below. Eragon stayed back with Saphira and Zaelon.

"Did you decide on this place because of familiarity?" Eragon asked. Clark laughed.

"I know nothing of this land, it has... changed since I have left." Clark said. "The lake before us was a mere spring when last I walked the Earth. The spine you have described did not exist. The great forest of Du Weldenvarden was merely a small wood. Nothing here is familiar... I chose this place because this is a great view, and shows the beauty of nature at it's fullest."

Eragon said nothing, and merely waited. Clark lowered his head. He then turned around to look at Zaelon. Eragon could tell that Clark was exchanging words with him. Then, Zaelon turned to Saphira.

_Come blue scales, let us have some fun. _Zaelon said, broadcasting his thoughts.

Zaelon took to the skies and then dived for the lake, Saphira followed, although she remained submerged in Eragon's thoughts, and he in hers.

"Come Eragon, let us collect some fire wood and camp here this night. There is much I wish to discuss with you." Clark said. Eragon nodded, and went and collected fire wood with Clark. When they finished, Clark arranged the wood in the middle of the clearing and Clark iginited the wood with a quick "Brisngr". A green flame burst from the wood, and then subsided into the wood, changing to the color or normal fire. Clark sat on one side, and Eragon on the other.

Clark and Eragon simultaneously gazed down at the lake at the dragons at play, chasing each other above and below the water. Then, Clark and Eragon returned to staring at each other.

"Now... Eragon." Clark began. "I have heard you detail your adventure so far, but there are some things would have unintentionally left out. I would like to see the memories from your beginning in Carvahall till now.

"OK." Eragon said. Eragon released the barriers around his mind and then nodded at Clark. Clark's consciousness touched his, and Eragon quickly bought up the memories. Focusing on Carvahall, and the memories thereafter, he sent them to Clark, leaving only the most personal bit out. After mere minutes, Clark had taken in the entirety of Eragon's adventure. Before Clark was able to take everything in, Eragon sensed alarm emanate from Clark's thoughts.

_What is it Clark? _Eragon asked with his thoughts.

_I sense something buried deep within your memories. Not from within your adventures, but long ago. _Clark responded. _Will you please let me access that part of your memories Eragon? _

_I don't see why not. _

Eragon released the hold on all of his memories, and Clark felt him shift to when he was thirteen. It was a few days after his first hunting trip into the Spine where he stopped. Eragon felt Clark grown ever more agitated.

_Eragon, from here until a few days until after you turned 15... something is wrong with these memories. _Clark said.

_What? _Eragon asked.

_They are not your memories Eragon, these memories have been altered. _Clark said.

Clark departed from his mind as both him and Eragon returned themselves to the clearing.

"What do you mean my memories have been altered!"

"I mean what I said, those are not your true memories."

"But what can that mean...?"

"I don't know Eragon, but there are ways to recover your memory that I can pursue." Clark stood, and again stood on the edge of the cliff, Eragon stared after him. Eragon himself was alarmed. After all, he had just found out that 2 years of memories he had of his childhood were false.

"Most of those memories are probably true Eragon... but in those years, you must have stumbled upon someone of great magical strength to have altered your memories so."

Eragon jumped to his feet in understanding.

"It must have been Lady Sophia of the Spine." Eragon said.

"Who?" Clark said, turning to gaze at Eragon.

"It is a legend quite frequently told in our village. Sit, and I will tell it."

Clark complied, again sitting across the fire from Eragon.

Eragon began, "Long ago, when Carvahall had just been built a five years previously, a woman came to our village. She came down from the Spine. Her hair was snow white, and the villagers of the time did not know who she was. She went around performing miracles of healing... Which was strange, because a plague had just struck. If she had not come, the village would have been destroyed in weeks. When asked who she was, she merely said she was Lady Sophia. When she was done healing them, she said that this plague would bother them no more, and she then returned to the Spine.

"She returned every few years to help the villagers when they were in need. But, 90 years after she had started coming to Carvahall, people noticed that she had not aged. They did not ask after her, for she had helped them so... but they always wondered why. One evening, a man dead drunk stumbled to the place where she was healing a man who had been fatally injured (I can not remember how) and just barely clung to life. When she was, done, and started to leave, the drunk man came to her.

"He asked her why she did not age, and she said that that was none of his business. The drunk man grew angry, and he struck her to the ground, calling her a witch. The rest of the villagers quickly came to her aid, taking him away for his extremely rude deed. As they dragged him away, the lady looked after the man would tearful eyes, and said that the man would pay for his deed, but not of her bidding. She then left, returning to the spine.

"A week later, the drunk man died... and it was by the very plague she had made everyone immune against. Also, when the next man became injured and they needed her assistance, she did not come. She never came again. It has been 110 years since that day."

Eragon fell silent as he finished his tale. Clark looked up.

"But how do you know it was her?" Clark asked.

"Because, she is the only powerful spell-caster beside Morzan to ever grace our small village. Besides, by my 13th year, Morzan had been dead for a long time..." Eragon said.

"It must have been on one of your hunting trips into the Spine, for the memories begin to change during your second trip." Clark said, appearing troubled. "I must unlock those memories, but not now... there is much to discuss to the future of the riders. We will also be traveling for the next days, and perhaps I will find the opportunity to unlock your memories. That is... after I have taught you."

"Where are we going? We must stay with the Varden." Eragon said.

"With Thorn and Murtagh gone, the Varden do not need of us to be there every moment of the day for them. I must take you somewhere before we have our final confrontation with Galbatorix... Doru Araeba. I knew it would still be there... We enchanted the island with magic long ago to last exactly as it is until the end of time." Clark said.

"Okay... but why are we going to Doru Araeba?" Eragon asked.

"All in due time Eragon." Clark said, he stood and went to the edge of cliff yet again. He stood there some minutes, before he resumed speaking. "The riders have fallen since I have been alive... the world as well."

"I know Clark... but that is why we are here to heal it." Eragon said.

"Eragon... please, allow me to finish speaking." Clark said, Eragon nodded and fell silent. "As I was saying, the riders have fallen... as well as the world. Galbatorix clutches the land of Alagaesia, the Riders have all but been destroyed, and the one left is being used as a tool for others will..."

Clark paused, turned to Eragon and said, "It may displease you Eragon, but some of the choices you have made were the wrong ones. But, it is not your fault... For these choices were born of ignorance of all the riders stand for. You have let yourself be used Eragon, but no longer. I may have told Nasuada that I was reassuming the mantle of leader... but that was false. I have no right, for you are the one who shall lead. I will advise. This is your age. But... before you take your place... You must be taught something.

"For lack of a better example to communicate it, I must talk to you about the conversation you had with Orrin and Nasuada after you returned from Helgrind. From what I know, Orrin said that you had no right to put judgment upon Sloan... but he was wrong, as was your thought on the matter Eragon. That power is yours, for the riders superimpose all leaders. You are judge, jury, and executioner Eragon. The punishment of Sloan was for you to determine, and for you alone. What you feel is right Eragon, is more important."

"But... isn't that the very weakness in reasoning that lead Galbatorix to where he is?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, but that does not mean that anything about how the riders were operated were wrong." Clark said. "You must assert your authority Eragon."

Eragon nodded, "I will attempt to do as you say in the future... But it goes against my better judgment."

Clark laughed, "See to it that your better judgment does not change Eragon, for it is the very reason that Galbatorix did not think as you did that put him upon the throne. One that does not desire to do a certain job because he feels that it is wrong is the best person for a job such as ours Eragon. It means that they do not make decisions in the extreme. They consider what they are doing before they do it."

Eragon again nodded. "So... you have not answered my question Clark, what is it we journey to Doru Araeba for?"

"Ah yes... that." Clark said, gazing towards the moon. "It's because you need to see what the riders home looks like. The outlook will assist you. I... also just want to know if there is anything left there we might use to our advantage. Understanding is a powerful weapon Eragon, be sure to use it. It is how you can find an easier way to infiltrate another's mind."

It was Eragon's turn to laugh, "That is exactly what my father said to me... In the message he left behind for me within Saphira's mind..."

"Ah one of the few very personal things you hid from me Eragon."

Eragon nodded.

"Another reason I wish to travel to Doru Araeba is because I wish to teach you things... We will be your shortcut to a better understanding of magic, the riders, and swordsmanship." Clark said.

"I cannot wait to study under you." Eragon said smiling.

"Good, it will help you learn more quickly. Anyways, let us stop speaking of such serious things... I'm sure the Varden will not mind if we spend the night out here. Nature is a hard thing to ignore, now let us get some sleep."

Clark looked toward the water, Eragon knew he was calling Zaelon back with his mind. The dragons took off from the lake and returned to the sides of the riders.

"Did you both have a good time?" Eragon asked, knowing that they had.

_The-friend-of-your-heart is indeed a natural flyer rider Eragon. _Zaelon said.

_You flatter me. _Saphira said.

Clark laughed, "125,000 years into the future and flattery is still your strong suit Zaelon."

Zaelon shifted in place.

_Hmph. _He said.

The rest of them laughed.

"I guess Zaelon was a real ladies... well, you know, back in the day huh?" Eragon asked.

"More then you know." Clark said.

_Do not speak of me as if I am not here... _Zaelon said.

"I apologize..." Eragon said.

"Take no note of it Eragon, we just enjoy jesting." Clark said.

"Ah! You played me like a fiddle." Eragon said.

* * *

Eragon woke slowly the next morning, Saphira's wing wrapped over him.

_Good morning little one. _Saphira said, lifting her wing and looking at him.

"Good morning Saphira." Eragon whispered, as across the clearing, Zaelon and Clark were still sleeping.

He stood and walked to where Clark stood overseeing the lake the previous night. The sounds of nature were all around him.

_The world still has beauty, a thing Galbatorix can never take away from this land. _Eragon said to Saphira.

_As you say Eragon, I enjoy the world as well. _Saphira said. _But now, I must go and capture something to eat. I have not eaten in some days. _

Saphira stretched like a cat and then jumped skyward diving down toward the lake and the meadow not far away. Eragon smiled, then looked back toward Zaelon and Clark. Zaelon stirred then stood and stretched as Saphira had.

_Do not presume to leave me here youngling! _Zaelon said, and jumped into the sky after her.

Clark walked to where Eragon was.

"Ah... always the presumptuous one." Clark said. Then yelling after Zaelon, "You are not that much older then her!"

Zaelon snorted and then continued after Saphira, sending a stream of green fire into the sky.

Clark shook his head, "I will never quite understand him, I still love him however."

"You mirror my thoughts of Saphira Clark." Eragon said.

"As it should be." Clark said, smiling brightly. "Once they return, we shall be off for Doru Araeba. Perhaps we should rejoin the Varden and tell Nasuada of our quest? A good run will be good for me."

Eragon nodded, and they began to run towards Belatona in the distance. Clark ran with the speed of an elf, but his youth was expressed in his shorter legs and he was far slower then Eragon because of his consumption of the water of Kuthian. As such, Eragon was reduced to half speed to allow Clark to match pace with him. As they ran, Clark spoke of the world before, and Eragon listened. They arrived at the Varden a half hour later. They quickly got to Nasuada's tent.

The Nighthawks greeted them, and they entered.

"Ah, you have returned." Nasuada said.

"Yes, but we shall not keep you long. You begin your march for Urubaen tomorrow if I am correct, since it will take you three weeks to get that far, I have decided that we shall visit Doru Araeba and see the remnants of the riders. We may find something beyond what we imagine there to assist us in our fight." Clark said.

"Hm... thank you for telling me, I presumed that since now you claim authority over Eragon that you would leave me out of such decisions. Very well, go, but please return before we reach Urubaen." Nasuada said.

"We shall." Clark said, they turned and left.

"Eragon, inform your guards of where we're going." Clark said.

"I already have, I maintain constant contact with them, so worry not." Eragon said.

"Good, call Saphira and I shall call Zaelon. Then we shall depart."

Eragon nodded, and called Saphira.

**Phew, that took some effort. I'm sorry if it seemed at all awkward. It will take some time before I get used to this again, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	38. Chapter 38: Brisngr's Ability

**Still here to write for ya, I may start experimenting with background music for this soon. What do you guys think of the idea? From this chapter forward, I will start replying to reader reviews in the bottom section of the page, all you need to do is submit a review and I'll reply to it in the next chapter, regardless of what chapter it was submitted for.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 38: Brisngr's Ability

The air rushed by them as they flew for Kuasta on dragonback. Eragon and Clark had wrapped in warm clothes for their journey. It was bound to take 3 or 4 days, maybe more to get to Doru Araeba, but the trip had to be extended to at least a week, because as Clark had remarked, they needed to be at the northern tip of the Spine to cross over the ocean to the island. Otherwise, there would be a chance that Saphira and Zaelon would fall from the sky into the water, as the amount of water they would be flying over is vast.

3 days of their journey would have been devoted to flying across unbroken ocean, impossible. The only land they would see would be Sharktooth Island, which was an uncivilized island filled with savages…

As it was, it would take a little over two days of flying to reach Kuasta (to account for flying over the mountains on the southern swath of the Spine), which they would visit to buy extra supplies as they had not taken much with them from the Varden, as such to increase their speed of travel in the first leg. After that, they would have to fly from Kuasta to Teirm, where they would again buy supplies. Then, they would fly from Teirm to Narda, which the elves had recently taken over.

The elves were making magnificent progress, and they were also closing on Urubaen, as to help with the fighting that was bound to take place there. They had also taken Ceunon and Daret, as well as Therinsford. The empires reach was decreasing bit by bit every day, and Galbatorix knew it.

Hours later, they had finally passed over the southern swath of the Spine and night was falling. They would've flown on, but Clark wanted an hour of daylight for teaching them. They landed just a few miles from the base of the mountains. They quickly set up a fire and soon, they were all sitting around the camp fire.

Clark leaned back and said, "Ah, that was a harsh day, my bones are all cramped, yet still, we must begin."

"Of course Clark… so, how are we going to do this?" Eragon asked.

"First, draw some energy from the diamond of yours so you and Saphira can again reach full strength. I will take some from the emerald in my blade."

Eragon complied, and he and Saphira were soon refreshed.

_Blue scales, you shall come with me for today. _Zaelon said.

_As you say… teacher. _Saphira said.

"Well, before Saphira leaves let me explain what today's lesson will be about." Clark said. "First, I will say that it won't really be a lesson, more of an assessment of both of your abilities. I'm sure your previous teachers put you through similar testing."

"Yes, they did." Eragon said.

"Eragon, I will test your abilities as a swordsman, your abilities as a spellcaster, and later when Saphira returns, your ability while fighting from dragonback." Clark said. Eragon nodded.

_Blue scales, I will test your abilities in flying, fire breathing, magic, and- _Zaelon began to say.

_Magic? _Saphira asked. _I am no spellcaster, no dragon is. _

_Ah… you don't know. Let us explain partner-of-my-heart. _Zaelon said.

"Hm… this puts yet another barrier in your education." Clark said. "Anyways, it seems that the ability for dragons to cast simple spells has been lost by time. Zaelon will teach you how Saphira. You may now finish your sentence Zaelon."

_As I was about to say, and when we return from our testing, your ability to fight with Eragon on your back. _Zaelon said.

Saphira nodded, and questioned no further.

"Ah, it seems like we all know what we must do, let us go." Clark said, standing up. Saphira and Zaelon took to the skies while Eragon stood and brushed himself off. "Let us start with your swordsmanship Eragon, dull your blade and let us begin. Try to refrain from using your full strength while fighting me, so I can test your abilities."

"I have found that I can either increase my connection to the water of Kuthian, or suppress the connection." Eragon said.

"Ah, that ability will be helpful as I teach you, do so."

Eragon nodded and used his mind to suppress the water of Kuthian. He felt as his energy was slightly drained. Shaking himself, he drew Brisngr from its sheath and leaving the sheath at his hip. He grappled the magic in his mind and said, "Gëuloth du knífr!"

Blue electricity leaped from his fingertips and he drew his fingers across the blade. Across the fire, Clark did the same with his blade, but the electricity that arced between his fingers was green.

"Clark, I've been wondering something." Eragon said.

"What is it Eragon?" Clark asked as he finished dulling his blade.

"Does joining with a dragon alter the natural color of your magic? Because I have noticed that the color of people's magic always matches with their dragon."

"Indeed it does Eragon, the joining between dragon and rider is profound, even changing your natural color. Now, raise your blade, and let us fight."

Eragon raised his blade and grasped it in both hands, he fell into a combat stance, holding the blade with both hands over his right shoulder and putting his foot behind him. Clark surprised Eragon by untying the sheath from his hip and grasping it in his left hand with his short sword in his right. It was meant as a one-handed weapon, of that Eragon was sure; he made a mental note to pay attention to the sword's speed. Eragon used this to gauge Clarks fighting style.

Clark noticed what Eragon was doing and said, "Good Eragon, assess what you're looking at to gauge your opponents fighting style."

Surprising Eragon, Clark suddenly leaped into action, he jumped over the fire and his sword met with Eragon's in a cascade of sparks. While distracted, Eragon did not notice as Clark rapped Eragon in the knee with his sheath. He quickly dropped of the knee and Clark pulled off a feat of acrobatics. Clark flipped upside-down and bought his foot into the back of Eragon's head as he flew right over him and landed on his feet, then, Eragon's face met the ground. He quickly rolled over and stood looking at Clark with wide eyes.

"You forgot to add my sheath into your assessment of my fighting style, I use my sheath for distraction and physical attacks to create openings for my sword." Clark said smiling.

"That was amazing Clark, I've never seen such speed..." Eragon said.

"Ok, let me teach you a little something Eragon." Clark said. "You should also count your enemies form as an obvious way to predict how they fight. I am small, and because of this I can get into openings no one else can... I am also able to move faster then any grown man."

Eragon nodded, and Clark continued.

"Besides that, if your enemy is of middling size, such as yourself... you have to expect that they are an all-around fighter, using both speed and strength. You Eragon, are an all-around fighter, which is why your so good at adapting when fighting opponents." Clark shifted in place. "Larger opponents are expected to be slow, but able to land devastatingly powerful blows, able to crack through defenses such as shields with ease. That's when speed is important, so as to avoid attacks.

"Same thing with weapons. Short swords, daggers, and generally small blades mean your opponent uses speed, not strength to avoid or get around enemy defenses. Long swords, broadswords, or generally medium sized blades mean that you have encountered a fighter such as yourself, who prefers to adapt to the situation and through that, their opponent. Claymores, giant swords, or generally large blades or small or medium but blunt weapons usually mean a strengthy opponent who prefers to smash through peoples defenses instead of finding ways around them. Best example would be your cousin Roran, he visited me after our fight in Belatona. I remembered seeing him on the battlefield.

"He says you should come and visit him more by the way, says he hasn't seen you since Dras Leona. It seems Nasuada let's him plan strategies with the generals, but let's him stay as Captain of the men and Urgals he had command of before. Your cousin is as great as a warrior can be and still be human, I admire that."

Eragon laughed, "I completely agree with you, and he's right, I haven't seen him in a while. I'll go see him when we get back."

"As you say, anyways, let us begin anew as teacher and student, yet still as equals on the battlefield. Remember what I told you, and do not be blind to my style this time." Clark said.

They again assumed fighting stances and Eragon waited for Clark to engage him. Attacking Clark first would be a mistake, he'd use his speed to completely obliterate Eragon because of the opening he would be giving him. He would have to play the defensive.

Clark laughed, "Ah, you are smart to avoid attacking me first Eragon, but no difference."

Clark jumped at Eragon and Eragon jumped to the right avoiding the attack, but Clark quickly recovered and came around and slashed at Eragon. Eragon quickly parried the blow but then the emerald in Istalri's hilt began to glow, and Clark dissapeared in a green flash. The hairs on the back of Eragon's neck quickly stood on end as he sensed Clark behind him. Eragon lifted Brisngr over his shoulder and parried the blow to his back. As Eragon turned to meet Clark, he again dissapeared, this time appearing on the right side of Eragon.

Eragon parried the blow again, and as Clark again dissapeared Eragon said, "Hold!"

As Clark appeared on his left, Clark stood up straight and rolled his shoulders.

"Is something wrong Eragon?" Clark asked.

"I did not know we could use magic in this duel..." Eragon said.

Clark laughed, "It is not magic, it is Istalri's special ability... well, it is magic. But not mine."

Eragon assumed a quizzical look and asked, "Special ability?"

"Oh no... they lost those to..." Clark said, he sighed and said, "Well, since you don't seem to know, I will fill you in."

Clark looked to the sky, "Every riders sword has a special ability from the second it is picked up by the rider who is destined to use it."

He returned his eyes to Eragon, "Istalri has the special ability to substantially increase my speed in short bursts."

"This is the first time I've heard of this, at first I thought you were teleporting yourself. I was wondering where you were getting all the energy." Eragon said. "So that's why the emerald in Istalri's pommel glew?"

Clark nodded.

"But how do I unlock Brisngr's..." Eragon began to say, but as he finished saying "Brisngr", the blue sword burst into flames. Eragon had grown used to this by know, and quickly extinguished the fire.

Clark laughed, "Why did you light your sword on fire Eragon?"

"Oh, every time I say it's name, it immediately bursts into flames."

"So, you know the swords true name... Interesting. I have never heard of this kind of thing." Clark said. "As it is, bursting into flames is NOT your swords special ability. All you have to do is concentrate on your swords name in your mind, and the Sapphire in the pommel of your sword will glow... and then the ability with reveal itself. After you have summoned it the first time, it will come to you almost without thinking. That's how I was able to use my swords ability to zoom around you like that. Unfortunately, I have just recalled this recently, else I would've used this during our fight with Galbatorix. It would've spared us much grief."

"That it would have... OK, let me try it." Eragon said.

He concentrated on the word Brisngr in his mind, blotting out everything else. Suddenly, a blue glow emitted from Brisngr's pommel gem. Almost instinctively, Eragon swung his sword and a the whole sword glew blue and a slash of blew went through the air, cutting through all of the trees before him before dissipating. The trees that had been hit by the cut, hit the ground as they fell over where they had been cut.

"Woah..." Eragon said.

"Indeed... I have seen very few sword abilities that resembled THAT." Clark said.

**I think that I will stop there, I am running short on time. I want to get this uploaded today, so I can deliver the good news! I have ordered a flash drive, so my own computer will be up and running again very soon. That way, I will be able to write for you all day long! I will be able to upload from home again, I can spend hours writing instead of mere minutes! It should be here around Tuesday or Wednesday. **

**Reader Replies:**

**Lightkit: Yup, I have planned to tie in my other fic "Eragon: Adventures into the Spine" with this one! Which is why I will stop writing Book 4: End until I have finished popping out story 2 of it. So, as a message to you all, WATCH MY OTHER INHERITANCE FIC! You will need it to understand the forthcoming chapters. Also, you should all know that after they reach Doru Araeba, there is going to be an amazing plot twist. Suffice to say, one that you have believed to be long dead will return in a form you would never expect. Other then that Lightkit, your review was more a summarization of the chapter, but your last sentence was exactly what I thought. That's why I decided to pull a U-Turn on that one.**

**zacalexc: All of my chapters are kool, :P. Ok, understatement, but I like taking pride in my work, XD.**


	39. Chapter 39: Training Resumes

Inheritance Book 4: End

Chapter 39: Training Resumes

"That was pretty impressive Eragon, but let us resume my testing of your abilities." Clark said. "We will fight without sword abilities though, yours seems to have too much raw power to be used in a practice match. That shockwave would blow me to smithereens."

"As you say Clark." Eragon said. "Let us begin anew."

From here, the battle continued for hours. Eragon was good, and fought Clark with much skill, but even after several minute long matches. Clark was always the victor. But even as they fought, Clark gave Eragon several tips to improve. By the end, each match lasted 20 minutes or more before a winner was decided.

Clark finally seized the fight.

"You are very good Eragon, and if you improve in the manner I've taught you, I have no doubt that your raw talent will overcome even my own… and definitely that of Galbatorix." Clark said. "When we fought, his fighting relied almost entirely on magic, and thus I hope your abilities match it. I do not doubt it, with the power of the water coursing through your veins, your energy reserves are much stronger than anything Galbatorix could hope to muster. Not to mention the energy that still rests within the Belt of Beloth The Wise, and the amount you have managed to fill Edoc'sil with."

"But, anyways, we must test your magical abilities."

"What do you wish me to do?" Eragon asked.

Clark put Eragon through several magical exercises that proved to be nearly effortless to Eragon in the end.

"I wonder how Saphira fairs." Eragon said.

**Hi, if you think this chapter is extremely rushed… well, it is. I want to brief you on what's going down.  
I accidentally fried, my computers CPU through accidental overclocking. I'd rather not explain how that went down, so let me just skip to the good part.**

**I've written a little here for you, but this was mostly for the purpose of sending you a message. **

**I am using my spare school time to write for you guys, and right now I am posting this from my friends house. I am rewriting EVERYTHING, there will be major plot changes and severe expansion. The size of the story will nearly double without a single added chapter. Without giving to many spoilers, here's the basic overview of the changes.**

Murtagh does NOT die at the end of chapter 11 and is instead taken into imprisonment for several months. After which he escapes, in a certain way that is… (Thorn doesn't die either)

The entire water of kuthian subplot is being scrapped and being replaced with other stuff. I haven't exactly come up with what yet.

An outside source summoned by Eragon assists Elain through her childbirth in the first chapter.

**Several other changes are bound to happen (including the rewriting of THIS chapter). But these are my main changes so far. It will take long before another posting, or before the changes take effect, but I am doing the best I can with no computer of my own, and a sixty dollar bill at my library. I am also attempting to buy a new computer, but… that could take awhile considering the computer I need is $740. So, I just wanted you to know, THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD, I AM ATTEMPTING TO CONTINUE IT.**

**Oh, and speaking of chapter one. You should check it right now. **

**Thank you for understanding.**

**Obrusnine.**


	40. Authors Note

**This chapter is just an authors note.**

**I'm rewriting chapters, but because it doesn't email you guys when the chapters are rewritten... I guess you won't know when. Some good news, I have a computer to type on again. Chapter 1 and 2 have been rewritten as of now (you should also check out Chapter 1 again, I added an authors note you should all read). I'm currently rewriting chapter 3 and I hope to have it by the end of today. Maybe even chapter 4 as well if I can fit it in. But to really kick into gear here, I just want to know you guys are all reading my rewrites. **

**Please check back often from now on to read the rewrites, my hope is that I can get at least one out a day. If you want to be PM'ed every time I get a new chapter, PM me and I'll start sending you messages every time a chapter is rewritten. I don't care who you are, I just need people reading and reviewing my rewrites. **

**A note specifically for Lightkit, please READ YOUR MESSAGES! lol **

**Anyways, reviews! I need reviews for Chapter 1 and 2 to know if I am on the right track! It also gives me confidence when I know people are reading my story. I'm writing this story not only for my benefit, but yours as well. Knowing that you guys are reading gives me the incentive to write. So REVIEW! **

**That is all. **

**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass!**

**Obrusnine  
**


	41. Rewrite Posted

**The story is currently in a rewrite stage, a new rewrite has been posted. Enjoy!**

**-Obrusnine**

**Current Rewritten Chapter- 17  
**


End file.
